Magic and Martial Arts
by AndrewK9000
Summary: Bloom and the girls must help Sasami of Jurai find a husband, while at the same time stop The Shadow Riders from taking over the universe, not the same Shadow Riders from YuGiOh GX.
1. Chapter 1: No Need For Old Firends

Greetings fellow readers and writers! Happy Valentines Day! You are about to read my 11th story, can you dig it!? Once again we visit the world of Winx Club. I know that my previous W.C. stories have been short; the last one was only six chapters. I promise you this: what you are about to read will be anything but short, rather, it is going to blow your minds, believe me. This story crosses Winx Club with Tenchi Muyo and Ranma ½, none of which I own. Please note that they made several different Tenchi shows, so I'm using the first one for this story. Time wise the story takes place about six years after the end of Tenchi Muyo season 1, and a year after the end of the Ranma ½ manga. And now, without further delay, please enjoy…

**Magic and Martial Arts**

**By AndrewK9000**

Chapter 1: No Need for Old Friends

In later years Bloom would say that the whole mess started when Stella received a letter from an old friend of the family. "I'm not blaming anyone," Bloom would say, "But if Stella hadn't gotten that letter that particular day, none of it would have turned out the way it did. It was nothing less than fate."

Anyway, one day at Alfea, Stella opened her mail to find a letter from a friend of hers. "Who's it from?" asked Musa. "Well I'll be," said Stella as she read the letter, "It's from Sasami of Jurai." "Who's Sasami?" asked Flora. "Sasami," said Tecna, "Is princess of the Juraian Empire. She is sister to Ayeka, Empress of the Juraian Empire."

"Well don't keep us in suspense," said Layla, "What does it say?" "Sasami is coming to visit me today," said Stella, "She says there's an urgent matter she needs to talk with me." "Sounds very important," said Bloom, "I wonder what she needs to talk to you about?" "I don't know," said Stella, "But we'll find out today, she'll be here at 3 o'clock on the dot."

At exactly 3:00 p.m. a large shuttle landed outside the school. Stella, Bloom and the others were waiting as two women and one small creature exited the shuttle. The first woman was a girl who looked slightly older than Stella. She had long blue hair done up in two pigtails. Her eyes were bright red that accented her rather beautiful face. Right between her eyes were two triangle-like marks that were colored blue. She was dressed in a blue and green combination style that, to Bloom, would have been popular on Earth, especially in Japan.

The second women looked to be in her early twenties. She was tall with gray hair that grew in spikes. Her eyes were yellow and narrow. She was also rather attractive, but in a more mature way with just a hint of innocence. Her attire also would have been popular in Japan, but accented her body more.

The small, strange creature with them looked to be a cross between a cat and a rabbit. It had brown fur, long ears and red eyes.

"Sasami!" exclaimed Stella as she ran towards the blue-haired girl. "Stella!" shouted the blue-haired girl as she embraced Stella, "You look gorgeous as usual!" "Why thank you darling," said Stella, "You look dazzling yourself. Everyone," she said, "This is Princess Sasami of Jurai. Sasami, meet Bloom, Flora, Musa, Tecna and Layla."

Sasami then said hello to Bloom and the others. "It's a pleasure to meet you all," said Sasami, "Stella has told me so much about you. Oh, this is my bodyguard, Ryoko." "Hi," said the tall woman in a bored tone. "Wait a minute," said Musa, "Ryoko?" "That's my name," said Ryoko, "Don't wear it out." "The Ryoko?" asked Flora, "The famous space pirate?" "Former space pirate," said Ryoko, "I don't do that sort of thing anymore. Now I serve to protect Princess Sasami, end of story."

"She's not always this glum," said Sasami, "She's just bored. And this little creature," she held the cat-rabbit in her arms, "Is Ryo-Ohki!" The creature in Sasami's arms meowed 'hello.'. "Oh it's so cute!" exclaimed Flora, "What is it?" "She," said Sasami, "Is what is known as a cabbit. Give Roy-Ohki a carrot and you have a friend for life." "I'm sure my friend Kiko can spare some carrots for Ryo-Ohki," said Bloom.

"So what brings you to Alfea?" asked Layla as they sat in the girl's dorm room. Ryo-Ohki had met Bloom's pet rabbit Kiko and the two were chasing each other around the room. "It's a personal matter between me and Stella," said Sasami, "But if she trusts you five, then so do I. Stella, I need your help."

"For what?" asked Stella. "I'm getting married," said Sasami. "You are?" said a shocked and surprised Stella, "Congratulations! To who?" "I don't know yet," said Sasami, "It's a long story, so I'll start at the beginning: First of all, you should know that us Juraians have a very, very long lifespan. Some of us can live to be 10,000 years old."

"10,000!" exclaimed Bloom. Sasami nodded before continuing; "My father, the Emperor of Jurai journeyed to Earth a long, long time ago to study the wildlife. He met and fell in love with an Earth woman. He brought her back to Jurai and married her. They had a son; his name is Yosho, my half-brother. Moving on, Juraian royalty are allowed to have more than one spouse, so my father married a Juraian noblewoman, my mother. She and my dad then had my sister, Ayeka, and then I came along.

"Then about 700 years ago something terrible happened. Ryoko here was still a space pirate then, and was currently under the thrall of the crime lord Kagato. Under Kagato's mental control, Ryoko attacked and destroyed a good part of the capital city of Jurai. Now Yosho, as the eldest child, was heir to the throne of Jurai. When Ryoko attacked Jurai, this really got Yosho mad. In a fit of rage, he abdicated the throne in order to chase after Ryoko himself."

"Let me finish that part," interrupted Ryoko, "First of all, I had no choice in the matter, Kagato had complete control over me, but not any more, since he's dead. Anyway, Yohso chased me to Earth. We fought, he won and sealed me up inside a cave, where I stayed in an enchanted sleep for 700 years, give or take a few weeks. Yosho's ship was damaged in the fight, so he couldn't contact Jurai; he was marooned on Earth. I was eventually freed from the cave, but that's another story."

"Moving on," said Sasami, "Since Yosho abdicated the throne, Ayeka became the heir of Jurai. Six months ago my father stepped down as Emperor so Ayeka could rule. You were there when she was crowned Empress, remember?" "I do remember," said Stella, "You looked dazzling that day, and so did your sister." "Thanks," said Sasami, "But there's more to it. What I'm about to tell you isn't known outside the Juraian royal court. Just before she was crowned Empress, a doctor examined Ayeka for a routine checkup. After several tests to make sure the diagnosis was correct, Ayeka was pronounced sterile; she can't have children of her own."

There were several gasps of shock from Bloom and the others. "That's terrible," said Flora, "How did that happen?" "The doctors think she was born that way," said Sasami, "They just weren't looking for that kind of condition until before the coronation ceremony. Anyway, Juraian law says that if Ayeka can't have children of her own, then she can't be Empress, which would have made me Empress. I have absolutely no intention of ruling an empire, so after intensive research into Juraian law, I found a loophole. If the heir has a sibling who can have children, then the heir can be crowned, as long as the sibling is able to carry on the royal line. That's why I need your help, Stella. I need you to help me find a husband so I can have children."

"I thought you hated the idea of arranged marriage," said Stella, "That you were willing to wait for love." "I do want to marry for love," said Sasami, "But I also love my sister. She was already upset when the doctors told her that she couldn't have children of her own. But what really devastated Ayeka was when she was told that she'd be denied the crown. She spent 700 years preparing to be sovereign of the empire. I can't tell you how many nights she dreamed of being empress. If an arranged marriage can help Ayeka realize that dream, then so be it."

"You'd really do that for Ayeka," said Flora, "You'd give up your dreams of love so she can fulfill her dreams?" "Oh she would," said Ryoko, "She's that selfless." "In that case," said Stella, "I shall do everything in my power to help you find a husband that you like, and maybe someday love."

"You are the absolute best!" said Sasami, "I knew I could count on you to help me!" "You can count on all of us," said Bloom, "We'll help you find the best man for you." "Darn right!" said Musa. Flora and the others nodded in agreement.

The end of chapter 1. Next chapter, we look in on our favorite witches: Icy, Darcy and Stormy. Please review and I'll see you next time!


	2. Chapter 2: No Need For Secret

Last time Bloom and the others met Sasami; Princess of Jurai and a friend of Stella. Sasami needs to find a husband in order for her sister, Ayeka, to continue as Empress of Jurai. Stella, Bloom and the others promised to help Sasami find the right man for her. On with the show!

Chapter 2: No Need for Secret Organizations

"This sucks!" spat Stormy as she, Icy and Darcy sat disguised by glamour in a lousy bar on a flyspeck of a town on a mud-ball of a planet located on the outer rim of the galaxy; "This sucks more than anything that has sucked before. I mean look at us; we were the best at Cloud Tower before that slut Bloom came along and ruined everything."

"I have to agree with you," said Darcy, "We probably would have been better off if we never tried to find and take The Dragonfire as our own." "That maybe true," said Icy, "But what's done is done. There's no point in fuming over the past. All we can do is move forward and plan on how we're gonna destroy Bloom and her pathetic friends."

"Well if you have any ideas on how we're gonna kill that red-headed bitch and her stupid pixy friends," said Stormy, "I'm all ears, 'cause I've got nothing." "I've got plenty of ideas," said Darcy, "But all of them will end up with us getting caught, with none of them resulting in the death of Bloom." "What we need," said Icy, "Is to change our situation. How we are going to do that, I haven't figured that part out yet, but I'm working on it."

Just then the bartender came over to their table and handed Icy a folded piece of paper. "What's this?" asked Icy. "Some guy told me to give it to youse ladies," said the bartender. "Who was it?" asked Darcy. "I don't know," grumbled the bartender, "I only work here."

"What's it say?" asked Stormy once the bartender was out of earshot. Icy opened the paper to see that it was blank. "I sense there's a spell on it," said Darcy, "Let me try." She held the paper, whispered a spell and words appeared on the paper. At the same time a charismatic male voice came from the paper that only the three witches could hear:

_"Hello, Icy, Darcy and Stormy Trix. Oh yes, I know who you three are. Who I am isn't important just yet. What is important is that my comrades and I have had our eyes on you three for quite some time now. We are impressed by the level of evil you have descended into, and we are most willing to admit you into our little society for people like you; people who lust after power; people who desire control; people who want to rule all._

_"If you are interested in achieving more power than you have ever dreamed of, simply write 'yes' on this paper within the next five minutes after this message has finished. If you fail to respond within five minutes the paper will self-destruct. If you have no desire for power, and I hope you do desire it, then I apologize in advance for wasting your time._

There was no signature at the end of the message, but underneath the words was a crest of some sort: the black shadow of a man riding a horse covering a planet. "What do you think?" asked Icy. "I don't like it at all," said Stormy, "It could be a trap from the Galaxy Police." "The Galaxy Police don't use magic of any sort," said Darcy, "This is very powerful magic in it's own right. We could benefit from this person and his organization."

"How do you know it's a he not a she?" asked Icy. "Call it women's intuition," said Darcy. "I still don't like it," said Stormy, "Remember how our teaming up with Darkar worked out?" "This is different," said Darcy, "I'm sure of it." "Well it's Icy's decision," said Stormy, "What she decides, I'll go with it." Icy thought for a few seconds, then she took a pen from her purse and wrote one word on the paper; 'yes.'

Almost instantly new words appeared on the paper:

_"I hoped you would agree. Congratulations, you have taken the first step to eternal glory and power. Now here's the next step. Tomorrow morning a man in a green hat and a blue coat will meet you outside your motel…"_

The next morning Icy, Darcy and Stormy were waiting outside their motel for the man the note said would come. At exactly the time the note said he would come, a man in a green hat and a blue coat appeared next to them. He had a cigarette in his left hand and an empty matchbox in his right. "Excuse me," said the man to Icy in a rather high-class accent, "But could I trouble you for a match?"

"I use a lighter," responded Icy in the words she was said to use. "Yes," said the man, "They do work better." "Until they go wrong," responded Icy. The man nodded before saying, "This way, your ride is waiting. By the way, my name is Parker, I serve the master." "And who is your master?" asked Darcy. "You shall know," said Parker, "In due time. Now please, the master doesn't like to be kept waiting."

The witches followed Parker around the corner to where a black limo was waiting for them. They got in and were handed each a blindfold. "What's this for?" asked Stormy. "The master prefers to keep his home a secret," said the Parker, "Until he can be sure you three can be fully trusted."

Realizing that they weren't going anywhere until they complied, Icy, Darcy and Stormy put on their blindfolds. "Very good then," said Parker, "We can now proceed." The limo then drove off. Without her sight, Icy couldn't tell where they were going, only that at some point they passed through a planetary transporter.

They drove for another fifteen minutes before stopping. "You may remove your blindfolds now," said the Parker, "And you can reveal your true faces. I assure that you three are quite safe here from the authorities." Icy, Darcy and Stormy deactivated their glamour's and removed the blindfolds. As they got out of the limo, Stormy saw that they were on a planet that, at least in this area, was covered with thick, dark looking trees. In front of the witches was a large stone mansion that had at least 200 rooms in it.

Parker then went up to the front door and pressed a button on an intercom. "Who is it?" asked a voice on the other end of the intercom. "Parker, sir," said Parker, "Returning with guests as ordered." The door then opened from the inside. "This way," said Parker, "The master and his friends and associates are expecting you."

Icy, Darcy and Stormy followed Parker inside the mansion through several rooms before entering a large parlor. The room was lit by several blue torches and was decorated in black. Over a fireplace at the other end of the room was the crest they saw yesterday: the shadow of a man riding a horse covering a planet. Several well-dressed men and women were in the room talking to each other. Darcy could sense that most of them were magic users, while the rest weren't.

In the middle of the group was a tall man in a black suit. He had shoulder length black hair and pale indigo eyes that gleamed with dark energy. "Ah," said the man eagerly, "The famous Trix Sisters have arrived at last. Thank you Parker, you may go now." "Very good sir," said Parker. He bowed and exited the room.

"As I said in my message," said the man, "My friends and I have had our eye on you three for some time now. We were amazed when you used The Dragonfire to summon The Army of Decay. I know it didn't work out as you planned, but to have that knowledge, to be able to control a horde of living rot, now that's talent!"

"It's a shame your partnership with Darkar didn't work out," said a woman next to the man. She was also dressed in black that accented her rather attractive figure. She had long black hair with green streaks in it. She had one green eye and one yellow; both also gleamed with dark energy.

"We were planning to take The Ultimate Power for ourselves," said Icy, "Darkar just managed to betray us first." "That creature was intelligent," said the woman, "But he lacked style and finesse." "I don't mean to sound rude," said Darcy, "But who are you people?"

"Of course," said the man, "My mistake for failing to introduce ourselves to you. This is Salamei," he indicated the woman, "my consort. And I am Malaketh." "No way!" exclaimed Icy, "Malaketh and Salamei of The Shadow Riders?" "In the flesh," said Salamei.

"That's impossible," said Darcy, "You were killed by the Galaxy Police over fifty years ago." "Reports of our demise," said Malaketh, "Are highly exaggerated. We wanted the Galaxy Police and the rest of the universe to think we were dead. That way we could start over without any interference."

"We spent five decades convincing the universe that The Shadow Riders no longer exist," said Salamei, "Now we can continue our glorious work towards ruling all." "That is why you three are here," said Malaketh, "Salamei and I believe that you can be a great addition to our little society. Yet it's your choice if you wish to join us."

"And if we don't wish to join you?" asked Stormy. "Then you can leave," said Salamei, "But first we'll have to erase your memories in order to protect the security of our group. But that's not written in stone yet. Talk amongst yourselves and decide, you have all the time you need."

"I don't like this," said Stormy, "I think we're setting ourselves up to be brainwashed for a suicide cult or something." "Don't be stupid," said Darcy, "These are The Shadow Riders, the greatest collection of dark magic users and dark martial artists ever assembled. Don't tell me you haven't dreamed of being a part of something so glorious?" "I have," said Stormy, "I just don't like it. But if Icy is okay with it, then so am I."

"Well, Icy?" asked Darcy. "If joining The Shadow Riders is the means to destroying Bloom once and for all," said Icy, "Then I'm all for it. Let's do it." "Yes!" said Darcy in a highly excited tone, "We're gonna be Shadow Riders!"

"We've decided," said Icy to Malaketh, "And we'll join you." "Excellent!" said Malaketh, "Salamei, begin the initiation." "With pleasure," said Salamei, "Please repeat after me so we can begin: I Am…"

"I Am…" said Icy, Darcy and Stormy. "Sofa King…" said Salamei. "Sofa King…" repeated Icy and her sisters. "We Todd Ed," finished Salamei. "We Todd Ed," said Icy, Darcy and Stormy. "Now put it all together in a sentence," said Salamei. "I am sofa king we Todd Ed," said Icy, Darcy and Stormy.

"Now say it one more time," said Salamei, "But really fast. "I-am-sofa-king-we-Todd-Ed," said Icy, Darcy and Stormy. "You sure are!" exclaimed Salamei as she and everyone in the room laughed at Icy, Darcy and Stormy.

It took the witches a few seconds to realize just what they said. "Oh," said Icy, "I get it, yeah, really funny." "It was very funny," said a giggling Darcy, "A classic." "You know what?" said an irate Stormy, "This is bull sh$t. I don't care if they do wipe my memory, I'm out of here!"

"Oh come on, Stormy," said Darcy as she stopped Stormy from leaving the room, "It was just a joke, I'm sure everyone who pledges for The Shadow Riders gets it. Don't be so hasty to walk away from an opportunity like this, everything will turn out alright for us, would your big sister lie to you?" "You're only my big sister because you're four minutes older than I am," said Stormy, "While Icy is your older sister by five minutes."

"That's true," said Darcy, "But have I ever lied to you?" "No," said Stormy, "you haven't. I'll stay." "Excellent!" said Salamei as she gave Icy, Darcy and Stormy a piece of paper from which they were to read; from which spoke:

_I, your name, do hereby pledge myself to The Shadow Riders; that I will use all my powers and abilities to further our goal of universal domination; to destroy anything that stands in my way; to show no mercy to my enemies, until we rule all._

_I also swear to never reveal any of the secrets I am about to learn; and to protect those secrets, even if it results in my death. Should I divulge any information given to me by my fellow Shadow Riders, may my eyes be burned out; my nose removed; my tongue ripped away; my hands cut off below the wrist; my feet below the ankle; my head slowly sawed off, stuffed with rotten garlic and buried under a large rock._

Icy, Darcy and Stormy recited the pledge flawlessly. "Most excellent," said Salamei, "Now sign your full names on the charter," she showed the witches a large piece of gold parchment that was hung from the wall opposite the crest. It had the pledge they just said written on it, as well as several names underneath the words. There were three blank spaces at the very bottom.

"This charter has the name of everyone who has ever been a Shadow Rider," said Malaketh, "Both alive and those who are dead. You see only a small percentage of the membership. The rest can be viewed, but that's later. Now sign your full names at the bottom." Icy, Darcy and Stormy were then given ink and a quill to sign their full names:

Icinda Clare Trix

Darcia Marie Trix

Stormina Tamara Trix

(Please note that I'm guessing the full names of the witches, forgive me if I've gotten them wrong).

"That's that then," said Malaketh as Stormy finished writing her name, "Welcome to The Shadow Riders!" The other members began to clap loudly. "LET THE HAZING BEGIN!" exclaimed Malaketh, and the members cheered wildly. "Hazing?" asked Darcy nervously. "You still think this is a good idea, Icy?" asked Stormy. "Probably," said Icy, "But I've been wrong a few times."

The end of chapter 2. Next chapter we switch back to Stella and Sasami during their search for a husband. Please review and I'll see you next time!


	3. Chapter 3: No Need For Husband Hunting

Last time we watched as Icy, Darcy and Stormy were recruited by a group known as The Shadow Riders; a secrete society bent on ruling all. After some reluctance on Stormy's part, the three witches joined the organization. On with the show!

Chapter 3: No need for Husband Hunting

"We're getting nowhere fast," said Bloom, "None of these men are right for Sasami." Tecna had provided Stella and Sasami a list of eligible royal bachelors. "He has to be royalty," said Tecna, "But can't be a royal heir like Sky." "So we're looking for someone who's like second or third in line for his kingdom's crown," said Musa, "Shouldn't be that hard."

It was hard indeed. All the candidates that Stella, Sasami and Bloom went over were either too young, too old, had a rotten reputation or were just plain ugly for Stella's taste. "We're trying to find you someone you would be happy with," she said to Sasami, "He doesn't have to be perfect, but you shouldn't settle for a total slob either."

Meanwhile Tecna was listening on Musa's conversation with Flora; "How did your date with Helia go?" asked Musa. "It was fine," said Flora, "We spent the night talking." "Was that all you did?" asked Layla, "Talk all night?" "There's no law that says a boy and a girl who like each other can't just have a conversation," said Flora, "A long one, but a pleasant one."

"Well what did you talk about?" asked Tecna. "We discussed Life," said Flora, "The Universe and Everything. We pondered the meaning of it all." "There is a simple answer to Life, the Universe and Everything," said Tecna, "The meaning of life can be summed up into a simple, easy to remember number: 42."

"42?" asked Musa. "Yes," said Tecna, "But in order to understand the answer, one must first understand the question. In case your wondering, the question to Life, the Universe and Everything is an equation so vast, so complex that it would take several million years to calculate properly. As we speak, a great computer is calculating the equation so lesser minds could understand it. I hope to live to see the results."

"This is impossible!" whined Sasami, "That last one is addicted to online gambling, the one before was a hypochondriac, and the one before 'swings the other way.' We're never going to find Mr. Right!" "Don't talk that way," said Bloom, "We're probably just looking in the wrong place."

"Perhaps," said Sasami, "You wouldn't have any male relatives that are single?" "I don't know," said Bloom, "As far as I know, I'm the last of Sparx. As for my step parents families, I doubt you'd be allowed to marry an Earth man." "All my male relatives are either too old," said Layla, "Too young or are already married." "Same with me," said Musa. Flora and Tecna nodded in agreement.

"I have two male cousins who are single," said Stella, "The oldest, Beauregard, is 24. He'd be a good catch, except he's an adrenaline junkie, he can't get enough of extreme stuff." "What about your other cousin?" asked Layla. "My other cousin," said Stella, "Roderick, is 20 and spends most of his time studying animals on other planets."

"I'm okay with that," said Sasami, "I like animals, tell me more." "Roderick," continued Stella, "enjoys gourmet cooking and reading, especially when it comes to alien animals and cultures." "I'm also a reader," said Sasami, "And I love gourmet cooking."

"We may just have a match here," said Flora. "It wouldn't hurt to introduce the two of them," said Musa, "They might just like each other." "I'll give my mom a call," said Stella as she pulled out her cell-phone, "You never know just what planet Roderick is on at the time."

Ten minutes later, Stella finished talking to her mother, "Thanks for telling me mom, I'll let the others know. I love you too mom, by now!" She hung up, a huge smile on her face, "Roderick is currently on Caladan studying the local sea life." "I've been to Caladan," said Layla, "A world with a very diverse aquatic population."

"Caladan is several days away," said Tecna, "I doubt Faragonda would let us take an extended road trip." "That's the best part," said Stella eagerly, "My other cousin Beauregard is in town getting his ship overhauled. He, his twin sister Lucinda and Amanda, my fourth cousin in the family, they own the fastest starship from Solaria. My mom is talking to them as we speak, I'm sure they'll give us a lift." "I'll talk to your headmistress," said Sasami, "I'm sure I'll convince her to let you girls help me on this venture."

"It's settled then," said Stella, "Pack your bags girls, we're going to Caladan!" "Has anyone seen Ryoko anywhere?" asked Sasami. "She's taking a nap on the couch over there," said Musa. Sasami walked over to the sleeping form of Ryoko and Ryo-Ohki, who was sleeping on Ryoko's head.

"Wake up Ryoko," said Sasami as she shook Ryoko awake, "We're going to Caladan." "Like hell I am," said Ryoko groggily, "Why?" "To meet Sasami's potential future husband," said Stella. "If we must," said Ryoko. Ryo-Ohki stretched and jumped off of Ryoko's head.

That afternoon, Bloom and the others were at the Magix spaceport, waiting for Stella's cousins who were supposed to meet them. "They're late," said Tecna as she checked her watch. "Being on time isn't their best feature," said Stella, "Beauregard and Lucinda aren't fond of the royal life, they prefer to be out there among the stars. Amanda is almost the same; she hates the royal life. Her true love is machines and is happiest when fixing something."

Just then Sky and Brandon showed up. "I heard you were helping Stella's friend find a husband," said Sky, "Mind if Brandon and I tag along?" "Not in the least," said Bloom eagerly. "I'm curious about this adrenaline junkie cousin of yours," said Brandon to Stella.

At that time a man and a woman came up to Stella. They were undeniably twins and were definitely related to Stella; they had blond hair the same shade as Stella, the girl had her hair down below the shoulders while the man kept his short. Their eyes were the same color, halfway between blue and green.

"Well look here, Lucinda," said Beauregard, "Little Stella is nearly all grown up!" "And her choice in men is excellent," said Lucinda as she ogled Brandon, "He'll make a fine consort when Stella is Queen." "I'm glad you approve of my boyfriend, Lucinda," said Stella, "But he's mine, you keep your paws off of him!"

"I'm just playing with you, little cousin," said Lucinda, "I'd never trod on your territory. Besides, I've no patience for a steady boyfriend. "And I've no time for a girlfriend," said Beauregard, "There's so much of the universe to see and so little time to see it all."

"So these are your friends," said Lucinda, "Let me guess; Flora, Musa, Tecna, Layla and the famous Bloom. Pleased to meet you all." "And this must be Sasami," said Beauregard as he shook Sasami's hand, "The one we're helping to find a husband. I hope little Roderick is up to the challenge."

"Do me a favor, pal," said Ryoko, "Keep your mitts off Sasami and you won't get me mad." "I'm fine, Ryoko," said Sasami, "He was just being polite." "No way!" said Beauregard, "You're Ryoko the space pirate? I thought you were dead!" "Of course I'm dead," said Ryoko sarcastically, "I just haven't stopped moving yet, and I'm a retired space pirate."

"Of course you are," said Lucinda, "Well come on then, time's a wasting! We must depart for Caladan!" They followed Beauregard and Lucinda to their ship: a long, round vessel that was quite possibly the most hideous man-made object Bloom had ever seen. Painted on the side were the words '_The Night Rider_.'

"It's a piece of junk!" exclaimed Brandon. "You shouldn't bad mouth my ship," said Beauregard. "Our ship you mean," said Lucinda, "_The Night Rider_ has a maximum speed of 12,000 times the speed of light. She can outrun anything out there that can chase her. She's beautiful."

"She's also not going anywhere until I get the last power-relay installed," said a female voice from the ship; a girl that could have passed for Stella's double, except that her hair was brown and was braided. "Hi, Amanda," said Stella. "Hi, Stella," said Amanda before turning back to talk to Beauregard and Lucinda, "As I was saying, we're not going to Caladan or anywhere until that relay is installed."

"So install it," said Lucinda. "I can't," said Amanda, "Because some f#cking idiot who shall remain nameless, Lucinda, forgot to tell the spaceport authorities which ship to deliver the f#cking part I need to get this f#cking hunk of junk flying again! Now I have to wait while they find the damn part!"

"Easy cousin," said Lucinda, "I'm sure it'll get here soon enough." Just then a large package was dropped off in front of the ship. "It's about f#ck$ng time!" said Amanda as she dragged the package inside the ship to install the part she needed.

"I'm guessing that Amanda has a short temper," said Flora, "And it would be best to not get on her bad side." "Exactly," said Stella, "She has a lot of repressed anger from being cooped up in the palace up until she was 12. All Amanda wants is to be a mechanic of her own starship. When Lucinda and Beauregard said they were leaving Solaria for outer space, Amanda begged then to take her with them."

"And I got my wish," said Amanda as she returned outside the ship, "The relay has been installed, so why are you dipsticks just standing around there? We've got some flying to do!" As Bloom and co. boarded the ship, she saw Amanda stroking the hull of _The Night Rider_, "Oh don't be that way, baby," said Amanda to the ship, "I didn't mean it; you know I love you."

The interior of _The Night Rider_ was more spacious than it appeared to be on the outside. Everyone had their own room to put their stuff, as well as several other empty rooms. The bridge has several empty seats. "Have a seat, little cousin," said Lucinda as Stella, Bloom and the others entered the bridge, "We'll be ready to go any second."

"Amanda," said Beauregard into the intercom, "You ready down there?" "I've been ready," said Amanda who was in the engine room, "So light this candle already!" "I forgot to tell you," said Stella, "When I said Beauregard was an adrenaline junkie, well Lucinda is one as well." "Oh we're more than adrenaline junkies, little cousin," said Lucinda, "My brother and I are a pair of fuel-injected suicide machines!"

"Initiate takeoff sequence!" exclaimed Beauregard, "In 3, 2, 1, blastoff!" He hit the 'start' button, but the engine only sputtered. "That's not supposed to happen," said Beauregard as he pressed the 'start' button again and again.

"It's the f#ck$ng primary EPS manifold again!" exclaimed Amanda from the engine room, "I asked to have it replaced, but nobody listens to me!" There next came several clanging noises from the engine room, mixed with a stream of obscenities from Amanda: "You f#ck$ng hunk of scrap metal!" CLANG "I'll have you recycled into a soda machine!" CLANG "Come on you sh$tty piece of junk!" CLANG "Start already!" Clang "You big," CLANG "Worthless," CLANG "Piece," CLANG "Of," CLANG "Crap!" CLANG!

That last clang got the engine started. "See," said Amanda, "It just needed to be reminded who the boss is. You're good to go, Beauregard!" "Here we go!" shouted Beauregard as the ship took off at a high rate of speed. Bloom and the others were slammed into their seats from the g-forces. "Wahoo!" exclaimed Lucinda as the ship cleared the atmosphere. Free of the planet's gravity Bloom and the others regained their composure.

"Now," said Lucinda, "Wasn't that fun." "Fun?" asked Musa, "That was nuts! You two are insane!" "Why thank you," said Beauregard. "And I thought my family was dysfunctional," said Ryoko. "Okay then," said Lucinda, "Setting course for Caladan, Amanda is the hyper-drive ready?" "Ready as it'll ever be," said Amanda, "Let's just hope we don't blow up while accelerating,"

"Blow up?" asked Tecna. "Look, Tecna," said Lucinda, "The first thing you need to learn about traveling around the galaxy, or any part of the universe is two simple words, 'Don't Panic.'" "That," said Beauregard, "And you got to know where your towel is. Engaging hyper-drive!" Before anyone could say anything further, the ship accelerated into hyperspace for Caladan, and Sasami's potential husband.

The end of chapter 3. Next chapter, we look in on Icy, Darcy and Stormy and see how they're doing. Please review and I'll see you next time!


	4. Chapter 4: No Need For Evil Plans

Last time Bloom and Stella helped Sasami search for a husband. They decided to give Stella's cousin Roderick a chance. Stella's other cousins; Beauregard, Lucinda and Amanda, offered to give Bloom and co. a lift to planet Caladan where Roderick is at presently. On with the show!

Chapter 4: No Need For Evil Plans

The hazing that Malaketh spoke of consisted of three parts. First off, Icy, Darcy and Stormy had to each stand on one foot, hold a large weight in their outstretched hands, balance a book on their heads and recite the alphabet backwards. That last part isn't as easy as most would think. If they got it wrong, if they lost their balance or dropped a weight, they had to start over. Icy, Darcy and Stormy managed to complete this part in just over an hour.

The second level of hazing was simpler but less pleasant, they were each tied to a wheel and spun around until they threw up, or at least dry heaved. Icy and Stormy threw up within five minutes. Darcy however had a much stronger constitution; she was spun for seventeen minutes before she lost her lunch.

The final phase of the hazing was again simple, but the most unpleasant by far; they were each tied to a chair and had several large buckets of ice water dumped on their heads. After each bucket was dumped, they had to yell at the top of their lungs, "Thank you sir! May I have another one?" Then they'd get another bucket poured on them. Icy didn't mind the cold, but having over fifty buckets of water poured on her head really pushed her nerves to their limits.

"I'm impressed," said Salamei once they were finished with Icy, "Fifty-eight buckets of ice water and still no sign of hypothermia. You're something else." "Now you know where my name comes from," said Icy as she put on dry clothing. Stormy and Darcy were in worse shape; Stormy lasted only 19 buckets before her internal body heat began to drop to dangerous levels, while Darcy lasted 23 before hypothermia began to set in.

"Are you still sure this is a good idea?" asked Stormy as she drank a large mug of hot coffee. "It's just harmless hazing," said Darcy, "We came through in top form." "Damn right you did," said one of the male Shadow Riders. He had dark green hair and dark orange eyes, "I only lasted 12 buckets before turning blue. I'm Trabon, I specialize in weather control spells." "No kidding," said a much happier looking Stormy, "So do I."

"Now that you three have finished initiation," said Malaketh after Icy, Darcy and Stormy had dried and warmed up again, "You can be informed of our plot to rule all." "I'm curious to know what that plan is," said Icy, "How are you, I mean, we gonna rule the universe?"

"Here's how," said Malaketh as he rang a bell. In came the butler Parker, he was pushing a metal cart that had two glowing stones on it. Each stone was roughly the size of a small human fist. One was colored blue, the other silver. "What are they?" asked Darcy.

"These stones are part of a set of thirteen," said Salamei, "They were created several thousand years ago by a long extinct civilization from another galaxy. They used the stones as a means of controlling their empire that spanned millions of star systems. When the civilization collapsed, the stones were scattered onto thirteen planets in this galaxy."

"When all thirteen Stones of Power are brought together," said Malaketh, "And a complicated ritual is performed, the stones imbued whoever performs the ritual with ultimate power: Power to create, power to destroy, power to give life and power to take it away. With that power the galaxy will be forced to submit to The Shadow Riders. And with this galaxy under our control, we can conquer the rest of the universe."

"Sweet!" said Darcy, "Where do we fit in this grand scheme of yours?" "And where are the other eleven stones?" asked Icy. "As we speak," said Malaketh, "My brother, Xallos, is locating the bronze colored stone on planet Antos V. The next one, the indigo stone, we know where it is to within fifteen meters. It is currently serving as a bookend in the Alfea Library."

"Those f#ck$ng pixies have a Stone of Power!" exclaimed Stormy, "And they use it as a bookend?" "To those who don't know what they are," said Salamei, "Or how to use them, the Stones of Power are just stones."

"So you want us to go to Alfea," said Icy, "Break into the library, take the stone and leave." "While blasting anyone who gets in our way," added Darcy. "Precisely," said Malaketh, "Just make sure you don't let anyone know you're working for us now. If the Galaxy Police get any evidence that The Shadow Riders still exist, it's over." "Right," said Icy, "Go in, grab stone, get out, don't get caught or spill any beans. No problem."

"There's just one more thing," said Salamei as Parker brought in a silver tray that had three black rings on it. Each ring had the crest of The Shadow Riders engraved onto it. "Everyone gets one of these when they join The Shadow Riders," said Trabon as she displayed his ring on his left hand. Icy saw that Malaketh and Salamei also had a ring.

"Each of you take one," said Malaketh, "They are yours." "These rings will boost your powers to new levels," said Salamei. "Sweet!" said Stormy as she grabbed one of the rings and put it on her left hand. Darcy took another and put it on. Icy took the last one and placed it on her hand.

"Now you truly are Shadow Riders," said Malaketh, "You'll also need this," he handed the witches each a bag full of metal pellets, "These are collapsed biots. Just throw them and a robot will grow out of each pellet. They make excellent minions. Now go forth and bring me the third Stone of Power!"

The end of chapter 4. Next time Stella introduced Sasami to her cousin Roderick. Will they like each other? You'll have to read it to know. Please review and I'll see you next time!


	5. Chapter 5: No Need For A Sutor

Last time Icy, Darcy and Stormy finished their hazing and became full members of The Shadow Riders. Malaketh then told the witches of his plan to rule all, involving thirteen Stones of Power. The Shadow Riders already have two, and the third one is at Alfea. On with the show!

Chapter 5: No Need For A Suitor

"How much further to Caladan?" asked Bloom. "We should be there in about an hour," said Lucinda, "We're making good time." "We should," said Tecna, "Considering that we're traveling at 1,350 times the speed of light." "Only 1,350 times the speed of light?" asked Sky, "I thought you said this ship was fast."

"She is fast," said Amanda, "I customized the engine myself." "Well let's see what this hunk of junk can do," said Brandon, "Let's see how fast she it." "Don't you insult _The Night Rider_!" exclaimed Amanda, "Don't you dare insult my baby!"

"Easy cousin," said Beauregard, "If Stella's boyfriend wants to see how fast _The Night Rider_ can go, we'll show him. Increasing velocity to 1,500 times light speed!" Brandon and Sky were thrown back into their seats from the sudden acceleration. "Now we're talking my language!" said Lucinda.

"My pour excitement addicted cousin," said Amanda, "How I wound up with them as family I'll never know." Stella meanwhile was looking more than a little green. "Are you alright?" asked Layla. "I don't do so well when traveling at high speeds," said Stella, "I prefer teleporting."

"Ah, but there's a problem with teleporting from one planet to another, little cousin," said Lucinda, "A planetary teleportation device as a limited range of 60 light-years. You'll have to hop from planet to planet to get to where you want to go, if where you want to go is on one side of the galaxy and you're on the other."

"I'm convinced," said Brandon, "Your ship is pretty fast." "I agree," said Sky. "You call this fast?" said Ryoko, "I've been of garbage haulers that have gone faster." "Did you just compare my baby to a garbage hauler?" demanded Amanda, "Did you?" "Well," said Ryoko, "I guess I did." "I have the distinct feeling that you shouldn't have said that, Ryoko," said Sasami.

"I'm just saying that I've seen faster ships," said Ryoko, "That's all." "Oh really?" said Amanda, "We'll just see about that. Nobody insults _The Night Rider_ and gets away with it. Beauregard, kindly increase velocity to 1,750…no, 2,000 times light-speed." "With pleasure," said Beauregard eagerly as he throttled up on the accelerator lever, "Strap yourselves in, it's gonna get bumpy."

The speed of light is approximately 186,000 miles per second. Multiply that by 2,000 and you're traveling at 372,000,000miles per second, and at that speed, it's more than a little bumpy. The ship was shaking from the shear force of the speed it was traveling at. "Should we be shaking this much?" asked Flora. "Don't worry," said Lucinda, "_The Night Rider_ can go well over 7,000 times light-speed easily without any danger. Do you wish to go that fast?"

"NO!" exclaimed Stella, "Don't go any faster! I beg you, we're going fast enough!" "Well it doesn't matter," said Tecna as she checked her scanner, "We're almost at our destination." "I told you she's a fast ship," said Beauregard, "Decreasing velocity to sub-light speeds. Get ready for a little jolt."

It was more than a little jolt as the ship exited hyperspace and slowed down. "We're here," said Beauregard as the ship entered orbit over a planet that was mostly ocean, "Planet Caladan. Everyone here in one piece?" "I'm fine so to speak," said Bloom who was rubbing the back of her neck, the force of the deceleration had caused some whiplash.

"I'm okay," said Sasami, "But it looks like Ryo-Ohki lost her lunch. I told her not to eat so many carrots before we left." "You okay?" Brandon asked Stella. "I'll be alright," said Stella, "I just need some air." "Well you'll have all the air you want soon little cousin," said Lucinda, "We'll be landing in less than five minutes."

"I called Roderick before we left Magix," said Stella as the ship landed, "He'll meet us at the space port main terminal." "How do I look?" asked Sasami nervously, "Am I presentable?" "You look fine," said Ryoko, "You're gonna knock him dead." "We're a few minutes early," said Musa, "So we'll make sure you look your best for Roderick." "More than your best," said Stella eagerly, "I guarantee you're gonna look fabulous!"

As they exited _The Night Rider_, there was a loud noise that sounded like metal falling on concrete. "What was that?" asked Beauregard. "A section of the hull plating fell off," said an annoyed Amanda, "And it's the same damn section that fell off the day before yesterday! I told you that I needed proper welding materials to fix it! But no, you said that super glue would hold it!"

"I never said such thing!" said Beauregard. "Yes you did," said Lucinda, "I was there and you told Amanda to use glue until we could afford to buy welding metal." "What are they talking about?" asked Bloom. "Let's just say that when my cousins left the court of Solaria," said Stella, "They left without any support from their families. They have to earn their living." "You see, Bloom," said Sky, "Lucinda, Beauregard and Amanda are Outlaws; free travelers with only their freedom as their guide."

"If money is the problem," said Sasami as she pulled out a credit card, "Then allow me to pay for the repairs. Consider it payment for transportation, with a huge tip." "Sasami," said a very happy looking Amanda, "You are truly a goddess among mortals, you're all right in my book!" "She says that to anyone who pays for repairs," said Stella, "Now come on, you need to get ready to meet Roderick."

Ten minutes later found Bloom, Flora, Musa, Tecna, Layla, Sky and Ryoko standing with Sasami while Stella and Brandon went to find Roderick. "Just breathe normally," said Musa. "You try breathing normally," gasped Sasami, "When you're about to meet the man you might possibly marry." "I know who I'm marrying," said Musa, "His name is Riven; you'd like him."

"I know who I'm marrying," said Flora. "Me too," said Tecna. "Same here," said Bloom. "Not me," said Layla, "I'm not quite ready to find a boyfriend yet." "You're not missing anything," said Ryoko, "Some boys may act nice, but let me tell you this; men are pigs, period." "Hey!" exclaimed Sky. "Present company excluded of course," said Ryoko.

Just then Stella and Brandon returned with a man slightly taller than Sky. He was about 20 years old with short blond hair with a hint of red. He hand one green eye and one blue. "Everyone," said Stella, "This is my cousin Roderick. Roderick, these are my friends from school. And this is Princess Sasami of Jurai."

"How do you do," said Roderick as he kissed Sasami's hand, "My Lady." "I'm pleased to meet you, Roderick," said Sasami, "Stella has told me much about you." "I'm sure she did," said Roderick. "Why don't we leave them alone for a while," said Stella, "So they can get to know each other better."

"I meant to ask this earlier," said Bloom to Stella while Sasami and Roderick talked alone on the other side of the room, "Just how are you related to your cousins?" "It's easy to be confused," said Stella, "You see, my mom has three sisters: Lucinda and Beauregard came from one, Roderick came from the second, and Amanda came from the third. We all share the same grandparents on my mom's side."

"So you also enjoy gourmet cooking," said Roderick, "My parents think I'm crazy to enjoy getting my hands dirty in the kitchen." "My mother thinks I'm a natural chef," said Sasami, "Yet my sister, Ayeka, she can't even boil water, and she's the Empress." "Well you don't have to be a genius at cooking to rule an empire," said Roderick, "And you don't have to be a 'Modern Primitive' to enjoy the wonders of nature. I study animals because it make me happy to do so."

"Listen, Roderick," said Sasami, "If there's one thing my parents taught me is never to lie to a man you like, and I do like you. If I don't get married soon my sister will be removed from the throne of Jurai. I love my sister very much, and if an arranged marriage is the only way she can stay Empress, then I'll take one for the team, so to speak."

"I thank you for telling me the truth," said Roderick, "I thought this was some plot from my parents to get me hitched. But I understand your predicament. If an arranged marriage is what is needed, then I'd be willing to go along with it." "You mean it?" asked Sasami. "Yes," said Roderick, "I do like you, Sasami of Jurai. I see no reason why we can't at least be friends."

"But there's more," said Sasami, "Since my sister can't have children of her own, we'll be expected to produce a royal heir to the throne. Are you okay with getting married for the sake of having a child?" "Well we wouldn't have to have a child right away," said Roderick, "That sort of thing takes time."

Meanwhile Beauregard and Lucinda had reached Bloom, Stella and the others. "We got the parts needed," said Beauregard, "And Amanda is finishing the repairs as we speak." "I don't mean to insult your ship," said Brandon, "But why not save up to get a new one?"

"That's a reasonable question," said Lucinda, "It would have been better to get a new ship, but not for us. I found _The Night Rider_ when she was about to be scrapped. I bought her; my brother and I along with Amanda fixed her up and got her flying again. That ship means something special to me, and I wouldn't trade her in for anything, not even for a Juraian Battleship." "That's a bold statement," said Riven.

"So how's it going with the little princess and Roderick?" asked Beauregard. "I think we may have a winner here," said Stella. At that time Beauregard and Sasami shook hands and walked back to Stella and the others. "We decided," said Sasami, "That if his parents are okay with it, and my sister is okay with it, we'll do it." "Yes!" exclaimed Stella, "Who's the greatest match maker in the universe?" "We're looking at her," said Musa.

"So what's the next step?" asked Flora as they headed back to the ship. "Well my parents are currently on holiday," said Roderick, "But I have the number of the hotel they're staying at. It shouldn't be too much of a problem to talk to them about Sasami and me." "You can talk to your parents with the space phone on _The Night Rider_," said Lucinda.

"After that," said Sasami as they reached the ship, "We'll head to Jurai to meet with my sister." "Oh great," moaned Ryoko, "Back to little miss perfect, Ayeka." "What is your problem?" asked Layla, "All you've done is moan and complain." "I'm bored that's what!" exclaimed Ryoko, "Being the bodyguard of a princess is so boring!" "You miss being a space pirate," said Bloom, "Don't you?" "I do sometimes," said Ryoko, "I just wish something exciting would happen."

Just then Tecna's computer beeped, 'You've got mail!' "It's a message from Faragonda," said Tecna, "Oh my gods! Icy, Darcy and Stormy are attacking Alfea as we speak!" "What!" exclaimed Bloom. "That's what the message says," said Tecna, "The witches just teleported inside the campus and started blasting at anyone they saw."

"Then why are we just standing around here for?" asked Bloom, "We need to get back to Alfea right now!" "Amanda!" shouted Lucinda, "Are you finished repairing the hull?" "Just finished," said Amanda, "Do we need to go anywhere?" "Yes indeed," said Beauregard, "We need to be back at Magicx like five minutes ago."

"I hope you two don't mind coming back with us to Magicx," said Stella, "We need to stop the witches before they hurt anyone." "It's no problem," said Sasami, "Roderick and I will stay out of danger." "Not me," said Ryoko eagerly, "I've been itching for a fight." Everyone them boarded the ship, which blasted back into orbit seconds later. "Amanda," said Lucinda into the intercom, "Rev up the reactor, and prepare to accelerate to 4,000 times light speed."

"Roger that!" said Amanda, soon after that the engine output increased. "Engaging hyper-drive," said Beauregard, "Accelerating to 4,000 times light-speed!" "That should get us back to school in under ten minutes," said Tecna as she and the others secured their safety straps. With a violent shudder, the ship jumped into hyperspace.

After eight and a half long minutes, _The Night Rider_ emerged from hyperspace above Magicx. "We'll land just outside your school," said Lucinda. "That's great," said Bloom. she, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna and Layla had already transformed into heir Fairy outfits. "I sent a sub-space message to Riven, Helia and Timmy," said Sky as he and Brandon readied their energy swords, "They'll meet us there."

The ship landed just outside the Alfea gates. As Bloom and the others exited the ship, she saw to her horror, smoke rising from the school library.

The end of chapter 5. Next time Bloom and the others fight Icy, Darcy and Stormy, while Ryoko shows what she can do. Reviews will be rewarded with cake and pie. See you next time!


	6. Chapter 6: One vs Three

Last time Stella introduced Sasami to her cousin Roderick. The two liked each other from the start. Just as Stella was celebrating her success as a matchmaker, Tecna got a message from Faragonda: The witches are attacking the school. Our heroes managed to get back to Alfea in less than ten minutes, but are they too late? On with the show!

Chapter 6: One vs. Three

After eight and a half long minutes, _The Night Rider_ emerged from hyperspace above Magicx. "We'll land just outside your school," said Lucinda. "That's great," said Bloom. She, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna and Layla had already transformed into heir Fairy outfits. "I sent a sub-space message to Riven, Helia and Timmy," said Sky as he and Brandon readied their energy swords, "They'll meet us there."

The ship landed just outside the Alfea gates. As Bloom and the others exited the ship, she saw to her horror, smoke rising from the school library. "Oh no," said Musa, "We're too late." "It's not too late," said Bloom as they hurried inside onto the campus, "Not yet."

They met up with Faragonda in the middle of the courtyard. "I'm amazed you girls made it back so fast," said the headmistress. "You can thank Stella's cousins for that," said Tecna.

"What exactly happened here?" asked Bloom. "Those witches," said Faragonda, "They just teleported in and started blasting anyone they saw. We tried to stop them but they were too strong. They're in the library doing who knows what."

"Don't worry Miss Faragonda," said Bloom, "We'll stop Icy, Darcy and Stormy, just you see." "Something doesn't seem right with all this," said Flora as she, Bloom, Layla, Musa, Tecna and Stella hurried towards the library, "What would Icy, Darcy and Stormy want in our school library?"

Meanwhile…

"Where is it!" raged Stormy as she shot a bolt of dark lightning at another bookcase, setting it on fire, "How many bookends can a stupid pixy library have?" "Apparently a lot," said Darcy as she admired her Shadow Rider ring, "I got to say, joining up with Malaketh must have been the best thing we've ever done by far. I feel more powerful already."

"These rings have increased our powers," said Icy, "But I'm more curious about the Stones of Power. I want to know exactly what kind of power they grant once you have all of them." "Well we won't know until we find the f#ck$ng stone that's supposed to be here," said Stormy as she kicked a random bookcase. As if by fate, an indigo colored stone fell from the top of the bookcase and bashed Stormy on her head.

"How's that for blind luck?" said Darcy as she helped Stormy up, "You alright?" "Just peachy," grumbled Stormy as she felt her head, making sure it wasn't bleeding. "Well we got what we came here for," said Icy as she picked up the stone, "Let's go, we'll worry about Bloom the next time we're in the neighborhood."

"Why leave in such a hurry, Icy?" asked Bloom as she and the others entered the library, "And what's that you got in your hand?" "None of your business, Bloom!" snapped Icy as she held the stone behind her back, "So why don't you and your pathetic friends get out of our way?" "You three are the one who's pathetic," said Musa while Layla used her waterpowers to extinguish the fires, "Breaking into our school just so you can steal a bookend, I mean what's up with that?"

"What we do with our spare time is none of your business," said Darcy, "Now get our of our way or else." "Let's just skip the taunting and fight," said Bloom, "But let's do it outside where we have more room to move around." "Gladly," said Icy as she slid the stone into her pocket, "I can use some fresh air, this whole place stinks of goodness; it's nauseating."

They made their way out to the courtyard while the staff and students of Alfea watched from the many towers and turrets of the school. "So, which of you pathetic pixies wish to die first?" asked Stormy. "I think it's you three who have a death wish," said Lucinda, for she, Beauregard, Amanda, Sasami and Ryoko watched from one side of the courtyard while Sky and Brandon waited at the other end.

"Who's that?" asked Darcy. "That's my cousin," said Stella, "And she's a whole lot of woman!" "Really," said Icy, a nasty smile on her lips, "Perhaps your cousin and everyone else would like to join in," she pulled out the bag of metal pellets Malaketh gave her and took a handful of them, "Let's see you fairies handle this!" She threw the pellets to the ground. Three seconds after the last pellet landed they exploded, and in their place were several robots that looked to have been grown instead of built. Each had several metal claws on their hands and one red eye in their heads.

"Cool," said Darcy, "Biological robots, this should be wicked." "Okay biots!" yelled Icy, "Destroy them all!" The biots then charged Bloom and her friends. They fought as best as they could but they seemed to be indestructible. That is until Sky stabbed one in the eye. It crumbled into dust. "That's it," said Sky, "Bloom! You have to take out their eyes!"

"That's great, Sky!" shouted Bloom who was currently fighting Icy in midair, "But I'm a little busy right now!" She narrowly dodged an ice beam, and shot a fireball back at Icy. Meanwhile Musa and Flora were facing Stormy, while Layla, Tecna and Stella were contending with Darcy. "Too slow!" shouted Stormy as she dodged a sonic blast form Musa. The thunder witch sent a bolt of dark lightning at Musa, who dodged it. "You're not so fast yourself," taunted Musa, "Have you gained weight?"

Back on the ground Sky and Brandon had finished off most of the biots, and was watching Lucinda and Beauregard fight. "Amazing," said Brandon, "Their movements are exactly timed together, it's like they fight as one person." "It could be because they're twins," said Sky.

Meanwhile Amanda and Ryoko were standing with Sasami and Roderick. "Don't worry princess," said Ryoko, "I won't let those things get you." "I wonder what they are?" asked Amanda, "Those biots as the witches called them." "I'll bet Little Washu would know what they are," said Sasami. Before Amanda could ask who Little Washu was, a stray dark lightning bolt had hit part of a nearby tower, and empty tower to be exact. A large sized part of the masonry broke from the rest of the tower and fell towards the ground, right to where Amanda, Roderick, Ryoko and Sasami were standing.

Before it impacted, Ryoko grabbed both Sasami and Roderick and, for lack of better words, teleported out of the way. They reappeared fifteen feet to the left just in time to see the building chunk hit the ground. "Are you alright?" asked Ryoko. "I'm fine," said Roderick. "Me too," said Sasami "Just a little shaken up."

"I'm fine too in case anyone was wondering," said Amanda as she brushed some dust from her shoulder, she had managed to jump out of the way just in time, "That was too close." "Yeah," said an irritated sounding Ryoko, "Too close." Just like that, (insert finger snapping sound) Ryoko flew up into the air and towards the fighting. "Hey!" she shouted to the fighting fairies and Witches, "Which one of you threw that spell that nearly crushed us down there?"

Ryoko's shouting had interrupted the fight and everyone was hovering in midair. "That would be Stormy's fault," said Darcy, "She still has trouble with her aim." "You're a f#ck$ng stool pigeon, Darcy!" spat Stormy. "I don't care on who tells on who," said Ryoko, "Your spell nearly crushed Sasami and Roderick. I cannot forgive that!"

"I'm not asking for forgiveness," said Stormy, "So why don't you come over here so I can kick your ass into next week?" "Oh I'll come to you," said Ryoko, "But I'll be the one kicking ass and taking names." Faster than Bloom could blink, Ryoko vanished, reappeared in front of Stormy, and delivered a very hard right jab to Stormy's stomach, knocking the wind out of her.

Gasping for breath, Stormy fell to the ground. Darcy and Icy landed next to her. "You bitch!" shouted Darcy, "I'm gonna rip you to shreds!" "You keep telling yourself that," said Ryoko as she landed on the ground, "Why don't you act on your words and get over here?"

"You are so dead!" shouted Darcy as she rushed towards Ryoko, "I'll send you straight to Hell!" Ryoko had a rather calm look on her face as she seemed to vanish into the ground. Darcy stopped right where Ryoko stood, an extremely puzzled look on her face. "Where did she go?" asked Darcy. Suddenly, Ryoko emerged from the ground behind Darcy, grabbed onto her legs and pulled her into the ground up to her waist. "I hear you witches can walk through walls," said Ryoko as she emerged fully from the ground, "Let's see you walk your way out of that."

Darcy struggled to free herself from the ground, but couldn't move an inch. "What the f#ck are you?" asked Icy. "I'm a space pirate who now works as a bodyguard," said Ryoko, "What the f#ck are you?" "I'm the instrument of your death!" shouted Icy as she shot several ice shards at Ryoko. Ryoko mealy held out her right hand and an orange energy saber formed in her hand. She blocked each ice shard as if swatting a fly.

"My turn," said Ryoko as she shot several orange energy bolts at Icy. She managed to dodge about half before one caught her in the arm. The rest slammed into her torso and face. "Is that all you witches got?" asked Ryoko before she began to lose her footing. Darcy had freed herself from the ground and had cast a spell that was messing with Ryoko's equilibrium. Within seconds Ryoko had collapsed to the ground.

"Let's finish her now!" said Stormy who had regained her breath. "No," said Icy, "We have what we came here for, let's not waste any more time." She glared at Bloom, "Next time, Bloom," said Icy, "I'll kill you next time." With a dark purple flash the three witches vanished.

"Ryoko!" exclaimed Sasami, "Are you alright?" "Nothing hurt but my pride," said Ryoko as she sat up, "I hope that wasn't the norm for this school." "Only on really bad days," said Bloom as she and the others powered down, "I hope that was exciting enough for you." "It was," said Ryoko.

"You two have some awesome moves," said Brandon to Lucinda and Beauregard. "We do what we can," said Lucinda. "When you're an Outlaw," said Beauregard, "You either learn how to fight or die."

"What were those things the witches summoned?" asked Layla. "I don't know," said Tecna, "They appeared to be biologically grown robots." "That's just wrong on so many levels," said Flora, "Robots aren't meant to be grown."

Just then Riven, Timmy and Helia arrived with their energy swords ready. "What happened?" asked Riven, "Where are the witches?" "You just missed them," said Musa. "Damn," said a disappointed Riven as he, Timmy and Helia deactivated their energy swords.

At that time three more came into the Alfea courtyard: Carmen Dawson, Cloud Tower student body president; Elise Caplin, Cloud Tower genius and Morgan Rodgers; Cloud Tower prankster. "Where's Icy!" exclaimed Carmen, a look of cold fury on her face, "Where is she? I'm gonna kill that bitch!" "Calm down Carmen," said Morgan, "You're gonna blow a gasket."

"I don't care!" said Carmen, "I've got a score to settle with Icy!" "You just missed them," said Stella, "They left already." "Sh$t!" said Carmen, "I so want to kill Icy." "Well I want to kill Stormy," said Morgan, "And Elise wants to kill Darcy. But you don't either of us complaining."

Just then Faragonda and Griselda came walking up to Bloom and the others. "We just assessed the damage to the library," said Griselda, "at least third of the books were burned or damaged, but nothing irreplaceable was lost." "That's good news," said Bloom, "But this whole thing doesn't make any sense. Why would Icy, Darcy and Stormy be interested in stealing a stone that's been serving as a bookend?"

The end of chapter 6. Next chapter Icy, Darcy and Stormy deliver the stone to Malaketh, but their victory is short lived. Why? You'll have to wait to find out. Until then, please review, and I'll see you next time!


	7. Chapter 7: No Need For Murder Plotting

Last time Bloom and the others returned to Alfea to stop the Witches from trashing the school. As they fought, Sasami was nearly crushed by falling building parts. This really got Ryoko mad. She took on Icy, Darcy and Stormy all by herself. She was winning until Darcy messed with her equilibrium. The witches left with the stone they were looking for. On with the show!

Chapter 7: No Need for Murder Plotting

"That space pirate bitch nearly killed us," said Stormy as she, Icy and Darcy returned to the headquarters of The Shadow Riders, "And all for a stone. A lousy, sh$tty stone." "This stone," said Icy, "gets us one step closer to having ultimate power." "Are you suggesting that we take the power for ourselves?" asked Darcy, "After we swore loyalty to The Shadow Riders?"

"Since when have you ever been concerned about keeping your word, Darcy?" asked Stormy. "We'll talk later," said Icy as she and her sisters entered the meeting chamber where Malaketh and the other Shadow Riders were waiting.

"Well now," said Malaketh, "Have you three lovely ladies returned with what I asked for?" "We had to burn a few books to get it," said Icy as she retrieved the indigo colored stone from her pocket, "And we suffered some bruises and scrapes in the process, but we got it." She handed the indigo colored stone to Malaketh, who held it up to the rest of the Shadow Riders, "The third Stone of Power is ours!" he exclaimed. The other Shadow Riders clapped and cheered.

"You three have done well for your first assignment," said Salamei to Icy, Darcy and Stormy, "You shall be rewarded. Parker, prepare a hot bath for the young ladies, with the usual comforts." "Yes, my lady," said the butler Parker.

Just then another of the mansion's servants whispered something to Malaketh. "I'd wait for a few minutes before you three take your leave to be pampered. My brother Xallos has returned from Antos V with the fourth stone!"

Just then two men entered the chamber. The first was slightly taller than Malaketh and had a lot more muscle on his body. He had the same color eyes as Malaketh and very short black hair. The second man was completely bald and very black eyes. He carried a metal crossbow that Darcy guessed would shoot energy bolts.

"Well Xallos," said Malaketh to the tall man, "Have you returned with the fourth Stone of Power?" "I have not, brother," said Xallos as he went straight to a nearby liquor cabinet and began to fix himself a strong drink. "I'm not sure I heard you correctly, my brother," said Malaketh as he strained to remain calm, "But I believe you said that you didn't return with the stone."

"You heard me correctly, Malaketh," said Xallos as she gulped down his drink and began to fix another. Meanwhile, Icy had noticed that the man who came in with Xallos was shaking either from cold, fear or a mixture of the two. "Be so kind as to explain, Xallos," said Malaketh, "Why have you and Trujon failed with the stone."

"We did find it," said Xallos as she gulped down his second drink and started to make a third, but was stopped by the warlock Trabon. "I think you've had enough," said Trabon, "Now what happened on Antos V?" "As I said," said Xallos, "Trujon and I found the stone. I held the bronze Stone of Power in my hands, then 'he' showed up."

At the mention of the word 'he' the room filled with sharp whispers. "The Phantom Renegade was there?" asked Malaketh whose rage was threatening to boil over. "Indeed," said Xallos, "That masked bastard wiped out every biot we brought with us as if they were made of paper."

"He's not a man," spoke Trujon for the first time, "The Phantom Renegade. He's from Hell. That creature is the devil incarnate." "Bull sh$t!" exclaimed Salamei, "I've seen The Phantom Renegade with my own two eyes, he's a man, and a mortal man at that."

"What happened after he destroyed your biots?" asked Malaketh. "Luck was not with me on Antos V, brother," said Xallos; "He hit me with a paralyzing ray of some sort. That bastard laughed at me and took the stone out of my hand. He told me that he knew what we were doing and that he'd beat us to it. I was just about to shrug off the paralyses when he teleported out. Forgive me, brother, I've failed you and The Shadow Riders."

"Is that all that happened?" asked Malaketh. "There's one more thing," said Xallos, "The Phantom Renegade was standing with his back turned to Trujon, yet Trujon did nothing. He had a perfect shot all lined up for the enemy with his energy crossbow, yet he did nothing, he just stood there as that bastard mocked me."

"Care to explain yourself, Trujon?" asked Salamei as she and the others glared at him. "My masters," said Trujon, his hands shaking even more than when he came in, "how does one go about shooting the devil in the back?" he held up his shaking hands, "What if you miss?"

"You reload and shoot him again you moron!" exclaimed Malaketh, "This is the third time you've failed me, Trujon, and this organization will not tolerate multiple failure." He aimed his right hand at Trujon and blasted his head into dust. Trujon's lifeless body then fell to the carpet.

"Parker," said Malaketh, "Have this mess cleaned up." "Yes sir," said Parker as he motioned at two servants to remove the body. "As for you, Xallos," said Malaketh, "You are my only living blood relative, and therefore I can be slightly more forgiving. But if you fail The Shadow Riders and myself one more time, I promise you I won't hold back. Now go."

"Thank you, brother," said Xallos. He bowed to Malaketh, then to Salamei and left. "What was that all about?" asked Icy. "Nothing you three should concern yourselves about at this time," said Salamei, "Now I believe you each have a date with a hot bath and a massage."

Later…

"This Phantom Renegade," said Icy as she, Darcy and Stormy were enjoying the mansion's massage parlor, "Who is he as to cause The Shadow Riders such angst?" "I've heard rumors about a man in a black suit with matching cape and a top hat," said Darcy as enchanted gloves massaged her back, "A man who wears a mask that covers his entire face. His trademark is a blue rose. A little to the left," she directed to the enchanted gloves, "Now down a bit, that's it! Anyway, this guy is some sort of vigilante who first appeared about 200 years ago. He moves from planet to planet, destroying anyone he deems evil."

"I've heard urban legends that say The Phantom Renegade can't die," said Stormy as another pair of enchanted gloves rubbed her feet, "I've heard that he'd been shot and stabbed many times on several occasions, yet he always comes back. He'd been hanged at least twice, yet the body disappears shortly after, only to be seen alive on another planet. Some say The Phantom Renegade is immortal, but there are those who say he's the devil himself." "Well devil or no devil," said Icy, "This Phantom Renegade better stay out of our way, or we'll witch him up good."

Just then Salamei entered the massage parlor. "I hope you girls are enjoying the more pleasurable benefits of being part of the organization?" "We sure are," moaned Darcy as the enchanted gloves hit a rather pleasant spot on her back. "Well as soon as you three are finished here," said Salamei, "I've got another assignment for you."

"Another Stone of Power?" asked Icy eagerly. "No," said Salamei, "As it turns out, our method of locating the stones is rather slow, it'll be a while before we find the next one. No, your next assignment is a mission of death. What do you three know of the fairy known as Bloom?" "More than we'd like to," said Icy through gritted teeth, "That f#ck$ng pixy and her pathetic friends have ruined our plans for over two years now."

"Am I to assume that Bloom is the one who has the Dragonfire?" asked Salamei. "You got that right," said Stormy, "Bloom has it. We took the Dragonfire from her once, but that bitch got it back. If she's the one you want us to kill, we'd gladly do it." "My question is why you want Bloom dead," said Darcy.

"It's simple really," said Salamei, "Malaketh has determined Bloom of Sparkx a threat to the organization. It would be best to eliminate such a threat to The Shadow Riders before it becomes an even greater threat." "I'd like nothing more than to get rid of that little bitch once and for all," said Icy, "We'll do it."

"Excellent!" said Salamei, "Proceed when you're ready, whatever resources you need will be made available to you, but Malaketh and I want Bloom dead, and we'll want proof of her death." "We'll bring you her head on a silver platter if you'd like that," said Darcy. "I knew I could count on you girls," said Salamei as she left the parlor.

"So how are we gonna kill Bloom?" asked Stormy. "I don't know yet," said Icy, "I'm working on it." "Well we can't attack her at Alfea or anywhere on Magicx," said Darcy, "Not anytime soon anyway. They'd be on the lookout for us." "So we'll wait until the heat dies down," said Icy, "Or until she goes off planet."

"I like where you're going with this," said Darcy, "We'll wait until she's alone and most vulnerable." "We'll destroy her and bring her head back to The Shadow Riders," said Stormy, "and there'll be nothing to stop us."

The end of chapter 7. Next chapter, our heroes head out to Sasami's home planet of Jurai so she can introduce Roderick to Ayeka, Empress of Jurai. Please review most graciously, and I'll see you next time!


	8. Chapter 8: Welcome to Jurai

Last time around Icy, Darcy and Stormy delivered the third Stone of Power to Malaketh and The Shadow Riders. Malaketh's brother Xallos showed up, but without the fourth stone as Malaketh expected him to have. Apparently someone named The Phantom Renegade took the stone from Xallos. Icy, Darcy and Stormy were then ordered to kill Bloom. On with the show!

Chapter 8: Welcome to Jurai

Without any further information on the actions of the witches, Bloom and the others decided to carry on as planned. "The next step," said Stella, "Is to introduce Roderick to your sister, Ayeka." "I'm somewhat nervous about that part," said Sasami, "As Empress, it's my sister's obligation to make sure I find a good husband who would help provide a royal heir to the throne."

"Well Ayeka shouldn't have anything to worry about Roderick," said Sky as he and the other boys from Red Fountain loaded the girl's luggage onto _The Night Rider_ (Brandon had to make 4 trips for Stella's). Faragonda had given her permission for Bloom and the others to take as much time as they needed. Meanwhile Sky, Brandon, Helia, Timmy and Riven also had permission to go with Bloom to Jurai.

"I hope you're right," said Sasami, "My sister has a nasty temper, it would be unwise to make her angry." "Everything's going to work out, Sasami," said Flora, "You'll see." "The ship has been refueled," said Amanda, "We'll be ready to go as soon as everyone's aboard."

"Mind if we tag along?" asked Elise as she, Morgan and Carmen tossed their luggage into the cargo hold without waiting for an answer, "That would be lovely." "Nobody said you could come along," said Musa. "They can come," said Amanda, "As long as they don't do anything to mess up my baby." She patted the hull of the ship, "That right," she said to _The Night Rider_, "I won't let the mean, nasty witches hurt you."

"You can rest easy," said Carmen, "We would never waste our magic on this used up rust bucket." "Oh you did not just say that, you bitch!" said Amanda as she grabbed hold of a large wrench, "I did not just hear you insult my ship!" "You want to throw down with me, outlaw?" said Carmen as she charged up a dark-blue energy ball, "You want to dance, let's dance!"

"There's no need to fight," said Morgan, "Not over something like this." She looked Amanda square in the eye, while Amanda looked back, neither of them blinking. After about a minute of glaring they nodded to each other in acknowledgement. Amanda then turned around and went back inside the ship. "What was that all about?" asked Riven. "Just a silent conversation between kindred spirits," said Morgan, "Nothing a boy would understand."

"I'm just wondering," said Bloom, "Why do you three want to go with us to Jurai?" "First reason," said Elise, "I've never been to Jurai. My wish is to see as much as possible while I'm alive." "Second," said Carmen, "In case Icy and those whores she calls sisters show up again, I'll be ready to destroy her for good."

"And the most important reason," said Morgan, "Let's just say it's not going to be exactly safe for the three of us to be around Magicx for the next few days." "Why's that?" asked Tecna. "You'll find out in," said Carmen as she checked her watch, "In about six seconds." Six seconds later a loud 'BANG!' rocked the air. "That sounded like it came from Alfea!" said a shocked Brandon.

"What did you do?" demanded Bloom as she glared at Morgan. "I didn't do anything," said Morgan innocently, and then burst into giggles, "Except plant a very large, invisible stink bomb in Griselda's office!" "An invisible stink bomb?" asked Flora, "In Griselda's office?" "'The _El Bongo_ Stink Bomb' to be exact," said Carmen who was also giggling, as well as Elise, "We've spent three years creating the perfect combination of disgusting smells that'll take a week at the earliest to wear off."

"We timed it to go off when Griselda is supposed to be in her office," said Elise, "But even if she wasn't in there when the bomb detonated, the second she goes in there she'll be plastered with the worst odors known to humanity, and that's saying something." "In that case we'd better leave," said Bloom, "Before Griselda catches you."

"She'll never catch us," said Morgan as the ship prepared to lift-off, "We're on a mission from the gods!" "No we're not," said Carmen, "We did it for laughs." "Well it'd be cool if we were," said Morgan.

Four hours later _The Night Rider_ arrived in orbit around Jurai. "I think I'm having a panic attack," said Sasami, "Ayeka is going to hate Roderick, I just know it." "Relax," said Ryoko, "If there's one thing I know about your sister, is that she doesn't make any decisions about people until she has all the facts."

"I sense you have a grudge against Ayeka," said Bloom, "Or something like that." "I don't like Ayeka," said Ryoko, "And she doesn't like me. But I trust her to always to the right thing, she trusts me to be Sasami's bodyguard, so let's just leave it at that." _There's more to it than that,_ thought Bloom.

"It's so green," said Flora as _The Night Rider_ began its decent towards the planet, "I've rarely seen such a planet that still has so much forestry." "Trees are sacred to us Juraians," said Sasami, "We believe that each tree has its own living soul. Some of Jurai's trees even have minds of their own. Those trees are raised as parts of our own line of starships." "I'd like to see how that is done," said Tecna eagerly. "Me too," said Timmy. "Indeed," said Elise.

_The Night Rider_ landed at the Juraian Royal Space Port. "And here's our welcoming committee," said Sasami as a large greeting party approached the ship, "The one in the lead is The Dowager Empress Funaho, my dad's first wife." The woman indicated by Sasami had long dark hair and brown eyes. She wore Japanese style robes. "Welcome home, Princess Sasami," said Funaho.

"I thank you, Lady Funaho," said Sasami, "It is good to be home. This is my potential fiancé, Roderick." "It's an honor to meet you, my lady," said Roderick. Sasami then introduced Bloom and the others. "Sasami has told me a lot about you girls," said Funaho, "And I've especially heard a lot about you, Bloom."

"I don't mean to sound too pressing," said Bloom, "But are you really from Earth?" "Yes," said Funaho, "Lord Azusa, the former emperor, he came to Earth about 4,000 years ago to study the planet. He met me and it was love at first sight. One thing led to another, an I, a simple farmer girl from ancient Japan wound up as Empress of Jurai."

"But that was 4,000 years ago," said Brandon, "Yet you don't look a day over 30, 35 at the most. How can that be?" "I can explain that," said a female voice. Bloom and the others looked down to see a short woman with long, spiky-red hair and large green eyes. "Forgive me, Washu," said Sasami, "We didn't see you down there."

"Its okay, Sasami," said Washu, "I'm used to it. As I was saying, the reason Juraians live so long is due to the natural background radiation of the planet, as well with the other 6 planets in this star system. The very air you younglings are breathing contain electron-sized particles that promote cellular regeneration. Spend enough time on Jurai and the aging process begins to slow down, even stop. The effects are permanent, so if you were to spend oh, say 20 years on Jurai and then return to your home planet, not only would you look younger than you are, but also you would have added several decades to your lifespan. As it turns out, Juraians and humans born on Earth have almost an identical genetic makeup, so if a human who was born on Earth moves to Jurai and spends several years here, he, she or in this case Lady Funaho, will have their life greatly extended."

"Am I the only one who didn't get what she was saying?" asked Riven. "You're not alone," said Musa. "I think I get it," said Bloom, "If you spend time on Jurai, you'll end up living a longer, healthier life." "That's right," said Sasami, "That's why Jurai is known for its many health resorts."

"Wait a second," said Elise, "Wait one second here; you're Washu?" "Yep," said Washu, "That's my name, don't wear it out." "The Washu?" asked Tecna. "No," said Washu, "A Washu, remember, I come in a six-pack."

"Washu," said Timmy, "The greatest scientific mind in the galaxy? In fact the whole universe?" "I wouldn't go as far as to say the whole universe," said Washu, "But yes, I am pretty great."

"Pinch me," said a very excited Elise, "I must be dreaming!" Morgan then pinched Elise on the arm. "Why did you do that?" asked Elise as she rubbed her arm. "You said to pinch you," said Morgan. "We're definitely awake, ladies," said Timmy, "We're in the presence of 'The Goddess of Science!'" Elise, Timmy and Tecna then started to bow before Washu and chanted 'We are not worthy! We are not worthy!'

"There's no need for that," said Washu, "I'm not really that special. Just call me Little Washu!" "You may be small in terms of height," said Ryoko, "But your ego is the size of a Juraian battleship." "Nice to see you again, Ryoko," said Washu. She then began to walk around the former space pirate as if inspecting Ryoko. "Do you have to do this every time you see me after I go away for an extended period of time?" complained Ryoko.

"No," said Washu as she finished her inspection, "I do it because it annoys you. Uh-huh, yes, you seem to be in good shape. You might want to work on tightening your buns a bit, they're starting to sag again." "There's nothing wrong with my ass, you female pervert!" raged Ryoko. "Is that any way to talk to your mom?" asked Washu.

"She's her mom?" asked Stella. "You see," said Sasami, "Washu used her DNA to create Ryoko." "So you're into genetics, Dr. Washu," said Bloom, trying to prevent a fight from breaking out between Washu and Ryoko. "Mostly genetics," said Washu, "But I also have experience in quantum physics and temporal mechanics." "What are those?" asked Stella. "I think temporal means time," said Flora, "And I may be wrong, but I think quantum physics has something to do with what makes the universe tick."

"Enough talk about science," said Lady Funaho, "Come, the Empress awaits." "And I know how much Ayeka hates to be kept waiting," said Sasami, "So let's go. I'll show you to my house."

Ten minutes later…

"This is your house?" asked an amazed Flora. They were standing before a large Japanese style castle that must have had at least 1,000 rooms. "I know it's a bit over done," said Sasami, "But it's home." _It's weird that a lot of Juraian style is very similar to that found in Japan,_ thought Bloom.

They were led to a large chamber, which Bloom correctly assumed was the throne room. At the far end of the room was a large gold and emerald throne, and sitting on the throne was a woman who looked to be in her early twenties, yet Bloom had no idea how old she really was. The woman had long dark-purple hair and bright-red eyes like Sasami. She wore long flowing Japanese style purple robes.

"Welcome home, Sasami," said Empress Ayeka, she spoke in a mild British accent to Bloom's ears. "It's good to be home, big sister," said Sasami. Ayeka stood up from her throne, walked down to Sasami and embraced her sister. "I trust you were successful in finding a candidate for a husband?" asked Ayeka.

"I sure was, sister," said Sasami, "This is Roderick of Solaria." "It's an honor, your majesty," said Roderick as he and the boys bowed, while Bloom and the girls curtseyed. Ayeka then examined Roderick almost the same way Washu had examined Ryoko. "Very nice, Sasami," complemented Ayeka, "Very nice indeed."

Ayeka then set her red colored eyes on Stella, "And you must be Roderick's cousin," she said, "Stella, Princess of Solaria." "I am honored to meet the sister of my friend," said Stella, "She speaks very highly of you." "And here we have Sky," said Ayeka, "Crowned Prince of Eraklyon, and then we have the legendary Bloom of Sparkx. I don't know if anyone has told you this, but you, young lady, are the almost exact image of your birth-mother."

"I am?" asked Bloom. "Almost in every detail," said Ayeka, "Except the eyes. Your father had the same color eyes. Your parents were good people, very good people, and good friends with Jurai. I still think of them. I doubt you'd remember them." "Only bits and pieces," said Bloom, "I am told that my father was a strong leader, while my mother was a most kind and generous person." "They were," said Ayeka.

Just then a woman in a blue and white police uniform came running into the throne room. She had long, curly-blond hair, blue eyes and very tanned skin. "I'm so sorry I'm late!" she exclaimed in a high-toned voice, "I had a terrible time with traffic." "I'll excuse your lateness, Mihoshi," said Ayeka, "This time."

"It won't happen again," said Mihoshi. "Sure it won't," muttered Ryoko. "So," said Mihoshi to Sasami, "Did you find a husband yet?" "Manners, Mihoshi," said Washu, "It's polite to introduce yourself first." "Oh yeah," said Mihoshi, "Where's my head today?" "Probably where you left your brain," muttered Ryoko.

"Detective First-Class Mihoshi of the Galaxy Police at your service," saluted Mihoshi. Just then there was a loud 'Boom!' coming from somewhere in the castle. "Oh no," said Washu, "Not now!" She ran off to parts unknown in the castle. "You didn't go into Washu's lab again, Mihoshi," said Sasami, "Did you? You know how she hates it when you mess around with her equipment."

"I haven't been in Washu's lab in days," said Mihoshi defensively, "And for your information, those were accidents." Washu returned a few minutes later, partly covered in black soot. "Just a minor chemical reaction," said Washy as she brushed the soot off, "Nothing to worry about." "What kind of reaction are you talking about?" asked Timmy eagerly.

Washu then began to go into a long speech that Bloom didn't clearly understand. In fact, only Timmy, Tecna and Elise had any idea what Washu was talking about. "That's brilliant," said an amazed Tecna, "More than brilliant, pure genius!" "Now why didn't I think of that?" asked Elise.

"While the brains are in their own world," said Ryoko, "Tell me, Ayeka; are you happy with Sasami's choice for a husband? Because I am." "There was once a time, Miss Ryoko," said Ayeka, "When I believed your opinion was of little or no value. That changed when you Sasami chose you as her bodyguard. She trusts you, therefore I trust you. In answer to your question; yes, I am happy with Sasami's choice. Roderick would make an ideal husband, and I'm sure he'd be a wonderful father for the next heir of Jurai. Yes, I believe we have a match."

"Thank you, sister," said a very happy sounding Sasami. "Assuming we already have the permission of his parents," said Ayeka, but was interrupted by an eager sounding Roderick, "We have their permission," said Roderick, "They're as anxious to have me married as you are to have Sasami married." "Then we have a match," said Ayeka." She signaled to the many attendants in the throne room, "Let the engagement celebrations commence!"

The end of chapter 8. Next chapter, as the engagement party gets rolling, Icy, Darcy and Stormy show up to spoil everyone's fun. Reviews will be thanked with cake and pie. See you next time!


	9. Chapter 9: No Need For A Party

Last time Bloom and the others arrived on planet Jurai to introduce Roderick to Sasami's sister Ayeka, Empress of Jurai. We also met Mihoshi, a detective in the Galaxy Police who isn't the smartest apple in the barrel. Then there was Little Washu who, in the eyes of Tecna, Timmy and Elise, is the greatest scientific mind in the universe. On with the show! 

Chapter 9: No Need For A Party

Preparations for the party that would announce Sasami's engagement to Roderick were completed in less than a day, a feat that impressed Stella greatly. "On Solaria," she said, "It would take at least a week to get ready for a party such as this." "Juraian magic and technology works differently than the rest of the universe," said Sasami.

"I'm curious as to how that is," said Tecna, "I have so many questions to ask Dr. Washu, and so little time." "I'm sure Little Washu would make the time for you," said Sasami, "She is over 20,000 years old after all." "I had no idea," said Flora, "She looks so young, I wonder what her secret is?"

"Probably a mixture of magic and science," said Bloom, "Like everything else on Jurai." While waiting for the party to be prepared, Bloom had learned a lot about Juraian culture, along with the extent of the Juraian Empire; an empire that spanned several star systems politically, economically and socially.

"So what are you wearing to the party, Stella?" asked Layla. "I still haven't decided on what dress to wear," said Stella as she checked her watch. Locally it was 2:00 P.M., with the party set to start at 7:00. "There's so much to do and so little time to do it in," said Stella, "I need to choose what shoes to wear, what jewelry, what color makeup and I still need to get my hair done." "We all need to get ready," said Bloom, "So we'd better get started."

Elsewhere in the castle Sky and the boys were also getting ready. "I still can't believe we have to wear a tuxedo," said Sky, "I look like a frigging penguin in one." "You know," said Roderick, "A tuxedo doesn't always has to be black and white, it can be any color combination you choose."

"How can you be so calm at a time like this?" asked Brandon, "If I were you, and this were the party where it would be announced that I was engaged to Stella, I'd be sweating like a pig in the middle of summer." "I guess it's the way I am," said Roderick, "I'm just calm all the time."

"Speaking of engagements," said Riven to Brandon, "When are you gonna ask Stella to marry you?" "The same time I'm asking Bloom to marry me," said Sky, "After the girls finish school." "That seems to be a logical time to ask," said Timmy.

Meanwhile on the roof of the castle, four figures materialized just behind a security camera. "So this is Jurai," said Darcy as she, Icy, Stormy and the fourth figure got their bearings, "I've seen better." "Since when?" asked Stormy. "Never mind that, ladies," said Icy, "We're here, and here is where Bloom and her stupid friends are at."

"So what are we waiting for?" asked Stormy, "Let's find Bloom and kill her." She beckoned at the person who came with them; a tall man with short dark-brown hair and cold black eyes, he carried a black attaché case, "Salamei assigned you to us, so, um, what did you say your name was?" "Normad," said the tall man in a cold tone. "Well, Normad," said Darcy, "Salami told us that you're among the best assassins in the galaxy."

"I am," said Normad flatly. "Well how should we proceed on the destruction of Bloom?" asked Darcy. "Simple," said Normad, "Locate and eliminate the target, then leave." "You don't say much," said Stormy, "Do you?" "No," said Normad.

"Well while you're having a nice conversation," said Darcy, "I'm gonna go look for Bloom." "Okay," said Icy, "Just don't get caught or seen." "Never happen," said Darcy as she swung over the edge of the roof. She then phased through the wall. "If only we can move through roofs," said Stormy. "Well it's your fault for saying we should cut class that particular day," said Icy.

Darcy returned ten minutes later. "Looks like they're getting ready for a huge party tonight," she said, "an engagement party I think." "Oh can we ruin it?" Stormy asked eagerly, "Can we? Huh-huh, can we?" "Focus, Stormy," said Icy, "We're here to destroy Bloom, disrupting parties can wait."

"Well Bloom is going to be at the party," said Darcy, "As well as a certain witch whom you, Icy, have a grudge with from Cloud Tower." "I know several witches from school that I don't like," said Icy, "Be more specific." "She's the one who replaced you as Cloud Tower Student Body President," said Darcy, "Is that specific enough for you?"

"That bitch Carmen Dawson!" exclaimed Icy, "What's she doing here with those pathetic pixies?" "I don't know," said Darcy, "But if the top two people you hate are here at the same time, it can't be more than a coincidence."

"You're right," said Icy, "This was meant to be. We'll spoil their little party, alright." "Yes!" exclaimed Stormy. "We'll crash the celebrations when the time is right," said Icy, "Then we'll destroy both Bloom and Carmen in one shot."

Bloom and the others were ready for the party by 6:55. Bloom wore an orange and blue dress. Stella wore strapless number in three shades of gold. Flora was a mix of pink and green, while Musa was in blue and indigo. Tecna wore light blue, while Layla was in blue and green. "Blue is definitely the new black on Jurai," said Stella. "It sure is," said Sasami as she displayed her blue and red kimono.

They met up with the boys outside the castle ballroom. Sky was in a blue tuxedo, Brandon in a yellow and white one, while Helia was in green. Riven wore a red one and Timmy was in a lighter shade of blue. Roderick wore traditional black.

"You look beautiful," said Sky to Bloom. "You don't look half bad in blue," said Bloom. "Now that we're all ready," said Stella, "I feel that the time is right to make our entrance." "Where's Carmen, Morgan and Elise?" asked Flora.

"We're here," said Carmen as she, Elise and Morgan hurried to catch up. Carmen wore red and black, Elise in blue and yellow, while Morgan in red and yellow. "I can't walk in this thing," complained Morgan after she nearly tripped over her dress, "I wanted to wear a pinstripe suit, but these two goobers forced me into this thing."

"It's only for tonight," said Carmen, "You can be such a wimp sometimes." ""We'll discuss this later," said Elise, "I believe the celebratory event is about to begin." The doors to the Ballroom opened and they went in, Sasami and Roderick in the lead. The ballroom was huge with blue walls and purple columns. The ceiling was one big glass skylight.

"Look!" said Stormy as she, Icy, Darcy and Normad looked down through the glass ceiling, "There's Bloom! Let's get her!" "Not yet," said Icy as she alternated her glaring between Bloom and Carmen, "We wait until the time is right." "Check out what they're serving," said Darcy, "I think those are the little hot dogs that they serve on toothpicks and dipping sauce."

"You're right," said Icy as she looked own, "So what?" "And they have bite-sized pizzas with tiny slices of pepperoni," said Darcy, a look of longing on her face, "And they have chopped liver on crackers with caviar." "What's your problem?" asked Stormy. "I'm hungry," said Darcy, "That's what. I haven't had anything to eat since this morning." "Well it's your damn fault for not bringing a snack or two," said Icy.

The party was underway, mostly with mingling and small talk. "They're just standing around talking," said an impatient Stormy, "Let's hit them now and hit them hard!" "We wait until the time is right," said Icy, "Not one second sooner." "I can see at least 30 varieties of cheese," said Darcy, "They've got seedless grapes, cherries with the pits removed, pineapple cubes, vegetables with ten kinds of dips and gods knows how many different pastries!" "Now you're making me hungry," said Stormy, "So just shut up!"

About thirty minutes into the party a bell rang to get everyone's attention. On a raised step was Ayeka; she wore a bright purple kimono with the royal crown of Jurai. To her left was Ryoko in a blue and green kimono, while Washu stood to Ayeka's right in green and yellow robes.

"May I have everyone's attention please," said Ayeka, "Thank you. Tonight we celebrate the engagement of my sister, Sasami, to Roderick of Solaria." There was a loud round of applause from the many guests, Stella being among the loudest to clap. Ayeka raised her hand for silence, "While my parents, The Lord Azusa and Lady Misaki cannot be here to celebrate with us, I am sure they share the joy I feel with the up-coming joining of my sister and Roderick."

Another round of applause from the gusts followed. "Now?" asked Stormy anxiously. "In a bit," answered Icy who getting annoyed with Stormy's whining.

"I cannot express enough the happiness I feel that my sister has found someone whom she can be happy with," said Ayeka who was struggling to hold back tears of joy, a struggle that was about to end, "Oh, I told myself I wouldn't cry…"

"I think I've lost my appetite," said a disgusted Darcy, "Wait, is that? It is! They have 'Crunchy Frog'!" "Now?" asked Stormy. "If you ask me that question one more time, Stormy," said Icy, "I will gouge out one of your eyeballs and skull-f#ck you with a rusty pipe! So just sit down and shut up!"

"What Her Majesty is trying to say," said Ryoko while Ayeka pulled herself together, "Is that she'd like to propose a toast to the happy couple-to-be." "That's absolutely right, Ryoko," said Ayeka, who then whispered to Ryoko, "Thanks, but I still don't like you." "I'm not all that fond of you either," Ryoko whispered back.

Crystal glasses filled with wine were handed out to the guests. "To Sasami and Roderick," said Ayeka as she raised her glass, then everyone raised their glass, "May their lives be long, happy and blessed with children."

"Now," said Icy. "You mean it?" Stormy asked eagerly. "Yes," answered Icy. "Finally!" exclaimed Stormy as she jumped through a section the glass ceiling, shattering it. "We could have blasted it first," said Darcy as Stormy began throwing bolts of dark lightning at the terrified guests below, "She never was patient." Darcy then jumped through the open ceiling and began some terrorizing of her own.

"You coming?" Icy asked Normad as she prepared to jump down. "I will wait here," said Normad as he opened his attaché case, reveling a disassembled dart rifle, "Until I have the perfect 'shot' of Bloom, then I shall eliminate the target." "Suit yourself," said Icy as she jumped down to join Darcy and Stormy.

The end of chapter 9. Next time Bloom and the others fight back against the witches, while Carmen confronts Icy. Reviews will be rewarded with cake and pie. See you next time!


	10. Chapter 10: No Need For A Ruined Party

Last time Bloom and co. got ready for a party on Jurai that would announce the engagement between Sasami and Roderick. Meanwhile Icy, Darcy and Stormy arrived on Jurai with Normad, an assassin of few words. Just as Ayeka and the guests were toasting Roderick and Sasami, Icy decided that the time was right to crash the party. On with the show!

Chapter 10: No Need for a Ruined Party

Bloom nearly dropped her wineglass at the sound of the glass ceiling shattering. She looked up and then covered her face to avoid being eviscerated by all the falling shards of glass. "Now what!" exclaimed Flora. "Three guesses," said Carmen as she glared up, "And they start with I, D, and S."

Bloom looked up to see Stormy blasting away with dark lightning, and was shortly followed by Darcy and Icy. "Damn it!" exclaimed Stella as she transformed into her fairy outfit, "Those witches have ruined Sasami's engagement party, and nobody ruined a party on my watch!" Bloom and the others transformed as well, while Sky and the boys charged up their energy swords.

Meanwhile Carmen, Morgan and Elise had already reformatted their attire for more fight worthy conditions. "Well look what we have here, ladies," said Icy, "Looks like someone's ready for a fight." "Damn right I'm ready for a fight!" exclaimed Carmen as she flew up to face Icy, "You and I have unfinished business!"

While Icy and Carmen traded ice shards and dark energy spears, Stormy and Darcy had summoned several biots to wreck havoc among the guests below. Bloom and the others had their hands full trying to fight the biots while keeping innocent bystanders out of harms way. "Why are they attacking us now?" asked Flora. "Since when has Icy, Darcy and Stormy ever needed a reason to do anything?" said Riven.

"You can't beat me, Carmen!" said Icy, "Not like the last time!" "I can beat you," said Carmen, "Just like last time, or any time, and all because I'm better than you. When we fought for the role of Student Body President, I couldn't fly then. You had the tactical advantage of flight, but I brought you down with a simple gravity spell."

"That was then," said Icy, "This is now. I won't fall for the same trick again!" "Then how about a stronger trick," said Carmen, "Like this; _Ion Gravirei!_" Before Icy knew what happened, she was pulled to the ground by the force of 100 times normal gravity. The force of Carmen's spell was so strong that Icy couldn't move at all once she slammed into the ground.

Carmen landed beside Icy, her hand ready for the final strike. "I should have killed you when I had the chance," said Carmen, "but I settled for bonking you on the head and humiliating you in front of the student body. So this time I'm going to finish you once and for all! _Giganoreis_!" A huge dark blue energy sphere formed in Carmen's hand as she took one step closer to Icy to be sure that she didn't miss. Unfortunately for Carmen, she slipped on some spilled wine. As Carmen lost her balance her spell shot at a nearby wall, blasting a 10-foot wide hole in it.

Icy had freed herself form the crushing force of Carmen's gravity spell and stood gloating over Carmen, "You should watch were you walk, Carmen," said Icy, "Now it's my turn to finish you once and for all. Get ready to be a Witch Popsicle!"

"Icy!" raged Bloom as she shot a large fireball at the ice witch. Icy narrowly dodged the fireball; then set her sights on Bloom. "I'll deal with you later, Carmen," said Icy as she shot several ice shards at Bloom. The ice shards missed and shredded a nearby wall tapestry.

"This is getting out of hand," said Washu, "Somebody should do something." "Well you're so smart," said Ryoko, "Why don't you do something?" "I'll do something," said Ayeka, "Ryoko, protect Sasami and Roderick. Washu, you just stay where you are."

Ayeka clenched her fist and her attire changed to what could be described as a dark-pink jumpsuit with purple gloves. Black war paint adorned her face as she shouted at the top of her lungs; "EVERYONE STOP!" This caused all fighting to cease. Bloom and the others had finished destroying the biots and were about to take on Stormy and Darcy when Ayeka shouted.

"You three," said Ayeka; she pointed at Icy, then Darcy and then Stormy, "You break into my house on the day of my sister's engagement with the intent to cause harm. I cannot allow this to go unpunished!" Yellow energy began to crackle as Ayeka summoned a large energy spear with a long curved blade.

"You think we're scared of you?" asked Stormy in a mocking tone, "Because we're about to totally trash this place!" Stormy didn't get any further, for a large metal wrench impacted on the left side of her face. She collapsed from the force of the impact.

"What happened?" asked Darcy. "I'm what happened," said Amanda as she picked up her wrench, "Nobody ruins a party that my family has been invited to when I'm around!" "Who the hell are you?" asked Icy. "That's my other cousin," said Stella, "And she's also a whole lot of woman!"

Just then Icy realized that the room was filling up with palace guards, each armed with a high-powered plasma rifle aimed at either her and her sisters. "Don't move!" shouted Mihoshi who was at the lead of the guards, she aimed a phase-pistol at Icy, "You three are fugitives from the law! Surrender or we will be forced to open fire!"

"You're outnumbered, Icy," said Carmen, "So give up or go away like the cowards you are." "It appears that you have us at a disadvantage," said Icy, "Very well, we shall take our leave." "You got to be sh$tt$ng me!" exclaimed Stormy, "We can take them!" "No we can't," said Darcy, "Not without perforated like a fishing net."

"You have a point," said Stormy, "Let's go." "I'll be seeing you later, Carmen," said Icy as she briefly glanced upwards, "And as for you, Bloom, I won't be seeing you any time soon." "What do you mean by that?" asked Bloom. "You'll find out soon enough," said Icy as she, Darcy and Stormy teleported out.

"What a mess!" said Sasami as she took in the damage to the party. "And for once," said Ryoko, "Mihoshi didn't do it." "Hey!" exclaimed Mihoshi, "I resemble that!" "You sure do," said Ryoko."

Just then something shiny caught Flora's eye. She looked up to see Normad aiming some sort of rifle at Bloom, who had her back turned towards the assassin. "Bloom look out!" shouted Flora as she pushed Bloom out of the way, just as Normad pulled the trigger. Less then half a second later a small dart imbedded itself in Flora's right shoulder.

Everyone looked up to see Normad trying to get away. Mihoshi aimed and fired her phase-pistol, hitting the assassin square in the chest. This was a little redundant, for Ayeka had launched her spear at Normad, the curved blade slicing the top half of his head off.

"Search the roof!" ordered Ayeka to the guards, "There might be more assassins!" "Are you alright?" Bloom asked Flora. Flora pulled the dart out of her shoulder; she then collapsed to the floor. "Flora!" exclaimed Helia as she rushed to her side. "She's not breathing!" said a panicking Bloom…

The end of chapter 10. Is Flora gonna die? Find out in the next chapter. Please review, and I'll see you next time!


	11. Chapter 11: We Do Need an Antidote

Last time Icy, Darcy and Stormy cashed the engagement party and proceeded to ruin it. After a heated battle the three witches left. Shortly after that, the assassin Normad aimed and fired a poison dart at Bloom. Flora intercepted the dart, but now her life hangs in the balance. On with the show!

Chapter 11: We Do Need An Antidote

After fifteen of the longest minutes in her life, Bloom waited anxiously with the others for news of Flora. Washu had managed to get Flora breathing again, but the poison was working its way through her body. "Flora can't die," said Helia, "I don't know what I'll do without her." "Flora will be alright," said Tecna, "If there's anyone who can help her, its Little Washu."

"That dart was meant for me," said Bloom, "That and the witches attacking, it just can't be a coincidence. There's more to this, I just don't know what yet." "We'll figure it out," said Sky, "One way or another."

At that time Ayeka came into the waiting room. "I cannot begin to imagine how you are feeling," she said to Bloom, "But your friend is in good hands." "Thank you, Your Majesty," said Bloom. "There's no need for formalities," said Ayeka, "Any friend of my sister is a friend of mine."

"Any word on who that assassin was?" asked Riven. "Yes," said Ayeka as she removed a small object from her pocket, "There is news. Not good news in fact. If I'm correct and I hope I'm wrong, then it's very bad news. Apparently the assassin was working for The Shadow Riders."

"Impossible!" exclaimed Elise, "The Shadow Riders were wiped out fifty years ago!" "Who were The Shadow Riders?" asked Bloom. "They were a group of Warlocks and dark martial artists who tried to take over the universe," said Brandon, "They were supposedly hunted down and destroyed by the Galaxy Police."

"Well the evidence says that they have returned," said Ayeka as she handed the object to Bloom, a small black ring that had a crest on it; the shadow of a man riding a horse covering a planet. "That's the crest of The Shadow Riders alright," said Timmy as he examined the ring.

"Well if The Shadow Riders have indeed returned," said Layla, "Then we have to warn the Galaxy Police." "I'm afraid it'll take more than a ring to convince the Galaxy Police that The Shadow Riders are back," said Tecna.

"She's right," said Mihoshi, "I wasn't there, but The Shadow Riders killed over a thousand Galaxy Police officers. The last thing they want is the threat of another massacre. My grandfather is head of the Galaxy Police, but it'll take more than my word to convince the whole organization."

"We have proof right here," said Sky as he held the ring. "As far as the heads of the Galaxy Police are concerned," said Riven, "The assassin could have picked up that ring in a junk shop. We'll need harder evidence than that."

Just then Washu entered the room. "How's Flora?' Helia asked anxiously. "She's alive," said Washu, "For the moment. I've got her stabilized, but the poison used is a highly aggressive type. I had to put Flora in suspended animation to slow down the toxin."

"You mean you didn't cure her?" asked Layla. "I still don't know exactly what kind of poison was used," said Washu, "Not yet anyway. I'm having it researched as we speak, as well as an antidote."

"How long can Flora stay like that?" asked Bloom, "I mean in suspended animation." "There's a problem with that," said Washu, "Normally I'd be able to keep her like that indefinitely. But because of the aggressive nature of the poison, I'd say Flora has just under 96 hours to live."

"Less than four days," said Musa. "If it were anyone else," said Helia who was trying not to succumb to depression, "Flora would have figured out the antidote in a heartbeat."

Just then something beeped on Washu. She checked her watch, which turned out to be a compact computer. "Ah-ha!" exclaimed Washu, "I've isolated the exact type of poison used. Oh my, yes, this is serious."

"What?" asked Stella, "What's serious?" "The poison used," said Washu, "Was made from the distilled blood of an Denobulan Slime Troll. The blood of said creature is highly toxic, especially to fairies." "That would make it an effective assassination method," said Riven, "Considering that the target was Bloom."

"Is there an antidote?" asked Helia, hoping against hope that Washu wouldn't say 'no.' "As a matter of fact," said Washu, "There is one; distilled juices from a rare flower. Unfortunately said flower is almost extinct in the galaxy."

"What is it?" asked Amanda, "Because _The Night Rider_ can go anywhere in the galaxy and still be back in time." "The flower," said Washu, "Is the rare and beautiful Purple-Star Lotus; once it flourished across the cosmos, now it's all but gone."

"That name sounds familiar," said Bloom, "I feel that I've heard it before. There must be at least one planet that flower still grows on." "Maybe," said Washu as she typed on the virtual keyboard on her wrist mounted computer, "Let me see… Ah yes! The Purple-Star Lotus still grows on one confirmed planet. Would you look at that, it grows on Planet Earth."

"No kidding?" said Brandon. "It's true," said Washu, "It still grows on Earth, but it can only be found on the island nation of Japan." "Now I remember!" exclaimed Bloom, "I know someone on Earth who might just have some Purple-Star Lotus blossoms ready for us!"

"Who?" asked Helia anxiously. "Her name is Kodatchi Kuno," said Bloom, "About a year before I meet Stella, my mom and I took a trip to Tokyo, Japan. We were on a tour group, studying rare flowers of Asia. Anyway, while in Tokyo, I met a girl who was just as interested in rare flowers as my mom is, even more interested. Kodatchi has three passions in life: gymnastic martial arts, botany and finding the perfect man."

"Would she be able to help us?" asked Sky. "That could be a problem," said Bloom, "Kodatchi is what you might call eccentric. No, more than that, she's quite mad in fact." "I'm sure you can reason with her," said Brandon, "For Flora's sake."

"I just checked with Lucinda and Beauregard," said Amanda, "_The Night Rider_ can be ready to go in ten minutes. And at 3,000 times light speed we can reach Earth this time tomorrow." "Perfect!" exclaimed Washu, "We'll bring Flora along in a stasis capsule and I'll make sure she's stable the whole trip."

"I'll go too," said Sasami, "Because if The Shadow Riders are back, then we're gonna need all the help we can get. I also know someone on Earth who can help." "I hope you're thinking about who I'm thinking about," said Ryoko, "I'm sure Tenchi misses me so much he can't stand it."

At that Ayeka let out a loud and long laugh. "I'm sure Lord Tenchi wouldn't be concerned about you, Miss Ryoko." "And why's that?" asked Ryoko. "Because," said Ayeka in a smug tone, "I know in my heart that Tenchi is thinking about me." "I think we should be going now," said Sasami as she rushed Ryoko out of the room, as if to prevent further conflict between Ryoko and Ayeka.

"What was that about?" asked Stella as our heroes hurried to the spaceport, "And who is this Lord Tenchi?" "It's a long story," said Sasami, "I'll tell you on the way to Earth."

Meanwhile…

"We are so screwed!" moaned Stormy as she, Icy and Darcy walked through the mansion of The Shadow Riders. "We're not screwed," said Darcy, "Not if we explain this properly to Malaketh and the others." "You saw what Malaketh did to that Trujon guy," said Stormy, "Face it, we're gonna get our heads blasted into dust!"

"We're sure to get our heads blasted into dust if you keep up that attitude," said Icy as they reached the door to the main chamber, "Just let me do all the talking, and we'll come out of this with our heads still in one piece."

They entered the chamber where Malaketh and Salamei were waiting. "From the lack of a head on a silver platter," said Salamei, "and the fact that Normad isn't with you, I take it that your mission didn't go so well."

"Yes," said Icy, "I regret to report that our mission was a failure." "I wouldn't say it was a complete failure," said Darcy, "We did trash that engagement party." "Well putting the trashing of an engagement party aside," said Malaketh, "What happened?"

"We were at a tactical disadvantage," said Icy, "We underestimated the level of firepower the palace guards had." "They had f#ck$ng plasma rifles!" said Stormy. "And what happened to Normad?" asked Salamei.

"Just before we had to withdraw," said Icy, "I glanced up to see Normad aiming a dart gun at Bloom. Darcy, Stormy and myself assumed that as soon as we left, Normad would take his shot." "And did he make the shot?" asked Malaketh. "No he did not," answered Icy. "One of Bloom's pathetic friends pushed her out of the way," said Stormy, "So that one is probably dead."

Malaketh glared at the witches for a minute or two before saying, "It appears that the situation was out of your control, so I'll let you three off with a warning; don't fail me again!" "We won't," said Darcy.

"So what's next?" asked Icy. "Now we acquire the next Stone of Power," said Salamei, "Our sources have determined which planet the black stone is currently residing."

"We can't pinpoint the exact location of the stone," said Malaketh, "So we're going to have to look for it when we get there." "When you said 'we'," said Darcy, "Do you mean us?" "I mean you three and myself," said Malaketh, "I'm in the mood to stretch my legs on another planet."

"Wonderful!" said Darcy, "I can't wait to see you in action." "Just what planet are we going to anyway?" asked Icy. "Planet Earth," said Salamei, "We estimate that the stone is somewhere on the island nation of Japan." "Wonderful," said Stormy sarcastically

The end of chapter 11. Next chapter Bloom and co. arrives on Earth. Tokyo, Japan to be exact. Reviews will be gratefully rewarded with cake and pie. See you next time!


	12. Chapter 12: Return To Earth

Last time, after placing Flora in suspended animation, Washu determined that the only antidote that can save Flora is the Purple-Star Lotus; a near extinct flower that can only be found in Japan, planet Earth. Bloom remembered that she had a friend in Tokyo, Japan who might just have some Purple-Star Lotus to share. Meanwhile Icy, Darcy and Stormy report to The Shadow Riders on the failure of Bloom's assassination. Malaketh forgave them, this time. The three witches and Malaketh then set out for Earth to acquire the next Stone of Power. On with the show!

Chapter 12: Return to Earth

"So let me get this straight," said Stella to Sasami as _The Night Rider_ traveled through hyperspace towards Earth, "After your half-brother Yosho defeated Ryoko 700 years ago, he was marooned on Earth." "Correct," said Sasami. "He then spent the next seven centuries living a quiet life in Japan," said Musa, "And he eventually fell in love with an Earth woman and had a daughter." "Also correct," said Sasami.

"That daughter of Yosho," said Sky, "Fell in love with an Earth man, and they had a son named Tenchi." "Yes," said Sasami, "He was named after Yosho's sword." "Now how is it that Ryoko and Ayeka are both in love with Tenchi?" asked Brandon.

"Here's how it happened," said Sasami, "Tenchi accidentally freed Ryoko, just as the statue of limitations set for her arrest by the Galaxy Police expired. Now, Ayeka had journeyed to Earth to find Yosho. She found him, as well as an unknown great-nephew. Tenchi is one-eighth Juraian and a member of the royal family, that's why he has the ability to use the sword he was named after."

"But how is it that Ayeka and Ryoko both fell in love with Tenchi?" asked Layla, "That's what we want to know." "Well," said Sasami, "They're not really in love with Tenchi. Ayeka does like him, but not the way you, Stella, love Brandon. Ryoko is the same; they're just trying to make each other jealous." "Makes sense to me," said Stella.

Meanwhile, Helia was standing over a large stasis pod where Flora appeared to be sleeping, yet was in a state of suspended animation. "Just hang on for a few more hours, Flora," said Helia to Flora through the transparent hatch on the pod, "We'll have the antidote soon." "Assuming this Kodatchi Kuno is willing to help," said Riven. "If she isn't," said Bloom, "I'd rather not think about that."

"Attention all passengers," said Beauregard over the ship's intercom, "We'll be arriving in the vicinity of the Sol system in about one minute, so please secure your seatbelts and return your tray tables to their upright positions, thank you."

With a sharp jolt _The Night Rider_ exited hyperspace and entered orbit around Earth. Stella and the others crowded around the windows to admire the view. "It's so blue," said Layla, "I've never seen Earth from orbit." "It's not that much," said Bloom, "Earth has more that its fair share of problems, but it's home to me."

"Since Earth has yet to make official contact with another planet," said Lucinda, "We'll keep the ship in high orbit so they won't notice us. We'll beam some of you down to get the antidote." "We've got just under three days," said Washu, "So make it quick, the sooner Flora gets the antidote, the better." With that Bloom, Sky, Stella, Brandon and Helia entered the ship's transporter and were beamed down to Tokyo, Japan, according to the coordinates specified by Bloom.

"While they're getting the antidote," said Sasami, "Ryoko and I are gonna find Tenchi." She imputed new coordinates into the transporter computer. "Say hi to Tenchi for me," said Washu as she activated the transporter, "Tell him I can't wait to get another look at his DNA." "Yeah right," said Ryoko as she and Sasami were beamed down.

Meanwhile…

"So this is Tokyo," said Stella as she admired the diverse fashion styles that made up the capital of Japan, "This is my kind of town." They made their way to where Bloom remembered to be the residence of the Kuno family. "Before I forget," said Bloom, she handed a small device to Sky, Stella, Brandon and Helia, "These should help you understand the local language, _translatus universalus_." The devices glowed bright orange for a few seconds, then faded. "Just put them in your ear and you'll understand Japanese," said Bloom, "I'm already fluent in the language."

Bloom's memory was correct as she found and was shown inside the Kuno house. "In Japan," said Bloom as she removed her shoes before stepping inside the house proper, "It's customary to remove your shoes before going inside." With that Sky, Stella, Brandon and Helia removed their shoes as well.

They made their way to a large room where they saw a tall woman in her late teens practicing on a high balance beam. Kodatchi Kuno was about Stella's height, had long black hair in a pony tail on the left side of her face and light indigo eyes. She was dressed in a black leotard. As she walked down the balancing beam, Kodatchi turned around to see Bloom and co.

"I don't believe it," said Kodatchi as she leaped up from the balancing beam, did a triple flip in midair and landed right in front of Bloom, "You came back!" she embraced Bloom like a long lost sister, "I thought I'd never see you again, Bloom! I missed you so!" "I missed you too, Kodatchi," said Bloom in a slightly embarrassed tone.

Just then a tall boy in his late teens entered the room. He had brown hair and eyes the same shade as Kodatchi's. "Sister," he said to Kodatchi, "I am leaving for kendo practice, I should be back before nightfall." "That's nice, Tatewaki," said Kodatchi, "Oh, you remember Bloom from America. Bloom, you remember my brother, Tatewaki." "How could I forget?" said Bloom.

"Ah, yes," said Tatewaki, "Bloom from across the ocean. Thy beauty has increased thrice fold since we last spoke those many years ago. Alas, I sense thy heart now belongs to yon male standing beside thee." "Um…" said a confused Sky. "He said that he assumes that you're my boyfriend," said Bloom.

"And yon golden haired goddess," said Tatewaki, referring to Stella, "Methinks thy heart also belongs to another suitor. Alas, so many lost opportunities." "Don't you think you have enough women in your life, brother?" asked Kodatchi, "What about Akane Tendo and that pig-tailed girl you're always crooning over?"

"That's beside the point, dear sister," said Tatewaki, "Besides, has thou forgotten manners so effortlessly? Proper introductions are in order: I am The Blue Thunder; the Rising Star in the world of kendo sword fighting, Tatewaki Kuno, age 19."

"And I am The Black Rose," said Kodatchi, "The delicate flower of rhythmic gymnastic martial arts, Kodatchi Kuno, age 18." "Pleased to meet you both," said Sky in a slightly nervous tone. "With introductions completed," said Tatewaki, "I must anon traverse to kendo practice. Until we meet again!"

"And they say I'm mad," said Kodatchi as Tatewaki left the house. "He's just girl crazy," said Bloom, "He's always crooning over a pretty face, especially if the pretty face belongs to a girl who's single." "I wonder how he'd react to Layla?" Stella asked Brandon.

"Anyway," said Kodatchi, "I'm guessing you're here not just to say hello, are you." "You're right," said Bloom, "Kodatchi, I've come to you on a matter of life or death. A friend of mine has been poisoned and I believe you might know where we can find the antidote."

"Poisoned?" asked Kodatchi, "How?" "It's a long story," said Bloom, "And we don't have much time before it's to late, I'll try to keep it short. Remember when I wrote to you that I'd be starting high school in an 'exclusive' private school? Well…"

And so Bloom told Kodatchi everything that had happened to her since she first met Stella: from the discovery of her powers, her attending Alfea, the witches trying to steal the Dragonfire and so on, up to helping Sasami and ending with Flora being poisoned. Bloom finished her story in under and hour. Kodatchi was taking the whole thing rather well, considering that she just learned that her friend was a fairy princess from another planet. "I always figured that you were different," said Kodatchi, "Yet this is indeed a horse of a different color."

"You do believe me?" asked Bloom. "Of course I believe you," said Kodatchi, "Compared to all the weird and bizarre events that frequently occur in Tokyo, what you told me seems like a walk in the park." "Then you'll help us?" asked Sky. "I'll do what I can," said Kodatchi, "What flower is needed for the antidote?"

"The rare Purple-Star Lotus," said Bloom, "I was hoping that you'd have one, or at least know where we can find some." "There might be a problem with that," said Kodatchi, "If it were any other flower I could get one for you easily, but the Purple-Star Lotus is a rare blossom indeed."

"Please," said Helia, "The woman I love has less than three days to live. You have to help us. I'll do anything you ask of me." "I'm not the one you should be begging to," said Kodatchi, "You see, I did have a plant that grew Purple-Star Lotus blossoms, but I lost it in a bet. Yet I know exactly where the plant is and who has it. The flowers you seek are currently in the possession of Cologne of the Amazon tribe."

"Grand Master Cologne?" asked Bloom, "She's here in Tokyo?" "Yes," said a slightly startled Kodatchi, "She runs a ramen restaurant not to far from here with her great-granddaughter, Shampoo. You know her?" "And her great-granddaughter," said Bloom, "Another long story."

"Then I shall escort you where you need to go," said Kodatchi, "Meet me in the main entrance hall in ten minutes, I must first change into something more appropriate." She then skipped out of the room, a high-pitched laugh escaping from her lips. "You were right," said Sky to Bloom, "She is quite mad."

Meanwhile…

Sasami and Ryoko stood outside a familiar looking house situated by a lake against a large mountain not too far from Tokyo. "This sure brings back memories," said Ryoko, "I do wonder if Tenchi still thinks of me?" "He still thinks of all of us," said Sasami as they approached the house, "How could he forget after all we've been through?"

They stopped outside the front porch where a tall man in his early twenties was sweeping the doorway. He hand short black hair with a short braided pigtail in the back. He looked up to see the two approaching women. "Sasami!" he exclaimed in surprise, "Ryoko! What are you doing back on Earth?" "Hello Tenchi," said Sasami, "We need you, Ayeka needs you, all of Jurai needs you again."

The end of chapter 12. Next chapter we learn a bit more about Bloom's past when she was living on Earth. See you next time!


	13. Chapter 13: No Need For A Life Debt

Last time Bloom and the others arrived in orbit around Earth. She, Stella, Sky, Brandon and Helia beamed down to Tokyo, Japan. They met up with Bloom's friend Kodatchi Kuno, as well as Kodatchi's brother Tatewaki. Bloom told Kodatchi the situation and asked her for help. Kodatchi admitted that she doesn't have the antidote that Flora needs, but does know who has it; another relation from Bloom's past on Earth. Meanwhile Ryoko and Sasami met up with a friend from their past as well. On with the show!

Chapter 13: No Need for a Life Debt

Fifteen minutes later Kodatchi returned from her room dressed in tan slacks and a white blouse. "Cat Café isn't that far," said Kodatchi as she, Bloom and co. walked down the streets of Tokyo, "So tell me, how do you know Cologne and her granddaughter, Shampoo?"

"Well," said Bloom, "After my mom finished her study of plants in Japan, we then went to mainland China. As you know, the two of us were with a tour group that was studying rare Asian flowers, and China has some pretty rare flowers of its own. One day we were camped by a river near the mountains when I heard someone screaming. My Chinese wasn't that good back then, but I know when someone's yelling for help. I looked and saw a girl of about my age being swept down the river.

"Without thinking I jumped into the river and swam towards her. As I reached the girl, I then realized that the current was too strong for me to swim back to shore, but I tried anyway. On the way back to shore I cut my right shoulder pretty bad on a rock."

"I didn't know about that," said Stella. "You didn't?" asked Bloom, "I guess I never showed you my scar," she raised part of her shirt to show the back of her right shoulder. A long scar ran almost half way down. "Damn," said Brandon, "That must have hurt."

"It did," said Bloom as she lowered her shirt, "But I didn't care at the time. All I was thinking about was getting the girl to safety. Somehow we made it back to shore and I passed out from exhaustion. When I woke up the girl was taking care of my shoulder. Through a translator I learned her name was Shampoo of the Amazon tribe. According to the law of the Amazon tribe, because I saved Shampoo's life, she was honored bound to serve me until she can save my life in turn.

"Once my shoulder was healed my mom and I escorted Shampoo back to her village. On the way we became fast friends. She told me that the only reason she was in that river was because she tripped on a rotten plank on a rope bridge and fell into the water. Once we saw Shampoo to her village I told her that I had no need for a servant. It took some convincing from the village matriarch, Grandmaster Cologne, but Shampoo agreed to stay with her people. Before my mom and I left, Shampoo promised me that if I ever need her, she'd be there to help me. She then gave me The Kiss of Friendship, thereby making me an honorary Amazon."

"When you said 'The Kiss of Friendship,'" said Sky, "What do you mean by that?" "I mean," said Bloom, "She kissed me on my right cheek." "Better your right cheek than your left," said Kodatchi, "That side of your face is reserved for The Kiss of Death." "An when an Amazon kisses a man on the lips," said Bloom, "That is The Kiss of Marriage."

"We're here," said Kodatchi as they reached a restaurant with the words 'Cat Café' written in Japanese on a large sign. They went inside where a tall young man of about Sky's age was sweeping the floor. He had long, straight black hair, blue pants and a white silk shirt with very wide sleeves.

"Hey, Mousse!" exclaimed Kodatchi to the waiter, "Is Cologne in today?" "Is that you, Kodatchi?" asked Mousse as he squinted at the doorway. "You forgot to put your eyeglasses on again," sighed Kodatchi, "That's Mousse," she said to Bloom and the others, "He's a male Amazon. A good fighter, but blind as a bat without his glasses." "You keep talking, Kodatchi," said Mousse as she made his way towards Kodatchi, bumping into several tables on the way, "I'll find you."

Just then a very short, old woman with long white hair and a very wrinkled face jumped over the counter that separated the kitchen from the dining area. She carried a long wooden staff in her hands "Idiot boy!" exclaimed the woman as she bashed her staff on Mousse's head, "I told you once, I've told you a hundred times, don't forget to put your glasses on in the morning!"

"Forgive me, Grandmaster," said Mousse apologetically, "I'll go get them right now." "You do that," said Cologne as Mousse went into the back of the restaurant, bumping into several more tables. Cologne then set her sight on Bloom. "So we meet again," said Cologne, "It has been many months, yet I haven't forgotten how you saved the life of my great-grandchild."

"It is an honor to see you again, Grandmaster Cologne," said Bloom as she bowed. Stella and the others bowed as well, Kodatchi only nodding her head; "Is Shampoo here today?" asked Bloom, "It's very important that I speak with her."

"She's in the kitchen," said Cologne, "I'll go fetch her." She then 'pogoed' back into the kitchen. About thirty seconds later Cologne returned with a girl of about Bloom's height with long purple hair and green eyes.

"Honored friend!" exclaimed Shampoo, "Shampoo is happy to see you again." "I'm glad to see you too, Shampoo," said Bloom, "I wish I were here just to say hello, but it's a matter of life and death that I've come for your help." "Anything," said Shampoo, "What you need Shampoo to do?"

"Her grammar needs work," whispered Stella to Brandon. "Don't be rude," Brandon whispered back.

"A friend of mine has been poisoned," said Bloom, "And I'm told by Kodatchi that you have the only antidote. Do you still have the Purple-Star Lotus flowers you won from her?" Shampoo and Kodatchi both glared at each other before Shampoo answered, "Yes, Shampoo does have Purple-Star Lotus. I go fetch." She left the dinning area to find the flowers.

"I sense that you don't like her," said Stella to Kodatchi. "You ain't just whistling Dixie," said Kodatchi, "I will never forgive Shampoo for trying to steal my one true love." "Don't make me laugh," said Mousse as he came back into the dinning area, now wearing a pair of very thick coke-bottle glasses, "What you and Shampoo both have is nothing more than a petty rivalry between women."

"We're over here," said Kodatchi, for Mousse was talking to a mop and bucket. He cleaned his glasses then looked in the general direction of Kodatchi. "Oh," he said, "there you are." "I believe what my assistant is trying to say," said Cologne, "Is that Kodatchi has a crush on the man Shampoo is honored bound to marry."

"My love for Ranma isn't a crush!" exclaimed Kodatchi, "You stupid old hag!" "What gymnastic girl say about Shampoo's great-grandmother?" raged Shampoo as she came back into the dinning area, a large potted plant with purple star-shaped flowers in her hands, "If gymnastic girl insult Shampoo's great-grandmother, then Shampoo will teach gymnastic girl lesson she never forget!"

"Don't drop the plant!" exclaimed Cologne, "Now," she said to Bloom as Shampoo handed the Purple Lotus plant to Stella, "How many Purple-Star Lotus blossoms do you need?"

"I don't know," said Bloom, "Washu didn't tell us how much was needed." "I'll take the whole thing back to _The Night Rider_," said Helia as he dialed the ship on his cell phone, "Hello, Beauregard, beam me back up in about ten seconds, and tell Washu I have the flowers she needs for the antidote." Stella then handed the plant to Helia and he was beamed back up to _The Night Rider_.

"That takes care of that," sighed Bloom, "Let's hope Washu can prepare the antidote in time." She then noticed that Shampoo and Cologne were staring at her in shock, while Mousse was looking in the opposite direction. "Was it my imagination," said Cologne, "Or did that boy just teleport into outer space?" "Forgive me, Grandmaster," said Bloom, "I should have told you."

And so for the second time that day, Bloom told her story. "When you saved the life of my great-grandchild," said Cologne, "I sensed then that you were no ordinary human girl. Yet I never suspected as far that you are a fairy princess from another planet." "There are times when I need to remind myself that this isn't all just a dream," said Bloom, "But this is really happening."

"These witches," said Mousse, "Icy, Darcy and Stormy, are they as dangerous as you say they are?" "They were ready, willing and able to take over the entire universe with an army of living rot once," said Sky, "Now we believe they've joined The Shadow Riders."

"Those Shadow Riders are more dangerous than any number of witches," said Cologne, "I know, I've been to many places in my 300 years of life. Believe me, Bloom, you have already begun a challenge greater than any you've faced before. You must rely on your friends and loved ones if you are to survive what's coming."

"If Bloom fight Shadow Riders," said Shampoo, "Then Shampoo will fight by her side." "Where you go," said Mousse to Shampoo, "I'll go. I know you don't think much of me, Shampoo, but I care deeply about you enough to want to fight with you."

"I don't mean to sound rude," said Brandon, "But what can you do to fight The Shadow Riders?" "What can I do?" asked Mousse, "I happen to be a master of Slight-of-Hand Martial Arts. Illusions and deceptions, along with multiple bladed weapons attached to chains; that is my specialty."

"I'll come too if you'll have me," said Kodatchi, "And I'm sure my brother would be more than happy to come as well." "I fear it will take more than three martial artists and one swordsman to help you defeat The Shadow Riders, young Bloom," said Cologne, "In this conflict you'll need all the help you can get. You need Ranma Saotome."

Meanwhile…

"And that's is in a nutshell, Tenchi," said Sasami as she and Ryoko finished explaining the situation to their friend, Tenchi, "So will you help us fight The Shadow Riders?" "You never need to ask me for my help," said Tenchi, "Anything for you, for Ayeka and Jurai. So, when do we leave for space again?" "Just as soon as we hook up with a few friends back in Tokyo," said Ryoko, "Then we're on our way." "Wait," said Sasami, "Has anyone seen Ryo-Ohki?" "She's in the carrots again," said Tenchi, "I'm sure of it."

The end of chapter 13. Next chapter, Bloom and the others meet 'the child of chaos,' Ranma. See you next time!


	14. Chapter 14: Enter Ranma

Last time Bloom told the others about how she saved the life of a young woman form the Amazon tribe in China. After obtaining the Purple Star Lotus flowers needed for Flora's antidote, Bloom convinced Shampoo, Mousse and Kodatchi to help her fight The Shadow Riders. Meanwhile, Sasami and Ryoko also convinced their friend Tenchi to help. On with the show!

Chapter 14: Enter Ranma

"Let me get this straight," said Bloom to Shampoo as she and Kodatchi led Bloom, Stella, Sky and Brandon through the streets of Tokyo, "This Ranma person defeated you in combat." "Yes," nodded Shampoo. "And if my knowledge of Amazonian law is correct," said Bloom, "When an outsider male defeats a warrior of the tribe, she is honored bound to marry him."

"Yes," said Shampoo, "Ranma beat Shampoo, Shampoo is to marry Ranma." "Not gonna happen," said Kodatchi, "I am the one Ranma is to marry! His heart and mine are destined to be together!" "Ranma never marry ugly, insane gymnastic girl!" exclaimed Shampoo, "Ranma marry me!"

"What did you call me!" raged Kodatchi. From out of nowhere she had a long metal stick with a long, long ribbon attached to it, "You dare call 'The Delicate Flower' of rhythmic gymnastics ugly and insane?" At that, Shampoo pulled out from behind her back a pair of wooden clubs with large, round ends. "Shampoo take back insane comment," she said as she brandished her clubs at Kodatchi, "You just ugly!"

"I'll show you who's ugly!" raged Kodatchi as she lashed her ribbon at Shampoo like a bullwhip. "_Restrainus Personus!_" exclaimed Stella. Kodatchi and Shampoo suddenly found themselves unable to move. "Thanks," said Bloom. "No problem!" said Stella happily.

"Now look, you two," said Bloom to the immobilized Shampoo and Kodatchi, "I realize that you have issues with each other over a man, and I respect that. But now isn't the time for petty fighting. We're here to ask this Ranma if he'll help us fight The Shadow Riders. Now, I'm going to have Stella undo the spell so you can move again, but please, for at least the time being, stop fighting. Okay, Stella."

"_Personus Releaseus!_" said Stella. With a small flash, Kodatchi and Shampoo could move again. The two girls glared at each other before Kodatchi held out her hand, "Truce?" asked she asked. Shampoo nodded and shook her hand.

Five minutes later they had reached a large house with a sign on it which Bloom translated; 'Tendo Dojo for Anything Goes Martial Arts.' "What is Anything Goes Martial Arts?" asked Brandon. "I think it means what it says," said Sky, "Anything goes."

Kodatchi knocked on the front door and was answered by a tall girl in her early twenties. She had long brown hair and brown eyes. "Oh, Miss Kodatchi," said the girl, "And Miss Shampoo, how nice to see you both for once at the front door." "Hello, Kasumi," said Kodatchi, "Is Ranma in? We need to talk to him of a matter of the greatest importance."

"I believe Ranma is here," said Kasumi as she showed Bloom and the others inside to the living room. Stretched out on the couch was another tall girl; this one was about 19 and had short brown hair. "Hey, Nabiki," said Kasumi, "Have you seen Ranma today?"

"I might have," said Nabiki, "But I'll cost you 8,000 yen." "Ignore her," said Kodatchi, "She's always trying to make money. My brother hates her guts." "The feeling is mutual," said Nabiki, "And I'll be generous today; 7,500 yen." "Nabiki!" exclaimed Kasumi, "You're being rude to our guests. With father and Mr. Saotome out for the weekend, I'm in charge of the house."

"Fine, fine," said Nabiki, "I'll send you a bill later. Ranma is out back with Akane. They're taking turns breaking cinderblocks." "Thank you," said Kasumi, "If you'll follow me, I'll take you out back."

Bloom and co. followed Kasumi out to the back porch. Next to a large pond were two women about 18 years old each, and they were each taking turns breaking cinderblocks with their bare fists. One girl had short blue hair and brown eyes. The second girl was shorter than the first, had blue eyes and bright red hair done up in a pigtail in back.

"Akane," said Kasumi, "Ranma, Miss Kodatchi and Miss Shampoo wish to speak to you." "Ranma!" exclaimed Shampoo as she leaped down to the redhead girl and gave her a rib-cracking hug. "Um," said an understandably confused Sky, "I thought Ranma was a guy."

"I am a guy!" exclaimed the girl named Ranma as she struggled to free herself from Shampoo's embrace. "Do you have to do that in front of me!" exclaimed the blue haired girl. "It's not my fault she's like this, Akane," said Ranma, "It's that damn Amazon law of hers."

"I think there's been a mistake," said Bloom to Kodatchi, "I thought that if a male outsider were to defeat an Amazon, he'd have to marry her." "I am a guy!" raged Ranma as she finally freed herself from the clutches of Shampoo, "And I'll prove it."

Sitting beside the pond was a portable heater and a pot of hot water. Ranma then poured some of the hot water on her head, and just like that (insert finger snapping sound) Ranma was a boy. He was tall with black hair in a pigtail in the back with brown eyes.

"Oh!" said Bloom, "Oh, I get it, it's a water-based curse." "A what curse?" asked Stella. "Stella," said Brandon, "You know I love you with all my heart, but you really should pay attention in class."

"I'll explain," said Bloom, "Apparently, Ranma here has a curse on his head, one that is affected by different temperatures of water." She picked up an empty glass and filled it with water from the pond, "Cold water activates the curse," she then poured the water on Ranma, and he was turned into a girl, "And hot water deactivates the curse," she poured some hot water from the pot onto Ranma and she was a guy again.

"Let me try that," said Stella as she alternated pouring cold and hot water on Ranma, "I could do this all day and not get tiered of it," she said. "Please, would you stop that?" asked Ranma just as Stella poured more hot water on him. "Oh, Sorry," said Stella.

"Now, Kodatchi," said Ranma, "You said there's something important you wanted to talk to me about?" "There is, Ranma," said Kodatchi, but before she got any further there was a bright teleportation flash; Musa, Riven and Elise had beamed down from _The Night Rider_.

"So this is Earth," said Elise as she took her first steps on the planet, "I must admit, I've seen better." "Any news on Flora?" asked Stella eagerly. "Flora's going to be fine," said Musa, "Washu got the antidote cooked up and gave it to Flora. She should be fully cured within the hour." "Thank goodness," said Stella.

"Um," said a confused Ranma as he and Akane just stared at the newly arrived Musa, Riven and Elise. "Oh," said Bloom, "Yeah, this is going to take some time…" And so Bloom told her story and explained the situation for a third time that day. "And that's why we came here," said Bloom, "We need all the help we can get if we're going to stop The Shadow Riders."

"Just how dangerous are The Shadow Riders?" asked Akane. "They brought half the galaxy to its knees fifty years ago before they were defeated by The Galaxy Police," said Elise, "If they're truly back, who knows what they'll do to take over. They may even try for the entire universe, including Earth."

"If Kodatchi and Shampoo said they help," said Ranma, "I'll help fight The Shadow Riders as well." "You seem to be taking this well," said Sky, "I mean, for a Earth man, you're accepting the facts that magic, aliens and such exist."

"I've seen plenty of strange and bizarre things on Earth," said Ranma, "I doubt there's anything in the universe that can out-weird me." "Oh, Ranma darling!" exclaimed Kodatchi, who really had stars in her eyes, "The way you speak, it makes my heart take flight! I'm so happy that we are meant to be together!"

"Back off gymnastic girl!" exclaimed Shampoo, "Ranma is to be with Shampoo!" "I thought we agreed you wouldn't start this again," said Bloom. Just then Akane stood up; she had a huge mallet in her hands, a red battle aura about her. "How many times are we going to go over this!" exclaimed Akane, "Ranma is my fiancé, whether you or I like it or not!"

"It's true," said Ranma, "Akane and I are engaged. Her dad and mine arranged the whole thing without our consent. At first we didn't like the idea of us being engaged; in fact, we didn't like each other at all in the beginning. And talk about her faults; Akane can't swim, she can't cook to save her life, she dresses like a tomboy, has no figure and has the attitude of a warthog. But we've been through a lot together, through good times, bad times and really, really, really bad times, but we've always pull through. In the long run I do love her, and one day we will get married."

There was a few seconds of silence before Akane swung her mallet and bashed Ranma on the head. "Ranma Saotome," said Akane, "You are the only man on the planet who can be a total jerk and a gentleman at the same time."

"Amazing!" exclaimed Elise as she examined Ranma's assaulted head, "The force of that mallet swing should have crushed your skull, yet you seem unharmed." "I'm used to being clobbered by Akane," said Ranma, "My tongue sometimes gets ahead of my brain and I usually pay for it. But like I said, I'm used to it."

Meanwhile…

"Sasami and Ryoko just called," said Layla to Amanda, "They're ready to beam back up, and they've got a guest." "Roger that," said Amanda as she activated the transporter and beamed Sasami, Ryoko and Tenchi aboard _The Night Rider_. "How's Flora?" asked Sasami. "She'll make a complete recovery," said Tecna, "That Washu truly is the greatest."

"Washu is here?" asked a slightly nervous sounding Tenchi. "Did someone say my name?" asked Washu as she entered the transporter room. Her eyes locked in on Tenchi like a guided missile. "Tenchi!" exclaimed Washu, "I've missed you so, you and your fantastic DNA!"

"Nice to see you too, Washu," said Tenchi, "Anyway, it feels good to be back is space. So when to we leave for Jurai?" "As soon as Bloom, Stella and the others are back from Tokyo," said Amanda, "They're 'drafting' help, someone called Ranma."

"Ranma Saotome?" asked Tenchi. "That's right," said Amanda. "You know him, Tenchi?" asked Sasami. "We've met," said Tenchi, "This is going to get interesting, to say the least."

The end of chapter 14. Next chapter we focus on Icy, Darcy and Stormy as they and Malaketh search for the next Stone of Power, they come across a dark character. Reviews will be rewarded with cake and pie. See you next time!


	15. Chapter 15: A New Dark Heart

Last time Bloom and co. encountered Ranma Saotome, a martial artist with a strange curse on his head. Bloom convinced Ranma and his fiancé Akane Tendo to help fight The Shadow Riders. On with the show!

Chapter 15: A New Dark Heart

"Are you sure the fifth stone is here?" asked Stormy as she, Icy, Darcy and Malaketh wandered through a huge forest somewhere to the west of Tokyo, "I mean on this planet." "For the fifth time," said Icy in an annoyed tone, "Yes, we're sure the stone is on planet Earth." "And," said Darcy in an equally annoyed tone, "We're sure it's somewhere on the island nation of Japan. What we don't know is it's exact location as of yet."

"Well we should," said Stormy, "We've been trouncing through these disgusting woods for hours now and haven't found anything that remotely looks like a Stone of Power. I'm f#ck$ng bored!" "Silence!" exclaimed Malaketh, "The locating of a Stone of Power takes time and patience, the latter you can use more of, Stormy. Trust me, we'll find it soon enough. Besides, we may have to leave this planet at a moment's notice; The Galaxy Police patrol this system sometimes."

"Why are you so afraid of the cops?" asked Icy, "I'm sure we can easily take them." "It was the Galaxy Police that nearly wiped out The Shadow Riders fifty years ago," said Malaketh, "If they discover we still exist, they'll never stop hunting us. Remember that I told you that we've spent the last five decades convincing the universe that we no longer exist, I'd like to keep it that way for the time being."

He suddenly tensed, "I'm sensing a dark presence nearby," said Malaketh, "one of tremendous energy." "I feel it too," said Darcy, "A heart full of anger and hatred." Malaketh and Darcy followed their senses to a large clearing in the woods. In the clearing was an attractive looking man of about 21. He had curly black hair and black eyes. He very musculature, wore a sleeveless shirt and black silk pants. Wrapped around his waist was what looked to be a pair of nylon stockings.

"Now that's what I call a man," whispered an amazed Darcy. "You think so?" asked Icy, "Because what with the pantyhose serving as a belt, I would think otherwise." "Shut up!" hissed Darcy, "He'll hear us!"

"Let him," said Malaketh as he pulled out a handful of biot pellets, "This person is brimming with dark energy and I want him for The Shadow Riders. But let's see if he's up to the challenge."

Malaketh tossed the pellets into the clearing, which transformed into full sized biots. The man in the clearing was startled at the appearance of the biots, but when the creatures attacked, he was able to destroy all of them within a minute without breaking a sweat.

"That was just a test," said Malaketh as he entered the clearing with Darcy; Icy, and Stormy right behind them, "And you apparently passed." "Indeed," said the martial artist, "Who are you and what do you want with me?"

"I," said Malaketh, "am Malaketh of The Shadow Riders. We, The Shadow Riders, are an organization bent on ruling all. You, my young fighter, have many qualities we're looking for: physical skills are partly important, but most of all, you have a heart overfull with hate and rage."

"My emotions are of my concern alone," said the fighter, "So get to the point." "Very well," said Malaketh, "I'm offering you a chance to join The Shadow Riders. All that you desire can be yours if you join us in our mission of universal domination."

"Tempting," said the fighter, "But no." "Don't be so hasty," said Malaketh, "Think about it: money, women, dominion over dozens of planets. This and more can be yours if you join The Shadow Riders."

"I have no desire for money," said the fighter, "And I can have any woman I desire with my looks. And as for ruling several planets, I have no stomach for politics, it's boring." "Well there must be something you want," said Darcy, "I'm sure we can accommodate what you desire."

The fighter hesitated for a minute as if pondering over Darcy's words. "There is one thing I want," he said, "Something I've wanted for as long as I can remember. But why should I waste time telling you? I doubt you can give it to me."

"Humor me," said Darcy, "You never know, we might just be able to help you." "Very well," said the fighter, "What I want, more than money, more than women, more than power, more than life itself, is a new name, a more dignified name."

"If you're so unhappy with your name," said Icy, "Why don't you just have it changed?" "It's not that simple," said the fighter, "According to the law of my tribe, the only one who has the authority, the right, to change my name is my idiot godfather, and my godfather is the most selfish, uncaring man on this planet or any other planet in all of existence. He'll never change my name, so it's pointless to keep talking to you people."

"Just what is your name that you're so unhappy with?" asked Malaketh. The fighter muttered something followed by the word, "Toro." "I didn't catch the first part," said Malaketh. The fighter mumbled again, followed by "Toro." "I still didn't hear you right," said Malaketh. "My name is Pantyhose Toro!" exclaimed the fighter, "Are you happy now? My name is Pantyhose Toro!"

There was about five seconds of silence before Icy and Stormy both burst into uncontrolled laughter. Even Malaketh laughed somewhat. Darcy was the only one who wasn't laughing. "You pour tortured soul," said Darcy, "No wonder your heart is overflowing with hate and rage."

Malaketh had stopped laughing, but Icy and Stormy were still rolling on the round in laughter. "Oh shut up you two!" exclaimed Darcy; "You wouldn't be laughing if Dad had his way with our names if Mom hadn't put her foot down!" This caused Icy and Stormy to stop laughing abruptly.

"Now Darcy," said Icy in a slightly nervous tone, "There's no need to go into that." "Is there," said Darcy, "If I remember correctly, Dad wanted to call you Isadorah." This caused Stormy to laugh again. "And you," said Darcy to Stormy, "Dad wanted to name you Sara-Mina." This caused Stormy to stop laughing.

"What did your father wanted to call you?" asked Pantyhose Toro. "Dewberry," said Darcy, "A name unfitting of a witch. My father was a stubborn man, yet Mom was even more stubborn. A man or a woman without a proper name cannot call him or herself a man or a woman."

"You do understand," said Pantyhose Toro, "I've been laughed at for so long, I fear I don't know how to react to such empathy." "I too understand your pain," said Malaketh, "So here's my offer: Join us and I'll do everything in my power to convince your godfather to change your name. For now we'll call you Toro."

"Good luck convincing my godfather," said Toro, "He's a slimy little bastard pervert." "Just who is your godfather anyway?" asked Malaketh. "Happosai of The Anything Goes Martial Arts style," said Toro. "Did you say Happosai?" asked Malaketh whose rage was rapidly rising, "That disgusting, underwear stealing midget is still alive!"

"And jumping," said Toro, "The last time I saw him. How do you know Happosai?" "It has been many years since I've set foot on this planet," said Malaketh, "I've crossed paths with that twisted little excuse for a man fifty years ago, it was not a pleasant experience. It's a long story, but in short, pun intended, Happosai sold The Shadow Riders out to The Galaxy Police. He's the reason we went into hiding. So be it, I'll convince that perverted dwarf to change your name, even if it kills him in the process. In fact, I may just kill the little pervert just for fun. But until then, what would you have us call you?"

"You know what," said Toro, "I have no idea what I want to be called. I've been obsessing over getting my shrimp of a godfather to change my name, I really haven't through about what name I would want."

"Then I shall give you a name," said Darcy, "A name that will strike terror into the hearts of all who stand in your way. You are Toro the Destroyer!" Toro thought for a second or two, "Toro the Destroyer," he said, testing the name, "I like it. Yes, I will join you in your quest for universal domination, and from this day forward, I am Toro the Destroyer."

"Excellent," said Malaketh, "We'll go through the initiation process once we're back home. Right now, I finally sense the location of the next stone." "Finally!" exclaimed Stormy, "Let's get going already!"

"Patience, Stormy," said Malaketh, "We'll get to the stone in due time." "And if there's anyone standing in our way to the stone you seek," said Toro, "Allow me the pleasure of eviscerating and vivisecting them." "No doubt about it," said Darcy to herself, "He's the man for me."

The end of chapter 15. Next chapter we find out what Tenchi's connection to Ranma is. Reviews will be rewarded with cake and pie. See you next time!


	16. Chapter 16: No Need For Connections

Last time we focused on Icy, Darcy and Stormy as they and Malaketh searched for the fifth Stone of Power. While searching in the woods outside of Tokyo, they encountered a fighter by the humiliating name of Pantyhose Toro. Malaketh and Darcy convinced the fighter to join them, on the promise they'd convince his godfather (the infamous Happosai) to change his name. Darcy gave the fighter a name more fitting an evil martial artist: Toro the Destroyer. On with the show! 

Chapter 16: No Need for Connections

Back at the Tendo residence Bloom, Elise and Musa were passing the time watching Sky, Brandon and Riven taking turns being knocked flat by Ranma in hand to hand combat practice. "Amazing!" exclaimed Elise; "Your boyfriends just attacked Ranma from three serpent directions, yet he still defeated them effortlessly."

"How are you doing this?" asked Sky as he got knocked down for the seventh time in a row, "How can you be this skilled in martial arts?" "Talent," said Ranma as he helped Sky back up, "Plus a lot of hard work." "You can be sure of that," said Riven as she got up again, "He's not even sweating."

"I must have a sample of Ranma's DNA," said Elise to Bloom, she pulled out from her bag a syringe with a long, sharp needle, "For the good of science, I must know how this Earth-man ticks!"

Meanwhile Stella and Shampoo were sitting by the pond comparing interests. "Boys are important, yes," said Shampoo, "But Shampoo likes cooking, fighting and hair care, how else does Stella think Shampoo keep hair so nice and shiny?" "Oh a girl has to keep her hair in perfect condition," said Stella, "But figuring out what outfits goes with ones hair is also important."

"Uh-uh!" exclaimed Ranma as Elise approached him with the needle, "There's no way you're sticking that thing in me!" "It's all for good cause," said Elise with a nasty grin on her lips, "You'll live on in the annals of science forever. Now hold still, this will only hurt once, but damn is it going to hurt."

As luck would have it, Elise bumped into Akane; they both lost their footing and fell into the pond. The resulting splash drenched both Stella and Shampoo. "Just great!" said an irate Stella, "I'm all wet. And my hair is going to get all frizzy. We'd better find a hair dryer, Shampoo." But Shampoo wasn't there. Instead there was a small cat with light lavender fur.

"Oh my stars and garters!" exclaimed Stella. "Don't tell me," said Bloom, "Shampoo is also cursed?" "Yep," said Akane as she helped Elise out of the pond. Ranma meanwhile had hurried to the other side of the backyard, a look of absolute terror on his face.

"What's his problem?" asked Musa. "Oh he's just afraid of cats," said Akane, "He's scared to death of them." "Really?" asked Riven, "You're scared of cats?" "You don't have to rub it in," said Ranma who was sweating rivers by now. Just then Kasumi arrived with a kettle full of hot water, which she poured some on Shampoo the cat, which turned back into Shampoo the Amazon.

"Much better," said Shampoo as she wrung her hair out to get some of the water out of it, "Many thanks, Kasumi." "Incredible!" exclaimed Elise, "Ranma's curse causes him to switch genders, yet Shampoo's curse causes her to switch species. In the name of science, I must know how this is done!" Elise didn't get any further in her rambling, due to the fact that Morgan had appeared behind her and applied pressure to a certain point at the base of Elise's neck, causing her to pass out.

"When did you get here?" asked Sky. "About five minutes ago," said Morgan, "I saw the whole thing. Just how did you two get cursed in the first place?" "I'd like to know that as well," said Bloom to Shampoo, "How did such a curse fall on your head?"

"The same way it happened to me," said Ranma, "A training accident at the cursed hot-springs of Jusenkyo in China. My dad and I were on a worldwide training journey when we stopped at the Jusenkyo hot-springs. Everything would have been fine, except that neither one of us can read Chinese. We started sparing at the hot springs and we each fell into a different spring. Dad fell into 'The Spring of Drowned Panda,' and I fell into 'The Spring of Drowned Girl.'"

"Let me guess," said Bloom, "Each hot-spring at Jusenkyo is cursed, depending on what drowned in the spring." "Yes," said Shampoo, "Shampoo fall into 'Spring of Drowned Cat,' while Mousse fall into 'Spring of Drowned Duck.'"

"Your friend Mousse is cursed?" asked a shocked Stella. "Yes," said Shampoo, "But Mousse boy has adapted to curse, just as Ranma and Shampoo have adapted. That why Ranma and Shampoo are perfect couple."

"Dream on!" exclaimed Kodatchi as she walked into the backyard, "He'll never love you, you whom lack proper grammar. I on the other hand am perfect for Ranma. I mean, how can you doubt this vision of goddess-like beauty that is 'The Black Rose?'"

"What about me?" asked Akane, "I'm the one who's officially engaged to Ranma. Our families arranged it when we were kids. We didn't like it at first, but we'll go through it some day." "Don't make Shampoo laugh!" exclaimed Shampoo, "Ranma never marry girl who can't even cook!" "I can cook!" exclaimed Akane, "I just get the recipe wrong sometimes." "More times than some times," said Kodatchi.

"Can I say a word or two on the matter?" asked Ranma. "NO!" exclaimed Akane, Shampoo and Kodatchi at the same time. "Sorry I asked," said Ranma. "You're scared of cats?" asked Riven.

Just then Sasami and Ryoko showed up with Tenchi. "I had a feeling you'd be involved in this matter, Ranma," said Tenchi, "But I'd never guess that you'd also be involved, Kodatchi." "So we meet again," said Kodatchi, "You who almost defeated my brother in single combat."

"Everyone," said Sasami, "This is Tenchi Masaki, my great-nephew, so to speak." "How is it that you know Ranma and Kodatchi?" asked Bloom.

"We met at a kendo tournament a few months ago," said Tenchi, "I fought Kodatchi's brother, Tatewaki in the final round. We both tied for first place." "My brother should have won that match," said Kodatchi, "If only the officials hadn't declared it a draw."

It was at that point when Kodatchi's cell phone rang. "Hello?" said Kodatchi as she answered the phone, "What! Toro you son of a bitch! If you hurt my brother I'll rip you to shreds! … Oh don't worry, I'll be there!" She hung up the phone.

"What happened?" asked Akane. "Pantyhose Toro is back in town," said Kodatchi, "He, another man and three women with strange powers have taken Tatewaki hostage. They'll kill him if I don't make it back to our hose in the next fifteen minutes."

"Who is this Pantyhose Toro?" asked Stella. "Another guy who's cursed," said Ranma, "Only he didn't fall into a cursed spring like the rest of us; he was baptized in one. Now he turns into a combination of a yeti, a bull, an eel, a crane and an octopus."

"But what makes him really dangerous," said Akane, "Is that he hates his name, it's rather humiliating really." "Well with a first name like 'Pantyhose,'" said Morgan, "No wonder he's dangerous."

"I've got a bad feeling that I know who's with him," said Bloom, "And there are times when I hate it when I'm right."

Just then Elise recovered, "What happened?" she asked in a groggy tone. "You blacked out," said Morgan, "It's nothing, go back to sleep." "Icy, Darcy and Stormy are here on Earth," said Bloom, "And they're holding Kodatchi's brother hostage."

"Then what are we all standing around here for?" asked Elise, "Let's go!" "My thoughts exactly," said Musa, "_Groupus Teleportsus!_" With that, Musa's spell transported not only Bloom's friends, but also Ranma, Kodatchi, Akane and Shampoo to Kodatchi's house.

The end of chapter 16. Next chapter Bloom finally comes face to face with Malaketh. Reviews will be much appreciated. See you next time!


	17. Chapter 17: Face 2 Face

Last time we learned about the curses that afflict both Ranma and Shampoo. We also found out how Ranma and Tenchi know each other. Just then Kodatchi got a call from an old enemy who is holding her brother hostage. Must then teleported our heroes to Kodatchi's house. On with the show!

Chapter 17: Face 2 Face

A few minutes ago…

Tatewaki sat helpless, tied up in a chair while Icy, Darcy and Stormy ransacked his house. "It's got to be here somewhere," said Darcy as she smashed several Ming vases, "Malaketh sensed that the stone was in this house. "I did," said Malaketh as he and Toro glared at Tatewaki, "But I lost the signal before we entered the residence. So, young human, be so kind as to inform us as to the location of the black stone."

"I know not what you foul cretins speak of," said Tatewaki just before being socked in the jaw by Toro. "Keep spewing nonsense," said Toro, "And you'll get even worse." "I had no idea thou would sinketh so low as to be a hired bruiser, Pantyhose Toro," said Tatewaki.

"I'm called Toro the Destroyer now," said Toro as he delivered a hard jab to Tatewaki's stomach, "Remember it." "Well whatever thy name is," said Tatewaki, "'Thou art a villain!'" "That's probably the nicest thing I've ever been called by my enemies," said Toro as he socked Tatewaki in the nose, "But flattery will get you nowhere fast."

"It's not here," said Icy as she, Darcy and Stormy finished wrecking the house, "We've searched every room, the attic, the basement, the walls, even the septic tank. The stone isn't here." "I'll bet he hid the stone elsewhere," said Darcy, "He just needs some persuasion."

"Where's your sister, Kuno?" asked Toro. "I have not a sister," said Tatewaki, "And don't bother trying threatening my parents; my mother has been dead for many years and my father cares not a red yen about me."

"Oh he has a sister," said Stormy, "I saw her room before destroying it." "I don't appreciate being lied to, boy," said Malaketh, "Tell me where your sister is, or your suffering shall be legendary, even in Hell."

Tatewaki, however, wasn't concerned with his own well-being; "You went into Kodatchi's room?" he said to Stormy rather than asking, "She will not enjoy that fact, that she won't."

"I don't think we're gonna get anywhere with this idiot," said Toro, "If what you seek isn't here, than it must be with Kodatchi." "And if the sister has the stone," said Darcy, "Instead of looking for her, why not bring her here?" "My thoughts exactly," said Toro as he picked up a nearby phone and an address book. He found the number he wanted and dialed.

"Hello, Kodatchi," said Toto when the other end picked up, "I doubt you'd recognize my voice, so I'll get to the point. Myself, three lady friends and my new master have your brother. Tatewaki's life is in our hands, so you'd do well to do as I say."

"What!" exclaimed Kodatchi on the other end, "Toro you son of a bitch! If you hurt my brother I'll rip you to shreds!" "I'd assume as much," said Toro, "So it would be wise for you to return to your place of residence within the next fifteen minutes, if you wish to ever see your brother alive." "Oh don't worry," said Kodatchi on the other end of the line, "I'll be there." With that the phone disconnected.

"That takes care of that," said Toro, "Master Malaketh, the stone you seek should be within your possession in less than fifteen minutes." "What if this Kodatchi doesn't have the stone with her?" asked Stormy. "If she doesn't have it with her," said Icy, "We make her tell us where the stone is."

Just then there was a teleportation flash from the outside. Five seconds later Kodatchi came bursting into the room. "Where's my brother, Toro!" exclaimed Kodatchi, her deadly ribbon ready for action. "He's right here," said Toro as he pointed out the restrained form of Tatewaki.

"You shouldn't have come, sister," said Tatewaki, "Now they have both of us." "I assure you, young lady," said Malaketh, "Neither you or your brother shall be harmed in any further way if you cooperate."

Just then Bloom and Ranma came running in after Kodatchi. "Icy!" exclaimed Bloom as she saw the witches, "I should have known you were involved with this." "At last!" said Malaketh gleefully, "Bloom of Sparkx, we finally meet," he raised his hand at Bloom and powered up a dark energy sphere, "Now Die!" he shot the energy sphere at Bloom…

Meanwhile…

Once again, Ryoga Hibiky wandered the streets of Tokyo without a clue of where he was. Ryoga, a tall boy of about Ranma's age with short black hair, wore a yellow shirt and brown pants. Around his forehead was a yellow bandanna with black spots. Secured to the top of his backpack was a large bamboo umbrella.

"Excuse me sir," said Ryoga to a passing pedestrian, "I seem to be lost, could you point out to me where I am on this map?" he held out to the passerby a map of a city. The pedestrian looked at the map and laughed like this was some sort of joke. Ryoga then took another look at the map and realized that instead of a map of Tokyo, it was a map of the London Underground.

_The gods must really hate me today,_ thought Ryoga, _yet somehow this is all Ranma's fault._ "Someday, Ranma Saotome!" exclaimed Ryoga to the heavens, "Someday I shall be avenged!"

"Ryoga!" exclaimed a familiar female voice. He turned around to see a girl of about 18 years with long brown hair and brown eyes running up to him. She wore a blue shirt and jeans. Strapped to her back was a huge spatula. "Oh, Miss Ukyo," said Ryoga, "How goes the Okonomiyaki business?" "Same old, same old," said Ukyo Kuonji, "I have good days and bad days."

(Okonomiyaki is a Japanese dish that's like a pizza that's been cooked and served as an omelet).

"So what brings you back to Tokyo?" asked Ukyo. "I'm in Tokyo?" asked Ryoga, "I thought I was in Kyoto. At least this time I'm in the right country."

Just then there was an explosion from a few blocks away. "That sounded like it came from the Kuno residence," said a shocked Ukyo. She grabbed hold of Ryoga by the shirt and they both ran towards the explosion. "Why are you dragging me like this?" asked Ryoga. "No offense, Ryoga," said Ukyo, "But you couldn't make it across the street without getting lost. Besides, I feel that Ranma is involved in this"

Meanwhile…

Bloom barely dodged the energy blast. Where she was standing was now a gaping hole in the floor. "You missed," said Bloom. "Not surprising," said Malaketh, "I would have been if my attack had destroyed you." "Who are you and why are you doing this?" asked Bloom.

"I am Malaketh of The Shadow Riders," he said, "And you, Bloom of Sparkx, are a threat to my mission, a threat I shall eliminate." "She's the one you're so anxious to destroy?" asked Toro to Darcy. "She is," answered Darcy, "Don't underestimate her, especially when she's with her stupid friends."

Toro then noticed that Ranma was standing with Bloom. "So you brought the transvestite with you," said Toro, "Good, I can destroy him as well." "I'm no transvestite, Pantyhose Toro," said Ranma, "I'm cursed, just like you."

"First of all," said Toro, "I no longer answer to that name. It's not official yet, but I have a better name now; I am Toro the Destroyer, you'd best remember it as I send you to Hell. Second, what has afflicted you and everyone else who has experienced the wonders of Jusenkyo; you might call it a curse. I call it a gift from the gods."

"What are you talking about?" asked Stormy. "I should have told you this earlier," said Toro, "But whenever I come in contact with cold water I turn into a monster, a beast of immense power. Hot water returns me to my human state." "Now that I've got to see," said Darcy. "Indeed," said Malaketh, "I am most anxious to see this gift of yours."

"Before thou decides to destroy any further of my house," said Tatewaki as he stood up and removed the ropes binding him, "Thou should deal with me first." "What the f#ck?" said a surprised Icy, "You just sat there and took the beating?" "I have suffered worse injuries at the hands of others," said Tatewaki, "Especially at the hands of Miss Akane Tendo, the Pig-Tailed Girl and especially Saotome there."

"Nice to see you to, Kuno," said Ranma. At that time Stella, Sky, Brandon, Akane, Shampoo and co. found their way to the room. "This place is a lot bigger than I remember," said Akane. "Akane Tendo!" exclaimed Tatewaki, "I knew thou loved me so!"

"Remind me to bash your head in later, Kuno," said Akane, "Now, since it's getting rather crowded in here, I suggest we take this outside." "That's not a bad suggestion," said Toro, "I prefer to have more room in to work with." They all went to the backyard where they had plenty of room to move about with.

"Alright then," said Ranma, "Let's get started." "I've a better suggestion," said Stormy. She raised her left arm and produced a bright flash of lightning. The sudden dark light stunned everyone for a few seconds. When Bloom could see again she was shocked to see Stormy standing behind Ranma, her nails pressed against his neck. "Here's the deal," said Stormy to Kodatchi, "I saw you looking at this pretty boy, I guess you feel for him."

"If you hurt my beloved Ranma," said Kodatchi, "There'll be no place on this world that you'll be able to hide from my wrath." "Oh I'm not going to hurt your precious Ranma," said Stormy, "I'm just going to kill him."

"You just got lucky," said Ranma, "If you didn't have the element of surprise, you would have never gotten me like this. Besides, if you plan to kill me by ripping my throat out, I'll break free in a heartbeat." "Just try to move," said Stormy as she pressed her nails a little harder into his neck, "One little scratch is all it takes for your blood to be poisoned. My special nail polish is highly toxic to human blood."

"Let him go!" said Akane, a huge mallet in her hands ready to bash Stormy's head in. "One more step," said Stormy, "And he dies." Just then something metal clanged into the back of Stormy's head, something that turned out to be a large spatula. "Nobody threatens my Ranma and gets away with it," said Ukyo as Stormy collapsed from the force of the blow. "Besides," said Ryoga, "The honor of destroying Ranma belongs to me alone."

"Where you've been, Ryoga?" asked Ranma as she rubbed his neck, making sure he didn't get scratched, "We've missed you around here." "I've been around," said Ryoga, "No thanks to you of course."

It was at that time that two others showed up: Cologne and Mousse. "Shampoo!" exclaimed Mousse, "We heard the explosion, I was so worried!" "I'm touched by your concerned," said Stella, "But I'm not Shampoo." "Shampoo is thankful for Mousse worrying," said the real Shampoo, "Though he is still idiot."

Meanwhile, Cologne and Malaketh were glaring at each other. "So," said Cologne, "You dare to return to this world." "It's been nearly a century, old woman," said Malaketh, "But I'm back to take what's mine." "What scary alien man speak of, Great-Grandmother?" asked Shampoo.

"Malaketh is after a Stone of Power," said Cologne, "One of thirteen items that have the power to control the universe if used for dark purposes." Just then Kodatchi had a look of clarity on her face. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a large black stone that looked to be an ordinary piece of rock.

"Is this what you want?" asked Kodatchi, "My good luck charm?" "Yes!" exclaimed Malaketh, "That's exactly what I desire. Hand it over if you know what's good for you!" "If a creep like you wants it," said Kodatchi, "Then I'd be even crazier than normal to hand it over to you," she then tossed the stone to Ranma, "Don't let them get it, Ranma darling!" exclaimed Kodatchi.

"This is bull sh$t," said Toro, "I'll get that stone in no time. I just need some cold water first." "No problem," said Darcy. She conjured up a glass of cold water and handed it to Toro. "Thanks," he said, "Prepare to be appalled and amazed at the same time!" He splashed himself with the cold water and was instantly transformed into a twenty-foot tall creature that was a cross between a yeti, a bull, an eel, a crane and an octopus.

"Holy sh$t!" exclaimed both Stormy and Icy. "Magnificent," said Darcy, she does have a taste for monsters after all.

"That is one ugly mother-f#ck#r!" said Riven. "You think he's ugly now," said Ranma, "Wait until he attacks." "You just had to say that, Ranma," said an annoyed Akane as the transformed Toro charged at our heroes.

Bloom, Stella and Musa had already transformed and were already airborne when the Toro-monster attacked. Ranma, Akane, Shampoo and Kodatchi barely dodged, as the creature lashed out with its multiple octopus tentacles. Sky, Riven and Brandon, along with Ryoga, Ukyo and Mousse were nearly crushed beneath the monster's hoofed feet.

"Superb!" exclaimed Darcy who had stars in her eyes. "I'm worried about her," said Stormy, "If this keeps up, she'll start acting like she's in love or something." "We may already be too late for that," said Icy.

Meanwhile, Akane was grabbed by one of Toro's tentacles and began to crush her. Both Ranma and Tatewaki tried to reach her but were knocked back by the flailing eel-like tail of the monster. Ryoga then pulled out from behind his head several yellow bandannas and threw them at the monster as if they were boomerangs. The bandannas sliced through the tentacle, releasing Akane, who was caught by Ranma.

Much to the shock of Bloom and co. the severed tentacle regenerated and was restored to new within seconds. "He can regenerate!" exclaimed Darcy in a giddy, schoolgirl like tone. "No doubt about it," said Stormy to Icy, "Darcy is in love." "I know," said Icy, "It's sickening."

The Toro monster then started up a gale-force wind from its huge crane-like wings, forcing Bloom, Stella and Musa out of the air. Just then Tenchi appeared, a bright blue energy sword in his hands. He used the sword to slice off one of the crane wings off Toro's back.

"Cool sword," said Riven. "Indeed," said Tatewaki, "Thy swordsmanship is most impressive. If thou has the time later, perhaps we can have a proper rematch to determine which of us is the better swordsman."

"Later," said Tenchi, "Right now we've got bigger things to worry about." Toro had already regenerated his severed wing and was about to attack when Ryoko appeared behind him and splashed him with a bucket of hot water. Instantly Toro the monster was turned back into Toro the human.

"You bitch!" exclaimed Toro, "You'll pay for that!" "Please," said Ryoko, "Put it on my tab." "You won't be in such a good mood when I destroy you!" raged Toro as he rushed at Ryoko. Ranma stood in his path and delivered a swift kick to the torso, sending Toro skidding to a halt.

"Of course," said Toro, "I'll deal with you first, Saotome!" "Deal with this!" exclaimed Ranma, "_Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken!_" Ranma's right arm became a blur as he delivered more punches to Toro's body than Bloom could count. "What was that?" asked Sky as Toro fell to the ground from the force of so many blows.

"That," said Ranma "Was a special martial arts technique. The _Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken_ is a speed technique that allows the user to deliver several hundred punches per second." "Wow!" said Stella, "That's fast." "I'll say," said Akane, "It's fast enough to grab a chestnut out of an open fire without burning your hand."

Meanwhile, Malaketh and Cologne were still bantering back and fourth. "It was a mistake to let me live the last time I was here," said Malaketh, "Old woman!" "True," said Cologne, "I should have killed you then. Now I'm paying for my act of compassion." "You'll be paying a lot more than for compassion," said Malaketh, "As I send you to Hell!" He then shot an energy sphere at Cologne, who deflected it with her walking stick.

"So," said Malaketh, "Your body may have shriveled up like a raisin, but your warrior spirit is just as strong as it was before, stronger even. I won't underestimate you again," he began to channel energy into his hands, "Prepare to die!"

Just then Ranma realized something shocking, "Where's the stone?" he said out loud as he checked his pockets, for a hole had formed in the pocket he was keeping the stone in, "Time out!" he shouted, "Time out! I can't find the stone!"

Everyone, both goodies and baddies began to search the ground for the stone. It was Mousse, as he finished cleaning his glasses that found the black stone. "I've got it!" he shouted as he held the stone up.

"If you know what's good for you, Earth boy," said Icy, "You'd hand over that stone." "Come and get it if you dare!" exclaimed Mouse. He then placed the stone in his mouth and swallowed it. "Why you dirty son of a bitch!" exclaimed Stormy, "I'll rip your guts open and strangle you with them!"

Just then Malaketh's watch began to beep, for the watch also served as a two-way communication device. "What is it, Parker?" asked Malaketh into his watch, "We're in the middle of something here."

"Sir," said Parker on the other end, "We've detected a Galaxy Police patrol ship entering orbit around the planet you and the young misses are currently located on. I humbly suggest you complete your business before you are detected."

"Thanks for the warning," said Malaketh into his watch. "Now what?" asked Icy. "We take our leave for the time being," said Malaketh, "Until later. Enjoy this small victory," he said to Ranma, Tenchi and Bloom, "You may not have many more like it. We'll deal with you later, Bloom of Sparkx, and you," he glared at Mousse, "I'll be back for that stone."

"Toro," said Darcy, "We got to go now!" "Just a minute," said Toro, "If we can't have the stone, we'll settle for a small consolation prize instead." Before Bloom or anyone else could react, Toro had socked Kodatchi in the gut, flipped her onto his shoulder and took hold of Darcy's hand. With a flash Malaketh, Icy, Darcy, Stormy and Toro were gone with Kodatchi. "No!" exclaimed Tatewaki, "Sister!…"

The end of chapter 17. Next chapter we learn of what Malaketh has in store for Kodatchi. Reviews will be rewarded with Mango Ice cream. See you next time!


	18. Chapter 18: No Need For Brainwashing

Last time Bloom finally came face to face with Malaketh. As it turns out, Kodatchi had the black stone that The Shadow Riders were after. A huge fight for the stone ensued, resulting with Mousse swallowing it. Things were about to heat up even more when Malaketh was warned that the Galaxy Police were in the system. He, Icy, Darcy and Stormy left, long with Toro, who had taken Kodatchi with them. On with the show!

Chapter 18: No Need For Brainwashing

"Toro," said Darcy, "We got to go now!" "Just a minute," said Toro, "If we can't have the stone, we'll settle for a small consolation prize instead." Before Bloom or anyone else could react, Toro had socked Kodatchi in the gut, flipped her onto his shoulder and took hold of Darcy's hand. With a flash Malaketh, Icy, Darcy, Stormy and Toro were gone with Kodatchi. "No!" exclaimed Tatewaki, "Sister!…"

"They're gone," said Akane, "They took Kodatchi." "Why?" asked Ukyo, "Why would they want her?" "Most likely as a hostage for future encounters," said Riven, "That's just the style of those damn witches."

"Damn, Kuno" said Ranma, "they really did a number on your house." "F#ck my house, Saotome!" said Tatewaki, "They took my sister!" "You really are an insensitive bastard, Ranma," said Akane, "There are times when I need to remind myself why I even like you in the first place."

"Oh, Akane Tendo!" said Tatewaki, "I knew thou would understand my plight!" "Why is he being so dramatic?" asked Musa, "I know the enemy took his sister, but really…"

"I know why," said Bloom, "You see, Kodatchi is the only family that Tatewaki has, that really matters that is. Their mother died years ago and their father completely neglects them." "I knew thou would understand me as well, Miss Bloom," said Tatewaki.

At that time Tenchi was unscrewing the cap on a plastic water bottle. For apparently no reason, the bottle slipped up out from his grip and spilled its contents on Ranma, transforming him into his female form. "Pig-Tailed Girl!" exclaimed Tatewaki, "I knew thou would be here to comfort me in this dark hour."

"I'm sorry for what happened, Kuno," said Ranma, "Just don't touch me." "Look, Tatewaki," said Bloom, "Stella's cousins have their own starship, a really fast one."

"Yeah," said Stella, "There's no place in the universe that those dirty Shadow Riders can go that we won't be able to find them." "We'll find Kodatchi," said Bloom, "We'll find her and bring her home."

Meanwhile…

"Damn those Earth creatures!" exclaimed Malaketh as he, the witches, Toro and the unconscious Kodatchi entered the main room of the mansion, "And damn the Galaxy Police! We were so close to obtaining the black stone!" "So what if Bloom and her pathetic friends have one of the stones," said Icy, "They don't know what it does, it'll do them no good."

"There's still eight more stone, my beloved," said Salamei to Malaketh, "Once we have the rest we'll come after the black stone." "I'm looking forward to ripping the stone out of that four-eyed bastard who swallowed it," said Stormy.

"Nice place you got here," said Toro as he dropped Kodatchi onto the carpet like a sack of potatoes, "Really sweet pad." "You were right about your curse being a gift," said Darcy, "You have the power to transform into a beast of mass destruction, I like that."

"I like it to," said Toro, "I'd like it even more if I had more control over it. You saw that hot water turns me back to normal." "With my help," said Darcy, "You shall achieve total control over this awesome power of yours."

"Okay, she's starting to scare me," said Stormy. "What about her?" asked Icy, indicating the unmoving form of Kodatchi. "This one is special somewhat," said Salamei, "Her heart has a good deal of darkness in it. Not hate or rage; rather lust and a ruthlessness to crush who or whatever stands in her way."

"Yet there is also goodness in her heart," said the weather warlock Trabon, "I sense that underneath that lust and ruthlessness, there's love for someone close to her, her brother I assume. The love between families is one of the stronger forms of that disgusting emotion. I feel that this Earth woman would never willingly join us."

"If she won't join us of her own free will," said Malaketh, "Then we'll just have to make her join us." "I'm way ahead of you," said Darcy, "I know the perfect mind-control spell." "No fair!" protested Stormy, "You got to brainwash Riven that one time. I want a mind slave!"

"That can be arranged," said Malaketh, "Parker!" "Yes, sir?" said the butler. "Bring in my special mind-control kit," said Malaketh, "And be quick about it." "Very good, sir," said Parker. He left the room and returned with a small attaché case.

"Your mind-control kit, sir," said Parker as he handed the case to Malaketh. "Thank you, Parker," said Malaketh, "Now be so kind as to help this young lady into a chair so we can take hold of her mind." "Yes, sir," said Parker. He then lifted Kodatchi into a nearby chair and tied her down so she couldn't move.

"What's in there?" asked Icy. Malaketh opened the case and pulled out a large bottle of black ink, a rubber stamp, a small, sharp knife and a small mixing bowl. "This ink," said Malaketh, "Has special properties that, when stamped on the forehead of a human, makes the victim susceptible to suggestion, more easy to control."

"All you need to do," said Salamei to Stormy, "Is mix three drops of your blood with the ink and stamp her forehead with our seal; the mark of The Shadow Riders. She'll be your obedient mind-slave within hours."

"I really need some of my blood?" asked Stormy in a somewhat nervous tone. "It won't work without it," said Salamei as she poured a small portion of ink into the mixing bowl, "Is there a problem with that?" "Not really," said Stormy, "It's just that, well, I can handle other people's blood, just not my own."

"Well if you're not up to it," said Darcy, "I'll gladly spill a few drops of my blood, I could always use a new mind-slave." "The Hell you will!" exclaimed Stormy, "It's my turn to have a mind-slave. I just need a little help with the blood letting, that's all."

"I'll help you with that," said Trabon. He gently took hold of Stormy's left hand and held the knife in the other. "You ready?" he asked. "For the pain," said Stormy, "Yes. For the blood, no, but do it anyway." Before Stormy could say anything further, Trabon pricked her left index finger with the knife. She winced slightly from the pain. It was the sight of her blood emanating from her finger that caused her face to pale even further.

"I think I'm gonna be sick," said Stormy as the first drop fell into he mixing bowl. "Just hand on," said Trabon as the second drop fell, "It's only blood." "Easy for you to say," said Stormy, "It's not your blood that you have to look at." She sighed with relief as the third drop fell into the bowl. "That wasn't so bad," said Trabon as he put a bandage on Stormy's finger, "You did well."

Stormy was speechless as Trabon finished attending to her finger. "If you're ready," said Salamei as she finished mixing the ink, "We can proceed." At that time Kodatchi woke up, she struggled but found that she couldn't move. "Where am I!" she demanded, "What have you done to me! Where my brother! Where's Ranma!"

"You'll soon forget all that lay behind you soon enough, Earth woman," said Salamei, "Soon you'll be one of us." "Never!" spat Kodatchi, "I'll never join you alien bastards." "You don't know what you're missing," said Icy, "This is the organization that's going to rule all someday."

"I don't care!" said Kodatchi, "And you can go outside and play 'hide and go f#ck yourselves'!" "Is that your final decision?" asked Malaketh. "I'd rather face death with my head held high," said Kodatchi, "Than surrender my freedom. Now either kill me or send me home!"

"I did say that she'd never join us willingly," said Trabon, "So hit her with the stamp." "Gladly," said Stormy as she soaked the rubber stamp in the ink. She then stamped Kodatchi on the forehead. A black seal with some red in it had formed on her forehead: the mark of The Shadow Riders.

"Now," said Stormy smugly, "You belong to me." Kodatchi then spat in Stormy's eye, "F#ck you, bitch!" exclaimed Kodatchi. "I thought you'd said she'd be my obedient slave!" protested Stormy as she cleared the saliva from her eye. "I doesn't work right away," said Salamei, "But within six hours at the most, this Earth woman will have exhausted her resistance and belong to you."

"In the meantime," said Malaketh, "We can get Toro initiated into our little group." "Excellent!" said Salamei, "Toro, raise your right hand and repeat after me: I am…" "I am," said Toro. "Sofa King…" "Sofa King," said Toro, "We Todd Ed," finished Salamei. "We Todd Ed," said Toro.

"Now put it all together," said Salamei. "I am Sofa King We Todd…" Toro paused as he realized what he was saying. "Real funny," he said, "You'd have to be a complete idiot to fall for that." "I feel that we've just been insulted," said Icy to Stormy.

"You're the first pledge to figure out that little joke," said Salamei, "Well done. Now, on with the real initiation!" Toro then read out loud from the charter and signed his name below Icy, Darcy, and Stormy's names:

Toro The Destroyer

"Welcome, Toro the Destroyer," said Malaketh, "Welcome to The Shadow Riders!" The Shadow Riders in the room applauded, with Darcy clapping the loudest. "Let the hazing begin!" exclaimed Malaketh. Everyone cheered at that.

It took Toro 30 seconds to recite the alphabet backwards perfectly; he never lost his balance. He was spun around for about 2.5 hours before becoming nauseous. To top it he took over 100 buckets of ice water before any sign hypothermia began to set in. "This Earth man is a rare find," said Salamei to Malaketh as Darcy helped Toro dry off, "He'll be a great asset."

"I'm sorry you had to go through that," Darcy said to Toro, "My sisters and I went through the same thing." "I've been through worse," said Toro. "While you two lovebirds are chirping," said Stormy in a disgusted, "I'm gonna check on my mind-slave."

When they got back to Kodatchi, she was still struggling to break free. "The second I get out of this chair," said Kodatchi with much malice, "I'll strangle all you bastards, starting with her!" She glared death at Stormy. "Her mind is strong," said Malaketh, "But that seal is of powerful magic. Her strength of will won't last for too long."

"You hear that," said Stormy to Kodatchi, "Enjoy having a free mind while it lasts. But soon enough, you will call me mistress." "Never!" raged Kodatchi, "I'll die first!" "You keep thinking that," said Malaketh, "see what good it does you. Parker! Take our new mind-slave to her new quarters. Instruct the servants that she isn't to be let out of her room until he willingly obeys Miss Stormy."

"Very good, sir," said Parker. He then attached some wheels to the chair and rolled it out of the room. "I'll never obey you!" raged Kodatchi as she was wheeled out of the room, "My friends will find me! And when they do, they'll vivisect you all!" Yet as Parker wheeled Kodatchi down the hall, a single teardrop fell from her eyes. _Ranma,_ she thought, _Bloom, Tatewaki, please help me; please find me._

The end of chapter 18. Next chapter, Bloom and co. prepare to leave Earth to go find Kodatchi. Reviews will be rewarded with chocolate éclairs. See you next time!


	19. Chapter 19: no Need For Blood Oaths

Last time Toro was inducted into The Shadow Riders, while Stormy attempted to make Kodatchi her mind-slave. Kodatchi resisted when Stormy stamped her forehead with the mark of The Shadow Riders, but how long can she resist the enchanted mark on her forehead? On with the show!

Chapter 19: No Need for a Blood Oath

Back on Earth, Bloom had just finished explaining the situation to both Ryoga and Ukyo. "So those aliens," said Ryoga, "The one's who took Kodatchi, they're magic users?" "Right," said Bloom, "Icy, Darcy and Stormy are witches of the worst kind, while that Malaketh is no doubt a warlock."

"You two seem to be taking this rather well," said Sky, "In fact, you all are." Sky was speaking of Ranma (who had turned back to normal with the use of some hot water), Akane, Shampoo, Mousse, Ukyo and Ryoga. Tatewaki was still somewhat depressed with the abduction of his sister.

"After all the weird stuff that happens around Tokyo," said Akane, "We've come to expect the unexpected." "So what now?" asked Ukyo.

"Now," said Tenchi, "We go after Malaketh, those witches and that Toro creep and rescue Kodatchi," he looked towards Stella, "You said your cousins had a fast starship?" "A very fast starship," said Stella, "And I'm sure there's plenty of room for everyone."

"Then it's settled," said Ranma, "We're going after Kodatchi." "But first we need to wait for that black stone to work it's way out of Mousse," said Brandon, "If The Shadow Riders wanted it, then it must be important." "We don't have to wait," said Mousse. From out of his sleeve he produced the black stone.

"How Mousse do that?" asked an amazed Shampoo. "A good magician never reveals his secrets, Shampoo," bragged Mousse as he handed the stone to Bloom. "Oh, he just palmed it," said Ranma, "And made everyone think he ate it." "Ranma you jerk!" exclaimed Mousse, "You always ruin everything!"

"Grand-Master Cologne," said Riven, "I'm curious, how did you know that Malaketh creep?" "It's a long story, young warrior," said Cologne, "In summary, he came here about 100 years ago in search of ancient tomes of magic that were hidden long ago. We met by pure chance and fought. I defeated him easily, yet I let him live, with the promise that he'd never set foot on Earth again. Now I regret my decision."

"You did what you thought was right," said Bloom, "I would have done the same thing." "Young Bloom," said Cologne, "You still have much to lean, both in the was of magic and people. I feel that a great journey lies before you and your friends. Yet if you stand by your friends and loved ones, I'm sure you shall emerge victorious."

"Thank you, Grand-Master," said Bloom. It was at that time when Tatewaki grunted in sudden pain. Bloom looked up to see that Tatewaki had cut his palm with a small blade. "I swear," he said, "I swear, by both the pain in my hand and the blood flowing from my veins, I shall find my sister and bring her home, or die trying."

"Kuno," said Akane, "You didn't have to do that to your hand." "I had to, Akane Tendo," said Tatewaki, "For should I ever doubt my resolve, I just need to look at my hand to remind myself what I must do." "Well before we go looking for Kodatchi," said Ranma, "We should get that hand healed before it bleeds to death." Fortunately, Ranma had a first-aid kit with him.

"Saotome," said Tatewaki as Ranma cleaned the wound on his hand, "Thou should realize that thou art partly responsible for this. My sister told you to hold onto the stone, if you hadn't lost possession of it, the enemy might not have taken her." "Maybe not," said Ranma as he applied a bandage to the cut, "But what's done is done."

"Thou should show more concern," said Tatewaki, "My sister does love the so." "She doesn't love me," said Ranma, "Kodatchi only likes me because I saved her life that one time. If she does love me, then why does she keep hitting me with various paralyzing agents? I'm telling you that your sister is certifiably insane!" It was then that Akane slammed another mallet onto Ranma's head. "You are suck a jerk, Ranma!" exclaimed Akane.

"So when do we leave?" asked Ryoga. "The question is," said Riven, "When can we leave?" He then called _The Night Rider_ on his cell phone, "Hello, Beauregard? When can we break orbit?" "As soon as Amanda gets the hyper drive working again," said Beauregard, "It conked out on us." It was then that Riven heard on the other end of the line a loud stream of obscenities that seemed to come from Amanda, "You no good, rusty piece of crap!" Clang! "I'll have you melted down and recast as a bedpan!" Clang! "You big!" Clang! "Piece!" Clang! "Of!" Clang! "Crap!"

"Um," said Riven, "So how long until the hyper drive is working again?" "I'd say about six hours," said Beauregard, "Assuming Amanda ever calms down." "About six hours," said Riven as he hung up. "We can use that time to get ready," said Ranma. "I can also make good use of that time," said Bloom, "Sky, I think the time has come for you to meet my parents." "I was afraid you'd say something like that," said Sky.

While Ranma, Akane and the others got ready, Bloom and Sky teleported across the Pacific Ocean to Gardenia, California, where Bloom grew up. Showing Sky to the apartment where she lived for so long, Bloom introduced him to her adopted parents; Mike and Vanessa.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you," said Vanessa, "Bloom has told us so much about you." "And she's said so much about you both," said Sky who was doing a great job trying not to be nervous. "Just between us men," said Mike, "If you do anything to hurt Bloom, I'll hunt you down and castrate you."

"Dad!" exclaimed Bloom, "That's not funny!" "I don't think he's trying to be funny, Bloom," said Sky, "I can assure you, sir, I would die before I do anything to hurt her."

"So," said Vanessa, "Have you two thought about your future?" "We've decided to wait until after graduation before we take things further," said Bloom, "That reminds me, Mom? Do you remember when we visited Japan and met Kodatchi Kuno?"

"I remember her," said Vanessa, "She was a little crazy, but in a good way." "She's in fact very crazy," said Bloom, "But in a healthy way, but that's not he point. What is is that she's been abducted by warlocks and my friends and I are going to save her." "Okay," said Mike, "Just come back safe." "I have every intention of coming back safe and with Kodatchi," said Bloom.

The conversation moved onto small talk for the next four hours. Bloom then checked her watch and realized that it was time to get back to Tokyo. "I'll bring back souvenirs from the stars," said Bloom as she and Sky got up to leave. "Be safe, dear," said Vanessa. "Oh and Sky," said Mike, "If anything happens to Bloom, I'll be coming after you with a chainsaw." "Dad!" exclaimed Bloom.

With the goodbyes complete Bloom and Sky teleported back to Tokyo. "You know what, dear," said Mike to Vanessa, "We're good parents. We raised our Bloom right." "I hope so," said Vanessa, "I've got this feeling that while Bloom is going to come home safely, she'll go through something terrible first."

The end of chapter 19. Next chapter our heroes head into space to find Kodatchi. Reviews will be rewarded with cream filled cupcakes. See you next time!


	20. Chapter 20: Into Burning Space

Last time Bloom watched as Tatewaki swore a blood oath to find Kodatchi and bring her home. Ranma and the others promised to help Tatewaki. While Ranma and co. got ready, Bloom introduced Sky to her adopted parents. On with the show!

Chapter 20: Into Burning Space

Upon returning to the Kuno residence, Bloom and Sky saw that Ranma, Akane, Ryoga, Shampoo, Mousse, Ukyo and Tatewaki were packed and ready to go. Bloom also noticed the different weapons being used by some of them: Akane had a war hammer attacked to a long staff. Shampoo had a Chinese style long sword. "This sword be in Shampoo's family since before building of Great Wall," Shampoo told Bloom.

Tatewaki, who normally had a wooden sword, now carried a real one: a Japanese Katanna sword. "This blade has been passed down the Kuno family since the time of the Shoguns," he said, "With this sword, I shall rescue my sister and bring her home."

"Don't forget about the rest of us," said Ranma, "We're in this together." "It just occurred to me," said Akane, "We're kind of like 'Seven Samurai.'" "Yeah," said Ukyo, "But in the movie, four of the seven died." There was a minute of silence while Ranma and his fellow martial artists pondered the situation: 'four of the seven died.'

"Oh don't think such things," said Stella brightly, "Who said that anyone here has to die?" "She's right," said Tenchi, who also had his bag packed and ready to go, "Besides, with me you've got eight." "Eight," said Mousse, "Yes, I always did prefer the number eight."

"Well whether or not we die," said Tatewaki, "This may be the last time any of us breathe the air of our fair planet. So let us enjoy the moment before we depart." There was another minute of silence before Ranma spoke, "Okay, let's go." "Finally," said Riven as he dialed _The Night Rider_ on his phone, "Beauregard, we're ready to go, and it's about time if you ask me."

With a flash our heroes were transported up to _The Night Rider_ in orbit. "That was trippy," said Ryoga as he and the other martial artists recovered from having their molecules taken apart, beamed up to the ship and then put back together. "You'll get used to it," said Tenchi, "This isn't my first time in space."

"How much longer until the hyper drive is working again?" asked Bloom. "Not much longer," said Lucinda, "Now that Amanda has calmed down, we should be ready to leave orbit any minute now."

"Would you look at that," said Akane as she looked out one of the ship's windows. She, Ranma and the others gazed out the portholes at planet Earth below them. "Oh wow," said Ukyo, "It's beautiful." "The first time one sees their home world from orbit is always the best," said Brandon, "But this is only the beginning."

Everyone then had their bags stowed away in their quarters. Bloom then introduced Ranma and his friends to the rest of hers. She was especially glad to see Flora up and about. "I'm feeling much better," said Flora, "Thanks, Bloom."

"Don't thank me," said Bloom, "Thank Shampoo, it was her Purple Star Lotus that saved you." "Yes," said Shampoo, "But Purple Star Lotus first belonged to Kodatchi." "And you can thank Kodatchi when we find her," said Tatewaki, "She's somewhere out there in the vast cosmos." "We'll find her," said Ranma, "you have my word."

It was at that time that Tatewaki saw Layla. Their eyes met and both were speechless. "Well I'll be a monkey's bare ass uncle," said Ranma, "Kuno met a pretty girl and doesn't have anything to say." "It's a sign of the Apocalypse," said Akane, "Or something bad." "Perhaps it's something good," said Tecna, "We tired to find Layla a boyfriend once, and that didn't turn out so well."

"Yeah," said Morgan, "We ended up having to fight an incubus in her dreams." "Maybe Tatewaki is the one who will bring joy to Layla's heart," said Flora, "We'll just have to wait and see."

"If you people are done talking," said Amanda, "The hyper drive is running again." "Then let's go!" said Beauregard, "Next stop… say, were are we going anyway?" "We're heading back to Jurai to coordinate the search for The Shadow Riders," said Sasami.

"Gee," said Ryoko sarcastically, "Won't Ayeka be happy to see you, Tenchi. Oh, wait, you dumped her." "I did not!" protested Tenchi, "We never really got together, so neither of us dumped each other." "Then there's hope for me after all," said Ryoko happily. "Better not let Ayeka hear you say that," said Sasami, "You know how jealous she gets."

"Okay people," said Beauregard form the bridge, "Setting course for Jurai!" "Better hold onto something," said Tecna to Ranma and his friends, "The first time one experiences the acceleration into hyperspace is quite unpleasant. It's rather like being drunk."

"What's so unpleasant about being drunk?" asked Akane. "Ask a glass of water," said Timmy.

"Here we go!" exclaimed Beauregard, and the ship accelerated into hyperspace. "Oh man," groaned Ryoga, "I've never touched Sake, now I never will." He and the other martial artists were in various states of discomfort. "I told you so," said Tecna.

"So how are we going to find The Shadow Riders?" asked Ranma. "We're working on that," said Timmy, "But until we have more information on them there's not much we can do."

"There is something," said Washu, "I've just finished analyzing that black stone the enemy was after. Apparently it's part of a set of 13 that was once used to run a great multi-system empire long, long ago. The civilization collapsed for some odd reason and the stones were scattered across this galaxy to prevent someone from using them for evil."

"Well I can guarantee that The Shadow Riders will use them for evil," said Sky. "If we can find these stones before the enemy does," said Akane, "We might be able to use them as a bargaining chip to get Kodatchi back." "There's just one small problem with that," said Mousse, "We have no idea where the stones are or how to find them. Also, we have no idea how many stones The Shadow Riders already have."

It was then that a distant look of clarity dawned on Bloom's face. "Stop the ship," she said in a slightly dazed tone. "Why?" asked Lucinda. "Just do it," said Bloom, "Stop the ship."

"Okay," said Lucinda, "Beauregard, stop the ship." "You got it," said Beauregard over the ship's intercom, "I don't know why you want to, but we'll stop." Two seconds later, _The Night Rider_ exited from hyperspace. Ranma and those not used to space travel were slammed against the walls due to the force of deceleration.

"Is there a reason why you told us to stop?" asked Amanda as she emerged from the engine room. "I think I just remembered something from Sparkx," said Bloom, "I think my birth parents might have had one of the stones."

"You're serious?" asked Tatewaki, "Because I am in no mood for a wild goose chase." "I wouldn't have brought it up if I weren't sure," said Bloom, "One of the stones is on Sparkx."

"Then waiting are we waiting for?" said Lucinda, "Beauregard, set a course for Sparks." "Roger that," said Beauregard, "Sparks, here we come!" With that, _The Night Rider_ jumped back into hyperspace for Sparkx.

The end of chapter 20. Next chapter Bloom returns to Sparkx in search of one of the stones. Reviews will be rewarded with cherry pie. See you next time!


	21. Chapter 21: Retrun to Sparkx

Last time our heroes set off from Earth to Jurai to begin searching for The Shadow Riders. Washu informed Bloom and co. that the stone that Kodatchi had was a Stone of Power. Bloom then remembered something from Sparkx; apparently one of the stones is on her birth planet. A slight course correction later, and they were on their way to Sparks. On with the show!

Chapter 21: Return to Sparkx

_The Night Rider_ emerged from hyperspace and entered orbit around Planet Sparkx. Once a bright light of civilization, Sparkx was now locked in a cursed ice age. "I am detecting some changes to the planet's environment," said Tecna as she scanned the surface below them, "The last time we visited Sparkx, the temperature at the equator was over 100 degrees below freezing. Now it is only twenty below." "Well that's an improvement," said Sky.

"This planet be where Bloom was born?" asked Shampoo. "Yes," said Bloom, "The ancestors of Icy, Darcy and Stormy came here seeking The Dragonfire. I was less than a year old when they attacked. They killed countless thousands in their search for that awesome power that was given to me for safekeeping. My birth parents, Oritell and Miriam, they sacrificed themselves so that I could live."

"What happened to the witches that attacked your home?" asked Akane. "From what I was told," said Bloom, "They were chased after by a vigilante named The Phantom Renegade. He hunted the witches down and slaughtered them. He then vanished and hasn't been seen since."

"There's a rumor that The Phantom Renegade was partly responsible for the destruction of The Shadow Riders fifty years ago," said Riven, "Guess he and The Galaxy Police didn't go a good enough job if they're still around." "They say he wears a black suit," said Musa, "A matching cape and top hat, with a mask that covers his entire face. Wherever he strikes, he leaves a blue rose as a calling card."

"Reminds me of 'Tuxedo Mask' from 'Sailor Moon,'" said Ukyo. "More like 'V' from 'V for Vendetta,'" said Tenchi.

"Some say that he's been around for at least 200 years," said Brandon, "Killing anyone he deems evil." "Well whoever or whatever he is," said Ranma, "If he fights The Shadow Riders, then 'the enemy of my enemy is my friend.'"

"Some say The Phantom Renegade is immortal," said Helia, "Others say he's a vengeful ghost or a demon. Some go as far as to say he's the devil incarnate, here to drag sinners to the underworld." "Still," said Ranma, "If he fights that creep Malaketh, then The Phantom Renegade is my friend, or at least my ally."

Ten minutes later the ship landed outside the ruins that once were The Royal Palace of Sparkx. Bloom and Sky, along with the others, including Ranma and co. exited the ship wearing protective cold-weather gear. "Man this is cold!" exclaimed Ryoga, "It feels worse than Siberia!"

"Someday," said Bloom as she gazed at what was once her home, "Someday I'll restore this world to its former glory." "I'll be there to help you pick up the pieces," said Stella. "We all will," said Sky, "Count on it."

It was then that the wind blew a few snowflakes onto Mousse's face. The snowflakes melted into water, and Mouse suddenly transformed into a very irritated duck. "Damn!" said Riven, "That's some curse he's got." "Shampoo take Mousse duck back to ship," said Shampoo, "Get hot water." She picked up Mousse and they both went back to _The Night Rider_.

"If a few snowflakes can activate our curses," said Ryoga, "Then we'd better get out of the wind." "What's the matter, Ryoga?" asked Ranma, "Afraid everyone will see your cursed form?" "No," protested Ryoga, "Well you've got nothing to worry about, your cursed form is human; mine isn't."

"What are you talking about, Ryoga?" asked Akane. "Nothing!" exclaimed Ryoga, "I mean, nothing that you should worry about, Akane." "Yeah, nothing," said Ranma, "Right, P-Chan?" "Who are you calling P-Chan!" exclaimed Ryoga.

"What's a P-Chan?" asked Stella. "P-Chan is my pet piglet back home," said Akane, "I hope he's alright." "Oh I'm sure he's fine," said Ranma, who just happened to be looking right at Ryoga.

"Moving on," said Bloom, who sensed that the conversation might get ugly, "We've got to find that stone." They began towards the ruined palace. Musa noticed that Ryoga was moving out to the left of where everyone else was heading. "Uh, Ryoga," said Musa, "I think it's that way," she pointed towards the palace. "Thanks, Musa," said Ryoga as he began to walk in the opposite direction. "He really has no sense of direction," said Flora, "It's shocking."

Eventually they got Ryoga to the palace. Bloom led the way down the ruined corridors, her instincts her only guide. "Are you sure you know where you're going?" asked Sky. "I feel we're going the right way," said Bloom. She rounded a corner to discover that the passage had caved in. A two-foot thick wall of ice and debris blocked the corridor.

"Still sure you're going the right way?" asked Ranma before being slapped by Akane. "This is the way to go," said Bloom, "I feel it right down to my soul." "This isn't that big a deal," said Carmen, "I'll just blast our way through. "Allow me," said Ryoga as he stood in front of the ice barrier. He raised his right index finger at the makeshift wall, took several deep breaths, shouted, _"Baksuai Tenketsu!"_ and jabbed his finger into the wall. Three seconds later the barrier shattered, clearing the passage.

"How did you do that?" asked an amazed Brandon. "Everything has its breaking point," said Ryoga, "All you need to do is apply pressure to that specific point. 'The Breaking Point Technique' was designed to shatter barriers. It can even break up illusions. The only drawback is that it doesn't work on people.

"Good thing it doesn't," said Ranma, "He would have killed me several times over with just his finger." "Time waits for nobody," said Bloom as she continued walking, with the others following her. Another ten minutes of walking, and they entered a large underground chamber. It was empty except for a large metal door at the far end of the room.

"I'll bet the stone is behind that door," said Tenchi. "So how do we get to it?" asked Brandon, "I don't see any handles or locks on it." Indeed the only thing on the door was a slightly raised area of the door surface. "Leave this to me," said Ryoko, "I'll just phase through that door and come out with the stone in no time!" She levitated towards the door, prepared to move through it.

Tecna, Timmy and Elise were just about to all say 'I wouldn't do that,' when Ryoko was thrown back from the door as if she encountered a force field of some sort. She slammed against the far wall, a stunned look on her face. "I tried to ward you," said Elise, "But nobody ever listens to me."

"Are you alright?" asked Sasami. "No more Sake for me," said Ryoko in a dazed tone, "I'm the designated driver." "She'll be fine," said Tenchi.

"I think I know what we're dealing with here," said Tecna as she examined the door, "I believe this door will only allow entry to certain people. It is my conclusion that this door will only allow Bloom to enter."

"I think she's right," said Timmy, "I've heard of security systems like this. Several royal families have rooms that only allow members of said families to enter." "I think someone in my family had such a room," said Stella, "Either my third cousin twice removed, or my fourth cousin three times removed." "I think someone's brain has been removed," whispered Ranma to Akane. "Don't be rude!" snapped Akane.

"Well, Bloom," said Sky, "It's your family door, it's up to you." Bloom stared at the door, took a cleansing breath, and walked towards the door. She passed through it as if it was a hologram. She emerged a minute later with a bright orange stone in her hands that was identical in size and shape to the black stone and the indigo stone the witches took from Alfea.

With the stone secured, our heroes made their way out of the ruined palace, (Ryoga got lost twice on the way out). As they headed back towards the ship, Bloom paused as if sensing something. "We're not alone," she said. Before anyone could say anything further, they found themselves surrounded by crab-like monsters made entirely out of ice.

"I hate these things," said Stella, "If one of them touches you, they'll freeze you right down to your heart." "Then allow me the honor of destroying these foul, frigid creatures!" exclaimed Tatewaki as he unsheathed his sword. Quick as lightning, Tatewaki began decapitating the ice-crabs.

"Hey!" protested Tenchi as he activated his energy sword, "Save some for me!" He to joined in on the monster killing. Between he two swordsmen, Tenchi and Tatewaki soon had the ice-crabs totally destroyed. "That Tenchi is something," said an amazed Brandon. "He should be something," said Sasami, "He is of Juraian blood."

"Tenchi is impressive," said Layla, "But that Tatewaki Kuno is a horse of a different color, a horse I would ride any day." "Whoa," said Stella, "Way too much information here."

"Not to sound like a coward or anything," said Riven, "But let's get out of here before any more ice monsters show up." "That's probably a good idea," said Ukyo, "Since I'm starting to lose feeling in my limbs."

Bloom and Sky were the last to board the ship as it prepared to take off. She took one last look around of her birth-planet. "I'll come back," she said out loud to her homeworld, "I promise. I'll come back and undo the curse that has afflicted you." With that, she and Sky boarded the ship, which took off and leapt into hyperspace.

"They don't look much like a threat to the universe," said Akane as she stared at the two stones. _The Night Rider_ was currently en route to Jurai to drop off Sasami and Roderick. "They only look harmless," said Washu, "They're dangerous only when all thirteen are together. I still haven figured out what the stones do, but if all thirteen fall into the wrong hands, terrible things can happen."

"Then we better figure out how to find the other stones," said Sky. "We have the black stone and the orange stone," said Flora, "The Shadow Riders have the indigo one and maybe more. Who knows how many are left that are unaccounted for."

"Relax," said Washu, "You're in the presence of the greatest scientific mind in the universe! I'll think of something, I always do." "Correction," said Elise, "We'll think of something." "Darn right," said Timmy, while Tecna nodded in agreement.

And think of something they did. By the time _The Night Rider_ exited hyperspace at Jurai, the four brains had devised a means of detecting the remaining stones. "We've scanned the stones we have," said Tecna, "And have discovered a low frequency energy wave emanating from them."

"This is a unique energy frequency," said Elise, "If we can modify the ship's sensors to detect this frequency, we can home in on the stones." "I've already taken he liberty of reformatting the sensors," said Washu, "We'll have the location of the next stone in no time!"

"So," said Stella to Sasami as she, Roderick and Ryoko prepared to beam down to Jurai, "This is goodbye for now." "We'll see each other again," said Sasami, "I expect to see you at my wedding shower." "I'll be waiting for your official invitation," said Stella.

"Well," said Ryoko to Tenchi, "You coming or not? I'm sure Ayeka is anxious to see you." Tenchi hesitated for a minute before saying, "I'm anxious to see her too, but I might be needed in the recovery of the stones and rescuing Kodatchi. Tell Ayeka that I miss her, but I'll be back to see her as soon as I can."

"We'll if you're not going down to Jurai," said Ryoko, "Then I'm not either," She turned to face Sasami, "With your highness's permission, of course." "You have it," said Sasami, "Go get those stones." With that, Sasami and Roderick beamed down to the planet below.

"So where are we going now?" asked Ranma. "We should have the location of the next stone within seconds," said Tecna as she examined the ship's sensor logs, "Here we go, the next stone is on the fifth planet in the Hykyrian system."

"Oh man," said Riven, "Hykyrians, they creep me out." "They're not that bad," said Flora, "Hykyrians are literally all sunshine and rainbows on the inside." "Disgusting," muttered Morgan. "In more ways than one," agreed Carmen.

"What do you have against Hykyrians?" asked Stella, "They're good people who always smile, what's not to like about them?" "The fact that always smile," said Carmen, "It's sickening to a witch."

"There's also that one really, really, really disturbing that they do every 23 standard years," said Elise, "But what are the odds of that happening anytime now?"

"It's your call, Bloom," said Tenchi. "If Tatewaki is okay with it," said Bloom, "Then we'll go for it." "If these Stones of Power are the means of finding my sister and bringing her home," said Tatewaki, "Then so be it." "That's that then," said Stella, "Beauregard," she said over the intercom, "Set course for Hykyrian 5!"

Meanwhile…

"Hykyrian 5?" asked Icy as she, her sisters and Toro were given their next assignment from Salamei. "That's where the next stone is," said Salamei, "So get to it." "No way," protested Stormy, "Those Hykyrians make me want to throw up." "They make me want to throw up as well," said Trabon, "But I'm going as well, so don't complain."

"I'm serious," said Stormy, "Hykyrians really do make me throw up." "She's right," said Darcy, "Stormy is allergic to overly-sweet species. One look at those disgusting Hykyrians is enough to make Stormy lose her lunch."

"Is that so," said Salamei, "Well, in that case, you're excused for this mission, this time. In the meanwhile, you can work on getting your mind-slave under control. I'm amazed she lasted this long." "Don't worry," said Stormy, a wicked grin on her face, "That Earth girl won't be trouble for much longer." She then left the room.

"Since Stormy isn't coming with us," said Trabon, "We'll need a replacement. Let me see," he paused in thought, "Who's available? I know, Fat-D!" With a flash, a very thin warlock appeared at Trabon's command. He was over six feet tall and built like a scarecrow. He had short, dark blue hair and very pale eyes. He wore a pair of black gloves on his hands. "You called, Master Trabon?" asked the warlock.

"I've got a job for you, Fat-D," said Trabon, "We're going to Hykyrian 5." "Why do they call you 'Fat-D'?" asked Toro. "It's a joke of sorts," said Fat-D, "I only look fat when I use my special ability." "What's that?" asked Icy. "I absorb life energy," said Fat-D, "Killing the victim and making me stronger."

"And what does the 'D' stand for?" asked Darcy. "The 'D'," said Fat-D, "Stands for Desmond Robert-Yeager-Warren-Jones-Smith Turner." "Good Gods," said Darcy. "Now you know why we call him Fat-D," said Trabon. "If there's no further discussions," said Salamei, "Go get that stone."

Meanwhile…

Stormy unlocked the door to Kodatchi's quarters. She found Kodatchi sitting on her bed, glaring daggers at Kodatchi. "I'm impressed you've resisted the stamp so far," said Stormy as she closed and locked the door, "But that won't mean much for long. Soon, you'll serve me."

"Never!" said Kodatchi, "My friends and family will find me and kill you for this outrage!" "Perhaps," said Stormy, "But by the time they find us, you will be calling me mistress." "It'll be a cold day in Hell before I ever obey you!" snapped Kodatchi. "We'll just see about that," said Stormy as she used her magic to make a whip out of dark lightning, "Let the lessons in obedience begin."

The end of chapter 21. Next chapter, our heroes arrive on Hykyrian 5 to witness a rather disturbing event. Reviews will be rewarded with Peanut M&Ms. See you next time!


	22. Chapter 22: No Need for Hykyrians

Last time Bloom and co. arrived on Sparkx and retrieved the orange Stone of Power. While dropping Sasami and Roderick off at Jurai, Washu announced that she, Elise, Timmy and Tecna had discovered how to find the remaining stones. Meanwhile, Icy, Darcy and Toro also head out for the next stone, joined by Trabon and another Shadow Rider, this one named Fat-D. Meanwhile, Stormy began to enforce her control over Kodatchi. On with the show!

Chapter 22: No Need for Hykyrians

"Coming out of hyperspace," said Beauregard, "In 3, 2, 1…" With a shudder _The Night Rider_ emerged into normal space. As Bloom looked out the window, she saw that the sun for the system was blue. "I've never been to a star system with a blue sun," said Stella. "Who knows what blue sunlight will do to your powers," said Brandon.

The ship entered orbit around the fifth planet from the sun. Hykyrian 5 had blue landmasses with purple oceans. Several large cities dotted the continents. "Well there's something you don't see every day," said Ranma. He and the other martial artists were admiring the view from the ship's portholes. "That's the thing about traveling the cosmos," said Tenchi, "Every day you see something new."

"Well, how do you like that?" said Elise as she scanned the planet, "You know that really, really, really disturbing thing the Hykyrians do every 23 standard years? Well, it's happening as we speak" "Just great," groaned Riven, "Just thinking about it makes my skin crawl."

"What's this really, really, really disturbing thing that the Hykyrians do?" asked Bloom. "First of all," said Washu, "Hykyrians are a race of evolved reptiles, so they're egg laying people. Every 23 standard years these people spawn and lay the next generation of Hykyrians." "The disturbing part," said Riven, "Is that they mate in public."

"You mean we have to go down to a planet full of fornicating reptiles?" asked Mousse, "That's just sick." "Mousse boy be lucky," said Shampoo, "Mousse boy just take glasses off and he not see any mating lizards." "You're right," said Mousse, "I don't have to watch."

"The public fornication is only the first part," said Carmen, "When the mating is all said and done, and the eggs start to hatch, the majority of the adults commit ritual suicide." "They what!" exclaimed Bloom. "That's just wrong," said Musa, "That's just plain wrong."

"They don't think it's wrong," said Washu, "All who kill themselves say it's for the good of the race, that by killing themselves they release all the goodness within, that's why they're always smiling." "And here's the icing on the cake," said Elise, "The newly hatched young feed on the bodies of the dead adults."

"Okay," said Ryoga, "I am officially declaring that I'm not setting one foot on that planet." "I wouldn't go as far as to say that," said Elise as she continued scanning the planet, "According to my scans, we've arrived just as they finished the egg laying process. They shouldn't start stabbing themselves for a few days now." "Well let's just find that stone before they start eviscerating themselves," said Tatewaki.

_The Night Rider_ landed on the outskirts of one of the cities, mostly to avoid attracting attention. To the west of the ship were several hills dotted with purple trees. As our heroes exited the ship, Bloom noticed that Tecna has holding a PDA-like device. "This scanner," said Tecna, "Should tell us when we're within three meters of the stone."

"According to the ship's sensors," said Lucinda, "The stone is about 800 meters west of our position in one of those hills yonder." "If we hurry," said Riven, "We can get that stone before any locals notice us." "Too late," groaned Morgan, her finger pointing towards the city, "Here comes the welcoming committee."

Indeed several red and blue-scaled aliens were approaching the ship. Bloom could see that they were indeed evolved reptiles with humanoid features such as opposable thumbs and the ability to walk upright, and that they were all smiling.

One of the Hykyrians, obviously the leader of the group, spoke first; "Visitors! And human visitors no less, welcome! You are all welcome to our fair planet! Please, enjoy your stay and leave refreshed in body, mind and spirit."

"Let me handle this," said Ryoko, "I've dealt with Hykyrians before." She then cleared her throat and spoke to the lead Hykyrian; "We are most humbled by your gracious welcome." "That we are," said Sky, "I wish we could partake in the many wonders of your fair planet, yet we're here on business."

"Business?" asked the lead Hykyrian, "Of what nature?" "Our sensors detected an ancient artifact on your fair planet," said Bloom, "One of terrible power if it fell into the wrong hands." "I know of no such artifact on this world," said the lead Hykyrian, "Can you describe it?"

"It is a round shape stone," said Helia, "Roughly the size of a human fist. We do not know its color, yet we'll know it when we see it." "Our scanners have determined the stone is buried in one of the hills over yonder," said Timmy, "We'd like your permission to retrieve the stone before our enemies come along and tries to take it by force."

"If you find what it is your are looking for," said the lead Hykyrian, "What would you do with it?" "We would keep it in a safe place," said Bloom, "Where our enemies cannot use it for evil." "This puzzles me," said the lead Hykyrian, "Would you not use such awesome power for your own needs?"

"We don't know exactly what the stone does," said Akane, "Or how to use it. We just want to keep the stone away from the bad guys." The lead Hykyrian turned to discuss this with his peers before saying, "Very well, you have permission to retrieve the artifact." "Groovy!" said Timmy.

Using Tecna's scanner, our heroes soon found which hill the stone was buried under. "The stone is 2.4 meters beneath us," said Tecna. "Allow me," said Ranma. Using the speed of the _Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken_ technique, Ranma soon dug up a large wooden chest. It was secured with a rusty lock, but Ryoga used his strength to pull it off. With bated breath, Bloom opened the chest to reveal a violet colored stone, identical in shape and size to the stones they already had.

"Nice of you loser pixies and Earth freaks to do the dirty work for us!" Bloom turned around to see Icy, Darcy and Toro, along with Trabon and Fat-D. "Oh great," said Stella, "The usual gang of idiots is here." "They've brought aome new faces, I see," said Brandon.

"Where's Stormy?" asked Musa, "I thought she wouldn't miss the chance to get her ass whopped again with the rest of you." "As luck would have it," said Darcy, "Stormy is allergic to Hykyrians, so she stayed behind to 'educate' her new mind-slave, Kodatchi." "That's my sister you're talking about, you goat-sucking harlot!" raged Tatewaki, "Give her back or thee shall surly taste my keen edged steel!"

"You can have Kodatchi back if you can find her," said Icy, "I don't know why Stormy wanted her as a mind-slave in the first place. Anyway, we can do this the easy way or the hard way, Bloom. Just hand over the stone and nobody gets hurt." "Since when have you ever been concerned about hurting anyone, Icy?" asked Bloom. "She's just going through the motions," said Darcy, "So what's it going to be?"

"Allow me to settle this," said Mousse as he grabbed the stone and, at least to the point of view of the baddies, swallowed the violet stone. Bloom and the others knew that Mousse only palmed it. "Damn it!" raged Darcy, "That Earth nerd did it again!" "Not a problem," said Trabon, "We'll just gut him like a fish and take the stone from his dripping intestines." "It'll be my pleasure," said Toro.

"Oh really," said Mousse as he passed the stone behind his back to Shampoo, "You'll find that I'm not so easy to gut, Pantyhose Toro." "My name is Toro the Destroyer!" raged Toro, "And don't you forget it!" Unknown to Icy or any of the baddies, Shampoo had passed the stone to Riven, who passed it to Flora, who passed it to Akane, who passed it to Tenchi, finally making its way to Bloom.

"It doesn't matter who's name is what," said Fat-D, "The Earth man with the glasses doesn't have the stone. I know, I can tell when people are lying." "Well if he doesn't have the stone," said Icy, "Who does?"

"That can easily be found out," said Fat-D as he removed his gloves. There were identical cuts on each of the palms of his hands, cuts that opened and closed like small mouths. Fat-D then aimed his hands at Stella and Sky. A dark purple beam shot from each hand at the two, causing then to stumble and cry out in agony.

"What are you doing to them!" demanded Bloom. "I'm just absorbing their life energy," said Fat-D as his body began to expand from the energy he stole from Stella and Sky, "Now, if you don't want your friends to die from severe energy loss, I suggest you hand over the stone."

"Don't do it, Bloom!" exclaimed Sky as he fought the pain of having his energy stolen, "They can't have the stones!" "Don't worry about us!" cried Stella, "Just keep the stone away from them."

"Let them go!" demanded Brandon, his sword drawn and ready to get some killing done, "Let them go or die!" "Take one step closer," said Trabon, "And Fat-D will drain all their energy in one shot." "And I'll do it to," said Fat-D

"What's it going to be, Bloom?" asked Icy, "The stone, or your friends?" Bloom hesitated for a second before answering, "Okay, you win, this time." She then tossed the stone over to Darcy, it landed about three paces form her feet. "This will make Malaketh very happy," said Darcy as she walked over to pick up the stone.

"I wouldn't touch that if I were you!" said a male voice that sounded like it was digitally altered. Bloom turned her head to see the source of the voice. Standing about thirty feet away was a man in a black tuxedo with a matching cape and top hat. A white mask with red eyes covered his face.

"You!" exclaimed Trabon, "But you're supposed to be dead!" "How true, Trabon," said the man in the tuxedo and mask, "I died, yet here I am." He then turned to face Bloom, "Princess of Sparkx," said the masked man, "At last we meet. I am The Phantom Renegade."

The end of chapter 22. Next chapter it's The Phantom Renegade vs. The Shadow Riders. Reviews will be rewarded with cake and pie. See you next time!


	23. Chapter 23: No Need For A Thrid Party

Last time Bloom and the others arrived at Hykyrian 5, where they dug up the violet colored Stone of Power. The sense of celebration was cut short when Icy, Darcy, Toro, Trabon and Fat-D showed up. Fat-D displayed his skills at stealing life energy when he took Stella and Sky hostage. Bloom was forced to give up the stone, but before Darcy could pick it up, a newcomer interrupted things. On with the show! 

Chapter 23: No Need For A Third Party

"I wouldn't touch that if I were you!" said a male voice that sounded like it was digitally altered. Bloom turned her head to see the source of the voice. Standing about thirty feet away was a man in a black tuxedo with a matching cape and top hat. A white mask with red eyes covered his face.

"You!" exclaimed Trabon, "But you're supposed to be dead!" "How true, Trabon," said the man in the tuxedo and mask, "I died, yet here I am." He then turned to face Bloom, "Princess of Sparkx," said the masked man, "At last we meet. I am The Phantom Renegade."

"You're The Phantom Renegade?" asked Icy angrily, "You're the one who slaughtered our ancestors?" The Phantom Renegade turned to look at Icy and Darcy, his mask hiding all emotion. "Yes," said the masked man, "I am he whom you speak of. I can tell you are descended from the foul wenches who desecrated Sparkx; I can smell their genetic stench on you two. I'll deal with you later. But first thing's first…"

Before Bloom could blink, The Phantom Renegade had 'zoomed' over to Fat-D, his movements barely visible as a blur. The masked man delivered a roundhouse kick to the back of Fat-D's head, instantly shattering the warlock's skull and upper spine. Fat-D fell to the ground, apparently dead. Freed from the warlock's energy sapping, Stella and Sky collapsed to the ground in exhaustion.

"Son of a bitch!" exclaimed Trabon as he stared in shock at the lifeless form of Fat-D, "You'll pay for that!" "That's what Xallos and Trujon said when I took the bronze stone from them," said The Phantom Renegade, "They ran like the f#ck$ng cowards they are. If you value your lives, I suggest you leave at once."

"Thanks for the suggestion," lied Icy, "Now here's a suggestion for you, Die!" She an Ice Coffin spell at The Phantom Renegade, yet the spell failed to make contact. The masked man dodged the spell, his movements again blurred to Bloom's eyes.

Darcy tried to send a psy-blast at the masked man, but he appeared in front of her, slammed his palm against her torso. His palm barely touched her yet Darcy was sent skidding several feet away. Toro swung a haymaker at the head of The Phantom Renegade, yet he hit only empty air. The masked man slammed his palm into Toro's back. Again his palm barely made contact, and yet Toro was sent skidding to a halt beside Darcy.

The Phantom Renegade then grabbed Icy by her left wrist and applied pressure. She howled in pain as her wrist bones broke. The masked man then turned to face Trabon, who was charging up a bolt of dark lightning in each hand. He launched the bolts at The Phantom Renegade, yet his attacks hit only empty space. He then appeared in front of Trabon and with a snake-like strike, plucked out Trabon's left eye. The warlock screamed in agony as he clutched at the empty socket where his eye was, blood seeping from the newly formed hole in his head.

"This doesn't have to go any further," said the masked man, "You still have the chance to live another day. Perhaps you'll change your evil ways, but that is only wishful thinking. I will now say it again; if you value your lives, I suggest you leave at once."

Darcy and Toro were back on their feet and were helping Icy as she clutched at her mangled wrist. Blood was still flowing from Trabon's assaulted eye socket, hate emanating from his remaining eye as he glared at The Phantom Renegade. With a flash of red light he; Icy; Toro and Darcy teleported out.

Meanwhile Bloom and the others were seeing to Stella and Sky. "A lot of life energy was taken from them," said Tecna as she scanned Stella and Sky, "But the drain isn't fatal. A day or so of rest will restore what was taken from them." "Thank goodness," said Bloom. She then stood up and faced The Phantom Renegade.

"Thank you," said Bloom, "I don't know how I can repay you." "There's no need to repay me," said the masked man, "Since I didn't come here to help your friends." "Then why are you here?" asked Akane.

"Two reasons," said The Phantom Renegade as he walked over to the violet stone, "One, to get a good look at the Princess of Sparkx. And I must say, I am satisfied at what I saw. You, Bloom, value the lives of your friends and loved ones over power; a quality that is both a strength and a weakness."

"And the second reason?" asked Riven. "Why this item here," said The Phantom Renegade as he took the stone from the ground. "That doesn't belong to you," said Tenchi, his energy saber ready for action. Brandon and the other specialists, along with Ranma and the martial artists readied themselves for a fight.

"It doesn't belong to The Shadow Riders either," said the masked man, "Nor does it belong to you." "Then why does thou take it?" asked Tatewaki. "I have my reasons," said The Phantom Renegade, "Why are you collecting The Stones of Power?"

"We only wish to keep them away form the forces of evil," said Helia, "You might just be in that category, despite what you did to help Stella and Sky." "I am here to punish those who abuse power for personal gain," said the masked man, "I understand that your quest is just. Yet I must have the stones."

"But why?" asked Bloom. "My reasons are my business and my business alone," said The Phantom Renegade, "Yet I will respect your cause. Keep the stones you have for now. I shall come for them when I have collected the remaining stones and the ones the enemy have. It would be in your best interest not to resist me. Until then…" With a bright flash he was gone. In his place was a blue rose.

"Am I the only one here who has no idea of what the f#ck just happened here?" asked Ryoga. "You're not alone," said Ukyo.

"What now?" asked Flora as she picked up the blue rose. "We find the remaining stone," said Bloom, "We find them before either The Shadow Riders or The Phantom Renegade does."

"Least we not forget," said Tatewaki, "My sister is still a captive of the enemy." "We'll find her," said Layla, "I promise." "When you say such things, Miss Layla," said Tatewaki, "I cannot help but feel that thou speaks the truth." At that Layla blushed three shades read.

"Could he be the one?" whispered Stella to Musa and Tecna, Stella obviously on the road to recovery, "Is it possible that this Earth boy is the one who'll bring joy to Layla's heart?" "It's a distinct possibility," said Tecna, "We'll have to watch and see."

Bloom was lost in thought as they made their way back to _The Night Rider. 'Who is this Phantom Renegade?'_ She asked herself, '_what does he want with the stones? Which side is he really on? And why did I sense something familiar about him?'_

Meanwhile…

"I'll kill that bastard!" raged Icy as two healers attempted to restore her damaged wrist, "I'll kill that f#ck$ng Phantom Renegade!" "You won't be killing anyone if you don't hold still," said one of the healers, "We need to set the bones so they'll mend properly."

"How did this happen?" asked Toro, "How can he be that strong as to deliver such force with so little contact? He barely touched us." "He barely touched you two," said Trabon as a healer packed gauze pads into his empty eye socket, "If only I were so lucky."

Just then Malaketh and Salamei entered the healing room. "Dear Trabon," said Malaketh, "Who did this to you?" "Xallos was right," said Trabon, "The Phantom Renegade is back, and he's collecting the stones."

"Well that's just f#ck$ng great," said Salamei. "At least those dumb fairies and their stupid friends don't have the stone," said Darcy, "That's something." "It's not something," said Salamei, "Because they don't know how to use the stones. The Phantom Renegade does know." "He could use the stones to erase us from existence," said Malaketh, "If he were so inclined."

"I take it that your mission didn't go so well," said Stormy as she entered the room, a hooded figure behind her. "Gee," said Icy, "It must be Obvious Day at Camp Stupid. Ouch! That hurt you idiots!" "It only hurts if you move," said one of the healers, "So hold still if you wish to use that hand again."

"The only thing we can do," said Malaketh, "Is double our efforts to find the remaining stones. There are six left. Once we have them we can take our time in taking the four that our enemies have."

"Leave it to us," said Stormy, "I have a little surprise for Bloom and her stupid friends. Isn't that right, Kodatchi?" The hooded figure stepped forward and lowered the hood of the cloak. There stood Kodatchi, her face covered in fading welts from Stormy's 'electro-whip', her eyes glazed over in a trance.

"By your command, mistress," said Kodatchi in a dull tone. "Groovy," said Stormy, "I can't wait to see the look on Bloom's face when her friend turns out to be her assassin." This caused a roar of laughter from the witches, Toro and The Shadow Riders.

_You may have control of my body, bitch,_ thought Kodatchi, _but my mind is still free. When my brother and my friends find you, you'll wish you were never born._

The end of chapter 23. Next chapter, we learn a bit about the curses that afflict Ranma, Ryoga, Shampoo and Mousse. Reviews will be rewarded with cake and pie. See you next time!


	24. Chapter 24: No Need For Curses

Last time The Phantom Renegade arrived on the scene and thrashed The Shadow Riders, forcing then to retreat. He then took the violet Stone of Power and left. Meanwhile Stormy showed off that she had Kodatchi under her control, yet Kodatchi's mind was still free. On with the show!

Chapter 24: No Need For Curses

Following the fiasco on Hykyrian 5, Bloom said that it would be a good idea to head back to Alfea and rest up before finding the next stone. There was very little conversation as _The Night Rider_ traveled through hyperspace to Magicx. It was Brandon who broke the ice: "That Phantom Renegade, he was something else."

"You got that right," said Ryoga, "He barely touched Darcy and Pantyhose Toro, yet he did a lot of damage to them." "The way he plucked out that warlock's eye," said Tenchi, "such a strike takes precise coordination and reflex control."

"And the way he moved," said Ranma, "Even I could barely keep up with him." "Why Saotome," said Tatewaki, "It sounds like thou has 'fighter envy.'" "No," said Ranma defensively, "I just want to know how The Phantom Renegade could move that fast."

"I once heard about a training regime," said Sky, "That focuses on faster reaction time in the nerves and muscles. It's called _pranda-bindu;_ whoever can master it can run faster than ever dreamed possible. One can also deliver incredible striking force with minimal physical contact."

It was then that a gleam entered Ranma's eye that was all too familiar to Akane. "I know what you're thinking," said Akane, "It's the same old, same old." "You gonna try and stop me?" asked Ranma. "Since when have I ever tried to stop you?" asked Akane.

"What are they talking about?" asked Stella. "If I were to venture a guess," said Tecna, "I'd say that Ranma wants to learn _pranda-bindu_." "You got that right," said Ranma, "So where do I start?"

"The basics of _pranda-bindu_ are on file at Red Fountain," said Timmy, "Yet it may be for nothing. People have started _pranda-bindu_ when they're barely old enough to walk; most spend their whole lives trying to get the hand of the basics. Only a few have ever fully mastered it. So it may just be a waste of time."

"I'll be the judge of that," said Ranma, "Just give me the information, and I'll master _pranda-bindu_." "That's what I love about Ranma," said Akane to Bloom, "No matter the challenge, no matter how hopeless the odds are against him, he always sees the situation through to the end."

The girls arrived back at school just after dark. There was a highly unpleasant smell coming from Griselda's office. "Look's like our stink bomb is a hit," said Morgan. "It is indeed, Ms. Rogers," said a very angry Griselda, "You three witches have gone too far this time! If I had my way, I'd turn you into toadstools for life!"

"Still think 'The _El Bongo_ stink bomb' was a good idea?" Elise asked Carmen. Carmen only gulped. "However," said Griselda, "I've spoken to your headmistress. Professor Griffin was both impressed by the level of 'nastiness' you three have displayed, and annoyed that you got caught. As punishment for ruining my office, you three are going to clean the stink out of it, without magic."

"I don't envy you three," said Musa as Carmen, Morgan and Elise headed off to clean up after their prank. "How did Griselda know you did it?" asked Bloom.

"We autographed the bomb before we planted it," said Carmen, "And now, in retrospect, that was probably the dumbest thing we've ever done." "Amen sister," said Morgan. "After all," said Elise, "'you reap what you sow.'"

The next day at Alfea smelled much better. Bloom and the other girls saw Carmen, Morgan and Elise leaving the main building and heading back to Cloud Tower. "My hands feel like they're gonna fall off," complained Morgan, "The next time we plant a stink bomb, let's not autograph it." "You said it," said Elise, "Let's just go back to the dorm and sleep."

"Don't you have class today?" asked Flora. "Someone will cover for us," said Carmen, "So goodnight, or good morning or whatever." As the witches left the campus, Bloom and the others stared up at the roof of the school. Ranma was up there; his movements looking similar to yoga and tai chi. Riven and Timmy were taking turns spotting him.

"Why is he on the roof?" asked Musa. "He prefers high places to think," said Akane. "Oh my goodness!" exclaimed Tecna, "We have so much schoolwork to catch up on, and class is ten minutes!"

Every spare minute of that day Bloom and her friends spent catching up on all the work they missed while offworld. The next morning, a Saturday, was also spent catching up. They finally finished after lunch. They walked out into the courtyard, their eyes blinking in the bright sunlight, except Stella's of course.

Bloom looked up to see Ranma still up on the roof. "How long has he been at this?" asked Bloom to Riven and Akane were watching, while Timmy was up with Ranma. "He came down for lunch," said Riven, "Dinner, for two hours of sleep, and for breakfast. Otherwise he's been at it nonstop."

"I told you," said Akane, "Once Ranma starts something, he won't stop until he's done." It was then that Timmy and Ranma came down from the roof. "I didn't think it was possible," said an amazed Timmy, "But you're really making progress. I estimate you'll have the basics covered inside a week."

"Sounds great," said Ranma, "If we have to fight that Phantom Renegade, I'll be ready for him." Just then Ranma's stomach growled like a Siberian Tiger. "I think your stomach speaks for us all," said Akane as she checked her watch." "I think we all deserve a treat," said Stella as she pulled out her credit card, "Pizza time! I'm buying!"

Meanwhile at a pizza parlor in downtown Magicx, Elise and Washu had finally gotten Ryoga, Shampoo and Mousse to talk to her about their curses. "Elise girl asked Shampoo how she got cursed," said Shampoo, "Shampoo tell her; When Shampoo and Great-grandmother were on training mission at Jusenkyo, Shampoo trip and fall into 'Spring of Drowned Cat.' Now whenever Shampoo touches cold water, she turns into cat. Hot water turns Shampoo back."

"It's slightly different with me," said Mousse, "I followed Shampoo and Grandmaster Cologne to Jusenkyo. I just wanted to talk to Shampoo, try to convince her to stop pursuing Ranma as a husband, when I tripped and fell into 'The spring of Drowned Duck.' Now I turn into a duck whenever I get hit with cold water."

"What about you, Ryoga?" asked Elise, "What do you turn into when you're hit with cold water?" "It's not something I like to talk about," said Ryoga, "But if this will help you find a cure for my curse, I fell into 'The Spring of Drowned Piglet.' Whenever I'm hit with cold water, I turn into a black piglet."

"And such cute piglet Ryoga boy turn into," said Shampoo. "You would say that," snapped Ryoga, "Especially since you tried to eat me once while I was in my cursed form." "There's more to your cursed form," said Mousse, "Why don't you tell these nice ladies about your double life."

"You shut up!" exclaimed Ryoga, "They don't need to know about that!" "About what?" asked Washu. "When Ryoga boy in cursed form," said Shampoo, "He go by name 'P-Chan.' Akane girl adopt P-Chan as pet, Ryoga fall in love with Akane."

"Juicy," said Elise slyly, "So, you're in love with Akane Tendo." "I thought it was love," said Ryoga, "But upon retrospect, it was just a heavy crush. I still feel for Akane, which is why she must never, ever know that P-Chan and I are one and the same."

It was then that Ryoga noticed that Elise, Washu, Mousse and Shampoo were staring wide-eyed at something behind him. "Let me guess," he said in a slightly nervous tone, "Akane is standing right behind me." He turned around to see Akane, Bloom, Ranma and the others standing there, a look of shock on Akane's face.

"Akane," started Ryoga, "I…" "Tell me you were joking," said Akane, "Look me in the eye and say what you just told Washy and Elise was a joke." "I wasn't," said Ryoga, "I wanted to tell you the truth so many times, yet fear of rejection held me back. Now that I've overcame my crush, I can finally tell you the truth, I am P-Chan."

He picked up a glass of cold water and splashed his face with it. Immediately, he was transformed into a black piglet with a yellow bandanna around his neck. Elise then produced some hot water and turned Ryoga back to normal. "Akane," said Ryoga as he got down on his knees in submission, "What I did to you was inexcusable, yet I only wish for your forgiveness so we can get on with our lives."

A look of absolute rage has been building on Akane's face since Ryoga confessed the truth, now that rage was boiling over. "I LET YOU SLEEP WITH ME!" shouted Akane as she hefted her war hammer, "IN MY ROOM! IN MY BED!" She brought the hammer down onto his head with tremendous force, yet the blow did nothing except produce a large bump on Ryoga's head.

Akane then hefted her hammer again and glared at Ranma, "You knew," she accused, "You knew about this yet said nothing!" "We all knew," said Ranma, "But Ryoga made us promises not to tell you. He wanted to tell you the truth himself."

To Bloom, Akane seemed to be on the verge of exploding with wrath, yet her next words were surprisingly calm. "Ranma Saotome," said Akane, "Consider our engagement permanently canceled. Aside from matters concerning the mission of rescuing Kodatchi, finding the remaining Stones of Power and stopping The Shadow Riders, I'm never speaking to you again, period. And when we gat back to Tokyo, you and your freeloading father can find somewhere else to squat."

She started walking back to Alfea when Ranma shouted after her, "Well thank you, Akane! I never wanted to marry you in the first place. I just never figured out how to break up with you politely, so thanks for doing it for me. And you know what, I never want to speak to you again either!"

"At last we agree on something," said Akane, her back still turned towards Ranma. She continued walking away, then paused as if remembering something, "Ryoga," she said, "I forgive you." Akane then resumed her way back to the school.

"She handled that rather well," said Ukyo, "Considering her previous outbursts." "She wasn't serious about breaking up with you, Ranma?" asked Stella, "Was she?" "Don't worry," said Mousse, "Once Akane has calmed down she'll come back to him like clockwork." "No," said Ranma in a distant tone, "She was serious this time, it's over between us."

"Then there be hope for Shampoo after all!" exclaimed Shampoo as she prepared to leap into Ranma's arms, yet Bloom held her back. "Leave him alone," demanded Bloom, "Ranma's heart may not be broken, but I can tell it was heavily damaged just now. So give him a break."

"If Honored Friend say Shampoo give Ranma breathing room," said Shampoo, "Then Shampoo wait." Meanwhile, Ryoga had recovered from Akane's hammer strike, a bright smile on his face. "What are you so happy about?" asked Sky.

"I've been hiding the truth from Akane for so long," said Ryoga, "I've felt that a huge weight was attached to by soul. Now that I've confessed, I feel better than I've been in a long time." "Well good for you, Ryoga," said Ranma, "At least you're happy."

Over the rest of the weekend Bloom noticed that Ranma and Akane avoided each other whenever possible, and would only speak to each other on matters concerning the mission. Ranma would totally absorb himself in his pranda-bindu training, while Akane was holed up in the school kitchen, trying to get anyone she found to taste her cooking. Stella was the only one who liked what Akane made.

"I had so see it to believe it," said Ukyo, "Somebody actually likes Akane's cooking, and hasn't thrown up yet." "I don't know how Stella can keep it down," said Musa, "My stomach is still tossing a wicked beat."

"I really think this is good," said Stella as she finished another plate of Akane's cooking, "Is there more, please?" "Have as much as you want," said Akane brightly as she handed Stella a plate full of what looked to Bloom like level 4 industrial waste.

"Shampoo think she be sick," said Shampoo as Stella chewed and swallowed. "That's our Stella for you," said Flora, "She has an iron constitution, except when traveling through rough patches of hyperspace."

Just then Layla and Washu burst into the kitchen. "There you kids are!" exclaimed Washu, "Pack your bags! We're going to Tides!" "Why are we going to Layla's home planet?" asked Flora. "Two reasons," said Washu, "One, there's a Stone of Power on Tides." "That's a good reason," said Akane.

"Two," said Layla, "I happen to know a wizard on my home who just might have the cure to the curses that affect Ranma, Ryoga, Shampoo and Mousse." "There be cure for curse!" exclaimed Shampoo, "What we wait for? We go!"

"We'll go when we're ready to go," said Stella, "I'll call Beauregard and tell him to get _The Night Rider_ ready to fly." "I'll go collect the others," said Bloom, "I think Sky is spotting Ranma up on the roof."

"Ranma can fall off the roof and break his neck for all I care," said Akane. "You're still mad at him for not telling you the truth about Ryoga?" asked Flora. "Unless something drastic happens," said Akane, "I'll be mad at Ranma until the day I die." "We'll cross that bridge when we get to it," said Bloom, "Right now we have a stone to find and some curses to break."

Meanwhile…

"So the next stone is on the home world of that Layla bitch," said Darcy, "excellent, we get to take the stone and destroy the little princess on her home planet." "And when we run into Bloom," said Stormy, "My new mind-slave will kill her for us, right, slave?"

"As you command, mistress," said Kodatchi in a dull tone. _Just you wait, you goat-sucking whore,_ thought Kodatchi, _My brother fights alongside with Bloom. He'll cut you in half from bottom to top. That is, unless my darling Ranma doesn't vivisect you first._

The end of chapter 24. Next chapter, it on to Tides. Reviews will be rewarded with Mango ice cream. See you next time!


	25. Chapter 25: The Tides That Bind pt1

Last time, in preparation for the next encounter with The Phantom Renegade, Ranma began _pranda-bindu_ training. Later on, Ryoga revealed his cursed form, not knowing that Akane was right behind him. Akane forgave Ryoga, but was outraged at Ranma for concealing the truth from her. They both broke up. Meanwhile Washu located the next Stone of Power on Layla's home world of Tides. Layla then said that a wizard from her home could find a cure for Ranma, Ryoga, Mousse and Shampoo. On with the show!

Chapter 25: The Tides That Bind part 1

"How much longer is it to Tides?" asked Akane. "Shouldn't be much longer," said Lucinda, "Assuming the hyper-drive doesn't break down again. "Bite your tongue," snapped Amanda, "The engine is barely holding together as it is. What we need is a major space port so I can do a complete overhaul on the hyper-drive and at least a day to do it in."

"Once we find the stone," said Layla, "I'll make sure _The Night Rider_ gets the best care Tides can provide." "Not only are thou beautiful, Miss Layla," said Tatewaki, "Thou art most generous to your peers, a perfect quality for someone of thy royal stature." This comment caused Layla to blush three shades red.

"There's no doubt about it," said Stella to Flora, "Tatewaki is the man for Layla. 'By the power of Greyskull!'© I'll make it my mission to get those two together!" "Remember what happened what happened to Layla the last time you made such a promise?" asked Musa, "We all nearly got killed by an incubus."

"That's not going to happen this time," said Stella, "I guarantee it!" "What do you think, Bloom," said Tecna, "Is Tatewaki the man for Layla?" "It seems that they do like each other," said Bloom, "They would make a good couple, but we should let things play out as they should."

"But I want to be their matchmaker," whined Stella. "You already played matchmaker with Sasami and Roderick," said Musa, "It's Bloom's turn now."

"I'm not worried about Layla and Tatewaki getting together," said Bloom, "I'm more concerned about Ranma and Akane. When I told Shampoo to leave Ranma alone because his heart was damaged, I lied, his heart was shattered, and so was Akane's. Stella, if you should focus your matchmaking prowess on anyone, it's Ranma and Akane."

"Coming out of hyperspace!" announced Beauregard as _The Night Rider_ emerged into normal space. Bloom looked out the window to see the blue sphere that was Tides. "Layla," said Bloom, "Welcome home."

_The Night Rider_ landed outside the Tides royal palace where a large welcome committee was waiting. "Looks like someone's expecting you," said Musa to Layla. "The tall man in the front of the crowd," said Layla, "The one with the short brown hair and one green eye, that's Lord Bryant, Prime Minister and my father's best friend."

Our heroes exited the ship to much applause from the crowd, all of which was directed to Layla. "And I thought I was popular," said Stella.

"Welcome home, Princess," said Lord Bryant to Layla, "We received your message; everything has been prepared as you asked." "Thank you, Lord Bryant," said Layla, "How are my parents doing?" "You mother and father," said Lord Bryant, "Are fine and happily enjoying their second honeymoon. They send you their love."

"That means we've got the palace to ourselves," said Stella to Bloom, "Perfect for a party." "Now's not the time for a party, Stella," said Riven, "We've got a stone to find." "I know," said Stella, "But a party is the perfect atmosphere to get Ranma and Akane back together."

"First thing's first," said Carmen, "We find that stone before the enemy comes looking for it. Then you pixies can have your 'get the Earthlings back together' party." "I think a party would be the best thing for you, Carmen," said Ryoko, "You sound like you need to unwind and cut lose."

"The last thing I need," snapped Carmen, "Is to get infected by all the sugar-coated, disgustingly cuteness that is love. Trust me, Ryoko, love stinks." "What's her problem?" asked Musa. "There's a full moon on Carmen's home world," said Elise.

"Okay, Washu," said Tenchi a few minutes later up at the palace, "Where on Tides is the stone?" "If I could have a map of the planet, please?" said Washu. A large holographic map of the planet was displayed on the large table everyone was gathered around. "Thank you," said Washu, "Now, according to the scanners onboard _The Night Rider_, the next stone is near an island 230 miles south-west of the palace, and about 85 feet underwater."

"That could be a problem," said Akane, "I can't swim, remember?" "You don't have to go underwater and get the stone," said Ranma without looking at her, "You know that."

"I knew that," said Akane, her back turned towards Ranma, "I just thought I'd say it." "We really need to get them back together," said Flora. "Leave it to me," said Stella, "I'll take care of everything."

Meanwhile, Lord Bryant was speaking to Layla, "Your parents would be very proud of your choice of a suitor," he said, "This Earthman, though from an ordinary background, would make a find husband for her highness."

Layla was naturally taken aback at this statement. "No, we're just friends," said Layla, "I mean, Tatewaki is a powerful swordsman, and he does have a way with words, but I wouldn't go as far as to say that I want to marry him." "A pity," said Lord Bryant, "He would make a fine husband for you, worthy to be King of Tides." This caused Layla to think a bit more, _yes; he would make a fine king._

One hour later our heroes had reached the island. "So," said Sky as he looked down into the water, "Who's going down after the stone?" "I'll go," said Tenchi, "I want to go." "Same here," said Riven. "Count me us in as well," said Flora and Helia.

"No thanks," said Ryoga, "even though I can swim, one drop of that cold water and I'll be in a world of sh$t." "A world of pig-sh$t to be exact," said Ranma.

"Just for that," said Akane, "You can go in for Ryoga." Without hesitation, she pushed Ranma into the water. "What did you do that for!" exclaimed female Ranma. "I felt like it," said Akane.

All in all it was decided who would go into the water and retrieve the stone: Layla would lead, followed by Ranma, Riven, Flora, Helia, Tatewaki and Tenchi. "Just how deep are we talking about here?" asked Ranma after drying off. "85 feet down to the sea-floor," said Washu, "And another two feet of digging."

"And how are we supposed to breathe underwater?" asked Ranma. "That's where these come in," said Elise as she displayed several advanced-looking wetsuits, "I made these to be completely watertight and insulated so you can stay in cold water and not get cold. I also installed radios in the helmets to we can talk to each other. They have adjustable buoyancy controls and the helmets have radio links so you can talk to each other."

"I don't like this much," said Musa to Riven, "I mean, how can you trust anything invented by a witch?" "Look, Musa," said Elise, "I understand you don't like witches. I don't especially like fairies myself, but that doesn't stop me from working with you. Now, it's either my wetsuits, or a spell that allows one to breathe underwater."

"No thank you," said Ranma, "One curse on me is enough. I don't need to be breathing like a fish. I'll take the suit." That settled the argument. Minutes later those going in the water were suited up and ready to dive. Layla wasn't wearing a wetsuit, just a green one-piece swimsuit.

"Surely thou cannot hold thy breath long enough to reach the bottom and retrieve the stone," said Tatewaki as he watched Layla stretch for the swim ahead, "Can thou?" "Believe it or not," said Layla, "But I have my own way of breathing underwater." She held her long hair to one side to reveal a pair of gills on the back of her neck.

"I didn't know she had gills," said a surprised and slightly disturbed Stella. "Neither did I," said Musa. "She's still Layla," said Bloom, "No matter what features she has." "Darn right," said Brandon.

"Are we gonna gab all day about who has what?" said Ranma, "Or are we going to get that stone?" Without any further words Layla dived into the water.

"What are we waiting for?" asked Tenchi once his helmet was secured and everyone else had his or hers attached, "Let's go!" With that he, Riven, Flora, Helia and Tatewaki jumped into the water.

They found the stone just where Washu said it would be; eighty-five feet to the seafloor and buried two feet beneath the sand. Flora was the one who dug it up. This time the stone was colored green. "And now we have three," said Tenchi.

They started back towards the surface when Tatewaki stopped. "You coming?" asked Ranma. "You go on ahead, Saotome," said Tatewaki, "I wish to look around for a few minutes." "It's your oxygen," said Ranma as he and the others continued back up.

Tatewaki hovered in the water gazing as far as he could see. He then noticed that Layla had stayed behind as well. "It's beautiful down here," said Layla, "I used to swim in these waters when I was little. Just being down here makes one feel at peace."

"I am at peace," said Tatewaki, "But it is not from the water. Even though my sister is still in the clutches of the enemy, for some reason I am content. Perhaps it is because I am with you, Miss Layla."

Just as Layla was blushing at this complement, they both heard a loud noise coming from the surface. "What was that?" asked Layla. "It sounds to me like trouble," said Tatewaki, "We'd better got up there." Yet before either of them could swim back up, a fierce shockwave rippled through the water and impacted them both, scrambling their equilibrium.

Layla was worse off due to her being exposed to the water directly. Tatewaki managed to recover his sense of which direction was up and tried to help her, yet found he was falling away from Layla. The shockwave had damaged his adjustable buoyancy controls and was being dragged towards the bottom by his own weight. He landed on the seafloor facedown, his helmet faceplate banging onto a rock.

Tatewaki watched as his faceplate cracked; water then began to pour into his helmet. Instinctively he took a deep breath and removed his helmet. He then removed his weight belt and kicked towards the surface. He was only halfway to the surface when a second shockwave hit him. The sudden impact forced him to release the air that was in his lungs.

He tried his best not to succumb to panic as water began to pour into his lungs. _This cannot be!_ he thought, _I cannot die here!_ _I have to save Kodatchi! _Fortunately, fate has a strange way of making things turn out alright, for Layla had recovered her balance, swam over to Tatewaki and kissed him right on the lips.

Tatewaki felt a mixture of surprise, relief and pleasure as Layla kissed him: Surprise and pleasure that the girl that he couldn't stop thinking about was kissing him, and relief that oxygen was flowing into his lungs. Layla, with her gills, was breathing for both of them.

After about two minutes of double breathing, Layla broke the kiss and signaled to Tatewaki to go up. He nodded in agreement and they both headed for the surface. (Please note that, being extraordinary people, Layla and Tatewaki weren't affected by The Bends, thank you).

They reached open air and inhaled deeply the fresh wind. "That was an exhilarating experience," said Tatewaki. "What was?" asked Layla, "Finding the stone, getting blasted by two shockwaves or me kissing you?" "All three," said Tatewaki, "But the latter one the most." "I also liked that part the best," said Layla.

Before either one could say anything further, a sudden explosion from the island erupted through the air. "There's the source of the shockwaves," said Layla. They both swam ashore where Tatewaki found his sword and got out of his wetsuit. Meanwhile, Layla had transformed into her Winx outfit.

"We'll continue our conversation later," said Tatewaki, "There's dirty work ahead." They both headed inland to where our heroes were engaging the forces of The Shadow Riders. Ranma, Tenchi and the other martial artists were contending with Toro, who had already transformed into his monstrous cursed form, while Sky and the Red Fountain boys were slaughtering biots. Up in the air Stella, Flora, Musa and Tecna were contending with Icy and Darcy.

Layla and Tatewaki were about to head into the battle when something horrible stopped them both in their tracks, something so shocking that it nearly froze Tatewaki's heart. "No!" he exclaimed, "Impossible!" Ten yards from Tatewaki was Kodatchi; a dull expression on her face, her eyes glazed over. Behind her was Stormy, who was egging her on while Kodatchi strangled Bloom with her ribbon.

To be continued. Next chapter it's do or die as Tatewaki tries to free Kodatchi form Stormy's control. Will he succeed? Reviews will be rewarded with cherry pie. See you next time!


	26. Chapter 26: The Tides That Bind pt2

Last time our heroes arrived on Layla's home planet, Tides. Stella made it her mission to get Layla and Tatewaki together, since she thinks the two are meant for each other. Bloom thought Layla and Tatewaki would get together naturally, and suggested to Stella to focus on getting Ranma and Akane back together. After locating the stone on the ocean floor, Tatewaki and Layla had a minute alone underwater. Two sudden shockwaves nearly caused Tatewaki to drown, but Layla saved him with the help of her natural gills. It seems that Stella didn't need to help them get together after all. The minute was spoiled when they arrived on the scene to find that The Shadow Riders had attacked, but that's just the tip of the iceberg. On with the show!

Chapter 26: The Tides That Bind part 2

Layla and Tatewaki were about to head into the battle when something horrible stopped them both in their tracks, something so shocking that it nearly froze Tatewaki's heart. "No!" he exclaimed, "Impossible!" Ten yards from Tatewaki was Kodatchi; a dull expression on her face, her eyes glazed over. Behind her was Stormy, who was egging her on while she strangled Bloom with her ribbon.

"Yes!" cried Stormy, "Choke the life from the pixy! Make her suffer!" "As you command, mistress," said Kodatchi in a dull tone as she increased the tension on the ribbon. Bloom could only look in shock as she began to collapse form lack of air. _No!_ raged Kodatchi's inner mind, _I don't want to kill anyone, let alone Bloom! She's my friend!_

"She's my friend," said Kodatchi in a slightly less dull tone. She reduced the tension in the ribbon, allowing Bloom to take a much-needed gasp of air. "You don't have any friends!" snapped Stormy, "She's your enemy! Now kill her!" "I don't have any friends," said Kodatchi as she tightened her strangle hold on Bloom.

"Sister!" raged Tatewaki as she charged forward, his sword drawn and ready. With one swing he sliced through the ribbon, releasing Bloom. She fell to the ground, coughing for air. "Kodatchi!" exclaimed Tatewaki as she held her by the shoulders, "It's me, your brother!"

"Brother?" said Kodatchi in a dull tone. _Yes!_ Shouted inner Kodatchi, _I knew you'd save me, brother! _"You don't have a brother!" snapped Stormy, "You only have me, your mistress! So stop wasting time and kill the Earthman!"

"Kill the Earthman," said Kodatchi as she pulled out a pair of gymnastic clubs and began swinging them at Tatewaki.

"What have you done to her!" raged Tatewaki at Stormy as he dodged the swinging clubs. "She belongs to me," said Stormy, "Oh I'm going to enjoy watching your beloved sister take your life."

"Enjoy this, bitch!" exclaimed Ukyo as she swung her giant spatula into Stormy's face, knocking the witch out. At the same time, Kodatchi fell to her knees, her eyes clearing and returning to normal. She blinked then looked at Tatewaki.

"Brother?" she said, her voice a bit shaky from having it controlled from the outside, "Brother! I knew you'd find me!" The two siblings embraced. "Sister!" said Tatewaki, "I knew you were alive!"

"Back away from the psycho-bitch, Kuno!" exclaimed Ranma. The battle was all but over: The biots were all destroyed; Toro had been knocked to the ground and turned back to normal with some hot water. Flora, Musa, Stella and Tecna were still fighting Icy and Darcy, but they seemed to have the two witches covered.

Ranma, Brandon, and the others who weren't fighting had surrounded Tatewaki and Kodatchi. Sky was kneeling by Bloom, making sure she was okay. "I won't say it again, Kuno," said Ranma, "Back away from the mind-slave and we'll finish it for you." "What are you talking about, Saotome?" asked Tatewaki, "This is my sister!"

"She's not your sister!" exclaimed Ryoga, "Not anymore." "Kodatchi girl have mark of Shadow Riders on her face," said Shampoo, "She evil now." "She's under he control of the witches," said Akane, "She can't be trusted."

"If thou wishes to harm my sister," said Tatewaki, his sword ready for trouble, "Thou must kill me first." "Nobody's harming anyone," said Layla as she stood next to the siblings, "It's obvious that Stormy was controlling Kodatchi. But when Ukyo knocked her out, Kodatchi regained her freedom." "Thank you," said Kodatchi, "At least someone here agrees with my brother."

"Oh, she doth more agree with me, sister," said Tatewaki as he held Layla's hand, "Me thinks Miss Layla and I could have a relationship, a most enjoyable one to be exact." _Oh great,_ thought Kodatchi, _I'm gone for a week or so, and my brother gets another stupid crush._ Yet this was no ordinary crush that her brother had. _This is different, _thought Kodatchi,_ could my brother truly be in love?_

Just then Trabon arrived, a red eye patch with The Shadow Rider's crest on it. He wasn't alone; a tall bald man with pitch-black eyes and a huge sword at his side was with Trabon. "It appears we're just in time," said Trabon, "Wouldn't you agree, Zaboth?" "We are indeed right where we should be at the right time," said the swordsman named Zaboth.

"Earthman!" exclaimed Trabon at Tatewaki, "That girl is the property of The Shadow Riders! Hand her over at once!" "Never!" raged Tatewaki, his sword ready for the kill, "Thy evil claws shall never again touch my sister!" "Well we're gonna get her anyway," said Trabon, "Zaboth, kill the earthman."

"With pleasure!" exclaimed Zaboth as he unsheathed his huge sword and charged at Tatewaki. Tatewaki stood his ground and blocked the blow that was aimed at his head. The two swordsmen exchanged blows and blocks, neither one expecting mercy from the other

Four minutes into the fight Tatewaki's sword broke just above the handle. Both Zaboth and Trabon laughed at him as Tatewaki stared at his ruined family heirloom. "What's a warrior without a weapon?" asked Zaboth as he prepared to cut Tatewaki's head off. "Still a warrior," said Tatewaki as he gazed death in the eye, "And it's not the weapon that makes the warrior, it's the warrior who wields the weapon that counts."

"Whatever," said Zaboth, "Now die!" Yet Tatewaki wasn't supposed to die that day, for Layla, using her fairy magic over water had formed a sword made out of water that was still as sharp as a real one. She tossed the sword over to Tatewaki. He caught it by the handle and stabbed Zaboth through the heart. The Shadow Rider stood still for a second, and then fell to the ground, dead as a doornail.

Meanwhile, Stormy had regained consciousness. "I am so sick of being bashed in the head!" she raged. "You're a natural target," said Tenchi, "Your head is so full of hot air that it's a wonder you haven't floated away yet."

"You think this is funny!" snapped Stormy, "Well laugh at this! Kodatchi! Obey!" Kodatchi suddenly cried out in pain, her hands clutching at the forced stamp on her forehead. "No!" exclaimed Tatewaki as he grabbed her hands, "Sister! Fight back! Fight Back!"

"Forgive me, brother," said Kodatchi, her eyes on the verge of tears of both pain and sadness, "I must obey." "That's right," said Stormy, a nasty grin on her face as Kodatchi walked over to her, "You are mine and you will obey me."

"Quick!" shouted Ranma, "somebody bash Stormy in the head again!" "Not this time," said Stormy as she tossed several Dark Lightning bolts at Ranma. He easily dodged them, all the while trying to get to Kodatchi.

"Forget him!" shouted Trabon, the green stone in his hands, "We have what we came here for, so let's go!" With that he teleported out, followed by Icy, Darcy and Toro. "This isn't over," said Stormy to Ranma. She and Kodatchi then teleported out. "Damn you, Stormy Trix!" exclaimed Tatewaki after the witch, "I shall kill thee!"

Meanwhile…

"Excellent!" exclaimed Malaketh as he held up the green stone, "Most excellent indeed!" "It would have been better," said Darcy, "If someone were able to keep their hold on their mind-slave."

"It's not my fault!" protested Stormy, "I keep getting bashed in the head!" "It's a wonder you haven't had brain damage by now," said Icy. "Who says she hasn't?" asked Toro.

"Don't laugh at me!" raged Stormy, large static-bolts emanating from her, "I don't like it when people make fun of me!" "Nobody's making fun at you," said Trabon, his one eye full of sympathy, "You just need to be a bit more strict with your mind-slave." "That I can do," said Stormy, "That little Earth-bitch will never have another free thought when I'm done with her."

Elsewhere…

Kodatchi lay sobbing on her bed, a look of utter hopelessness on her tear-streaked face. She was finally reunited with her friends and loved ones, only to be taken away from them again. The full reality of the situation hit her that she might never see her home, her friends or her brother again.

Thoughts of suicide crept into her head, better to kill herself than to be a servant of evil. Kodatchi stood up to tear the bed sheets into strips to make a hanging rope, when she felt something in her pocket that wasn't there before. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a small, square packet made of white paper. _Tatewaki must have slipped me this when he embraced me,_ she thought, a strong smile growing in her face, _wait a second, how is it that I'm able to move on my own? My brother! He truly is in love! Now I have a real reason to fight back, I maybe a sister-in law soon._

Just then Stormy came charging into the room. "Thought was funny, didn't you?" demanded Stormy, "Thought you could humiliate me? Well get this, slave, you're about to get the beating of your mortal life!"

"Beat this, bitch!" exclaimed Kodatchi as she threw the packet at Stormy's face. It broke open between her eyes and a gray power covered her face. She sneezed twice as the powder flew up her nose.

"What the f#ck was that?" demanded Stormy as she tried to clear the powder from her eyes. "You'll find out in about five seconds," said Kodatchi, a crazy grin on her face. Cold rage filled Stormy's face as she made to strangle Kodatchi, but stopped dead in her tracks.

"What is this?" she asked, "I can't move!" "That was stun-powder I hit you with, that I did," said Kodatchi as she stood up from the bed, "I'm an expert on plants back home, especially the kind of plants that have paralyzing properties. I used to use such powders to help me get my way in varied situations, but this situation is a better one." She then pushed the paralyzed Stormy onto the floor.

"As soon as I'm able to move again," said Stormy, "I'll rip your eyes out and make you eat them!" "I believe you would," said Kodatchi as she stood over the immobilized witch, "But I'll be long gone by then. I noticed that this place as a transporter of sorts. I don't know where it'll take me, but any place is better than here."

Kodatchi then ripped part of the bed sheet to make a gag. "One more thing before I take my leave," said Kodatchi as she gagged Stormy as to prevent her for calling for help, "You tried to make me kill my friend today. For that I ought to kill you; but I won't. I may be insane somewhat, but I'm no murderer. I'll leave the honor of destroying you to my brother. I'm sure he'll take particular enjoyment in taking your life." With that she left the paralyzed and gagged Stormy in the room and locked the door from the outside.

She held in her elation until she reached the transporter. Having seen Darcy use it, Kodatchi entered coordinates for a random destination into the transporter computer. "Any place is better than here," she said as she activated the transporter. She made it to the transporter pad as the machine activated. A bright flash later and Kodatchi found herself on the outskirts of a large village. She looked above and saw a huge glass dome; the village was on an asteroid with a self-contained environment.

She breathed in the fresh air (well, as fresh as air can be on a space colony) and started towards the village. A sudden burst of joy filled her body and she began to skip towards the village, giggling like a schoolgirl. She had no money, no identification papers and only the clothes on her back, yet she was happy. She had broken Stormy's control over her mind and had escaped from the clutches of The Shadow Riders. Kodatchi knew that her brother and friends were looking for her, and for that she was happy.

The end of chapter 26. Next chapter we switch back to Tides as Ranma is forced to make a difficult choice. Reviews will be rewarded with peach cobbler and ice cream. See you next time!


	27. Chapter 27: No Need For Self Sacrifice

Last time Tatewaki and Layla watched in horror as Stormy urged Kodatchi to strangle Bloom. Tatewaki stopped the strangulation and tried to free Kodatchi, yet Stormy's control was too strong. As luck would have it, Ukyo knocked Stormy out and that freed Kodatchi's mind. She fell under the witch's sway again and teleported out with The Shadow Riders, along with the green stone. Yet things turned for the better when Kodatchi found that she was free from Stormy's control. She then paralyzed the evil witch and escaped via a planetary transporter. On with the show!

Chapter 27: No Need For Self Sacrifice

That night our heroes were resting up from the day's battle up at Layla's palace. "Forgive me for stating the obvious," said Riven. "But this situation sucks. I mean, we only have two of the stones. The Phantom Renegade has at least one and The Shadow Riders have at least two."

"You've got a point," said Brandon, "Who knows how many the enemy has or how many are still out there waiting to be found." "We still don't know if The Phantom Renegade can be trusted," said Tecna, "The book is still open on him."

"There's also the fact that that Stormy bitch still has Tatewaki's sister," said Mousse, "Who knows what that whore is doing to Kodatchi." "I have the distinct feeling that Kodatchi isn't worried about Stormy at this time," said Tatewaki, "Me thinks she's finding her own path to freedom."

"Well if your feelings are correct," said Bloom, "And Kodatchi has managed to escape from The Shadow Riders, then we'd better find her before the enemy does."

Just then Amanda came in the room everyone was in. "Well, we've got _The Night Rider _overhauled," she said, "As best as can be done here. Yet I still need to replace two essential parts that can't be purchased on Tides." "Can't you just order the parts?" asked Stella. "I could," said Amanda, "But we'd be stuck for at least a week waiting for the parts to be shipped."

"Which parts are needed?" asked Timmy, "'Cause maybe we could improvise them." "I need a level-8 magnetic condenser for the anti-matter storage pods," said Amanda, "Without that the anti-matter would come in contact with the sides of the storage pods and we all know what happens when matter and anti-mater touch. I've got a backup in place, but it's only a temporary one."

"A level-8 magnetic condenser," said Elise, "I can't make that. I could probably whip up a level-4 condenser, but…" "If one were to plug a level-4 condenser into a level-8 socket," said Washu, "It'll overload the nanosecond we tried to go into hyperspace."

"I also need a type-5 gravi-metric inducer," said Amanda, "For the gravity plating. The one we have now is about to give out. Without it we'd be no better off than Earth astronauts, no offence, Bloom." "None taken," said Bloom.

"We can easily get those two parts on Eraklyon," said Sky, "Can we get to my home planet with what we have?" "Oh we can get to Eraklyon," said Amanda, "Getting to the planet is no problem. Landing, that might be a problem. The real problem is taking off again."

"Leave the landing part to me," said Beauregard, "I can set _The Night Rider_ down on a Earth coin any day of the week." "Then it's settled," said Tenchi, "We leave for Eraklyon first thing in the morning."

Just then Lord Bryant came into the room. "Glad you are all here," he said, "I just spoken with the head wizard of Tides, he has a potion that can cure those who are afflicted with a water based curse." "He can!" exclaimed Ranma. He, Shampoo, Mousse and Ryoga were all ears.

"Indeed," said Lord Bryant as a servant brought in a medium sized glass container filled with a bright purple liquid and three ceramic mugs, "Yet there is only enough for three." "Only three?" asked Mousse.

"Yes," said Lord Bryant, "More can be made, but the one essential ingredient for the potion to work grows only on Tides and won't be available for at least another two years. You must choose who will take the antidote and who will not."

"You can have my share," said Ryoga, "My life has been one downward spiral after another, so what's another two years waiting for a cure?"

"No," said Mousse, "I'll give up my share. I'm 'legally blind' as a human, and I'm 'legally blind' as a duck, so what's the difference?" "Mousse boy is stupid in giving up antidote," said Shampoo, "Shampoo be one who make sacrifice!"

"If anyone's making a sacrifice," said Ranma, "It's me. You three deserve to be cured more than I do, your cursed forms aren't human like mine. And if you don't take the antidote, I'll force open your mouths and make you take it."

"He can do it," said Brandon, "With all the _pranda-bindu_ training he's been doing, he can take on all of you at the same time and win."

"Ranma is sure this be what he want?" asked Shampoo. "Positive," said Ranma. "You won't get any argument from me," said Ryoga as he took one of the mugs full of the antidote, "Here's mud in my eye!" he drank the contents in one gulp. Mousse and Shampoo then drank their share of the antidote.

Nothing happened for five minutes. "How do we know if it worked?" asked Flora. "Only one way to find out," said Morgan as she lifted a bucket of ice water over her head and splashed Mousse, Ryoga and Shampoo. All three stayed human.

"Am I still me?" asked Ryoga as he felt his face, "I'm still human, right?" "You're sure you," said Stella as she held out a mirror. All three could hardly believe that they were finally cured; yet the evidence was right in front of them.

"I'm finally going to do something I haven't done in a long time," said Ryoga, "I'm going for a swim in cold water." He then left the room for the ocean. "Do you suppose we should tell him he's heading for the kitchens instead of the waters?" asked Flora. "I'm sure he'll figure it out soon enough," said Carmen.

Meanwhile Shampoo and Mousse had embraced in joy of having been cured. It was then that Mousse did something that, to Bloom's eyes, was completely stupid; Mousse kissed Shampoo. Shampoo's eyes widened in shock; yet she relaxed and enjoyed Mousse's affections.

Mousse then realized what he'd done and pulled away form the embrace. "Forgive me, Shampoo," said Mousse, his face blushing three shades red, "I shouldn't have done that." "Shampoo not angry with Mousse," said the purple-haired Amazon as she wrapped her arms around Mousse's neck, "Shampoo angry with herself for not realizing her feelings," she then kissed Mousse.

"Well, Ranma," said Akane, "Looks like you're off the hook. And since Ukyo decided to let you go a while ago, all you need to do is convince Kodatchi to let you go." "I thought you weren't speaking to Ranma," said Ukyo, "What changed your mind?"

"It just slipped out," said Akane, "It won't happen again." "Akane Tendo!" exclaimed Ukyo, "You are by far the most uncaring woman from planet Earth! You never consider other people's feelings! You just assume the worst and ignore other possibilities! You claim to act all nice and sweet, but you're just a hypocritical bitch!"

"Is that a challenge for a fight!" demanded Akane as she readied her war-hammer. "You bet your scrawny, mediocre ass it is!" said Ukyo as she readied her giant metal spatula.

"There will be no fighting here!" exclaimed Layla, "Not in my parent's house. If you two wreck the palace in your petty squabbling, who's going to get in trouble when my mom and dad get back? Me, that's who, so knock it off!"

This caused Ukyo and Akane to calm down somewhat. "I'm sorry," said Ukyo, "It was wrong for me to say what I said." "I'm sorry too," said Akane, "And you're right, I should be more considerate to other people's feelings. But my ass isn't mediocre." "You're right," said Ukyo, "But it is a bit scrawny." "Is not!" shouted Akane.

All this time Ranma had walked out of the room out onto the balcony. Bloom then noticed that Akane was staring at him from inside. "Here's my chance to get them back together," said Stella, "Wish me luck." "Good luck," said Brandon, "We're all counting on you."

Stella walked up to Akane and started talking, "You know, despite your differences, I've sensed that you care deeply for Ranma." "I thought I did, once," said Akane, "But I just don't know now. He's so uncaring sometimes, he has little if no respect for women; yet he always pulls through for me in the end."

"From what I heard about Ranma," said Bloom, she decided to help out in this venture, "Ranma never had much of a female role-model growing up."

"That's true," said Akane, "His father said that his mother would hold Ranma back as a warrior if she was there in his life. A pact was made that Ranma's father would make him a man among men. If not, then they would both commit ritual suicide. That pact has been dissolved, but not before several embarrassing moments between Ranma and his parents. I guess not having a mom for most of his life is why Ranma doesn't do well with women."

"Well despite his lack of respect for women," said Bloom, "I've sensed that he cares for you more deeply than you realize. I've gotten he impression that he would gladly trade his life for yours if you were in danger."

"He did risk his life for me more times than I'd care to count," said Akane, "And what he did tonight for Ryoga, Shampoo and Mousse, I guess he does care about others. I've been such an ass; he promised Ryoga to keep his secret, he keeps his word and values honor. For all his faults, I do love him."

"Then why are you just standing here watching him?" asked Stella, "Go tell him how you really feel." "I'll do that!" said Akane as she headed for the balcony. Bloom and Stella then listened in on the following conversation:

"Ranma," said Akane nervously, "I, uh, well, what I mean to say is, what you did for Mousse and Shampoo, that was really noble of you."

"It wasn't that noble," said Ranma, "I just thought it was the right thing to do. Besides, with my cursed form I can still lead a somewhat normal life. It would be different if I were to turn into an animal when splashed with cold water."

"Still," said Akane, "It was nice of you to do that for them. I'm sure we'll find a cure for you someday." "Someday," said Ranma, "I've been hoping for that day for so long, I'm starting to think it'll never come. I might as well get used to it; I'm cursed for life."

"No you're not," said Akane, "We'll find a cure, if not on Earth then somewhere else. It's a big galaxy; I'm sure there's a cure for you out there somewhere." "You know what," said Ranma, "I believe you, we'll find a cure. Friends?"

"More then friends," said Akane, "I understand you kept Ryoga's secret as a matter of honor; I shouldn't have gotten as mad at you as I did." With that the two earthlings embraces, tears streaming down Akane's face, "I just wish things could have happen differently between us. I just wish I weren't so stubborn to admit out loud that I love you."

"You just did," said Ranma, "I was stubborn and afraid to admit my feelings, but I also love you." They kissed, "I guess our engagement is back on," said Akane, "And this time we'll see it through to the end, for better or worse."

"I've got a swell idea," said Ranma, "Let's get married as soon as we get back home; no fancy ceremony, no long guest list, let's just elope once we're back on Earth." "That's sounds like a great idea," said Akane, "The last time we tried to get married it was total chaos. I think the best thing is to just do it, quickly and quietly."

Meanwhile, Bloom and Stella had heard the whole thing. "Mission accomplished," said Stella as she wiped back a few happy tears, "Those two are meant to be together." "Darn right," said Bloom, "I can sense that they're soul mates." "Now all we need to do is figure out how to get Layla and Tatewaki together," said Stella, "And we'd be in pretty good shape."

Yet Layla and Tatewaki were nowhere in sight. "You don't suppose," said Stella, "That they went somewhere to be alone? I mean really alone?" "I don't know," said Bloom, "But I'm sure we'll find out in the morning."

The answer came the next morning as our heroes prepared to leave for Eraklyon. While Sky, Brandon, Ranma, Ryoga and Mousse were loading the girl's luggage, Bloom noticed Tatewaki and Layla walking together towards the ship, their hands clasped together.

"Where were you last night?" Stella asked Layla. "Been doing something you shouldn't have been doing, Kuno?" asked Ranma.

"Shove it, Saotome!" said Tatewaki, "Miss Layla and I have not done anything that would have gotten us in trouble." "Then what were you doing last night?" asked Riven.

"We were fixing his sword," said Layla, "Now it's better than it was before." Tatewaki then drew his sword from its sheath; the newly forged steel gleaming in the early morning sunlight, the handle polished and rewrapped for better gripping.

"Now that's what I call a sword," said Brandon. "It gets better," said Layla, "While the metal was being forged, I had several spells and charms infused with the blade. It can now deflect and cut through spells and curses."

"Really," said Elise, "Care to test your new weapon?" "Gladly," said Tatewaki as he took up a defensive stance, "Whenever thou art ready." "You'll know when I'm ready," said Elise as she aimed her had at Tatewaki, _"Zaker!"_ A bright yellow lightning bolt shot from her hand at Tatewaki, who blocked the bold with his sword, sending the yellow energy to the ground to his left.

"Not bad," said Morgan, "But try blocking this! _Saisu!"_ Morgan then sent a gold colored energy boomerang at Tatewaki. He sliced through the attack with one swing of his sword. "Okay," said Morgan, "Now I'm impressed."

"Time's wasting, people," said Tenchi, "We should be going now." They all boarded The Night Rider and took off from the planet. "So far," said Amanda, "So good. As long as the magnetic condenser backup doesn't fail, we'll be alright."

"This is going to sound stupid," sad Stella, "But remind me what would happen if the backup does fail?" "If it does fail," said Amanda, "Then we all die in a giant burst of annihilation."

"You see, Stella," said Tecna, "Anti-matter must be stored in a vacuum chamber and be magnetically suspended in the center of that chamber so it won't touch the sides. If the anti-matter comes in contact with the sides of the storage pods, if just one air molecule touches the antimatter, a huge release of energy will occur when the anti-matter annihilates the matter it touches."

"And by annihilation," said Stella, "Does that mean destroyed?" "You bet your life it does," said Elise." "Okay people," said Beauregard, "We're all set for Eraklyon. Hold on to something!" With a jolt, _The Night Ride_r accelerated into hyperspace.

The end of chapter 27. Next chapter, Bloom and co. have a run-in with a familiar and unpleasant character. Reviews will be rewarded with cake and pie. See you next time!


	28. Chapter 28: No Need For Spoild Brats

Last time a cure was found for the Jusenkyo curse, but there was only enough for three. Ranma gave up his share of the antidote so that Ryoga, Shampoo and Mousse could be cured. Mousse and Shampoo were so happy to be free of their curses, they finally admitted their love for each other, well, Shampoo admitted her love, and Mousse had already told his. Stella then convinced Akane to talk to Ranma. She told Ranma that she was sorry, he apologized as well and they got back together. Meanwhile Layla and Tatewaki spent the night repairing his sword, now infused with new abilities. It's now off to Eraklyon to get _The Night Rider_ fixed and to find the next stone. On with the show!

Chapter 28: No Need For Spoiled Brats

"Looks like we're gonna make it Eraklyon without blowing up," said Amanda as she checked the engine sensors, "The backup for the anti-mater magnetic constrictor is holding. But I wouldn't count on it holding for another jump into hyperspace. Once we get to Eraklyon, that's it until we can install a proper replacement part."

"Don't worry about the parts for the ship," said Sky, "I called ahead to Eraklyon before we went into hyperspace. My parents are on vacation, but I talked to a guy I know who can help us." "Who would that be?" asked Bloom. "Chris Baxter," said Sky, "He's head of security for my family."

"This wouldn't be the same Chris Baxter you set up on a blind date last summer, would it?" asked Brandon. "I don't know anyone else named Chris Baxter," said Sky, "But I'm sure he's forgiven me for that."

"Forgiven you for what?" asked Akane. "Chris Baxter has been working for the Royal Family of Eaklyon for just about 20 years," said Brandon, "he can run faster than anyone I've ever seen and out-wrestle an ogre. One day over summer break, Sky thought it'd be nice if we set Chris up on a date, the guy was feeling lonely."

"I know the feeling," said Layla, "So what happened?" "Well we set Chris up with a very attractive woman that I was sure he'd like," said Sky, "Turns out she was a little too eccentric for Chris's taste."

"More than eccentric," said Brandon, "the girl happened to be from one of those species that devour the male after mating. Chris barely escaped from being eaten alive"

"That was months ago," said Sky, "I'm sure he's forgotten about that." "Not likely," said Brandon.

"You'll know soon enough," said Lucinda, "We're almost there." With a jolt, _The Night Rider_ exited hyperspace and entered orbit around Sky's home planet of Eraklyon.

"How's this for blind luck?"" said Washu as she checked the ship's scanners, "I've got a fix on the next stone. It's somewhere in a ruined city on the second moon."

"I'm sure Chris can help us out with finding the stone as well," said Sky as the ship began it's decent towards the planet's surface. "He's gonna rip your arms out," said Brandon.

"Why would he do that?" asked Riven. "It was Sky's idea to set Chris up on a blind date in the first place," said Brandon. "Well it was your choice of a date that he wasn't happy with," said Sky.

Just then the ship shuddered as if something hit it. "What was that?" asked Bloom. "We hit a small meteor!" said Amanda as she checked for damage, "No hull breaches, but… sh$t! We're lost one of the stabilizer thrusters for landing!"

"F#ck me running!" exclaimed Lucinda, "Strap yourselves in! This landing just got interesting!" "Define interesting," said Flora.

"How about, 'Oh my gods! We're all gonna die!'" exclaimed Beauregard, his arms straining at the controls as he fought to keep the ship level.

All in all _The Night Rider_ didn't crash, but the landing wasn't exactly what one would call soft. Several of our heroes suffered from whiplash from the hard jolt made during landing. "Well at least we're here alive," said Beauregard, "You've got to give me credit for that."

"I'm telling you man," said Brandon as they entered the Eraklyon space-port main terminal, "Chris won't be happy to see you, you'll be lucky to walk away in one piece."

"And I'm telling you," said Sky, "its all water under the bridge." "I'll bet you 'a phonebook' he's still mad," said Brandon. "You're on," said Sky.

Just then a tall man entered the waiting area. He had short brown hair and one light-brown eye; a black eye patch covered the other. "Chris!" said Sky happily, "How you doing, man?"

"You lousy, no good, scum-sucking, royal pain in the ass!" said Chris Baxter darkly "You've got some nerve asking for my help after what you did to me!" "I guess you're still mad at Sky," said Brandon.

"I'm mad at both of you," said Chris, "You set me up with a Talasian!" "We didn't know that Talasian women eat the males after sex," said Sky, "I'm sorry it didn't work out."

"You're sorry?" asked Chris, "You're sorry! She not only did she try to eat me, she also tried to rip my unit off!"

"Damn," said Ranma, "That's worse than being eaten alive." "How is that possibly worse than being eaten alive?" asked Akane. "If you were a guy," said Ryoga, "And you just had your member ripped off by the girl you just did it with, would you want to go on living?" "I suppose not," said Akane.

"Look, Chris," said Sky, "I said I was sorry, what more do you want?" "I want to see you punished," said Chris, "But with your parents on vacation, I can't do that." "I got this covered, Chris," said Brandon, "After all, you're still mad at Sky." He then went over to a phone booth and returned with a large phonebook.

"Which side you want it?" asked Brandon as he held up the phonebook. "Now's not the time for this, Brandon," said Sky. "Yes it is," said Brandon, "Which side do you want it?" Sky sighed in annoyance before saying, "Left." Brandon then swung the phonebook into the left side of Sky's face. The force of impact knocked him to the ground.

"Does that give you satisfaction?" Brandon asked Chris as Bloom helped Sky up. "Yes," said Chris, "I'm satisfied." "You all right?" asked Bloom. "Nothing permanently hurt except my pride," answered Sky.

"So what can I do for you young delinquents?" asked Chris. "Our ship needs a few parts," said Amanda, "We need a level-8 magnetic condenser, a type-5 gravi-metirc inducer and the stabilizer thrusters need to be replaced, all of them, I'm not taking any chances this time."

"That shouldn't be a problem," said Chris, "Anything else I can help you with?" "There's an artifact buried in the ruins of the second moon," said Sky, "We need to find it before The Shadow Riders get it."

"Shadow Riders?" asked Chris, "I thought thy were all destroyed fifty years ago." "Well they're back," said Bloom, "And they're after these Stones of Power. We don't exactly know what the stones are supposed to do, but we can't let the enemy get all of them."

"I don't think that should be a problem either," said Chris, "We'll get your ship fixed in a jiffy. At the same time, I'll arrange for a shuttle to take you over to the moon."

Bloom and the others followed Chris across the spaceport, leaving Amanda, Beauregard and Lucinda to watch over the repairs to _The Night Rider_. "You know what?" said Sky, "I've got a good feeling about today. I mean, despite nearly crashing and then getting my face bashed with phonebook, I've got a feeling that today is gonna turn out all right."

"I hate to spoil your good mood," said Bloom as she stared at someone who was walking towards them, "But trouble is heading our way; trouble with a capital D." "Oh great!" said Stella, "It's her!" True enough, Diaspro, Sky's former fiancé, was heading straight for him.

"You think if we ignore her," said Musa to Bloom, "She'll just leave?" "I doubt it," said Bloom. "5,000 credits said that she's gonna try and get Sky back," said Riven. "I'll see your 5,000," said Morgan, "And raise you another 3,000 that she loses her cool." "You're on," said Riven.

"Why, Prince Sky," said Diaspro, "It's so nice to see you again. I had no idea you'd be here today." "Sure she didn't," whispered Stella to Bloom. "Oh," said Diaspro, "I didn't see you there, Bloom of _Earth_."

"I see you're looking well, Diaspro," said Bloom who was doing a great job hiding her disgust. "She is looking well," whispered Musa to Layla, "I'll bet she's throwing up after every meal." "It's a distinct possibility," whispered Flora.

"I can tell your taste in friends hasn't changed much," said Diaspro, indicating Ranma, Tenchi and the other martial artists, "I've seen better." "Better what?" asked Akane.

"Better 'entourages,' of course," said Diaspro, "But I suppose you're her servants, you certainly look the part." Akane's hand gripped her war-hammer behind her back and she was about to move forward to smash Diaspro's head in. Ranma stopped her, "She's not worth it," said Ranma, "Just ignore her."

"You didn't come here for idle talk, Diaspro," said Sky, "So what do you want?" "Isn't it obvious?" asked Diaspro, "I want you, Sky; I want you as my husband, I want to be Queen on Eraklyon."

"I knew it," said Riven to Morgan, "Pay up." "She hasn't lost her cool yet," said Morgan, "So the bet is still on."

"I thought we were clear on this, Diaspro," said Sky, "We're through, finished. My heart belongs to Bloom and no one else." "I don't want your heart," said Diaspro, "I want, no, I deserve to be your wife."

"I said it before," said Sky, "And I'll say it again, no." "Well I'm not giving up," said Diaspro, "I _will_ be your wife, end of discussion."

"What is your major malfunction, young lady?" asked Chris, "do you need your ears checked? He told you no, that should be enough for you."

"There's nothing wrong with my ears," said Diaspro, who was starting to lose her temper, "I deserve to be with Sky, not some scraggly Earth fairy."

"Bleach-haired person should have respect for Bloom!" exclaimed Shampoo, "She is great woman, and she is hero, period!"

"Don't waste your breath," said Sky, "Diaspro has a one tracked mind. Let's just go." "Gladly," said Akane, "The air is starting to smell spoiled."

It was as Bloom and the others started to move on when Diaspro lost her cool, "What's so special about her!" she exclaimed, "What does that Earth girl have that I don't have?"

"For starters," said Flora, "Bloom is kind and sympathetic to others." "She has a great sense of humor," said Musa. "She's smart and quick thinking," said Tecna. "She has more courage than she knows what to do with," said Layla. "Most of all," said Stella, "She has a better fashion sense then you'll ever have."

"If I may interject," said Tatewaki, "Miss Bloom is also one of the most strong-willed individuals I've even encountered, and I've encountered many." "Along with being strong-willed," said Tenchi, "Bloom is incredibly powerful in terms of magical abilities, where as you, Diaspro, aren't as strong."

"Who cares about courage, kindness and brains!" whined Diaspro, "I'm twice as good looking as her!" "Have you ever heard the phrase, 'beauty is in the eye of the beholder,'" asked Ukyo, "Because Sky obvious prefers her face to yours."

"I think a more appropriate phrase," said Ranma, "would be, 'beauty is only skin deep.' You may be a very cute woman on the outside, but on the inside, you're as rotten as last week's garbage."

"Watch your tongue, Earth boy," snapped Diaspro, "I can be very unpleasant when I'm upset."

"I'm just getting warmed up," said Ranma, "You're a spoiled, selfish, uncaring, greedy brat who wouldn't think twice about kicking someone when they're down. I'll bet you're a coward to boot; a coward who'd prefer to stab someone in the back than look him or her in the eye. In fact, I dare you to attack me when my back is turned."

He crossed his arms and turned away from Diaspro. "You just dug your own grave, Earth boy," said Diaspro as she shot an energy blast at Ranma. Only it didn't hit Ranma; Diaspro was so upset, her aim was off. The blast went to the left of Ranma and hit Tenchi in the chest.

"Tenchi!" exclaimed Ryoko as she rushed over to him, his assaulted torso smoking from the blast. "I'm alright," said Tenchi as he brushed out the soot from the attack, "It wasn't that strong a blast, I've had worse."

He then glared daggers at Diaspro, "Ranma was right," he said, "You are a spoiled, selfish, uncaring, greedy, cowardly brat. That blast was aimed for Ranma and it hit me, but you could have really hurt someone, you stupid bitch!"

"Who are you to say such things to one of Eraklyon's royal elite?" demanded Diaspro. "I am the grandson of Yosho of Jurai," said Tenchi, "Half-brother to Ayeka, Empress of Jurai. That makes me one-eighth Juraian and a member of the royal family of Jurai."

"By attacking Tenchi," said Timmy, "Your actions could count as an act of aggression against the royal family of Jurai." "One could go as far as to say it was an act of war," said Elise, "But that's just my opinion."

"There's no need to go that far," said Tenchi, "This can be settled in a simple matter. What you need, Diaspro of Eraklyon, is a good spanking!" "You wouldn't dare!" snapped Diaspro. "Oh I dare alright," said Tenchi, "Ryoko! Grab her!"

"With pleasure!" said Ryoko. She 'zoomed' over to Diaspro and grabbed her by the arms. "Let me go you barbarian space pirate!" raged Diaspro. "_Former_ barbarian space pirate," corrected Ryoko, "And I'll let you go as soon as you've taken your medicine."

Akane meanwhile had provided Ryoko with a chair for her to sit down on. She then pulled Diaspro over her knees, her arms holding Diaspro in place, "She's all yours, Tenchi!" said Ryoko happily. "Stop this at once!" exclaimed Diaspro as Tenchi prepared to administer punishment, "I'll have you all locked up for assault and battery!"

"Lock up this," said Tenchi as he raised his hand to start the spanking. Yet Sky stopped him by grapping onto Tenchi's hand. "Oh, thank you, Sky," said Diaspro, her voice heavy with relief, "I knew you cared for me."

"I just didn't want Tenchi to hurt his hand," said Sky as he handed Tenchi a giant metal spatula, Sky had borrowed it from Ukyo. "Thanks," said Tenchi as he swatted Diaspro's behind with the spatula.

The spoiled brat of Eraklyon cried out in pain as Tenchi swatted her rear end again and again with the spatula. "He's really tanning her hide," said a stunned Morgan, "She's more than lost her cool." "You're right," said Riven, "I'll write you a check later."

After about three minutes, Tenchi finished his 'work.' He handed the giant spatula back to Ukyo, while Ryoko released Diaspro, who fell onto the hard floor. She winced in pain as her assaulted bottom slammed into the linoleum. "Talk about adding insult to injury," said Brandon.

"You'll pay for this humiliation," said Diaspro as she glared death at Tenchi and Ryoko, "I'll never forget this, not as long as I live!" "Well I hope it's a long and healthy hate," said Ryoko.

"I'm serious," said Diaspro as she stood up, "Maybe not today, nor tomorrow, but someday I'll have the two of you right where I want you. When that happy day comes, you'll be begging for me to end your miserable lives. As for you, Sky, keep your pathetic Earth fairy. In fact, I hope the two of you do get married. But I promise you this; your happiness will be short-lived."

"Are you finished?" asked Elise, "Because I think Tenchi is up for another round of 'rump-bashing.'" Fearing another assault on her still tender bottom, Diaspro quickly left the spaceport.

"It doesn't take a genius to tell why you dumped her," said Ranma to Sky, "You did the right thing." "I know I did the right thing," said Sky, "But I can't shake the feeling that we haven't seen the last of her."

"Who cares?" said Stella, "She's gone. Anyway, we have a stone to find." With that our heroes followed Chris across the spaceport for the nearest moon-shuttle.

The end of chapter 28. Next chapter it's off to the second moon for the next stone. Reviews will be rewarded with cake and pie. See you next time!


	29. Chapter 29: No Need For Boobie Traps

Last time our heroes arrived on Eraklyon. Amanda, Lucinda and Beauregard stayed with The Night Rider to oversee the much-needed repairs. Meanwhile, Bloom and co. had a run-in with Diaspro, who attempted to get Sky back for herself, a poor attempt at best. Ranma severely insulted Diaspro, who in turn attacked Tenchi. Tenchi retaliated by 'tanning' Diaspro's hide with Ukyo's giant spatula. On with the show!

Chapter 29: No Need For Booby Traps

Two hours later our heroes arrived on Eraklyon's second moon at a large ruined city. Their moon-shuttle landed near an archeological site. "What's this all about?" asked Bloom as they exited the shuttle and breathed in the atmosphere of the moon. (Just to ease your minds, the moon they're on does have a breathable atmosphere).

"The ruined city here," said Sky, "Is just one of many that were found throughout the star system. Apparently the ancient race that used the stones, they were here several thousand years ago before humans colonized Eraklyon. From what I've learned, the first humans to this area of space first settled in the abandoned city on this moon before moving to the main planet. Something drove them from this city just over a thousand years ago. Exactly what made them leave I don't know."

"I remember reading something about these ruins in a science journal," said Timmy, "Whatever scared the people from this city was so great, it forced them to leave in a single night."

"The humans who settled in the city," said Tecna, "They left behind murals showing them worshiping a strange object radiating an awesome power." "I'll bet that's the stone we're looking for," said Riven.

"So where is it?" asked Tenchi. "Don't rush me," said Elise as she scanned the area with her PDA, "I'm working on it." Thirty seconds later her PDA began to chirp loudly, "It's this way!" Bloom and the others followed Elise as she ran towards a small flat area in the ruins.

"There's a door in this rock," said Elise as she cleared some of the dirt from the ground, revealing a large stone door. She chanted a spell and the door opened, revealing steps going down. "The signal is coming from down there," said Tecna.

"No problem," said Ryoga as he started down the steps. "Hold on," said Bloom, "There might be booby traps down there." "It's okay," said Ryoga, "I can smell a trap a mile a way." "Assuming you can get there," said Ranma.

"Shut up, Ranma!" shouted Ryoga as he continued down the steps. Bloom and co. shortly followed. After fifty feet of steps they emerged into a wide, dark tunnel. Ranma and the other martial artists had their own flashlights, while Stella provided light for everyone else.

"Straight ahead," said Timmy as he read the data from his PDA. He started forward and stepped on a pressure-plate, triggering a trap. Large spikes emerged from the walls and nearly impaled Timmy. "Are you alright!" exclaimed Tecna. "Nothing broken or bleeding," said Timmy.

"You really should watch where you're going," said Carmen as she took the lead, "You might just lose your head." She then stepped on a nearly invisible tripwire and was almost crushed by a falling boulder. "You suck at archeology!" exclaimed Morgan.

"It's obvious that someone doesn't want anyone to get that stone," said Sky. "Then why are we trying to get this one if it's such a danger to get it?" asked Mousse, "The stone is clearly well protected, so why risk our lives this time?"

"Here's an example of how quickly men forget the big picture," said Elise, "So permit me to re-inform you: If we don't get that stone, then The Shadow Riders will. Is that clear enough for you? Or do I need to dumb it down further?"

"No need," said Mousse, "I do have a brain after all." Then for apparently no reason he walked into the cavern wall. "I'm alright," said Mousse, "I just needed to clean my glasses."

The tunnel continued on for another 500 feet with several tripwire and pressure-plate traps at random spots. Fortunately our heroes managed to avoid them without anyone getting hurt.

The tunnel opened up into a large cavern. At the far end was something that was glowing bright white. "If that isn't the stone," said Ryoko, "I'll eat a bucket full of scorpions." "I'll hold you to that," said Morgan.

"I'm detecting several tripwires and pressure-plates on the floor," said Tecna, "Along with several infra-red and motion sensors along the walls. If we try to fly over to the stone, we'll trigger the traps just by moving."

"So how do we get it?" asked Ukyo. "I've got an idea," said Carmen, "There might be an Old Tongue spell that could disable the heat and motion sensors. I was saving this to use on Icy, but now's as good as any time to try it out, so stand back." She placed her hands on the floor, mere inches from the nearest tripwire and said, _"Freezudo!"_

With a bright blue flash, the floor and walls were soon covered by at least two inches of ice. "Wow!" exclaimed Akane, "That's some spell." "You bet it," said Carmen as she rubbed her hands to get some warmth back into them, "Icy is so gonna freak out when she sees me use her element on her."

The only thing Bloom, Sky and Tenchi needed to worry about was trying not to slip on the ice as they made their way across the cavern to the stone. The white Stone of Power was resting on a small table with a raised center. Bloom was about to take the stone when she paused as if remembering something.

"What's wrong?" asked Sky. "I've seen this movie before," said Bloom, "The stone is probably booby-trapped." "She's right," said Tenchi, "This is exactly the kind of trap I'd set. The stone is probably sitting on a pressure-plate. If we simply take the stone, the whole underground structure will cave-in or explode, and then where will we be?"

"Dead as a doornail," said Elise as she made her way across the ice, a small, ordinary rock in her hand, "I've calibrated this rock to weigh the same as the stones we already have. Assuming all the other stones weigh the same, it would be a simple matter of replacing this rock with the stone before us."

"No problem," said Bloom as she took the rock in her hand. She then made a spell that caused the white stone to switch places with the ordinary rock instantly. "And that makes three," said Bloom as she held the glowing stone in her hands.

Just then the cavern began to shake as if an earthquake was happening. "Now what?" asked Stella. "Damn it!" exclaimed Elise as she, Sky, Bloom and Tenchi hurried back across the ice, "I should have realized that the pressure-plate also had a sensor on it for detecting spells."

"Well let's just get out of here before the whole place caves-in or blows up," said Riven. "It's not going to cave-in or explode," said Tecna, "The complex is going to implode."

"What implode mean?" asked Shampoo. "You don't want to know," said Bloom as the walls and ceiling of the cavern began to fall in on itself, "Everyone run!" They ran back through the tunnel towards the stairs, all the time the shaking increasing.

As they started up the stairs, Bloom saw that the rock was closing in; the tunnel to the surface was shrinking. Just when she thought they were going to run out of room and be crushed, Bloom and co. burst out of the stairway and out onto the surface. Once everyone was back up topside, Bloom turned around to see that a huge part of the ground had collapsed in on itself. "That, Shampoo," said Bloom, "Is what implode means."

Bloom then realized that she wasn't holding onto the stone anymore. She looked around at the ground to see where she dropped it. She saw the stone to her left and bend to retrieve it. Yet a gloved hand beat her to the stone. Bloom looked up to see a masked man in a black suit and cape.

"I thank you for retrieving the stone for me, Princess of Sparkx" said The Phantom Renegade in his digitally altered voice, "It would have been no trouble for me to find it myself, yet I do appreciate the gesture."

"That doesn't belong to you!" exclaimed Akane. "Well it's mine now," said The Phantom Renegade, "Consider it payment for contending with those you would have had to fight if I hadn't arrived." Bloom looked to see several destroyed biots and the charred remains of what she assumed was one of The Shadow Riders.

"And now," said The Phantom Renegade, "I bid you farewell." "Hold it!" shouted Ranma, "We risked our lives for that stone. You can't honestly think you can just walk away with it, can you?"

"I am reluctant to admit it," said The Phantom Renegade, "But you do have a point; you did risk your lives today, so I'll make you a proposition. If you can take the stone away from me, you can have it."

"No problem," said Ryoga, "I'll get that stone from you and beat the crap out of you at the same time." "Thou shall not," said Tatewaki, "The honor of defeating this masked cretin belongs to me!"

"Not gonna happen, Kuno," said Ranma, "I got this." He rushed forward to attack, his movements much faster than what Bloom had seen before. "His training has paid off," said Akane, "I think he can win."

"You're wrong," said Tenchi, "He's not winning." "Tenchi's right," said Brandon, "It doesn't take a martial arts genius to see that The Phantom Renegade is winning. More than that, he's playing with Ranma."

Indeed, the masked man was blocking all of Ranma's strikes. He did this with just one hand, the other was holding onto the stone. "You've been studying _pranda-bindu,_" said The Phantom Renegade, "You've mastered the basics in such a short time, I'm impressed."

"Thanks," said Ranma, "So how about showing your appreciation by handing over the stone?" "Nice try," said The Phantom Renegade, "But no such luck. Besides, even though you've got the basics covered, I'm still the superior fighter!" He slammed his free hand into Ranma's torso. His palm barely touched Ranma, yet the force of the strike sent Ranma skidding several feet away

"Bastard!" shouted Akane as she charged forward, her war-hammer raised for the kill, "You're so dead!" "Akane, don't!" exclaimed Ranma, but it was too late, The eyes of The Phantom Renegade's mask flashed, and Akane froze in her tracks.

"What happened?" asked Flora. "I, I can't move," said Akane. "Consider yourself lucky that's all I did," said the masked man, "You will be able to move again within the hour. Now I shall take my leave."

"Wait!" shouted Bloom, "Who are you? And why do I feel that I know you, that I should know you?" The Phantom Renegade was silent for a second before answering, "My name isn't important. Soon enough, none of this shall matter. All will be made right once I have all the Stones of Power. Until then…" He vanished in a bright flash; in his place was a blue rose.

Later…

"I think I can speak for all of us when I say this sucks," said Musa as our heroes returned to the Eraklyon spaceport, "We only have two stones, that Phantom creep took another from us that we worked hard to get, and who knows how many are still out there to get?"

"Well one thing is for certain," said Sky, "despite his exploits in the struggle against evil, The Phantom Renegade can't be trusted." "There's the understatement of the year," said Ranma.

"Bloom," said Stella, "What did you mean when you said that you felt that you knew The Phantom Renegade?" "I don't know," said Bloom, "I've just got the feeling that he's familiar to me. I don't know why, I just do."

They reached _The Night Rider_ where Lucinda was waiting for them. "From the unhappy looks on your faces," said Lucinda, "I take it things didn't go so well on the moon." "You ain't just whistling Dixie," said Akane glumly.

"Well I've got some good news for you," said Lucinda, "Amanda has just finished installing the new parts. We should be ready to go within the hour." "That is good news," said Flora.

"It gets better," said Washu, "I've located the next stone. It's somewhere on Solaria, specifically somewhere in the royal palace." "How can you be so specific?" asked Tenchi. "I've fine-tuned the sensors while you were playing on the moon," said Washu smugly, "It wasn't that difficult for a genius like me." "Modest, she isn't," said Carmen to Morgan.

Meanwhile, Stella had already called ahead to her home planet. "Yes," she said into her phone, "We'll be taking off in less than an hour, and…" she looked at Tecna, "How long will it take us to get there?" she asked. "At 6,000 times light speed," said Tecna as she made a quick calculation in her head, "We can be there in five hours."

"We'll be there in about six hours," said Stella, "So please have the guest rooms ready. That would be great, see you soon." She hung up her phone, "We'll be spending the night at my place," she said, "My mom and dad are away for marriage counseling, so we'll have the palace to ourselves."

"You didn't happen to tell the palace staff why we were coming," said Tenchi, "Did you?" "No," said Stella, "I'm not that dumb as to inform someone who could be a spy. I'm not saying that anyone on Solaria is a Shadow Rider or works for them, but it can't hurt to be careful."

"I've just realized something," said Sky, "When we went to Jurai, Sasami's parents were on vacation. On Tides, Layla's parents were on their second honeymoon. My parents were also on vacation, and Stella's parents are at marriage counseling. It's just weird that our parents are away when we come to our homes." "Coincidences happen all the time," said Elise, "It's all part of the 'laws' of chaos."

The end of chapter 29. Next chapter, we switch views back to the witches and The Shadow Riders. What will happen next may shock you, but trust me; you won't want to miss it. Reviews will be rewarded with cake and pie. See you next time!


	30. Chapter 30: No Need For Punishments

Last time our heroes entered an underground complex, riddled with booby-traps, in search for the next Stone of Power. They found it and barely escaped form the imploding complex. But it was all in vain when The Phantom Renegade showed up and took the white stone. Ranma fought the masked man in order to get the stone back, yet he was defeated easily. Yet all is not lost, the next stone is on Solaria. On with the show!

Chapter 30: No Need For Punishments

Malaketh and The Shadow Riders had gathered in one of the mansion's larger dungeons. Two tables were in the room; a Shadow Rider secured to each table; their arms and legs strapped down with the kneecaps exposed. Icy, Darcy, Stormy and Toro watched as Malaketh took several cleansing breaths, Salamei and Xallos at his sides.

Finally the leader of The Shadow Riders spoke to his minions: "This organization was formed over a-hundred years ago with the promise of eventual victory, that we would one day rule all. We've had our ups and downs since then, and some very deep downs on behalf of The Galaxy Police and The Phantom Renegade. But one thing has remained constant, one fact that guides this group. And that is that failure will not be tolerated."

The two warlocks strapped to the tables sweated and whimpered in fear. "Now," continued Malaketh, "If I were to slay everyone in this group who messed up, we would have run out of members very quickly. I can be forgiving, even merciful, because I know that when someone makes a mistake, they're meant to learn from said mistakes. But there's one thing I cannot, will not forgive, and that is cowardliness."

He gestured towards the two Shadow Riders secured to the tables, "These two ran away from an enemy that they were ordered to destroy on sight. Because they ran, our most hated enemy is in possession of yet another Stone of Power. This cannot be forgiven."

"Master!" pleaded one of the restrained minions, "You weren't there! You didn't see what that demon did!" "He's from Hell!" exclaimed the second minion, "The Phantom Renegade, he's from Hell!"

"Silence!" raged Malaketh, "Or I'll transmute your tongue's into poisonous vipers! You two ran from your assignment. I promise you this; you shall never run away from anything again. Stormy, step forward."

Struggling to control her nervous breathing, Stormy walked towards Malaketh. "I'm guessing you've been wondering why I haven't punished you for failing to control your mind slave," said Malaketh, "That you let Kodatchi escape."

"Yes," said Stormy, "and I am s-s-s, I'm s-s, what I mean to say, I'm so-s-s…" being the witch she is, Stormy found it extremely difficult to say the word 'sorry.' Malaketh held up his hand, "I know what it is you are trying to tell me," he said, "I understand, and I know that you wish to redeem yourself. You are about to get your chance. Parker!"

The butler opened a large cabinet on the wall that held a wide variety of torture devices. Parker retrieved from the cabinet a sledgehammer and handed it to Stormy. The hammer felt rather light in her hands "What am I do with this?" asked Stormy.

"In the many slave-mines out on the outer rim of the galaxy," said Salamei, "There is a method of controlling runaway slaves that were caught. The legs of the slaves are broken at the kneecaps, thereby depriving the slaves of the use of their legs. The rest of them still functions, but the slaves cannot ever run away again. That is what you are going to do today, Stormy; you are going to make sure that these two cowards never run away from anything again."

A look of cold shock fell in Stormy's eyes as she realized what was expected of her. "Well," said Malaketh when he saw Stormy hesitating, "Why are you just standing there?" "Forgive me," said Stormy, "It's not like I don't enjoy inflicting pain on others, I love it. It's just that, I've never done something like this before."

"It's easy," said Xallos, "Just swing the hammer onto the kneecaps of the cowards so they break. This shouldn't be that difficult for you." Yet it was difficult for her. For some unexplained reason, the idea of breaking someone's kneecaps was appalling to Stormy.

"Why isn't she doing it?" whispered Toro to Darcy, "Why doesn't she get it over with?" "I don't know," Darcy whispered back, "This isn't like her."

"Patience is one of my stronger virtues," said Salamei, "But my patience only goes so far. Do it!" "I, I," stammered Stormy, "I don't think I can." "Excuse me," said Salamei in a nasty tone, "But I'm not sure I heard you correctly. I thought I heard you say you didn't think you can do it."

"I did say that," said Stormy, "I don't know why, but I have no stomach for such a thing." "Is that so," said Salamei, her left eyelid twitching in annoyance. Before Stormy could react, Salamei slapped her across the face. "Do you have the stomach for it now?" asked Salamei. Stormy didn't have time to answer before Salamei slapped her again, "How about now? Are you motivated yet?" Again, Stormy didn't get a chance to answer before being slapped again and again.

"Why is she just standing there?" asked Toro. "I think I might know," said Icy, "I hope I'm wrong, because if I'm right, then Stormy is in a world of sh$t."

By now Salamei was hitting Stormy so hard her face was starting to bruise. "Stop it!" exclaimed Darcy, "You're hurting her." Darcy then realized that her outburst was a really bad mistake, but not before Xallos punched her in the face, breaking her nose.

"You bastard!" exclaimed Toro. He prepared to fight, but Stormy intervened. "No! It's alright, I'll do it!" "It's not alright!" exclaimed Darcy as she held her hand at her face to hold back the blood seeping from her nostrils, "He broke my f#ck$ng nose!"

"Well you should have kept your mouth shut," said Stormy. Taking a deep breath, a look of grim determination on her face, she hefted the sledgehammer and swung it onto the left kneecap of the first prisoner. The restrained Shadow Rider howled in agony as his kneecap shattered. Stormy then swung the hammer again and broke the right kneecap.

"Now the other coward," said Malaketh. The screams of pain from the first prisoner ringing through her ears, Stormy then broke the kneecaps of the second one. "There now," said Salamei, a disgustingly-sweet smile on her face, "That wasn't so difficult, was it?"

Later…

"I knew it," said Darcy as she held an icepack to her broken nose, "I knew joining The Shadow Riders was a mistake." "Bull sh$t!" exclaimed Icy, "You were the one who was so eager to join up. You were the one who was all, 'Yes! We're going to be Shadow Riders!'"

"So I made a mistake!" snapped Darcy, "It's not like you haven't made them! And what the f#ck is wrong with Stormy anyway?" Stormy meanwhile was currently throwing up in the bathroom.

"She's got Humane Syndrome," said Icy, "It's a rare condition that affects witches. Every few years a witch experiences random bouts of compassion and other 'positive' emotions. Stormy should be back to normal in a day or so."

"Well she sure picked a rotten time to act all nice and sh$t," said Darcy as Toro attended to her broken nose. He had already set the bones back into place and was putting a bandage on the bride of her nose. "I may be relatively new at magic and space travel," Toro said, "But I know a really bad situation when I'm in it. And this is one of those situations. I suggest we get out while we still can."

"Couldn't agree more," said Icy as she started to take her Shadow Rider ring off, "I'm gonna shove this ring down Malaketh's throat and make him choke on it!" Yet the ring wouldn't budge from her finger. "Oh for f#ck's sake!" exclaimed Icy, "Just come off already!" No matter how hard she pulled at the ring, it wouldn't move.

Darcy and Toro tried to get their rings off as well, yet theirs wouldn't come off either. "It's official," said Toro as he gave up trying to pull his ring off, "We're in a world of sh$t."

"You have no idea how right you are," said Trabon as he emerged from a nearby shadowy corner. "How long have you been listening?" asked Icy. "Long enough," said Trabon, "But I'm on your side. Those rings will never come off, I know, I've been trying to get mine off for fifty years."

Just then Stormy came back from throwing up. "Well, that sucked," said Stormy, "My teeth feel gritty, and I'm gonna lie down for a while." "You might want to hear what I have to say first," said Trabon, "As I told your sisters and Toro, your rings will never come off."

"No way," said Stormy as she tried to get her ring off. Not surprising the ring stayed on. "This is just f#ck$ng great," said Stormy, "First I get Humane Syndrome, then I'm forced to break two pairs of kneecaps, now I can't get my ring off."

"It's worse than you think," said Trabon, "The rings are only part of the problem. By signing The Shadow Rider charter and swearing loyalty to the group, you all but sold yourselves to Malaketh and Salamei. As long as the two of them live, they own you. Even in death you still belong to them for they could raise your corpses."

"Nobody owns me!" snapped Darcy, "As soon as my nose stops hurting, we're leaving this damn place for good." "You won't get far," said Trabon, "The second you leave this mansion without orders from either Salamei or Malaketh, you start to feel unbelievable levels of pain throughout your bodies. The only way to stop the pain is to return to the mansion."

"Why are you telling us this?" asked Toro. "Because I went through the same thing you're going through," said Trabon, "When The Galaxy Police nearly wiped out the group fifty years ago, there were only four survivors to rebuild The Shadow Riders: Malaketh, Salamei, Xallos and myself. Before then we numbered in the hundreds. Malaketh told us that survived that we would return one day, stronger and more powerful than ever. Having seen my comrades slaughtered by The Galaxy Police and The Phantom Renegade, I had had enough. I tired to walk away, but the pain got to me. I was forced to stay with those lunatics. Malaketh did forgive me for trying to leave, but not before Xallos ripped out one of my kidneys."

"No way," said Darcy, "No way you had one of your kidneys ripped out." "Then permit me to prove you wrong," said Trabon. He lifted his shirt to show a large area of scar tissue on the left side of his back where a kidney would be.

"Sh$t!" exclaimed Icy. "F#ck!" said both Toro and Darcy at the same time. "I think I'm going to be sick again," said Stormy as she rushed out of the room to throw up. "Just great," said Darcy, "Just f#ck$ng great. This is worse than when Darkar betrayed us. Now what?"

"First," said Icy, "We're gonna wait for Stormy to finish hurling. Then we're going to figure out just how the Stones of Power work. At the same time we'll continue to act like the 'good' little Shadow Riders Salamei and Malaketh expect us to be. When the time is right, we'll kill Malaketh and Salamei in one swift strike. We'll kill Xallos as well for good measure."

"You can count on my support," said Trabon, "I've been wishing death on those three for fifty years now. Oh, I just remembered why I wanted to talk to you in the first place; we've located the next Stone of Power. It is somewhere on Solaria."

"Really?" asked Icy slyly, "Then perhaps we'll run into Bloom and her pathetic friends." "I can't wait to see the look on Stella's face when we take the stone from her home planet," said Darcy, "Solaria, here we come!"

"Why are we going to Solaria?" asked Stormy as she came back from the bathroom. "The next stone is there," said Icy, "And you should know; we're killing Malaketh, Salamei and Xallos when the time is right."

"Sounds like fun," said Stormy, a nasty smile on her face, "Count me in." "You sound better," said Darcy, "I think you're over your bout of Humane Syndrome." "You're right," said Stormy, "I feel more like myself. So why are we just sitting around here? We've got stones to steal and pathetic pixies to crush!"

The end of chapter 30. Next chapter we arrive on Solaria, where Ranma and the martial artists meet up with a familiar, unpleasant character. See you next time!


	31. Chapter 31: No Need For Perverts

Last time Malaketh forced Stormy to punish two Shadow Riders for running away from The Phantom Renegade. This didn't go so well for Stormy, for she was currently suffering from a compassion inducing aliment called Humane Syndrome. Stormy carried out the punishment, but not before being slapped several times by Salamei, while Darcy had her nose broken by Xallos. Later on Icy, Darcy, Stormy and Toro conspired with Trabon to kill Malaketh, Salamei and Xallos in order to get away from The Shadow Riders. Meanwhile, the next stone was located on Solaria. On with the show!

Chapter 31: No Need For Perverts

"It's so bright here," said Akane as she exited _The Night Rider_ and stepped onto Solaria, "I can barely see anything." She held her hand in front of her face to block out the intense sunlight, yet it did little good. Ranma and the other martial artists were in similar condition from the glare of the sun.

"You think you're in a tough spot," said Carmen as she applied large amounts of sunscreen to her skin, "I'm a creature of the night, yet they say it never gets dark here." "At least it isn't a hot day here," said Elise, "Thank the gods for small favors."

Stella, meanwhile, had just emerged from _The Night Rider_ and was enjoying the intense light of her home planet. She body seemed to be radiating from all the sunlight. "It's so good to be home," said Stella joyfully, "I mean, it's nice and all hopping around the galaxy, but it just feels right to be back on one's place of birth."

"It may feel right for you," said Ranma, "But I don't know how we'll find that stone if we can't see anything." "Welcome to my world," said Mousse.

"Simple solutions to simple problems," said Morgan, "That's what my parents told me." She then conjured several pairs of wrap-around sunglasses for Ranma and the martial artists. "Much better," said Akane.

Fifteen minutes later our heroes had arrived at Stella's home; the huge Royal Palace of Solaria. "Who'd of thought we'd ever come back here, Lucinda," said Beauregard, "I'd thought we'd left this place for good." "So did I," said Lucinda, "Yet here we are."

"I am so looking forward to a hot bath," said Stella, "Living on a starship can get so confiding and somewhat smelly. After getting cleaned up, I'll have a huge feast prepared for us for our efforts of the past few weeks."

"Pleasure later," said Elise as she scanned the area with her PDA, "First thing's first; we find that stone." Her PDA then began to chirp as it locked in on the stone. "It's this way," said Elise. Everyone followed her as she followed the signal.

The source of the signal was behind a large metal door on the second floor of the left wing of the palace. "What is this?" asked Musa, "The family vault?" "No," said Stella as she entered a combination into a keypad next to the door, "This is my vault. The family vault is in the basement. This is where I keep a few valuables of mine."

She finished entering the combination and the door clicked open. Inside was the equivalent of a large walk-in closet, filled with rows upon rows of glittering jewelry, precious gems and various gold, silver and platinum items. "A 'few' valuables?" asked Akane.

"This is all yours?" asked Bloom as she held a large ruby up to the light. "They're mostly birthday presents," said Stella, "Some were from admirers and potential suitors. But that was before I met Brandon here." "And I thought my family was well connected," said Layla as she eyed a long strand of pearls.

Elise, Tecna and Timmy weren't interested in all the precious gems and other items. Elise's PDA was chirping rapidly now as she headed to the far end of the vault. Nestled between a row of emeralds and several diamond necklaces was a yellow colored stone about the size of a human fist.

"I completely forgot I had that," said Stella, "My mom got it for me during a jewelry show when I was 9. The vender said it was a good luck charm. I just thought it was pretty." "Well this time I mean it," said Bloom as she picked up the yellow Stone of Power, "this makes three."

"You realize," said Tenchi as our heroes headed downstairs for a 'snack,' while Stella headed for her hot bath, "That it's only a matter of time before The Shadow Riders come here for that stone." "We know," said Riven, "So what's the plan?"

"We might just have a chance to stop them," said Bloom, "We have the stone, they're going to come looking for it. So why not set a trap for whoever comes looking for it?" "Sound like plan to Shampoo," said the purple haired Amazon.

"What if The Phantom Renegade shows up?" asked Flora, "What do we do if he comes for the stone?" "Then we catch him as well," said Carmen, "And we solve one of the great mysteries of the universe: 'Who is the man behind the mask of The Phantom Renegade?'"

"You don't want to solve mysteries of the universe," said Musa, "You just want to rule it." "Not all witches are bent of universal domination," said Morgan, "We're not all like Icy, Darcy and Stormy."

"It's true that a lot of us are ambitious," said Carmen, "I have ambitions of my own, but I don't want to rule the whole f#ck$ng universe, it's too big for one person to rule. I just want one corner of the cosmos to call my own." "Don't we all?" said Elise.

After two hours of deliberating, our heroes had the beginnings of a plan. "We keep the stone here in the palace for now," said Bloom, "And let the enemy come to us. We force The Shadow Riders into an area of the palace where they can be easily surrounded. We seal the exits to that room and hit them with stun spells and stun-blasters."

"Nice plan," said Ranma sarcastically, "It's so dumb, it's sure to work." "That's just the outline," said Bloom, "Wait until I get into the details." Just then they heard water running through pipes in the walls. "Sounds like Stella's finished her bath," said Flora. "About time I say," said Morgan, "Any more soaking and she'll be a pruned princess."

"Putting pruned princesses aside," said Carmen, "I have an idea of mine that we could use should the enemy show up." She then whispered something into Bloom's ear. "You really think that could work?" asked Bloom.

"It's a one-shot plan," said Carmen, "But if the circumstances were correct it would most certainly work."

Just then Bloom and the others heard a loud shriek coming Stella's room. They rushed up stairs to find Stella's room in a shambles. "What happened?" asked Bloom, "Did someone tear your room apart looking for the stones?"

"Forget the stones!" exclaimed Stella who was wearing a yellow bathrobe, "Someone's stole all my underwear!" "What!" laughed Morgan, her amusement at the situation nearly out of control. "Don't laugh at me, Morgan!" snapped Stella, "This is a serious situation! What sick, twisted pervert would do this to me?"

"I think I might know who did this," said Akane, "But it's impossible. It just can't be true. How can he be here?" "I don't know," said Ranma, "But there's one sure way to know for sure if he is here. Everyone who is of the female of the species, check your clothing supplies, see if there's anything missing."

To Bloom's shock and disgust, someone had taken all the women's underwear from the palace. In fact, reports were coming in from all over the kingdom of thefts of women's underwear. "There's no doubt about it," said Ranma, "Happosai is here on Solaria."

"You mean Happosai of the Anything Goes Martial Arts style?" asked Tenchi, "That Happosai?" "Do you know any other?" asked Ryoga.

"Who's Happosai?" asked Sky. "He's the worst, the most pathetic excuse for a human being to ever be born on Earth," said Ranma, "He's a self claimed martial arts master. He is a somewhat good fighter, considering he taught my dad and Akane's dad everything they know. In a nutshell Happosai is a pervert, a womanizer, a kleptomaniac and an insensitive, selfish bastard who wouldn't lift a finger to help someone unless there was something in it for him."

"I take it you don't like him," said Morgan. "No sh$t," said Ryoga, "If that little bastard is here, then we're in for one raw deal."

"Then there's no question about it," said Bloom, "We've got to find him and take back what's ours." "You said it, Bloom!" exclaimed Stella, "Nobody steals from me and gets away with it!"

"It may be more difficult than you think," said Akane, "Happosai maybe a disgusting old pervert, but he's rather hard to catch."

"If I know that little creep," said Ranma, "He's in the city proper, jumping from rooftop to rooftop, with a sack full of stolen women's underwear and shouting 'What a haul! What a haul!'"

"I've got an idea," said Elise, "Just give me one hour and I'll catch the pervert." "How?" asked Flora. "Just trust me," said Elise, "I'll have that depraved midget contained in an hour." With that she exited the room and headed out of the palace.

Meanwhile outside, Icy, Darcy, Stormy and Toro were listening in on Bloom and co. "Did you hear that?" asked Toro, his face turning red with rage. "I heard it," said Icy, "The stone is in a vault and they're setting a trap for us."

"F#ck the stone!" exclaimed Toro, "I'm talking about after that Stella girl screamed." "Oh yeah," said Stormy, "It's such a shame that Bloom and her pixy friends had their underwear stolen."

"He's talking about Happosai," said Darcy. "Thank you," said Toro, "That's what I'm talking about. My idiot godfather is here in this planet. I don't know how he got here and I don't care how. All that matters is that I now have the chance to force him to officially change my name."

"True," said Icy, "But first we have to find the little bastard." "Not really," said Darcy, "Why should we get all worked up when there's several loser pixies and three Wicca wanabees already ready to do the job for us?"

"Not to mention the transvestite and his pathetic friends," said Toro, "I get where you're going, let the enemy look for us."

Just then Icy's cell phone rang, it was Malaketh on the line. "What progresses have you younglings made in finding the stone?" asked the leader of The Shadow Riders.

"We know where the stone is," said Icy, "We're working on a plan to get it right now." That last part was a lie, but Icy didn't care, what Malaketh didn't know couldn't hurt her.

Suddenly, Toro grabbed Icy's phone. "The stone can wait, Master," said Toro, "Something more important has come up: Happosai is on Solaria."

There was a minute of silence on the other end of the line before Malaketh spoke again, "I'll be right over, so don't move. I've got a score to settle with that treacherous shrimp of a man." With that the line disconnected.

"Now what?" asked Stormy. "For now," said Icy, "We keep up the illusion that we're good little Shadow Riders. We wait."

"I hate waiting," spat Stormy. "You hate everything," said Darcy.

35 minutes later…

Elise was true to her word, she returned with the stolen underwear in one hand, and an unconscious Happosai in the other. Happosai was a very short old man. He was nearly bald with white hair and a white moustache. He wore a brown martial arts outfit.

"Who would have thought that such a short, elderly person would be the source of so much trouble," said Elise as she tossed Happosai into the middle of the room. "Unreal!" exclaimed Akane, "You caught him."

"And you returned what was taken from us!" exclaimed Stella, "Thanks, Elise!" She rushed to hug Elise, who then pulled away, "I appreciate your gratitude, Stella" said Elise, "Just don't touch me."

"How did you do it?" asked Ranma anxiously, "How did you catch him?"

"It was easier than I thought it would be," said Elise, "I used my PDA to scan the city for short, elderly people who were jumping from building to building. I then teleported directly in front of his path and got his attention."

"And how did you do that?" asked Tecna. "I simply unbuttoned my shirt," said Elise, "And exposed my chest for him to see. Being the disgusting pervert Happosai is, he couldn't resist the appearance of uncovered breasts. He reached for my chest, and I simply stunned the bastard."

"You flashed him?" asked an appalled Carmen, "Have you no shame? Have you no dignity as a woman?" "I did what was necessary," said Elise, "You should show some appreciation."

"I appreciate what you did," said Morgan, "I would have done the same thing." "Same here," said Stella, "Way to take one for the team!" "These people have no shame," said Carmen. "I know," said Akane, "It's revolting."

"Oh, you wouldn't have done the same thing to catch the slimy creep?" asked Morgan. "Hell yeah, I would have done something different!" said Carmen, "I have dignity!"

"Forgive me for interrupting this debate on morality," said Tatewaki, "But what shall we do yond pervert?" he pointed at the still unmoving form of Happosai. "Yeah, Stella," said Shampoo, "What we do with Happosai person?"

"Why are you asking me?" asked Stella. "Well it's your planet," said Ranma. "True," said Tecna, "With your parents away, you are the head of authority for Solaria, so the decision is yours."

Realizing that she was asked to make a serious decision, Stella needed a minute to think this over, more than a minute actually. "Okay," said Stella, "First thing, we lock up the pervert so he doesn't get away. Then, after he wakes up, we confront him with his crimes. Finally, we turn him over to The Galaxy Police and deport him back to Earth where he belongs."

"Why are you dumping him back on our planet?" asked Mousse, "Our world has suffered enough from the likes of him."

"Here's a better idea," said Ranma, "Toss him out the airlock into the vacuum of space." "Sounds like a good idea to me," said Ryoga.

"Well whatever you're gonna do," said Brandon, "Better do it fast, he's starting to wake up." Indeed the small form of Happosai was starting to come around.

"It's my turn for an idea," said Morgan as she reached into her purse. She pulled out four clear crystals and placed them around Happosai to form an 8-foot square. "I've been wanting to try out this Old Tongue spell for a while," said Morgan, _"Seoshi Zansa!"_ The crystals flashed bright blue and a pale blue energy field formed around Happosai, the energy coming from the crystals forming the base of the barrier.

Seconds later Happosai woke up. He stood up and looked around, unconcerned that several angry young women surrounded him. He then noticed Ranma and smiled, "Ranma, my boy," said Happosai, "I didn't know you were here. How nice to see you again." He then saw Akane, his smile brightened, "And there's Dear Akane Tendo, I've missed you as well."

"I'm not your boy," said Ranma in a very serious tone, "You've really done it this time, old man." "It's not enough that you steal women's underwear from Earth," said Akane, "Now you're doing it on other planets? What's wrong with you?"

"And just how did you get here in the first place?" asked Ukyo, "And please don't say that you hitched a ride." "Well I'm sorry," said Happosai, "But that's just what I did. I hitched a ride on a UFO."

"Well you're going back to Earth alright," said Bloom, "You're going back in a padded cell." "I don't think so," said Happosai, "You see, I happen to like it out here among the stars, so many opportunities and so many beautiful women, yet so little time to see it all."

"Well your days of stealing women's underwear are over," said Ranma, "The second we get you back on Earth, we're locking you up for good."

"You are so naive, Ranma," said Happosai, "But I've come to realize that's it futile to argue with you. Since I've worn out my welcome on this planet, I'll just hitch a ride and be on my way."

He started for the door, but bumped into the barrier, apparently he didn't even know it was there. "What is this!" exclaimed Happosai as he ran his hands over the force field, "What have you done to me?"

"I haven't done anything personally to your tiny body," taunted Morgan, "This is just a energy barrier to keep you in place until The Galaxy Police show up."

"You think this 'barrier' as you call it," glared Happosai, "You think it can keep me imprisoned?"

"Yes," said Morgan, "It can. Oh, a word of advice before I call the authorities to send you back to where you belong, well two bits of advice actually: first, never steal from a witch, especially her undergarments. Second, never give a witch cause for revenge, it may be the last thing you do."

"You may have captured me," said Happosai as he pulled something out from his back pocket, something that turned out to be a round bomb with a short fuse, "But there's no situation I can't get out of," he pulled out a lighter and prepared to light the bomb.

"I wouldn't do that," said Morgan calmly while everyone else quickly backed away from the two arguing people, "You might just regret that."

"We'll see about that," said Happosai as he lit the bomb, "Happo Fire Burst!" he threw the bomb at the force field, which promptly bounced off the energy barrier and landed at his feet. The bomb then exploded.

"Good goods!" exclaimed Sky. The interior of the force field was covered in smoke. It gradually cleared to reveal a smoke covered Happosai, apparently unharmed. "He's definitely tough for such a small person," said Morgan.

"You dirty whore!" spat Happosai, "You'll live to regret this!" "That's what they all say," said Morgan, "So just sit tight and wait for The Galaxy Police to drag your tiny ass back to where you belong."

Yet things don't always turn out the way we want them. Just as Bloom thought the matter with Happosai was resolved, there was a sudden crash as something burst threw a nearby window. She saw it was a pulsating red crystal. "Cover your eyes!" exclaimed Bloom as she realized what the crystal was to do; yet it was too late. The crystal exploded in a bright flash and a loud bang, incapacitating everyone in the room.

As Bloom's sight and hearing slowly recovered, she saw to her horror Icy, Darcy, Stormy, Toro and Malaketh gloating over Happosai, while everyone else was feeling the effects of the stunning crystal. "Remember me, Happosai?" glared Malaketh, "You should remember me, we have unfinished business to attend to."

The end of chapter 31. Next chapter, well, you'll just have to read it to believe what happens next. Reviews will be rewarded with cake and pie. See you next time!


	32. Chapter 32: No Need For Revenge

Last time, Bloom and co. arrived on Solaria to locate the next Stone of Power. As it turns out, Stella had the yellow stone all this time in her personal vault. While planning a trap for The Shadow Riders, someone stole all the women's underwear in the palace, someone that Ranma and the martial artists were all too familiar with. It was Elise whom caught the perverted thief: Happosai of the Anything Goes Martial Arts Style. Our heroes were prepared to hand Happosai over to The Galaxy Police for deportation back to Earth. Just then Malaketh, the witches and Toro showed up with a stunning crystal. On with the show!

Chapter 32: No Need for Revenge

As Bloom's sight and hearing slowly recovered, she saw to her horror, Icy, Darcy, Stormy, Toro and Malaketh gloating over Happosai, while everyone else was feeling the effects of the stunning crystal. "Remember me, Happosai?" glared Malaketh, "You should remember me, we have unfinished business to attend to."

"My memory isn't as good as it was," said Happosai, "So why should I remember you?" "Does the term Shadow Riders stir your memory?" asked Malaketh, "Because you sold them out to The Galaxy Police fifty years ago."

"Come to think of it," said Happosai, "I do remember such a group. And I do remember you, Malaketh. How's Salamei doing?" "She's fine," said Malaketh, "But that's not important right now. What is important is that I kill you for what you did. You told The Galaxy Police where our headquarters were."

"Only because you wouldn't let me get my grove on with your girlfriend," said Happosai, "You were jealous of what Salamei felt for me." "She felt noting for you!" raged Malaketh, "You tried to rape her, you piece of sh$t Earth man! Then you sold us out! For that you must die!"

"Before you kill him, Master," said Toro, "Remember your promise." "I remember," said Malaketh, "But make it quick, every inch of me wants to get some killing done today."

"I'll be as quick as I can," said Toro. "Why Pantyhose Toro," said Happosai, "I didn't expect to see you out here in the galaxy." "Cut the crap, old man," said Toro, "I no longer answer to that name. I am Toro the Destroyer now. All that is needed to make it official is your approval."

"Your only chance of a quick and somewhat painless death," said Malaketh, "Is to legally change Toro's name. So get to it!"

"Never!" snapped Happosai, "The boy has a perfectly good name and I won't change it for anything, even my own life," he glared at Toro, "You are Pantyhose Toro, now and forever."

"It's obvious we're not going to get anywhere with this sick bastard by just talking and yelling," said Darcy, "so leave it to me to tear down his resolve."

"Just you try and force me to change my mind!" snapped Happosai, "My will is stronger than iron. Besides, I'm inside this force field, you can't even touch me!"

Darcy simply kicked one of the crystals maintaining the force field. With the square disrupted, the force field disappeared. "Still feeling cocky?" asked Darcy as she aimed her hand at Happosai, "How about now?"

Happosai didn't answer, for Darcy had used her telepathic powers to stimulate every pain receptor in his body. The agony the small martial artist was feeling was indescribable by mortal means.

"I think he's had enough," said Toro after about a minute and a half. Darcy lowered her hand, ceasing Happosai's agony. "Tell me, godfather," said Toro, "How did that feel?"

"It felt like I was dieing," panted Happosai. "Do you wish to feel that way again?" asked Toro. "No," answered Happosai flatly.

"I can make it much worse," said Darcy, "Believe me, I can. All you have to do to avoid such an experience is to allow Toro to change his name, that's all."

Happosai glared daggers at both Darcy and Toro before saying, "Alright! Take whatever name you want, you ungrateful brat!" "Thank you," said Toro, a huge sigh of relief escaping his lips, "Thank you so much."

"Whatever, you little bastard," said Happosai, "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a UFO to hitch a ride on." "Not so fast," said Malaketh, "The two of us still have unfinished business to attend to."

"Excuse me," said Stella, "But I think you've forgotten about something." Bloom, Ranma, Tenchi and the others were ready and waiting for battle. "Indeed," said Malaketh, "I have forgotten about you interlopers. I'll be with you in a minute, Happosai, so don't think you can escape."

Malaketh then glared at Bloom, "Where's the stone?" he asked. "Right here," said Bloom as she held the yellow stone in her hand, "But you'll never get it."

"Oh?" asked Icy, "And why's that?" "The answer is simple, Icy," said Carmen as she took off her jacket to reveal a vest full of what at first appeared to be TNT, "I have a bomb!"

"What!" exclaimed Stella, "You brought a bomb into my home!" Everyone then took several steps away from Carmen. "Yes, Stella," said Carmen, a detonator pen in her left hand, her thumb just above the button, "I have a bomb on my chest, a corbomite bomb to be exact."

"And what's so special about a corbomite bomb?" asked Darcy, who was starting to sweat.

"What makes a corbomite bomb so special," said Carmen, "Is that just one ounce of corbomite has enough destructive power to completely destroy everything within a thirty-foot radius, leaving nothing but ashes. I must have about 20 lbs of the stuff strapped to my chest, with my thumb ready to push the button, so you do the math."

"If you press that button," said Malaketh, "You and your friends will die as well." "So will you," said Bloom, "And if our deaths is the price to pay to rid the universe of your evil, then so be it."

"You heard her," said Carmen, "So here's the deal: leave this planet and never come back, or we all die, right here, right now. The choice is yours."

Malaketh glared at Carmen before saying, "Very well. Keep the stone for now; it matters not. You won't be willing to sacrifice yourselves all the time, we'll get it eventually." With a flash, The Shadow Riders exited the scene.

"That was close," said Carmen as she removed the vest full of corbomite, "It almost didn't work, Bloom." "Well it did," said Bloom, "We have the stone and nobody got hurt."

"How dare you!" Stella raged at Bloom and Carmen, "How dare you bring a bomb into my home! I thought we were friends!" "Relax, Stella," said Bloom, "Nobody was in any danger of getting blown up."

"She's right," said Elise, "We weren't in any real danger form the bomb. I'm surprised that it worked." "You knew about the plan?" asked Carmen, "I thought only Bloom and myself knew. We talked about it while Stella was taking her bath."

"I guessed what you were doing," said Elise, "And I was right." "What are you talking about?" asked Stella.

"There's no such thing as corbomite," said Carmen, "I was bluffing!" "You were?" asked Ranma, "Well, you'd make one hell of a poker player."

"I can't believe you'd scare me like that," pouted Stella, "You could have at least told me about your plan." "I'm sorry, Stella," said Bloom, "But Carmen and I both agreed that the fewer people who knew about it, the better."

"And the point is that it worked," said Carmen, "We have the stone. The down side is that now that I've used 'The Corbomite Maneuver©,' it probably won't work again on the same person."

"Well you shouldn't have scared us like that," said Stella, "I thought you were going to kill us all." "I have to agree with Stella," said Morgan, "You gave an all too convincing performance."

"You really think so?" asked Carmen, "I was trying my best to sound sincere." "Trust me," said Akane, "You did."

"Hold it right there, old man!" exclaimed Ranma, for Happosai was trying to tiptoe out of the room, "We're not done with you yet!"

"Oh come on, Ranma," said Happosai, "You're still going to hand me over to the cops after all that?" "As a matter of fact," said Elise as she aimed her hand at the short pervert to stun him, "We are. _Zaker!_"

Three hours latter several Galaxy Police officers arrived at the palace, among them was Detective First Class Mihoshi. "Don't worry, everyone," said Mihoshi, "We'll make sure this little pervert gets back to where he belongs." Happosai had been tied up in a straightjacket and secured in a metal box.

"If he wakes up on the way back to Earth," said Ranma, "Don't hesitate to knock him out again, he's a wily bastard." "We'll be extra careful with him," said Mihoshi, "You'll see."

"Before you leave, Detective Mihoshi," said Tecna as she held a data chip in her hand, "You told us on Jurai that those in charge of The Galaxy Police would need positive proof that The Shadow Riders had returned. This data chip has that proof."

She handed the chip to Mihoshi, "I took a few pictures of Malaketh while he was here," said Tecna, "There's a few other pictures from previous encounters as well. That should be evidence enough for The Galaxy Police."

"It should," said Mihoshi as she took the chip from Tecna, "I'll see this personally to the heads of The Galaxy Police." "Just don't lose it," said Ryoko. "Never happen," said Mihoshi as she pocketed the chip.

"I hope that isn't the only copy you have," said Tenchi as Mihoshi and her fellow Galaxy Police officers escorted Happosai out of the palace. "Don't worry," said Timmy, "We have several more in case of an emergency."

"So what now?" asked Brandon, "Do we go after the next stone?" "We will," said Bloom, "As soon as Washu locates the next one."

"And as luck would have it," said Washu as she and Amanda entered the room, "I have. The next Stone of Power is somewhere on Azati Prime."

"Azati Prime," said Tecna as she checked her computerized star charts, "That's one the other side of the galaxy, at least a week away in hyperspace."

"At 8,500 times light speed," said Amanda, "We can be there in three days. We'll have to refuel about two-thirds of the way there, but it can be done." "Then what are we waiting for," said Bloom, "Let's go!" "8,500 times light speed, " said Stella, "I just know I'm not going to like this."

Meanwhile…

"I had to see it to believe it," said Darcy, "I would never have thought Carmen Dawson would do something like that."

"Who knew she had the balls to risk blowing herself up like that," said Stormy, "And she was willing to risk killing everyone else as well. That takes a stone cold heart."

"I don't think so," said Icy, "Carmen is just like those disgusting pixies, especially Bloom. Carmen is too full of compassion and feeling to be called a real witch." "That maybe true," said Toro, "But we all saw that vest of corbomite on her. She was ready to push the button."

"First of all," said Icy, "Carmen was bluffing. There's no such thing as corbomite." "You mean she tricked us!" raged Stormy, "That bitch! I'll kill her." "Not only did Carmen trick us," said Darcy, "She also fooled Malaketh as well."

"That's right," said Stormy, "He fell for it just like us." "But what good does it do us?" asked Toro, "How does it get us closer to killing Malaketh, Salamei and getting out of The Shadow Riders?"

"It may not," said Darcy as she pulled out several glass vials, some rubber tubing and several sharp needles from her purse, "But it made me feel that we should have an insurance policy of sorts. I'll need a sample of everyone's blood." "Damn," said Stormy, "I just know I'm gonna throw up."

The end of chapter 32. Next chapter our heroes finally meet up with Kodatchi again, but the reunion maybe shorter than our heroes think. Reviews will be rewarded with cake and pie. See you next time!


	33. Chapter 33: No Need For Reunions

Last time Malaketh, the witches and Toro forced Happosai to change Toro's name. Carmen then shocked everyone by threatening to detonate a suicide bomb, unless The Shadow Riders leave. They left, and Carmen revealed that she was just bluffing. Happosai was hauled back to Earth, Tecna gave Mihoshi proof that The Shadow Riders were still active, and our heroes prepared to head across the galaxy for the next Stone of Power. On with the show!

Chapter 33: No Need For Reunions

After traveling for two days through hyperspace at 8,500 times the speed of light, _The Night Rider_ was running on fumes. Fortunately for our heroes, Beauregard found a trading village on a teraformed asteroid about two thirds of the way to Azati Prime. "I've been working on a way to enhance the fuel tanks, doubling their capacity," said Tecna as the ship landed at the outpost docks, "Once we're refueled, we'll have more than enough to reach Azati Prime and get back to the other side of the galaxy."

"How can we thank you for such a boon?" asked Lucinda. "You can thank her by buying me a new set of hyper-spanners," said Amanda, "The ones I'm using now are about out of commission."

"For crying out loud!" exclaimed Brandon as he saw the fuel prices, "815 credits per gallon for regular, that's just wrong. We can get the same amount of go-juice on Eraklyon for 375 credits."

"You think that's ugly," said Riven, "Check out the price for anti-matter, 2,495 credits per ounce." "And I thought fuel prices were bad back on Earth," said Ranma.

"I guess things are much more expensive out here on the other side of the galaxy," said Flora. "Well," said Stella in a reluctant tone, "I guess there's nothing to do except max out another credit card."

"I've got a better idea," said Ryoko, "I'll get us what we need, leave it to me." "What are you going to do?" asked Bloom. "Nothing illegal," said Ryoko, "Or, at least nothing too illegal."

Twenty minutes later _The Night Rider_ was being refueled, the anti-matter restocked and Amanda had a new set of tools, all at less than a third of the listed cost. "I don't know what she did or how she did it," said Akane, "But she did it."

"Let's just say I still have a few favors owed to me from my space pirate days," said Ryoko, "And we'll leave it at that." "Fair enough," said Ryoga.

"It'll be at least 25 minutes before the fuel tanks are filled," said Elise, "So we might as well sample the local cuisine." "If you order any meat," said Beauregard, "Make sure it's fully cooked. In fact, just stay away from the meat dishes, stick to vending machines. You never know what goes on in the kitchens."

"Good advice," said Bloom as she, Stella, Brandon, Morgan, Layla, Elise, Tatewaki, Akane and Helia headed into a nearby diner. Inside it was relatively clean, yet Bloom didn't feel like taking any chances. She headed to the vending machines along the walls.

She was about to purchase a grape soda, (Stella having already bought two canned milkshakes), when one of the dinner patrons accidentally dropped his tray full of food onto the floor.

"Hey, new girl!" shouted the cook from behind the counter to someone back in the kitchen, "Get out here and clean up this mess!" "Be right there!" shouted a female voice from back in the kitchen. A tall girl of about Stella's height with long black hair in a pony tail on the left side of her face and light indigo eyes, wearing a coffee stained waitress uniform and apron, ran up to the counter, jumped, did a triple flip in midair and landed on the other side. She then grabbed a dustpan and broom and swept the mess up.

"There's only one person in all existence that can do such an aerobic feat so flawlessly," said Tatewaki, tears of joy beginning to spill from his eyes, "And that's my sister!" The girl looked up and saw Bloom and the others, for it was Kodatchi.

"Brother!" exclaimed Kodatchi as she threw down the cleaning stuff and flung herself into Tatewaki's arms, tears of joy also spilling down her face, "My brother! I had begun to lose hope that you would find me!"

"I never lost hope, sister," said Tatewaki, "I swore that I would find you and bring you home. But you must tell me, how did you escape from The Shadow Riders?"

"It was because of you, brother," said Kodatchi, "You and that girl you were with on Tides. I had the distinct feeling that you truly loved her. That knowledge gave me the strength to regain control of my body. I then used that stun powder you gave me on that whore, Stormy. I then used a transporter of sorts to escape the mansion I was held in and wound up here. I got a job bussing tables here and the rest is history."

"Thy suspicions were correct, sister," said Tatewaki, "I am in love with Miss Layla, and she loveth me in return." "True," said Layla, "I thought I would never find love, especially after that whole fiasco with that incubus." "I said I was sorry about it," said Stella.

"Well I'm pleased to make the acquaintance of the girl who had finally bought true happiness to my brother," said Kodatchi, "and I would be honored to be your sister-in-law. Now I don't mean to ruin the mood, but do you happen to have a way off this rock?"

"We've got a starship," said Bloom, "A very fast one. We can have you back on Earth in a couple of days."

"I never said I wanted to go home," said Kodatchi, "Not just yet anyway. I'm going with you." "And where do you think we're going?" asked Morgan.

"I don't know," said Kodatchi, "But if it has anything to do with crushing The Shadow Riders, I'm coming with you. They kidnapped me and tried to mess with my mind, I want some payback."

"We'll talk about that later," said Bloom, "Let's just get going." They began to head out of the dinner when the cook shouted, "Hey new girl! What about the mess?" "Clean it yourself, you pig!" exclaimed Kodatchi as she tossed her apron onto the floor, "I quit!"

On the way back to _The Night Rider_, Bloom had filled Kodatchi in on their mission of finding The Stone of Power and keeping them away from The Shadow Riders. Back at the ship, Kodatchi had filled in everyone else on what had happened to her. "I can't believe that Stormy bitch whipped you," said Ukyo, "It must have been awful."

"I can believe that Stormy would do such things to a someone," said Musa, "She'd do it to men, women and children." "Next time Shampoo see Stormy witch," said the purple haired Amazon, "Shampoo give her Kiss of Death, then she die!"

"But first," said Ranma, "We're getting Kodatchi home; it's what we set out to do in the first place." "I'm not going home, Ranma," said Kodatchi, "Not yet anyway. I'm in this as deep as the rest of you. Besides, I know the layout of The Shadow Rider base. I don't know where it is, but I can help once we're inside."

"This isn't like her," Akane said to Flora, "Normally she'd be crawling over Ranma by now, yet she barely noticed him." "I guess being kidnapped, brainwashed and escaping from being brainwashed changes people," said Flora.

"Ranma's right," said Akane, "Our mission was to find you, Kodatchi, find you and get you home. You've been through enough already." "I haven't even begun to have enough," said Kodatchi, "What I do with my life, Akane Tendo, is my business alone, not yours"

Kodatchi then glared at Ranma, "And you, Ranma Saotome, it's your fault I was taken in the first place! If you had just held onto that black stone like I asked you to, I wouldn't be in this situation!" By now tears of rage and emotional pain were welling up in Kodatchi's eyes, "It's all your fault! You never cared about me! If you did you wouldn't have let them take me! You wouldn't have let them brainwash me! You wouldn't have let them whip and humiliate me! And now you're going to send me away! I thought I loved you, but I don't! I hate you! I HATE YOU! I WISH YOU WERE DEAD!"

There were several seconds of stunned silence before Akane asked, "Feeling Better!" "Much better," said Kodatchi as she regained her composure, "So, I'm coming with you to stop The Shadow Riders, end of discussion."

"Well after that outburst," said Ranma, "How can I not agree?" "It's settled then," said Stella, "Kodatchi, welcome aboard!"

"How touching," said a digitally altered voice. Bloom and the others looked up to see The Phantom Renegade perched atop _The Night Rider_. "Get the f#ck off my ship!" exclaimed Amanda, "You damn, dirty piece of crap!"

"Gladly," said The Phantom Renegade as he 'zoomed' down from the ship, "I've no time for idle talk. I'm here on business; that wench with the crest of the enemy on her forehead, I'm here to kill her."

"What!" exclaimed Bloom. "You heard me correctly, Princess of Sparkx," said The Phantom Renegade, "I have come to destroy your former friend, Kodatchi Kuno."

"She's still my friend!" said Bloom who was already transformed, "You'll won't lay a finger on her over my dead body." "If thou wishes to kill my sister," said Tatewaki, his sword already drawn and ready, "Thou must kill me first!"

"Same here!" said Tenchi, his energy blade at he ready, "You'll have to kill me before you touch Kodatchi!" Stella, Musa, Tecna, Flora and Layla had also transformed and were ready to fight, as was Sky, Brandon, Ranma and the others.

"Only one need to die today," said The Phantom Renegade, "I have no wish to harm anyone else, especially you, Princess of Sparkx." "Why do you want to kill Kodatchi?" asked Musa, "What did she ever do to you?"

"She bares the crest of The Shadow Riders," said The Phantom Renegade, "And therefore is a servant of evil. She must die." Kodatchi then brushed her bangs away from her forehead to reveal that the stamp that Stormy put on her was partly faded, yet Bloom could still make out the enemy crest.

"I freed myself from their control," said Kodatchi, "I am no servant of evil, so f#ck off!" "You may think yourself free," said The Phantom Renegade, "But you'll never be fully free of the enemy. My mission is to exterminate evil, so for the good of the universe, you must be destroyed."

"The way you talk," said Layla, "You sound no different from Malaketh. You're no better than that which you seek to destroy." "I'm going to pretend you did not just compare me to the enemy," said The Phantom Renegade, "So, if you don't mind, I have an agent of darkness to eliminate."

"If you wish to kill me so badly," said Kodatchi, "You'll have to earn it. Bloom, I need a weapon." "I'm way ahead of you," said Bloom. She then conjured up a long metal stick with a long, long ribbon attached to it. She then handed it to Kodatchi.

"Now," said Kodatchi, a slightly insane smile on her face as she readied her fighting ribbon, "Let's match the prowess of The Black Rose against that of the legendary Phantom Renegade!" Laughing her usual mad laugh, Kodatchi leapt at her would be killer.

The Phantom Renegade easily dodged her attack. Kodatchi then used her ribbon like a bullwhip, each lash trying to strangle her opponent. Yet The Phantom Renegade was too fast for her. "It seems your prowess isn't enough," said the masked man, "So allow me to end this charade." He 'zoomed' right up to Kodatchi and slammed his palm into her torso. His hand barely made contact, yet the force of the attack knocked Kodatchi several feet away, completely knocking the wind out of her.

"Sister!" exclaimed Tatewaki as she charged at The Phantom Renegade. "Foolish Earth man," said The Phantom Renegade, "You're no match for me, so don't even try it." "Silence nave!" exclaimed Tatewaki as he swung his sword at the mashed man, "I shall send thee to Hell!" Yet none of Tatewaki's attacks made contact.

"Such a waste of skill," said The Phantom Renegade as he aimed his palm at Tatewaki. An orange energy beam shot from the masked man's palm and hit Tatewaki in the left leg. He crumpled to the ground as his leg caught fire.

Layla then rushed over to Tatewaki and used her magic to put out the fire. "Are you alright?" asked Layla as she checked his leg; a large area of his upper leg was burned. "The pain is great," said Tatewaki thought gritted teeth, "Yet I shall manage. Worry not for me, Miss Layla, my sister is in greater need of your assistance."

The Phantom Renegade had taken position to shot his energy beam at Kodatchi's head. Kodatchi was still out of breath so she couldn't move very fast. Layla then flew between the fallen Kodatchi and the masked man.

"Princess of Tides," said The Phantom Renegade, "Why do you protect this servant of evil?" "She's not evil!" exclaimed Layla, "She is free from the enemy! But that's only part of my reasons. I'm in love with her brother, and I'll be damned before you hurt her anymore."

"What are you doing?" asked a still winded Kodatchi, "Get out of here! He'll kill you!" "No he won't," said Layla, "I don't think The Phantom Renegade is that ruthless."

Layla couldn't be more wrong. Bloom and the others could only watch as The Phantom Renegade had aimed his hand at her heart, "I won't hesitate to kill you," said the masked man, "Anyone who protects an agent of The Shadow Riders deserves to die."

"For the last time," said Layla, "Kodatchi is free from The Shadow Riders, and you'll have to kill me first if you want to kill her." "I will only warn you this once," said The Phantom Renegade, "Move aside or die!"

"Then you'll just have to kill me!" exclaimed Layla, "Because I'm not moving!" "So be it," said The Phantom Renegade. He then shot an orange energy beam at Layla and burned a one-inch wide hole through the left side of her chest.

"Oh my god!" exclaimed Musa, "He killed Layla!" "You bastard!" exclaimed Riven. Yet despite having a one-inch wide hole burned through her chest, Layla was still alive.

"How?" asked a surprised Phantom Renegade, "How is it that you still live?" "I was born with a rare genetic abnormality," gasped Layla, "My heart is on the right-hand side of my body, so all you did was collapse one of my lungs."

"Indeed," said The Phantom Renegade as he shifted his aim to the left, his hand now pointing to where Layla's heart really is, "This time I won't miss."

Yet The Phantom Renegade didn't get a chance to fire, for Akane had ran right behind him, the mask man was so intent on Layla that he didn't even sense Akane swinging her war-hammer at the right side of his head. "You die, mother-f#ck#r!" shouted Akane just before her hammer made contact with The Phantom Renegade's head, sending him skidding several feet away facedown.

Akane's outburst and attack snapped Bloom and the others back to reality. Flora rushed over to Layla and used a healing spell on the hole in Layla's chest, healing it in a matter of seconds. Kodatchi had regained her breath and stood up, "Miss Layla," she said, "You risked your life for me, I can never thank you enough." "There's no need to thank me," said Layla, "Besides, we'll be family someday."

"Holy crap!" exclaimed Ryoga, "His mask is off!" He held in his hands the mask of The Phantom Renegade; the force of Akane's attack had knocked it off. Everyone who was still capable of rushing crowded around the fallen Phantom Renegade. He turned over to reveal his face: Light brown hair, dark blue, almost black eyes and a small nose. He looked to be no older than 23, 25 at the most.

"It appears you have me at a disadvantage," said the unmasked Phantom Renegade in a normal sounding voice. "Indeed," said Bloom, "I don't want anyone else to get hurt, even you. So here's the deal, you leave Kodatchi alone and you walk away alive."

"You truly trust her not to betray you?" asked The Phantom Renegade, "Because if your judgment is wrong in this matter, I will return and show no mercy." "Don't worry," said Bloom, "You won't have to." "Then we have a deal," said The Phantom Renegade.

He stood up, walked over to Ryoga and retrieved his mask. "It has been many years since someone has seen my face," said The Phantom Renegade has he replaced his mask on his face, "You should feel lucky I didn't decide to eliminate you all to protect my identity." He finished putting his mask on and his voice was digitally altered again, "The day is yours, Princess of Sparkx, use it well. Until we meet again!" With a bright flash, The Phantom Renegade vanished, leaving another blue rose.

"Well that was a complete waste of time," said Ranma, We're no better off than before." "I wouldn't say that," said Mousse, "We've seen the face of The Phantom Renegade. That's got to count for something."

"You shouldn't say that," said Akane, "You were looking in the wrong direction the whole time." "Well at least nobody was killed," said Kodatchi, "And I'm definitely coming with you, end of discussion."

"I'm not worried about that," said Bloom, "There's something about the face of The Phantom Renegade that seems familiar to me. I can't explain it, but the feeling that I should know him is stronger than ever."

"I feel that way as well," said Carmen, "I don't know why, but I also feel like I should know him." "This is serious," said Sky, "We've seen his face, but we still don't know who he is." "Well one thing is for certain," said Tenchi, "If he comes after the stones we've already got, then I'm sure we'll find out then."

The end of chapter 33. Next chapter our heroes arrive at Azati Prime. Reviews will be rewarded with cake and pie. See you next time!


	34. Chapter 34: No Need For Bad Memories

Last time our heroes stopped at a trading outpost on the way to Azati Prime. While The Night Rider was refueling, Bloom and co. was reunited with Kodatchi. After telling of her escape from The Shadow Riders, Kodatchi stated that she wanted to join up with Bloom and the others. The reunion was cut short when The Phantom Renegade showed up to kill Kodatchi. The ensuing fight resulted with Layla nearly killed. Akane saved the day when she bashed The Phantom Renegade in the head, knocking his mask off. The Phantom Renegade left without further argument. On with the show!

Chapter 34: No Need For Bad Memories

"So let me get this straight," said Kodatchi as _The Night Rider_ continued towards its destination, "Akane found out that Ranma was keeping a very juicy secret from her. She found out that Ryoga and that little piglet she keeps as a pet are one and the same. This got her so mad, she and Ranma broke up." "Correct," said Bloom, "But they got back together when Ranma gave up his share of the antidote so Ryoga, Shampoo and Mousse could be cured."

"At first I thought I'd be glad that Akane dumped Ranma," said Kodatchi, "I thought I loved him. For a few seconds I hated his guts. I hated Ranma enough to want to kill him. Now, I don't know what to think about him." "Then at least think of him as a friend," said Bloom, "Give him that much credit."

"I might just do that," said Kodatchi, "And I do know one thing for certain, I'm in this to the end, for better or worse." "Well let's hope it's for the better," said Stella.

Elsewhere in the ship, Akane was watching Elise and Morgan write the same strange symbol on several sheets of sticky-notes. Morgan was using an expensive looking pen and dark purple ink. "What are you doing?" asked Akane. "We're just preparing 'Explosive Runes,'" said Elise, her gaze not lifting from her writing, "You'll never know when you need to blow something up."

"Since when have you been allowed to blow stuff up?" asked Riven. "Since I got my 'Explosive Runes' license faxed to me this morning," said Morgan. "I've had my license since my 18th birthday a month ago," said Elise, "And Morgan turned 18 soon after." "I didn't know your birthdays were recent," said Musa sarcastically, "I should have sent you a card each."

"You know what," said Morgan as she put her pen down, "This is bull sh$t, this has gone on long enough. Musa, the time had come for you to learn to trust witches, or at least me, Elise and Carmen. We're gonna play a little game."

"What kind of game?" Musa asked somewhat nervously, "Because if your games are like your jokes, I don't want to play."

"No jokes this time," said Morgan as she and Musa walked to the middle of the room, "It's just a trust exorcise. You are going to close your eyes while I stand behind you. You are gonna fall backwards and I'm gonna catch you, doesn't that sound like fun?" "Not really," answered Musa.

"Oh just do it, Musa," said Riven who was watching from the sidelines, "If you don't try to get over your distrust of witches, you never will." "If you think it's a good idea, Riven," said Musa, "I'll try it. But Morgan, if this is a joke, I'll give you a pimple curse that'll never come off."

"Fair enough," said Morgan, "Now close your eyes, relax and let gravity do the rest." "Musa hesitated for a second before shutting her eyes. Three seconds later she fell backwards into Morgan's awaiting arms. "There now," said Morgan, "That wasn't so hard, was it?"

Musa and Morgan repeated the trust exorcise twice more. She was reluctant to admit it, but Musa truly began to trust Morgan that day.

"I got to ask you," said Musa, "How did you, Elise and Carmen wind up together?" "Well it's a funny story of sorts," said Morgan, "I didn't become friends with Carmen until about five weeks into our first year at C.T. She had a roommate who got kicked out for extorting money from the student body. I moved in and we hit it off instantly. Carmen told me that I was the only witch how could make her laugh. I told her that she was the only witch who could knock some sense into me.

"Moving on, we knew Elise by sight but not personally until the start of our sophomore year. Icy and her whore-sisters had beaten us to the punch for the annual start-of-the-year prank. Carmen was fuming about how much she hated those three, especially Icy. Elise overheard us and offered her services. We spent most of the year plotting on how to eliminate Icy, Darcy and Stormy.

"In truth we owe Bloom a lot; she and you fairies helped disrupt Icy's reputation and confidence as student body president. Carmen challenged Icy for the position and won. The next step was to figure out how to get those three expelled. You fairies beat us to that with that whole Nightmare Gargoyle thing. The rest is history."

90 minutes later _The Night Rider_ exited hyperspace at a twin star system; the first star was a red gas giant, the other a blue dwarf. "I'll bet the light on Azati Prime is purple," said Stella.

Azati Prime was the only planet in the system; a world with red continents and one small blue ocean. "I'm not reading any intelligent life forms," said Tecna as she scanned the planet, "Mostly large land mammals and reptiles."

The ship landed near a long valley where Washu detected the next stone. As our heroes exited The Night Rider, Elise and the other brains scanned for the stone's exact location. "That's strange," said Elise as PDA beeped, "From orbit, the stone was located somewhere in this valley. Yet now it seemed to have changed location."

"Looking for this?" asked a female voice. Bloom and the others looked to see a woman dressed in black that accented her rather attractive figure. She had long black hair with green streaks in it. She had one green eye and one yellow; both also gleamed with dark energy. In her hand was a mahogany colored stone that glowed bright brown.

"You foolish fairies have lost again," said the woman as the stone vanished in a teleportation flash, "This Stone of Power now belongs to The Shadow Riders."

"Let me guess," said Carmen, her rage at having the enemy take the stone threatening to erupt, "You must be Salamei." "I am indeed," said Salamei, "And you must be Carmen Dawson. I've heard so much about you from Icy, she's just dieing to get her talons around your pretty, little neck."

"Speaking of Icy," said Bloom, "Why isn't she, her sisters and Toro here?" "The famous Bloom of Sparkx," said Salamei, "We meet at last. I'll deal with you in a minute. As to why Icy and her ilk are absent today is simple: I wish to talk personally to Carmen and her friends; Morgan and Elise."

"We're listening," said Elise, "But don't expect us to pay attention." "You should for what I'm about to say," said Salamei, "I have a business proposition for you three young witches: Join us, The Shadow Riders, and all you desire shall be yours."

"You got to be f#ck$ng kidding me!" exclaimed Morgan, "How dumb do you think we are? We know that if we join your little cult, we'd lose our souls to you and your pimp, Malaketh."

"He's my mate," said Salamei, her face still calm but starting to twitch in annoyance, "not my pimp. But that's not important. What is important is that you three talented and beautiful witches shouldn't be hanging with these goody-two-shoes fairies and their disgustingly noble boyfriends."

"Who we choose to hang out with is our business alone," said Elise. "Yeah," said Morgan, "Besides, we're bad, not evil." "We're ambitious," said Carmen, "But not greedy." "In short," said Elise, "No, f#ck no."

"If that is your final decision," said Salamei, "Then I cannot stop you. However, I can destroy you, or rather, my friend Suspiria can do it for me." There was a dark-purple teleportation flash, and a short woman with dark purple hair and small red eyes appeared beside Salamei. The newcomer was dressed in black robes. To Bloom she looked not much older than her, yet the newcomer seemed to gleam with malice and hate.

"Good gods!" exclaimed Carmen, a genuine look of shock on her face, "I don't believe it!" "Oh it's true, my former roommate," said Suspiria in a voice that hissed like a snake, "When we parted ways I was but a learner. Now I am the master."

"Only the master of stupidity!" exclaimed Morgan, "I can't believe you'd do something this stupid! I knew you were crazy, but joining The Shadow Riders after what happened, now that's just plain dense!" "What's this all about?" asked Tecna.

"Suspiria was my first roommate during freshmen year at C.T.," said Carmen, "She as the ability to read people's memories; specifically the worst memories, their most horrific secrets. Five weeks into the school year she was expelled for looking where she shouldn't have. Apparently she was reading the minds of her fellow students to learn the worst, most embarrassing events in her peer's lives. Suspiria then used that information to extort money from the student body."

"And I would have made a fortune blackmailing the student body," hissed Suspiria, "Until you turned me in." "Only because Morgan wouldn't pay you your outrageous extortion fee," said Carmen, "If there's one thing my parents taught me, is to never give into blackmail or terrorism, nor to standby and let those close to you be affected by it."

"I hate to interrupt," said Stella, "But what was it that she found out about Morgan that made Carmen snitch on Suspiria?" "And interesting question," said Suspiria, "And I'd be happy to divulge such information, free of charge."

"Don't you f#ck$ng dare!" exclaimed Morgan, "Don't say one f#ck$ng word about that!" "Oh I will say it," hissed Suspiria, "And there's nothing you can do to stop me!" "I'll kill you if you say another word!" raged Morgan, "If you speak, you die!"

"Morgan Rogers was born with the face of an Alterian Swamp Hog," said Suspiria in a calm, cheerful tone, "In other words, for you Earthlings, Morgan was extremely ugly until she had her face operated on."

"You bitch!" raged Morgan, red energy bolts of hate emanating from her body, "You just signed your own death warrant!" "Catch me if you can," hissed Suspiria before she disappeared completely.

"You goat-sucking whore!" shouted Carmen, "First you invade Morgan's mind; and then you blackmail her. Today you exposed her darkest secret and now your copying her ability to make things invisible. I'm ashamed that we were ever roommates."

"I'm ashamed we were ever in the same class," hissed Suspiria, "And now I'll eliminate her and the rest of you interlopers, for the glory of The Shadow Riders!"

"This is going to be so much fun," said Salamei, "I'm just gonna sit back and watch you young fools wither on the ground as you're forced to relive your worst experiences." She conjured a reclining lawn chair, a bowl of popcorn and sat down.

"Clear your minds!" shouted Carmen to Bloom, Ranma, Tenchi and the rest of our heroes, "Don't think about your past; no thoughts on memories. Focus on something solid like a brick wall, or anything big like an ocean from your home planet. Don't let her inside your head!"

Bloom's first thought was of the Pacific Ocean, but thoughts of the sea brought thoughts of Gardenia, along with thoughts of her parents. She quickly shifted her focus to that of a very high brick wall. Yet that wall was nearly shattered as a high-pitched laugh echoed in her mind. Bloom was then forced to remember some of the worst events in her life, for example; the witches stealing The Dragonfire; Darkar brainwashing her twice, and so on.

It took nearly all her strength of will to force the invading Suspiria from her mind, allowing Bloom to rebuild her mental wall. With her memories safe from invasion, Bloom looked around to see how her friends were dealing with their minds being assaulted.

Everyone was still standing, if not sweating from the effort of keeping their minds safe. That is, with the exception of the following: Riven was down on one knee from near exhaustion; Helia, Flora and Stella were sitting down, a look of deep sadness on their faces; Akane and Ranma were thrashing on the ground, their faces twisted with terror. Akane face had a hint of blue in it as if she wasn't getting enough air, while Ranma was shouting something about hordes of cats. As for Ryoga, he just stood there with his neck low and his face heavy with depression.

"I must say," said Salamei as she reached for a handful of popcorn, "I'm impressed that so few have been so affected so deeply. These kids are stronger than I first thought."

"Worry not, mistress," hissed Suspiria as she reappeared beside Salamei, "Their minds won't last long against the power granted to me by The Shadow Riders. Before I could only examine memories; now I can force my victims to relive their most embarrassing moments, their worst fears and their darkest nightmares. See the one wearing the bandanna," she pointed at Ryoga, "Soon he shall be so deep in his depression he will have no choice but to slay himself, if only to end the pain of his existence."

"The world," said Ryoga in a gloomy tone, "The galaxy, the whole f#ck$ng universe, it is all one dark, cold and cruel place." "No!" exclaimed Bloom, "Listen to me, Ryoga; the universe is full of beauty and love, not just cruelty and wickedness. I'm sure that in this vast cosmos there's some place where you can find true happiness."

"Save your breath," hissed Suspiria, "I've been inside this earthman's mind; his life has been one downward spiral after another. He's known nothing but misery and loneness all his life. Every time he's gotten close to experience joy and love, it was taken away from him, one way or another. So just let the poor wretched soul end his pathetic existence."

"It's all futile," said Ryoga, "It's all beyond care." Suddenly a dark blue aura appeared around Ryoga; the energy from Ryoga's depression had manifested itself in the real world. "Aw crap!" exclaimed Ukyo, "He's gonna do it!"

"Do what?" asked Sky." You're going to find out any second now," said Ranma, for he and Akane had recovered from having their minds invaded. Apparently Suspiria was so intent on Ryoga, she neglected to keep up her assault on the others.

"If Ryoga is about to do what I think he's gonna do," said Tenchi, "Then we all need to take cover, now!" As Bloom and the others took shelter behind several large rocks, Bloom glanced over her rock; the dark blue energy from Ryoga's depression had begun to swirl around his body, converging at his arms, which were crossed over his chest. "Fire in the hold!" shouted Ranma, "It's gonna be a big one!"

"What's happening here!" hissed Suspiria, "What magic is this?" "It was a mistake to f#ck with my emotions!" exclaimed Ryoga as the energy finished converging into a large, dark-blue spear. He took the sphere in his hands, "Take this! SHISHI HOKODON!" he threw the sphere at Suspiria and Salamei.

The energy sphere screamed through the air towards the two Shadow Riders. Salamei teleported out of the way, but Suspiria wasn't so lucky. The sphere landed less than four feet from her and detonated with the explosive force of a small atomic bomb.

Bloom waited for the blast wave to pass before looking up. A small crater stood where Suspiria was, yet there was no sign of the Shadow Rider, dead or alive. Bloom then saw Ryoga, his face totally devoid of emotion. "That'll teach you," said Ryoga in a dull tone before collapsing.

"What happened to him?" asked Bloom as she and the others rushed over to Ryoga. "He's emotionally exhausted," said Ranma, "That attack, the Shishi Hokodon, or Lion Roar Shot, it uses negative energy or ki. Basically the user focuses his mind on depressing thoughts, forms his negatively charged ki into a ball and shoots that ball at his enemy. I should know; he used that technique on me more times than I'd like to count. But he'll be alright in half an hour."

"What a pity you won't be here to see that fool wake up," hissed Suspiria. "Oh damn!" exclaimed Akane, "She survived!" "It'll take more than depressed energy to destroy me," hissed Suspiria, "Now, where was I? Oh yes, I was invading your minds."

"Before we go any further," said Morgan as she walked over to Suspiria, "I have something for you, Suspiria, a secret that only I know." In Morgan's hand was a small piece of paper that looked to be a sticky-note. She handed to note to Suspiria, who had a puzzled look on her face as she tried to read the note.

"What is this?" hissed Suspiria, "What secrets does this symbol hold?" "You would know what that symbol means if you hadn't tried to blackmail your fellow witches," said Morgan as she backed away from the Shadow Rider, "But I feel like doing you a favor. That symbol means I've prepared 'explosive runes' today."

The symbol on the paper flashed and exploded like a grenade. Suspiria did manage to throw the paper out of her hand, yet when one throws a sheet of paper into open air, it doesn't go very far. The blast of the rune sent Suspiria several feet away, skidding to a halt.

"You tricked me, Morgan Rogers," hissed Suspiria, "But it'll do you no good!" "I beg to differ," said Morgan, "Look around you." Suspiria looked at the ground around her to see dozens of sticky-notes, all of them with the symbol for 'explosive runes' on them.

"Elise and I prepared a lot of 'explosive runes' today," said Morgan, a nasty smile on her face. "NO!" exclaimed Suspiria just as all the runes flashed, "Morgan, you SH$T!" The papers then all exploded like claymore mines. What was left of Suspiria was full of more holes than Bloom wanted to count.

All this time Salamei was watching. "You may think yourselves lucky that you destroyed another of The Shadow Riders," spat Salamei, "But your luck ends now." Just then her watch began to beep. "Mistress," said the voice of Parker on the other end of the communications link, "There's a Galaxy Police patrol ship approaching your area. I must suggest that you leave at once."

"Will do," said Salamei reluctantly. She then glared at Bloom, Ranma, Carman and Tenchi in turn, "You may have won this battle, but the war is far from over. Oh wait, you did lose this battle, for I got the stone before you did!" She vanished, her laughter echoing in the wind.

"Bitch," said Tenchi, "We'll get her next time." "The worst thing is we still don't know what Salamei is capable of," said Bloom, "Next time could be worse."

"Nothing could be worse than just now," said Akane, "That whore, Suspiria, she made me relive this one time I almost drowned." "That's terrible," said Stella.

"What happened to you, Ranma?" asked Brandon, "Why were you screaming about cats?" "If you must know," said Ranma, "When I was a kid, my dad thought he discovered this really powerful training method. It was a joke, but he took it seriously. Every day for a week he threw me into a pit full of hungry cats, each time he'd tie all sorts of things cats like to eat to me and just tossed me in. To this day I can't stand the sight of cats." "That just sucks," said Musa..

"I never liked her," said Carmen as she glared at the remains of Suspiria, "She used her talents for money. It's one thing to blackmail someone in exchange for personal favors or to gain more power, but for something as trivial as money, that's just low, even for witches."

"She got what was coming to her," said Morgan, "She exposed my secret, she invaded everyone's mind, and she paid the price. Like I said before, never give a witch cause for revenge."

Morgan then realized that Tatewaki was starring at her face. "What?" asked Morgan, "You see something you like, Earth boy?" "Whoever reformatted thy face," said Tatewaki, "Did a fantastic job. I cannot tell thou was ever ugly." "Why thank you," said Morgan, "But flattery will get you nowhere."

"Yes," said Tatewaki, "One cannot tell that thou was ever operated on. However, I believe Miss Carmen and Miss Elise have had alterations. It's too obvious." "My face is all natural!" exclaimed Carmen, but then corrected herself, "Okay, I had my nose done this one time, but that's it."

Elise however was more offended than Carmen. "Why you dirty, self-centered male!" raged Elise, _"Zaker!"_ she then shot a yellow lightning bolt at Tatewaki. He fell to the ground covered in soot and smoking.

"The only thing worse than giving a witch cause for revenge," said Elise, "Is to suggest that she's had cosmetic surgery, you might regret it later." "Good point," said Helia, "I'll remember it."

"Are you alright?" asked Layla as she helped Tatewaki sit up. "The vengeance of heaven is slow," said Tatewaki in a dazed tone, "And crispy-fried with butter and oil." "He's fine," said Kodatchi.

With nothing else to do on Azati Prime, our heroes returned to _The Night Rider_ and headed back into space. While Washu, Tecna, Timmy and Elise scanned the cosmos for the next stone, Stella found a surprise in her e-mail. "I've got a message from Sasami," said Stella, "Her wedding shower is in ten days! Girls, we've got shopping to do!"

"With the upgraded fuel tanks," said Amanda, "We can be back at Jurai in just under four days." "Ninety-three hours, seventeen minutes and 8 seconds to be exact," said Tecna, "And we'll need to refuel when we get there though."

"Sound's great," said Bloom, "So unless we need to do anything else out here, it's back to Jurai." With that _The Night Rider_ jumped into hyperspace.

It was seventy-five hours later, just as Stella and the girls finished their online shopping for Sasami's pre-wedding party, when it happened. _The Night Rider_ was rocked and jolted about in hyperspace as if something inside her exploded.

"What was that!" exclaimed Lucinda. "I don't know," said Beauregard, "But we're losing fuel fast! I'm taking her out of hyperspace!" The ship shuddered as it returned to normal space. Bloom looked out one of the portholes to see that they were in the vast nothing between star systems, the middle of nowhere to be exact.

"F#ck me running!" exclaimed Amanda as she checked for damage, "The primary fuel line ruptured. I don't know how it happened, but it did." "Can you fix it?" asked Bloom. "Not exactly," said Amanda, "I'll have to go outside the ship to check for further damage first. Assuming there's nothing else wrong with my baby, I can put a patch on the fuel line. We'll have to replace all the pipes and pumps when we get to Jurai, just to be safe."

"There maybe a problem with that," said Beauregard, "We lost a lot of fuel when the rupture occurred. We're still losing fuel as we speak." "Why did you say so!" raged Amanda as she rushed to repair the damaged fuel line.

"It doesn't matter how soon she patches up the pipe," said Lucinda, "We've lost too much fuel already. There's not enough go-juice left in the tanks to make the jump into hyperspace. I'm afraid we're not going anywhere…"

The end of chapter 34. Next chapter, our heroes have to choose who goes for fuel and who stays behind. Reviews will be rewarded with cake and pie. See you next time!


	35. Chapter 35: Drifting

Last time our heroes arrived at Azati Prime, only to find that Salamei already had the mahogany colored stone. She then had Suspiria invade the minds of Bloom and the others. As it turns out Carmen and Morgan had bad history with Suspiria. The female Shadow Rider forced Bloom and co. to relive their worst memories, their most horrific nightmares and so on. Ryoga broke Suspiria's hold by launching an attack of his own. Morgan then killed Suspiria with a barrage of 'explosive runes.' Our heroes then headed back to Jurai for Sasami's wedding shower. Yet an explosion of some sort caused _The Night Rider_ to lose most of its fuel. In short, our heroes are stuck in the middle of nowhere. On with the show!

Chapter 35: Drifting

"Okay," said Amanda, "Here's the situation: There was a weak spot in the fuel line, and all the long-range hyperspace traveling we've been doing has weakened it further. My guess is that the fuel line ruptured and some of the fuel ignited when it came into contact with a hot part. We were lucky that only a small amount of fuel blew up. I've managed to repair the fuel line and patch up the hull where the fuel blew out. That's the good news."

"And the bad news?" asked Ranma. "The bad news," said Amanda, "Is that there's not enough fuel in the tanks for a jump into hyperspace. What didn't blow up leaked out into space before I could patch the line. There's barely enough left to keep the ship running for a week. Then there's the really bad news. The explosion, while it didn't damage the hull to badly, it knocked out communications. The software for the subspace radio is totally blown out and I can't fix it with what we have onboard."

"So we're stuck in the middle of nowhere," said Sky, "And we can't call for help." "Yep," said Riven, "This sucks."

"Don't we have an emergency radio or a beacon or something like that?" asked Bloom. "We do have a secondary radio," said Lucinda, "But it's only a short range one. We came back from Azati Prime without using the usually traveled hyperspace routes. The chances of someone coming within range of the backup radio aren't good."

"Well this is just great," said Stella, "We're, what, a day away from Jurai, and we can't call for help. We're so gonna miss Sasami's wedding shower." "For f#cks sake, Stella!" exclaimed Riven, "This is more important than a pre-wedding party!"

"He's right," said Beauregard, "When the fuel runs out the emergency batteries kick in to keep life-support and the gravity plating working. We can survive without gravity, but when the life support goes, well either die from lack of oxygen, the cold or dehydration, for when life support goes, so does the food replicators and the water recyclers." That seemed to sober Stella up pretty quick.

Meanwhile, Tecna and the other brains were checking the regional star charts for anything that could resolve the present crisis. "There's an automated fuel depot less than ten light-years from here," said Elise, "If we just had enough fuel for one little jump, we could make it. That or a second ship."

"Wait a second," said Ryoko, "We do have a second ship! We have Ryo-Ohki!" "Of course!" exclaimed Tenchi, "I can't believe I've forgotten, Ryo-Ohki!" As if in response, the small creature that was a cross between a cat and a rabbit jumped down from a storage rack and landed on Tenchi's head.

"I don't get it," said Ranma, "How can whatever that is help us?" "First of all," said Washu, "Ryo-Ohki is a cabbit; a creature of my own genetic design. Second, not only can Ryo-Ohki survive in the vacuum of space, she can transform into a starship."

"No way," said Stella, "You're jerking my chain." "Well permit me to prove you wrong," said Washu, "Ryo-Ohki, do what you do best." With that Ryo-Ohki leapt down from Tenchi's head and ran to the galley to chow down of a carrot. "That's not what I meant," said Washu.

Five minutes later Ryo-Ohki was out in the vacuum of space and had transformed into a starship that had a crystalline appearance. "Okay," said Ryoko, "Since Ryo-Ohki knows me best, I'll be taking her to that fuel depot. My question is, who wants to go with me?"

"I'll go," said Elise, "I want to go." "Same here," said Ryoga. "Count us in," said Flora as she and Helia stood forward. "We'll come too," said Mousse, while Shampoo nodded in agreement.

"Then it's settled," said Ryoko, "Let's go!" "I estimate it will take 26 hours to reach the depot," said Tecna, "Purchase the fuel and return with said fuel. Assuming all goes well, we can be back on Jurai with plenty of time to spare before the party." "Excellent!" said Stella. With that Ryoko, Elise, Ryoga, Flora, Helia, Shampoo and Mousse boarded Ryo-Ohki and headed for the fuel depot.

"Nothing we can do but wait for them to get back," said Sky. "I really don't like sitting around and doing nothing," said Stella. "We know," said Riven, "So if you have any suggestions for what we can do, I'm all ears."

"As a fatter of fact," said Stella, "I know just what we can do for an hour." She whispered something into Bloom's ear. "You sure you want to try that?" asked Bloom. "Positive," said Stella.

Fifteen minutes later everyone was gathered in the ship's dinning area. "So what are we going to do?" asked Akane. "We're gonna play a nice game of 'Truth or Dare,'" said Stella. "Great," said Morgan eagerly, "It's either reveal something embarrassing or do something embarrassing. Now that's my kind of game."

"So who goes first?" asked Ranma. "Let's let Brandon go first," said Stella. "Okay," said Brandon, "Um, Akane; Truth or Dare?"

"Truth," said Akane. "Who was your first crush?" asked Brandon. "Well," said Akane as she blushed slightly, "Back on Earth, there was this one guy I liked before I met Ranma. Dr. tofu was his name; he's a chiropractor. Every time I got hurt he would help me feel better. It would have never worked out for us; he's several years older than I am. My sister Kasume is engaged to him, so it's all water under the bridge now. Let's see now, Riven, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth," answered Riven. "Is it true you were once brainwashed by one of the witches?" asked Akane. "Yes," said Riven, "Darcy did put a crush spell on me, but I got over it."

"You didn't get over it," said Morgan, "You didn't even realize what Darcy did to you until after she and her sisters summoned The Army of Decay." "What's that?" asked Tenchi. "It's this huge horde made up of living rot," said Musa.

"Since you're so intent on digging up the past, Morgan," said Riven, "Truth or Dare?" "Truth," said Morgan. "Did you really have the face of an Alterian Swamp Hog?" asked Riven. "I did until I was twelve," said Morgan, "And I'll thank you to never bring that up again."

"You really can't tell she had her face remade," said Ranma, "It's incredible that she was ever different." "Thanks for caring, Ranma," said Morgan, "By the way, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth," said Ranma. "When you're in your female form," said Morgan, "Are your boobs real?" "What the f#ck kind of question is that?" said Ranma, "Are you kidding me or something?" "It's an honest question," said Morgan, "Are your boobs real when you're a girl?"

"I don't know," said Ranma, "It's not like I feel them when I'm a girl." "Well there's one way to find out," said Carmen. She conjured up a glass of cold water and splashed Ranma with it. "What'd you do that for?" asked female Ranma.

"They feel real to me," said Carmen as she squeezed Ranma's left breast. "They are real," said Stella as she gave Ranma's right breast a squeeze. "I really wish you wouldn't do that," said Ranma through gritted teeth. Akane then poured some hot water form a nearby kettle onto Ranma's head.

"Since we've solved the mystery of wither or not my boobs are real," said male Ranma, "Bloom, Truth or Dare?" "Truth," said Bloom.

"Have you and Sky done the dirty deed yet?" asked Ranma. "No," answered Bloom, "We've deiced to wait until marriage, and that'll wait until after high school. My turn now, um, Carmen, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare," answered Carmen, "It's about time someone did a dare." "Okay," said Bloom, she took a minute to think up a dare, "I really can't think of anything really daring. Let's see, um, I dare you to tell us one thing about yourself you've never told anyone."

"Is that all," said Carmen, "Well, I've never told anyone this; I'm adopted, just like you, Bloom." "No kidding," said Bloom. "It's true," said Carmen, "I have no memory of my birth parents or even what planet I came from. A retired witch who served as an aid to a politician on Hefung 6 raised me. She taught me the difference between being awesomely bad and just plain evil: how to know when to draw the line. But most importantly I learned the principles of politics, and from that I discovered my dream of having one small corner of the universe to call my own."

"Did you ever learn who your birth parents were?" asked Musa. "I was told that they were political aids like my guardian," said Carmen, "That they were killed in an industrial accident on Sentinel 4. That's a crock of sh$t if I've ever heard one. No, I really don't know anything about my family or where I really came from. But it doesn't really bug me that much. I've learn not to dwell too much on the past, it keeps one up at night."

"Well I found out where I came from," said Bloom, "Maybe I can help you find your answers." "I may just take you up on that offer," said Carmen, "Okay, my turn now; Layla, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare," said Layla. Carmen thought for a second or two before speaking, "I dare you to kiss Stella." "You got to be kidding," said both Layla and Stella. "I'm not," said Carmen, "One kiss, on the lips, no tongue, lasting no less than 3.5 seconds."

"Ignore her, Miss Layla," said Tatewaki, "Thou does not have to partake in this pastime." "Of course she doesn't have to do the dare," said Morgan, "It's just a game. But if Layla were to turn down such a simple dare, it wouldn't look good for her reputation when we get back to Magicx."

"It wouldn't look good for my reputation if she did kiss me," said Stella. "I'll do it," said Layla, "I don't mind kissing a girl." She knelt down in front of Stella, their faces barely inches apart.

"Well go on," said Carmen, "We're waiting, unless you're chicken." "I'm getting there," said Layla in an annoyed tone, "Don't rush me." She bent her face towards Stella's; their eyes already close. After one second of hesitation their lips touched. Five seconds later they broke apart. Stella opened her eyes to see Layla blushing and smiling.

"What?" asked Stella, "What's wrong? Do I have bad breath or something?" "No," said Layla, "It's just that you taste like strawberries."

"I'll be the judge of that," said Brandon as he bent down to kiss Stella, this time she was more than willing. They broke apart after twenty seconds. "Yep," said Brandon, "She does taste like strawberries."

"Now that it's my turn," said Layla, "I think some payback is in order. Stella, Truth or Dare?" "Dare," said Stella, a sly look on her face as if she knew what Layla was planning. "I dare you," said Layla, "to kiss Carmen, see what she tastes like."

"Gladly," said Stella. Before Carmen could say or do anything, Stella had plastered a big wet one on her lips. "I said no tongue!" exclaimed Carmen as she spat several times.

"You said no tongue when Layla kissed me," said Stella, "She never said I couldn't use any tongue. By the way, you taste like mangos." "Thanks a lot," said Carmen angrily.

"You never said what Layla tasted like," said Akane to Stella. "I shall tell thee that in a second, Akane Tendo," said Tatewaki. He kissed Layla. "Miss Layla doth taste like the finest chocolate," said Tatewaki.

"I think this game has somehow been transfigured from 'Truth or Dare,'" said Timmy, "to 'Spin the Bottle.'" "It seems that way," said Tecna. Stella's next words only confirmed the suspicions of the two brains. "At last, my turn," said Stella eagerly, "Tenchi, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare," said Tenchi. "I dare you," said Stella, her voice brimming with anticipation, "to kiss Kodatchi." This caused both Tenchi and Kodatchi to blush. But when Tenchi kissed Kodatchi, the kiss lasted almost a full minute before they broke apart for air. They looked into each other's eyes, as if seeing each other for the first time. They kissed again, only this one was much more passionate.

"I don't believe it," said Ranma, "It's just not possible." "What's not possible, Saotome?" asked Tatewaki. "Well," said Ranma, "I really didn't think Kodatchi knew about real love." "My sister doth know about love!" protested Tatewaki, "It's only now that she has finally found it.

"How did you know?" Layla asked Stella, "How did you know Tenchi and Kodatchi would go together so well?" "Instincts," said Stella, "Plain and simple. I figured that they liked each other; they just needed a chance to realize their feelings. Now tell me, who's the greatest matchmaker in the universe?" "We're looking at her," said Musa.

Meanwhile, Tenchi and Kodatchi had left the room for a more private part of _The Night Rider_, 'to be alone.' Their exit signaled that the game was over. "Well that was a fun way to kill half an hour," said Carmen, "Only twenty-five and a half to go before Ryoko and the others get back with the fuel."

Fifty hours later…

"They're over a day overdue," said Bloom, "Something must have happened to Ryoko and the others." "I agree," said Sky, "Ryoko may have been one of the most notorious space pirates ever, but from what I've heard about her, she's always been on time. Something bad must have happened to hold them up like this."

"Well, no sh$t!" snapped Riven, "It's only now that you realize that something must have happened to the others. It must be obvious day at Camp Stupid!"

"What's his problem?" asked Ranma once Riven was out of earshot. "Cabin Fever probably," said Brandon, "We've been on this ship for over five days when we should have been back on Jurai by now. We're all on edge from being cooped up for so long."

"I think it's more than Cabin Fever with Riven," said Musa, "I've been hearing him talking to himself lately. He's muttering stuff about 'not enough air,' 'the walls closing in' and that we're all out to get him. But when I try to talk to him about it he denies it, like I'm accusing him of murder or something. It's really freaking me out."

"You should be freaked out," said Amanda, "Riven's in worse shape than you think. Paranoia and denial of said paranoia are the first signs of Space Madness." "What's that?" asked Bloom.

"There was once a time," said Lucinda, "When it would take months, sometimes years to travel between star systems. Most of the time the crews of starships would be placed in suspended animation to cut down of the consumptions of supplies. Yet at least one crewmember had to be awake to keep an eye on things: corrections in navigation, maintaining life support, making sure nothing happened to the crew and so on. The crew would rotate on who was awake, yet all those days alone and in those tin cans that they called starships back then, it had a negative effect on the mind. Spend enough time out in space in confined spaces such as a starship, one could lose it completely."

"This was before the advent of faster, more fuel efficient hyper drive engines," said Tecna, "Since then the number of cases where prolonged space travel caused Space Madness has all but dropped to zero." "I wouldn't get too worried about Riven," said Stella, "We've only been stuck for two days."

"But we were traveling back from Azati Prime," said Brandon, "Three days in hyperspace, plus two more stuck in the middle of nowhere with reduced food and water rations can really mess someone's head up." "True," said Stella, "Not being able to have a full shower has been murder on my hair."

"This goes beyond your hair, Stella," said Bloom, "I think we should keep a closer eye on Riven, just to be safe." "That's a good idea," said Brandon, "I'll take the first watch." "Well you have fun spying on Riven," said Stella, "I'm sure this will all blow over soon. Helia, Flora and the others will probably be back with the fuel any second now."

The next day…

"It's not fair!" exclaimed Stella, "Sasami's wedding shower is in four days! At this rate we'll never be ready for it!" "We've got bigger things to worry about than missed wedding showers," said Brandon, "I really think Riven has flipped his wig for real."

"I'm sure he's fine," said Stella. "Denial," said Amanda, "First sign of Space Madness. Riven is at the stage where he thinks there's not enough air to breathe." "Prove it," said Stella.

"There's not enough air!" exclaimed Riven, "I can't breathe!" "Just calm down man," said Sky in a reassuring tone. "You shut up!" snapped Riven, sweat poring down his forehead, "You're sucking up all the oxygen!"

"There's plenty of air, Riven," said Timmy, "Besides, you're using up as much as the rest of us." "Shut up!" snapped Riven, "I got to get out of here! I got to get out of here!" Less than ten feet from Riven was the airlock, "Only one way out!" he shouted as he bolted for the airlock.

"Don't even think about it!" said Musa as she stood between Riven and the airlock. "Get out of my way, Musa!" exclaimed Riven, "I have to get off this hunk of junk!" "You're not going anywhere," said Musa, "Especially not into the vacuum of space. So just calm down and we'll get this all taken care of."

"Musa," said Riven as he readied his sword, "If you don't get out of my way, I'm afraid I'll do something I'll later regret; something I really don't want to do." "You wouldn't hurt me," said Musa, "Not over something like this."

Musa didn't get an answer, for Morgan had snuck up behind Riven and applied pressure to a certain spot at the base of his neck, rendering him unconscious. "Let's get him to his bunk," said Beauregard, "Strap him down and sedate him until we get to Jurai." "Assuming we ever get o Jurai," said Lucinda as she and her brother picked up Riven.

"He's just the first to lose it," said Amanda, "It's only a matter of time before others fall prey to Space Madness. "Well not me," said Morgan, "They say I'm already crazy, but that's just my opinion."

"Hey, Morgan," said Musa, "Thanks. I guess I owe you one." "It's no big deal," said Morgan, "But we'll discuss payment for my services later."

Meanwhile on the bridge, it was Bloom's turn to keep an eye on the radio. Everyone was taking shifts on the communications station for any sign for Ryoko's return. Just as Bloom was about to nod off from the boredom of nothing on the radio, she jerked awake from a sudden beeping. She bolted awake and pressed the receive button. "Hello?" she said into the radio, "Is there anyone out there?" "You bet your sweet ass there is!" exclaimed Ryoko over the radio.

"What the f#ck took you people so long!" exclaimed Carmen after Ryo-Ohki docked and everyone got onboard, "We've been going stir crazy waiting for you!" "Sorry we kept you waiting," said Flora as the fuel was transferred from Ryo-Ohki to _The Night Rider,_ "You won't believe what happened to us."

"Try me," said Ranma, "I'm sure we'd all like to know." "We'll tell you on the way back to Jurai," said Ryoko, "But first I want to get this fuel onboard." Later on, once the fuel was all transferred and Ryo-Ohki turned back into her smaller, furrier form, Ryoko began her tail. But that is a story that will have to wait.

The end of chapter 35. Next chapter we find out what kept Ryoko and the others so long. Reviews will be rewarded with cake and pie. See you next time!


	36. Chapter 36: No Need For Space Pirates

Last time it was determined that there wasn't enough fuel to get our heroes back to Jurai, or anywhere for that matter. Ryoko offered to head to an automated fuel depot. Flora, Helia, Mousse, Shampoo, Ryoga and Elise offered to go with her. To pass the time, Stella suggested that our heroes played a game of Truth or Dare; a game where we learned that Carmen was adopted, and Tenchi and Kodatchi realized their feelings for each other. This would have made a good chapter ending, yet it didn't end there. Ryoko and co. were long overdue with the fuel, causing more than a few of our heroes to fell the effects of cabin fever. Riven was in worse shape, due to the effects of Space Madness. Yet the day was saved when Ryoko arrived with the fuel. On with the show!

Chapter 36: No Need For Space Pirates

A few days ago…

"Well, there it is," said Ryoko as Ryo-Ohki left hyperspace. Flora, Helia, Shampoo, Mousse and Elise watched from the crystalline bridge of Ryo-Ohki as she approached a medium-sized space station. "It took us twelve hours to get here," said Elise as she made some calculations on her PDA, "My estimate is that we'll need at least 10,000 gallons of fuel for _The Night Rider_. Assuming that we'll need an hour to pump that much fuel, and with the added weight of said fuel, we can be back with the others in 14 hours."

"Then why are we just standing out here in space with our hands in our pockets?" asked Mousse, "Let's get it over with." "Why is Mousse so anxious?" asked Shampoo. "I don't know why," said Mousse, "But this place gives me the willies, like something bad is about to happen."

"I've got that feeling too," said Flora, "Like we're walking into a trap." "I agree," said Ryoga, "This place feels like a setup."

"Then let's just do what we have to do," said Helia, "And get back to the others. I've got a feeling that things aren't as alright back with them as we'd like it to be."

Ryo-Ohki had docked with the station; fuel cables were already connecting the two. Mousse sighed with relief as he heard the fuel rushing into the storage tanks onboard. "I wouldn't breath easy until we're done here," said Ryoko, "Now I've got the feeling that we're being watched."

Nearly an hour later as the fuel finished pumping Ryoko's suspicions was confirmed as one of the control crystals began to flash angry red. "Oh crap!" exclaimed Ryoko. "What?" asked Helia, "What's wrong?" "Oh damn it!" exclaimed Ryoko, "Not now! Not them!"

"Who's them?" asked Flora. She got her answer as a holographic tactical display showed that Ryo-Ohki and the station were surrounded by several small vessels with one really big one closing in, the display coloring the ships red for enemy. All the hostile ships bristled with high-powered weaponry.

"Friends of yours?" asked Elise. "Not really," answered Ryoko, "Not that I know them personally, only by reputation." "Want to fill us in on whatever's going on?" asked Ryoga.

"Space pirates," said Helia, "We're surrounded by space pirates." "They look like they're from the Hoodra clan," said Ryoko as he brought up a more detailed view of the pirate ships, "But I could be wrong. I haven't dealt with my fellow freebooters in a long time."

"So what we do?" asked Shampoo. "Well," said Ryoko, "We've got three options. One, we fight back and get blown to bits. Two, we run and still get blown to bits. Or three, we wait and hear what they have to say. They haven't attacked us or locked their weapons on us, so we wait."

The wait wasn't long. Before Flora or the others could blink they were transported aboard the huge warship. As she recovered from the effects of transport, Flora looked around to see that she and the others had been beamed into a large cell. "Now what?" asked Mousse. "Now," said Ryoko, "We wait."

This time the wait was much longer. Automated chutes delivered flood and water and the cell did have a decent bathroom, yet being stuck in a cell for three days was more than nerve racking.

Finally they were escorted to the bridge of the warship. "Why did they wait so long?" asked Flora. She looked at the view screen to see that they were still at the fuel depot, "Why didn't we just leave?" "My guess is that they were waiting for someone to arrive," said Elise, "Someone important enough to keep us waiting for."

"How right you are, young witch," said a female voice. Sitting in the captain's chair on a raised platform was a woman who looked to be in her early twenties. She had dark yellow eyes, long wavy purple hair and a scar across her nose. "Hello, Ryoko," said the woman, "It's been so long."

"Just great," said Ryoko, "Of all the people the Hoodra clan had to send after my head, it had to be you, Chani."

"Oh I'm not here to kill you, Ryoko," said Chani, "Though considering what you did to the Hoodra clan 800 years ago, you do deserve to die. But that's just my opinion. My big brother Fedric is now leader of the clan, and he's more forgiving than the last leader was. All you have to do is give back the 2,855,749 credits you swindled from us, and you and your friends can leave in peace. If you don't, then you and your friends will leave in pieces."

"You stole almost three million credits from a pirate clan?" asked Ryoga, "Damn, you've got guts."

"That really doesn't seem like a lot of money," said Flora, "Compared to what Stella spends on clothing alone." "You're thinking about today's standards of currency," said Elise, "800 years ago three million went a lot longer than it does today."

"Well, Ryoko," said Chani, "What's it going to be?" "Look, Chani," said Ryoko, "I don't have the money with me right now, but I can get it for you once I help a bunch of kids get to Jurai. Just go back to Fedric and tell him…"

"Fedric and the clan elders are tired of waiting!" snapped Chani, "We spent 100 years looking for you, then another 700 waiting while you were stuck on that backwater planet called Earth. The last straw fell when we heard you quit being a pirate and became a bodyguard, for a princess, of all things. The Hoodra clan is tired of waiting! We want out money now! Besides, we're fed up with pirate scum who dump their booty at the first sign of a Galaxy Police patrol ship."

"Even I got boarded and searched sometimes," said Ryoko, "You think I had a choice?" "You can tell that to Fedric," said Chani, "He may only take Ryo-Ohki and keep her as a pet."

"Over my dead body!" snapped Ryoko. "That's the idea," said Chani, a nasty smile on her face, "I've been waiting for this for a long time." "Yes," said Ryoko, "I'll bet you have."

Before Flora or the others could blink, Ryoko had rushed at Chani, her energy sword ready for the kill. Chani had summoned an indigo energy saber and blocked Ryoko's strike. The two women exchanged blows and parries across the bridge, their faces radiating with hate and rage, neither one willing to give up.

"Shouldn't someone try and stop them?" asked Flora. "Be my guest and try," said Elise, "It's your head."

"Just let them have it out, Flora," said Helia, "They'll run out of steam soon enough." Yet Ryoko and Chani didn't tire, in fact they were just getting warmed up.

The fight continued for a further three hours. All that time Flora and the other's attention were on the two combatants. "This is nuts," said Mousse, "How much longer can they keep this up?" "Pirate women fight as long as need to," said Shampoo.

Another hour later the two seemed to stop, if only for a breather. "This is bull sh$t," panted Chani, "We're too evenly matched." "For once," said Ryoko, who was equally winded, "I agree with you. If we keep this up, we'll be at it for at least a month."

"We don't have a month!" said Flora, "Bloom and the others need that fuel and they needed it like three days ago!" "She's right," said Helia, "There's got to be another way to settle this without anyone being killed here."

"I may be able to settle this in a way that will satisfy both parties," said Elise, "My dad is a lawyer and I have power of attorney for Morgan and Carmen." "I didn't know that," said Flora.

"Chani," said Elise, "Ryoko owes your clan just under three million credits, am I right?" "Yes," said Chani.

"And Ryoko," said Elise, "You can pay the Hoodra clan back, but just not right now, am I correct?" "You are," said Ryoko, "Once we're back on Jurai I can transfer the money to the Hoodra clan through back channels."

"Not good enough," said Chani, "My brother wants either the money or your head." "You want my head?" asked Ryoko, her energy sword ready to continue the fight, "Come and get it!"

"There's no need to start that up again!" yelled Elise, "Now Chani, what if I said that I could guarantee that your clan would get the money as soon as we get to Jurai?" Chani thought for a second before answering, "I might just be able to accommodate such a guarantee. But I would need to clear it with the clan elders first."

"There's no time for that," said Elise as she conjured up a sheet of paper and a pen. She then wrote something on the paper and gave it to Chani to look at, "This is what I propose," she said. Chani read the paper before nodding, "Yes, this would be acceptable, assuming Ryoko would agree to sign such a document."

She handed the paper to Ryoko to read and sign. Flora managed to see what was written:

_I, Ryoko, do hereby swear on my soul, to pay to the Hoodra clan the sum of 2,855,749 credits; that I will transfer said sum to the Hoodra clan via ATM within seven days of the signing of this document. Should I fail to complete said transfer of currency within seven days, my life would be forfeit. _

"Okay," said Ryoko, "I'll sign it. And believe me, you'll get your damn money." With that she signed the paper. "We'd better get it," said Chani as she witnessed it, "Or else there'll be no place in the universe you can hide from us."

Without further delay Ryoko, Flora and the others were beamed back to Ryo-Ohki who was waiting patiently for them. After making sure that the fuel was still in the storage pods, Ryo-Ohki jumped into hyperspace back to _The Night Rider_...

"The rest is history," said Ryoko as she finished the story. "Well," said Carmen, "no sh$t." "You don't believe us," said Elise. "Oh we believe you," said Morgan, "It's just that you used your power of attorney on someone else that we find hard to believe."

"You better believe it," said Ryoko, "Now that we're back with the fuel I've got less than a week to get to Jurai and pay off the Hoodra clan, or else my head comes off." "And we wouldn't want that," said Bloom honestly.

"Well I've got good news for once," said Amanda, "We just finished refueling the tanks. We can be going as soon as Ryo-Ohki is back aboard." Just then Washu came in from the airlock, the small furry form of Ryo-Ohki asleep in her arms. "Nothing to worry about," said Washu, "She's just exhausted from being in her starship form for so long."

With the tanks full, _The Night Rider_ jumped back into hyperspace. "At this speed," said Lucinda, "We'll reach Jurai in less than an hour." "Excellent!" exclaimed Stella, "We might just be ready for Sasami's wedding shower after all."

Meanwhile, Ryoko had noticed that Tenchi and Kodatchi were spending a lot of time together and going off to be alone a lot. "Did something happen while I was gone?" she asked Ranma.

"Oh, yeah," said Ranma, who was currently in his female form due to some spilled water, "Stella called for a game of Truth or Dare. One thing led to another and those two got together. Is that a bad thing?"

"Not really," said Ryoko in a tone that sounded like she was unsure of herself, "I do like him, but if Tenchi is happy, then I'm happy."

"You're taking this very well," said Bloom "I got the feeling that you really do like Tenchi."

"There was a time when I thought I loved him," said Ryoko, "But I eventually realized that it was just a heavy crush. I guess taking on the responsibility of being Sasami's bodyguard made me grow up more. Anyway, as I said; If Tenchi is happy, I'm happy."

"That sounds like a good way of seeing things," said Bloom. "But there's another problem," said Ryoko, "When we get back to Jurai, what are we gonna do about Ayeka? She's had a crush on Tenchi almost as heavy as mine, and she still has hope they'll end up together." "We'll cross that bridge when we get there," said Bloom.

"I got to ask you, Stella," said Akane, "I know that the game ended a while ago, but I need to know: Is it true that you had to repeat your freshmen year because you made a mess of the potions lab at your school?"

This caused Flora, Musa, Tecna and Layla to laugh loudly. "She didn't just make a mess of the potions lab," Said Musa, "She totally blew it up!" "I was just trying to make a new shade of pink," said Stella innocently.

"I remember that from my first day at Alfea," said Bloom, "Come to think of it, we probably wouldn't have met if you hadn't had to do your first year over, Stella. I wouldn't have discovered my powers; Sky and I would never had fallen in love, a lot of things would have turned out differently if you didn't destroy the potions lab that time."

"This is one of those times where destruction and chaos lead to better things," said Carmen, "It's all part of the grand scheme of things that we call Life, The Universe and Everything." "The answer of which," said Tecna, "Is 42." "Of course it is," said Morgan in a sarcastic tone.

The end of chapter 36. Next chapter Bloom and the girls celebrate Sasami's pre-wedding party. Meanwhile Icy and co show up to ruin things as usual. Reviews will be rewarded with cake and pie. See you next time!


	37. Chapter 37: Welcome Back To Jurai

Last time we watched as Ryoko and co were captured by space pirates. Apparently Ryoko owes one of the pirate clans a large sum of money. After a three-hour fight between Ryoko and one of the pirates, Elise came up with a solution that made everyone happy. With that behind them, Ryoko, Flora and the others got back to _The Night Rider_ with the much-needed fuel. On with the show!

Chapter 37: Welcome Back To Jurai

"Where have you been!" exclaimed Sasami as our heroes exited _The Night Rider_ at the Juraian space port, "I was worried sick that you were dead or worse!" "We were stuck in the middle of nowhere without any fuel," said Stella, "While fighting off Space Madness."

"You had to deal with Space Madness," said Ryoga, "We had to deal with space pirate bill collectors."

"That reminds me," said Ryoko, "I got to get to an ATM, or else my head comes off." With that she headed for the nearest money transfer device.

Back at the ship, Amanda had commandeered several technicians to do a complete overhaul on _The Night Rider_, "I'm not taking any chances with my baby," she said.

Meanwhile, Riven and Musa were the last to exit _The Night Rider_, "Feeling better?" asked Musa as she held onto Riven to make sure he was steady on his feet.

"Much better," answered Riven, "I'm not sure exactly what happened up there in space. Was any of it real? Did I really threaten to hurt you?" "You weren't yourself," said Musa, "So just try to forget about it. We're alive and back on solid ground, that's all that matters."

"F#CK ME RUNNING!" exclaimed Elise as she checked her PDA, "There's a stone on Jurai!" "What!" said Bloom. "She's right," said Timmy as he checked his PDA, "There's a Stone of Power on this planet and it's less than two miles from here, near the royal palace." "Then what are we waiting for?" asked Ranma, "Let's go get it!"

They found the stone in one of the many gardens of the palace. "I can barely believe it," said Ayeka as she watched Sky, Brandon and Ranma, "All this time there's been an object of mass destruction right here. All this time we've been sitting on it."

"If the next stone is here on Jurai," said Tecna, "Then why didn't we detect it when we dropped off Sasami and Roderick?" "That's a good question," said Washu, "Perhaps it was because the scanner for the stones wasn't calibrated for such close range as from standard orbit."

"Success!" shouted Sky as he held up the stone. It was blood red and gave off a crimson glow. "And now we have four," said Bloom. "We may not have it for long," said Flora, "If the enemy comes for it…" "If those Shadow Rider bastards come for this stone," said Ranma, "We'll give them a reception they'll never forget!"

That afternoon a plan was discuss on how to best defend against The Shadow Riders should they attack. "I think this is the best we can do for now," said Bloom, "Considering that we still don't know who or what Malaketh will send to take the red stone and the ones we already have."

"And for all we know," said Ranma, "That creep, The Phantom Renegade, he might show up to take the stones." "And he might try to kill me again," said Kodatchi, "That stamp Stormy put on me still won't go away completely." "I won't let that happen," said Tenchi, "I'll die before I let anything happen to you."

"Just hearing you say that makes me feel better," said Kodatchi. They embraced and kissed. It was at that point that Ayeka dropped her teacup in shock. Everyone looked to see that Ayeka was starring at Tenchi and Kodatchi, her face a mixture of shock and rage. "Excuse me," said Ayeka as she left the planning room.

"What was that all about?" asked Ukyo. "Oh damn," said Tenchi, "I've forgotten about Ayeka." He then rushed after her, with Kodatchi and Bloom in tow. "Will someone please tell me what just happened?" asked Ranma.

"Ayeka has had a crush on Tenchi for a long time," said Sasami, "Even though they're related by blood, Ayeka has hoped that she and Tenchi would someday marry." "How can they get married if they're related by blood?" asked Layla, "I thought you can't do that."

"Tenchi's grandfather is Ayeka's half-brother," said Stella, "By Juraian law that's enough family distance for them to be married." "And now Tenchi is in love with Kodatchi," said Flora. "Talk about your Soap Opera moment," said Musa.

Meanwhile, Tenchi had caught up with Ayeka. "What do you want, Lord Tenchi?" asked Ayeka. "I wish you wouldn't call me that," said Tenchi. "It wouldn't be proper to call you otherwise," said Ayeka, "You are a member of the royal family."

"Something that I never wanted," said Tenchi, "I never wanted to be related to alien princesses or have these abilities. All I wanted was to have a normal life, or at least as normal a life one could have in Japan. All I wished from life was to take care of the family shrine, maybe grow a few crops near the house, and perhaps find a girl that I could be happy with."

"I could have made you happier beyond your dreams," said Ayeka, "Nothing you desired would have been beyond your reach if you had agreed to be my consort. Money, power, an entire empire at your command, it all could have been yours."

"I don't want money or power," said Tenchi, "And I certainly don't want to run an empire. It's not that I don't like you, Ayeka. I will always cherish our friendship. But the two of us, we're just not meant to be."

"And Miss Kodatchi is," said Ayeka, "You believe she is the one for you." "Yes," said Tenchi, "And she believes she is the one for me. I'm sorry, Ayeka, that's just how things turned out."

Meanwhile, Bloom and Kodatchi were eavesdropping from around a corner. "I had no idea that Ayeka felt this deeply for Tenchi," said Bloom. "Me neither," said Kodatchi, "And I just got here."

"It appears that your mind is made up, Lord Tenchi," said Ayeka, "But tell me, what does this Kodatchi, this simple Earth girl who's mind isn't completely stable, what does she have that I don't have?"

"I can't fully describe it," said Tenchi, "It has nothing to do with looks, wealth or statue in society, no does it have anything to do with her mind. When I'm with Kodatchi, it just feels right. It's as if the fates conspired for our paths to cross. I don't feel that way with you, Ayeka, or with Ryoko. That's just how it is."

"Very well then," said Ayeka after a short pause, "If that is the way you feel, then so be it. I hope you and Miss Kodatchi have a long and fruitful life together. But after this fiasco with The Shadow Riders has been resolved, I would be most appreciative if you, Lord Tenchi, were do your best to stay away from Jurai."

"If that is what The Empress of Jurai wishes," said Tenchi, "Then is shall be done. Once the matter with Malaketh and his minions is settled, I shall leave Jurai and never return, unless invited."

"Of for crying out loud!' said Bloom as she emerged from around the corner, "This is just plain stupid! Just because your feelings for each other aren't the same, doesn't mean you can't still be friends."

"Miss Bloom," said Ayeka, "I understand that you are young and learning the ways of planetary politics. Yet it would be in your best interest if you were to mind your own business. This is a personal matter that doesn't concern you. You should stay with matters of your own kingdom. Oh wait, I forgot, you don't have a kingdom."

That last sentence touched more than a nerve. Later on Tenchi and Kodatchi would swear that Bloom's eyes briefly changed color and shape. For a second or two they appeared yellow, with a sinister appearance like that of a snake.

"Speaking of kingdoms and politics," said Bloom in a cold tone, "Guess what I learned yet thought to keep to myself. You claim that Sparkx and Jurai were friends, but where was Jurai when the last coven attacked? Where was Jurai when my people were annihilated and my birth parents murdered? I'll tell you where Jurai was; Jurai was right here doing nothing. I know that you only recently became Empress; that your father was on the throne at the time. Yet when my parents sent a desperate call for help, Jurai turned a deaf ear and stood by. Your father was, is an uncaring, cowardly bastard, and you're just a selfish brat who doesn't accept other people's feelings."

Ayeka was taken aback at Bloom's statement. She then glared hot furry at Bloom through her red eyes. "Choose your next words very carefully, Miss Bloom," said Ayeka coldly, "For they may be your last"

"Can I say something?" said Kodatchi, "First of all, if you threaten Bloom, you have to deal with me first. Second, I love Tenchi, and he loves me as well. I don't know exactly how it happened, but it did. You are the sovereign of this world and a lot of other planets. You have the power, where as I am only just a gymnast from Japan who had the bad luck to be abducted by evil aliens bent on taking over the galaxy. I didn't want things to turn out this way, but what's done is done. Tenchi and I love each other, and if you can't accept our love and still be friends with Tenchi, well, that's your prerogative. There, I've said what I wanted to say, the next move is yours."

There was a minute of silence before Ayeka spoke again, "There are times when my heart controls my actions when my mind should be in charge. Miss Bloom, I apologize for what I said. Lord Tenchi, I too apologize for my words. I do hope you and Miss Kodatchi are happy together. Now if you'll excuse me, I have an empire to run." She then headed down the corridor, leaving Bloom, Tenchi and Kodatchi in stunned silence.

"That was f#ck$ng trippy," said Kodatchi as she sighed with relief, "For a second I thought she was going to order our heads cut off." "She wouldn't do that," said Tenchi, "Ayeka may have a short temper, but she would never order someone's execution without a fair trial." Let's not worry about executions any more," said Bloom, "We've got a wedding shower to get ready for."

Finally the day came for the pre-wedding party; girls only, no boys allowed. Yet the boys had other ideas. Sasami's wedding shower was held in a large Japanese-style hot spring, which makes an all too perfect scene for juicy humor and embarrassment.

"Explain to me again why we're doing this," said Timmy as the boys sneaked up to a walled off enclosure. From the other side of the wooden wall they could hear the girls laughing and splashing in the hot water, for steam was rising above the wall. "For someone who's so smart," said Ryoga, "You really don't know that much about girls."

"Let me spell it out for you, Timmy," said Riven, "Sasami's wedding shower is being held at a hot spring, which means the girls are wearing highly revealing swimwear. So, we have here several beautiful, scantily clad women at a hot spring, you do the math."

"Quiet!" hissed Mousse, "They'll hear us!" "Uh, Mousse," said Ranma, "We're over here." "Oh," said Mousse, who was speaking in the opposite direction, "My bad, my glasses are fogging up in anticipation."

What happened next Ranma, Sky, Tenchi and the boys would remember for the rest of their lives. They had brought three portable drills that could make an inch-wide hole that was rather quiet. Having drilled the holes Riven, Ryoga and Helia went first.

"Can you see anything?" asked Sky. "Not much," said Helia, "There's a lot of steam. It's more like a sweat house than a hot spring in there."

"I think I can see someone's butt!" said an excited Riven, "I think it's Stella!" "Let me see," said Brandon. Riven stepped aside to allow Brandon to get a look. "Oh yeah," said Brandon, "I know that behind anywhere."

"Come on, Roderick," said Ranma, "Now's your chance to get a look at Sasami." "No thanks," said Roderick, "I already know what Sasami looks like. Besides, it's bad luck for the bride and groom to see each other before the wedding."

"The wedding isn't until next week," said Riven, "You should use that time to get as much out of your bachelor freedom as you can. Because when you're married, your life changes, permanently." "That's what you think," said Roderick, "But I see marriage as the start of a huge adventure."

"Holly cow!" said Mousse as he strained his glasses at the hole, "I knew Bloom was hot, but she's smoking!" "Keep your eye on your girlfriend," said Sky, "And I won't comment on how big Shampoo's boobs are."

"Ahem!" The boys froze with shock and dread. They nervously turned around to see Bloom, Akane and the girls standing behind them, fully clothed and very annoyed. "Um," said Sky, "Err, how did these holes get here! I am shocked that someone would drill holes into the wall so they can spy on women who are enjoying the hot springs!"

"We know what you guys were doing," said Bloom. "I knew you males couldn't resist a chance to peek at us," said Akane.

"So we put a warning spell on the wall to let us know when you'd get here," said Stella. "And we set us several illusions to keep you at the wall," said Musa, "While we got ready for your punishment."

"Punishment?" asked a sweating Helia. "Oh yes," said Flora, "You boys tried to spy on us, now you got to pay the price."

"Wait a second!" said Roderick, "I didn't look! These goobers might not have values, but I do." "In that case you're excused," said Sasami.

"Traitor!" exclaimed Ryoga as Roderick moved out of the way. "I'll go too," said Ranma, "I didn't get my turn, so I didn't get to see anything either."

"You stay right where you are, Ranma!" said Akane, "It was your idea to spy on us in the first place. Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, Layla, Carmen, Morgan, Elise, you may fire when ready."

"Have mercy!" exclaimed Brandon, "It was just a bit of pre-wedding fun!" "Well I hope you enjoy this as much as we enjoy giving it to you," said Carmen. There then came nine shouts of _"Occularius Blackus!"_ The boys were then engulfed in a cloud of dark smoke.

When the smoke cleared, Sky and the boys checked to see that they were still n one piece and that nothing was added on. "We're still normal," said Brandon, "So what did they do to us?" He then noticed that Riven was laughing and pointing at him. "What?" he asked, "What's so funny?"

"Take a look," said Stella as she handed Brandon a hand mirror, "You're good at that, looking." Brandon then saw that he had a large black eye. In fact, all the boys had black eyes. "Well," said Tatewaki, "Ye reap what ye sow." At this everyone started to laugh.

This would be a good place to stop the chapter, but things are just getting warmed up. So hang on to your cookies, it's gonna get wild…

Just as everyone was calming down from the laughter, a loud explosion rocked the air, startling everyone back to reality. "That sounded like it came from the palace!" said Riven.

"What did you do?" asked Sky as he glared at Carmen, Morgan and Elise. "Nothing," said Morgan, "Honest."

"She's right," said Carmen, "We didn't plant any _El Bongo_ stink bombs tonight." "We're saving those for the wedding reception," said Elise.

"It's them," said Bloom, "The Shadow Riders are here."

Malaketh and his minions had arrived on Jurai. Along with Salamei, Xallos and Trabon, they had brought along the witches, Toro, several minor Shadow Riders and about 5,000 biots.

Bloom and the others rushed back to the palace to see the guards on the verge of being overwhelmed by the biots. "Malaketh!" exclaimed Bloom; she, Stella, Layla, Musa, Tecna and Flora already transformed, "You're going down!"

"The only ones who are going down," said Malaketh, "Are you and your pathetic friends, that is, unless you surrender the stones you have. If you value your lives, you'd do best to give them to me."

"If you want the stones that badly," said Tenchi, his energy sword at the ready, "Come and get them!"

"Gladly," said Xallos, "You little pests have stood in our way for the last time! ATTACK!" With that the biots and lesser Shadow Riders charged at our heroes.

The battle that followed would be remembered in the history archives of Jurai for countless millennium; a battle to epic to describe in full detail. Yet there's one aspect of that battle that must be told for the sake of the story.

Through the course of the fight, Kodatchi found her separated from Bloom, Tenchi and her brother; not to mention also being surrounded by biots. "You things want to kill me?" asked Kodatchi, her deadly ribbon ready to lash out at the first biot to advance, "Let's go!" Instead several of the biots shifted to the side to allow Stormy to walk towards Kodatchi.

"I knew there was a reason why I got out of bead today," said Stormy, "I have a lose end to eliminate." "True," said Kodatchi, "Today's the day you answer for your transgressions against me!"

"Dream on," said Stormy as she rose into the air, "Today I get to kill you!" She then shot several dark lightning bolts at Kodatchi. She easily dodged the bolts, yet with Stormy in the air beyond the reach of her ribbon, Kodatchi couldn't fight back.

Eventually Kodatchi began to get tired and made a mistake. She moved just a bit slower than she wanted to, allowing a bolt to graze her leg. Even though it was a glancing blow, the effect of the dark lightning was strong enough to knock her down.

"I now have a choice to make," said Stormy as she landed beside Kodatchi, "Should I just kill you on general principal? Or should I take you back to Shadow Rider headquarters for re-conditioning?"

"Go ahead and kill me!" snapped Kodatchi, "Because I'll never be your slave or anyone else's!" "Well you're no fun at all," said Stormy, "Well, at least I get to splatter your blood all over the place."

"The only person's blood that's getting splattered," said Tenchi as he and Tatewaki fought their way through the biots surrounding Kodatchi, "Is yours!" "Thou speaks the truth," said Tatewaki, "Let us be rid of this foul wench once and for all."

"Sorry, boys," said Morgan, "But Stormy's mine!" "No, Morgan," said Stormy, "You're mine!" "Yes," said Morgan, "But before we start to kill each other, I've got something for you, something you have to read."

She handed to Stormy a large sheet of folded parchment. Stormy unfolded the paper to find a symbol she'd never seen before. "What the f#ck is this?" asked Stormy. "You would know what it is if you and your sisters weren't so hell-bent on taking over the universe," said Morgan, "Otherwise you wouldn't have missed the class on 'explosive runes.'"

The rune flashed and exploded in Stormy's hands. When the smoke cleared, Kodatchi could see that her tormentor, though badly burned and lacerated, was still alive. Morgan, Tatewaki, Layla and Kodatchi gathered around the damaged form of Stormy.

"Why is the ground shaking?" asked Stormy in a dazed and weak tone, "Why is everything jumping around?" "It's called shellshock," said Tatewaki as he unsheathed his sword, "And this is a cue-de-gra. I did say that I would kill thee."

"Wait a second," said Stormy as she realized what was about to happen, "You don't have to kill me! I give up! Arrest me! Arrest me for f#ck's sake!"

"Poor Stormy," said Kodatchi in a mockingly sweet tone, "The Sword of Vengeance is about to come down on you. But don't worry, perhaps you can use your sharp and witty tongue to argue your way to a first-class ticket to the resurrection."

"You f#ck$ng Earth-whore!" spat Stormy, "You bitch!" "Farewell, Stormy Trix," said Tatewaki as he raised his sword for the killing strike, "Enjoy thy journey to Hades." "F#ck you!" exclaimed Stormy, just as Tatewaki stabbed her in the heart. When he withdrew the blade she was dead.

"I've been waiting for that for a long time," said Morgan as Tatewaki wiped his sword on Stormy's body to get the blood off. Morgan then conjured up a can of lighter fluid and a matchbook. Emptying the lighter fluid onto Stormy's body she lit a match and tossed it onto the soaked cadaver, incinerating it.

Elsewhere the battle had progressed to a standstill, neither side gaining advantage. Bloom had just finished destroying another batch of biots when she found herself starring face to face with Malaketh. With her Winx running low, Bloom knew she wasn't in the best fighting condition.

"I've got to hand it to you, Bloom," said Malaketh, "You and your friends have caused me more grief than I'd expect from someone so young, I'm impressed you've lived this long. But the game is over, time to die."

"I can't let you do that," said a digitally altered voice There stood The Phantom Renegade, "I cannot allow you to harm the Princess of Sparkx, Malaketh." Bloom saw that the appearance of the masked man had caused Malaketh to pale in fear.

"Why won't you die!" shouted Malaketh as he shot several dark energy bolts at The Phantom Renegade, yet each bolt missed, "Why can't I kill you!" "The answer is simple," said the masked man, "This body is more than flesh and bone, it is comprised of ideals such as freedom and justice; and ideals are hard to kill!"

The Phantom Renegade then zoomed over to Malaketh and slammed his palm into Malaketh's torso. His palm barely made contact yet Malaketh was blasted several feet away. "It's over, Malaketh," said the masked man, "After today, The Shadow Riders shall never blight the universe again."

"It's not over yet," gasped Malaketh as he staggered to his feet, "It will never end until I rule all!" "You're deluding yourself," said The Phantom Renegade, "Look around you, your organization is finished."

Indeed things weren't looking good for The Shadow Riders. Several squads of Galaxy Police officers had arrived and joined in with our heroes and the royal guard of Jurai. "Sh$t!" exclaimed Malaketh. With he teleported away, along with the few Shadow Riders who hadn't been arrested yet, including Icy, Darcy and Toro.

"You okay?" asked Stella. "I'm alright," said Bloom, "I wouldn't if The Phantom Renegade hadn't showed up." Our heroes had clustered around Bloom as if The Phantom Renegade was about to attack.

"Worry not," said The Phantom Renegade, "I've decided that it would be for the greater good if we were to work together." "You're serious," said Ranma, "You're really gonna help us take down the enemy?" "Yes," said the masked man, "Together, we shall defeat The Shadow Riders once and for all."

The end of chapter 37. Long one, but worth it. Next chapter our heroes learn the truth behind The Stones of Power. Reviews will be rewarded with cake and pie. See you next time!


	38. Chapter 38: No Need For Alliances

Last time our heroes arrived back at Jurai for Sasami's wedding shower, a party that turned out to be a trap for some peeping toms. Meanwhile, Ayeka was forced to deal with the fact that Tenchi and Kodatchi were in love. To make matters worse, The Shadow Riders launched an attack to take the red Stone of Power, which was buried on Jurai all this time. During the battle Morgan killed Stormy. The Phantom Renegade showed up, along with The Galaxy Police. Malaketh and The Shadow Riders were forced to retreat. On with the show!

Chapter 38: No Need For Alliances

"You okay?" asked Stella. "I'm alright," said Bloom, "I wouldn't be if The Phantom Renegade hadn't showed up." Our heroes had clustered around Bloom as if The Phantom Renegade was about to attack.

"Worry not," said The Phantom Renegade; "I've decided that it would be for the greater good if we were to work together." "You're serious," said Ranma, "You're really gonna help us take down the enemy?" "Yes," said the masked man, "Together, we shall defeat The Shadow Riders once and for all."

"Well now that we're working together," said Riven, "How about telling us who you really are." "We're not at that level of trust just yet," said The Phantom Renegade, "Perhaps when the situation is resolved, but not sooner."

The grounds outside the palace had been soaked in the black goo of slain biots and red blood of fallen guards. It would be a long time before the mess would be cleaned up. Yet despite the horrific scene our heroes were in high spirits. The Shadow Riders had been delivered a crushing blow, one they would be hard pressed to recover from.

"What a mess," said Flora. "It could be worse," said Tenchi, "A lot worse." As our heroes made their way to the palace, one of the servants whispered something to Tenchi. "Really," said Tenchi, "Tell Empress Ayeka we'll be there as soon as we can." The servant bowed and ran back to the palace.

"That's that all about?" asked Musa. "One of the Shadow Riders that was captured," said Tenchi, "Turns out he actually surrendered, and he wants to talk."

Deep within the palace our heroes had arrived at a makeshift holding cell. Within that room were several Galaxy Police officers and one warlock. Detective First Class Mihoshi was taking the prisoner's statement.

"Your name for the record," said Mihoshi. "Trabon," said the warlock, "Just Trabon." "Well, Just Trabon," said Mihoshi, "What made you decide to surrender?" "I saw that the battle was turning against us," said Trabon, "And I realized that this was my chance to get away from Malaketh."

"And why do you wish to get away from Malaketh?" asked Mihoshi. "Are you kidding?" asked Trabon, "Do I really need to spell it out for you?" "Just answer the question," said one of The Galaxy Police officers.

"Okay," said Trabon, "First of all, Malaketh is insane. His brother Xallos is insane and his wench Salamei is insane. For over fifty years I've done everything they've told me to do without question, yet I hate them with every fiber in my being. And the one time I questioned them, that lunatic Xallos ripped out my left kidney. I've also lost my eye in service to Malaketh's madness. I can tolerate the loss of an eye, the gods did grant me a spare. But having my kidney ripped out is enough to make anyone lose faith in their masters."

"Now I understand you're willing to offer information as to the location of The Shadow Rider base," said Mihoshi. "True," said Trabon, "But I want assurance from The Galaxy Police as to my protection. I am willing to talk, but Malaketh will never stop hunting for me when he discovers my betrayal."

"I can promise you total security," said Mihoshi, "Once we have the location of The Shadow Rider base." "Very well," said Trabon, "The base is a mansion located on the third moon of Magratheia." He then gave the exact location of the enemy base.

"We appreciate your assistance," said Mihoshi, "And you will receive protection. But why are you doing this? Really, why are you willing to help us?" "I may be evil," said Trabon, "But I'm not insane. I know when I've lost the fight; it's about time that Malaketh realized that his fight is also over."

"If all goes well," said Tenchi to Bloom, "Then The Galaxy Police should be making arrests within the hour." "If only it were that simple," said The Phantom Renegade, "Malaketh and Salamei will have moved from their mansion by now, in pursuit of the final stone."

"How do you know where they're going?" asked Brandon. "I have my sources," said the masked man, "Now here's where we stand: The Shadow Riders have five of the stones; I have three and you have four, which leave one."

"And where is the last Stone of Power?" asked Elise, "Because we're having a hard time locating it." "That's because the last stone is located on planet Salusa Secundus," said The Phantom Renegade, "Your scanners would be hard pressed to locate anything on that world."

"Of course," said Tecna, "Salusa Secundus. You could hide anything on that planet and nobody would be able to find it through magic or science, unless you already knew it was there." "What's so special about Salusa Secundus?" asked Stella.

"Remember your history, Stella," said Musa, "Okay, wrong person to ask."

"I'll tell the story," said Brandon, "A long time ago, Salusa Secundus was a world of diverse cultures, much like Earth. It was a world of trade, music and art. Yet all that changed when the smaller nations of Salusa Secundus were integrated into two rival super powers. These two rival nations tried to resolve their differences, yet all hopes of peace were ruined. The resulting war devastated the planet and annihilated the people. Today, Salusa Secundus is a near lifeless world. It's terrible that the people of that world couldn't set aside their differences for peace."

"What makes Salusa Secundus unique," said Timmy, "Is its magnetic field, which is so strong as to disrupt planetary scanning. Even on the surface our scanners won't be working at full efficiency. We'd have to be right on top of the stone to have any chance of finding it."

"Which means that The Shadow Riders will also have difficulty locating the stone," said Tecna, "So we're on even playing grounds." "It won't be even," said Sky, "If Malaketh gets there before us."

"I'm way ahead of you," said Stella. She pulled out her cell phone and dialed her cousins. "Amanda," said Stella, "How soon can we get back into space?" "Give us fifteen minutes," said Amanda on the other end of the line, "And we'll be ready to go to a black hole if you wish."

"Fifteen minutes," said Stella as he hung up her phone, "I'll go get the others." "I have my own means of transportation," said The Phantom Renegade, "So we shall see each other again on Salusa Secundus."

"Wait," said Tenchi, "At least tell us why you agreed to work with us." "If you must know," said the masked man, "I've been forced to realize that I cannot fight The Shadow Riders on my own, not alone and win that is. Malaketh must be stopped, no matter the cost."

"What will happen if the enemy gets all the stones?" asked Bloom. "If The Shadow Riders get control of all The Stones of Power," said The Phantom Renegade, "Then they can use them to power an illegal device called a Time Bender; a machine capable of altering history to the user's will. I discovered Malaketh's plan months ago, he means to go back in time and change history for his benefit."

"Good Gods!" said Carmen, "The Shadow Riders could change history so that they weren't defeated fifty years ago. Or change any aspect of the past so that they come out on top."

"Of course," said Bloom, "It all makes sense now. That's why you need the stones," she looked towards the masked man, "You need them to power your own Time Bender. You mean to alter history for your own benefit."

"True, Princess of Sparkx," said The Phantom Renegade, "I do wish to change history, but not for my benefit alone. I wish to undo a great wrong."

"And what wrong would that be?" asked Sky. "Why, the desecration of Sparkx, of course," said the masked man, "I intend to go back in time and exterminate the Trix Coven before they even think of attacking Sparkx."

"You can't!" said Tecna, "You can't alter history. There's a reason why Time Benders are illegal; time travel is forbidden. Even the slightest alteration to the time line can have dire consequences for the present and future."

"She's right," said Akane, "I've seen a lot of science fiction shows and movies concerning time travel and most of them don't work out plot wise. If someone were to go back in time to change history for the better, you'd have no idea of how history would change. For all you know by stopping something bad from happening, the change in history could be worse than things were before."

"I agree," said Bloom, "If given the chance to go back in time and stop the Kennedy assassination, or even prevent 9/11, I wouldn't do it. There's no way to know just how things will change."

"That may be your opinion," said The Phantom Renegade, "But I must be allowed to complete my mission; I must undo the sacrilege that had afflicted Sparkx. Not just for you, Bloom, though it would be for the greater good if you were allowed to live your life as it should have, as the true Princess of Sparkx. Nor is it for the people of Sparkx who had their lives destroyed, or for the planet itself. It's for King Oritel and Queen Miriam. I owe them a debt that can only be repaid by changing history."

The masked man's words had a strong affect on Bloom. It is true that Bloom often thought what her life would be like if her home planet wasn't destroyed, if she grew up on Sparkx. For a few seconds Bloom was tempted to give to The Phantom Renegade the stones she and her friends had collected. She was tempted to let him change history.

Yet Bloom knew what her life would be like if history was changed, at least how it would differ from her life as it has been: The circumstances of how Bloom would meet Stella and the other girls would be very different. They might not become friends, or not even meet at all. Worse still was that she might not ever meet and fall in love with Sky. But the worse of all was that Bloom wouldn't have been taken to Earth for safety and placed with her foster parents Mike and Vanessa.

Bloom knew she had a choice to make: Either allow The Phantom Renegade to rewrite history, their by making it so that Bloom lived the life she was meant to on Sparkx; or somehow stop The Phantom Renegade and keep things the way they are.

But there was a third option, rather an option to give her more time to think things over. "We'll worry about changing history later," said Bloom, "Right now we have to stop Malaketh from getting the last stone."

"A wise decision," said The Phantom Renegade, "Very well, I shall wait until the enemy is defeated once and for all. Then we shall discuss the pros and cons of altering history. I shall be waiting for you on Salusa Secundus. Until then…" There was a bright flash and the masked man was gone; in his place was yet another blue rose. "I'm starting to dislike it when he does that," said Sky.

Meanwhile…

"Take only what we need for our immediate survival," ordered Malaketh. The servants of the mansion were hurrying about like ants as The Shadow Riders prepared to evacuate their base. "All paper documents must be burned, keep only what's on disk and the charter, that must come with us at all costs."

"Master," said the butler Parker, "All the explosives have been set in place." "Excellent," said Malaketh, "Set the timer for five minutes after we leave, and we'll be leaving as soon as I take care of one last matter.'

Elsewhere in the mansion Icy was on a rampage, freezing anything and anyone that crossed her eyes. "That sow!" she raged as she froze a nearby fern plant, "That stupid, fat cow Morgan Rogers! She killed Stormy!" A flash of movement caught her attention and Icy froze another servant.

"If you keep this up," said Darcy, who was sitting idly, doing her nails, "There won't be much to move." "How can you be so calm and collected?" asked Toro, "Your sister was just murdered."

"I know," said Darcy, "But it's only a temporary death. Remember that little insurance policy I was talking about? The one where we all needed some of our blood to make it work? Well…" Darcy then told Toro and Icy her overall plan.

"Well why didn't I think of that?" asked Icy. "Because you're always obsessing about killing Bloom and gaining more power," said Darcy, "I always make time to plan ahead for such events as what just happened on Jurai. Of course, in order for it to work, we'll need an obscenely large sum of money if we ever want to see Stormy alive again."

"There you are," said Malaketh as he entered the room, "I've got a job for you, Darcy. Thanks to that fiasco in Jurai, The Galaxy Police will no doubt learn the location of our base. We need to leave as soon as possible for the last stone on Salusa Secundus. But before that we need someone who can transfer the organization's funds into a less suspicious account."

"I know where you're going, Malaketh," said Darcy, "You want me to hide The Shadow Rider's money where The Galaxy Police won't look for it before they can take it." "Exactly," said Malaketh, "And I need it done in half an hour."

"I can do it in under fifteen minutes," said Darcy as she conjured up a laptop, "Count on it!" "Good!" said Malaketh eagerly, "We leave in 40 minutes, be ready or be left behind for the explosion."

"That was too easy," said Toro, "I can't believe he just handed The Shadow Rider's financial assets to us." "Correction," said Darcy, "He handed them to me. And I'll do as he asked, The Galaxy Police won't see one red credit, but neither will Malaketh. I've already got a ghost account set up for handling such funds. The name on the account is a person who doesn't exist, except on file."

"One thing worries me about this," said Toro while Darcy began typing madly at the laptop, "If Malaketh finds out what we've done, he'll skin us alive and make us eat our own flesh."

"Oh we won't have to worry about Malaketh, Salamei or any of the Shadow Riders for much longer," said Icy, "Because I've finally figured out Malaketh's plan: He's gonna use the stones to power a Time Bender device. Just think of it; we can go back in time and take the Dragonfire from Bloom when she's weakest. As for Malaketh and The Shadow Riders, I'm convinced they're all going to die on Salusa Secundus, one way or another."

Forty minutes later the mansion was abandoned. The Galaxy Police arrived five minutes after that, only to witness the destruction of the mansion. The Shadow Riders had escaped again.

The End of Chapter 38. Next chapter our heroes arrive at the location of the final Stone of Power. Reviews will be rewarded with cake and/or pie. See you next time!


	39. Chapter 39: Clash at Salusa Secundus pt1

Last time Bloom and co. watched as the warlock Trabon betrayed Malaketh and The Shadow Riders. The new partnership between our heroes and The Phantom Renegade was a little rocky, but it paid off. We learned that Malaketh plans to use the stones to power a Time Bender, a time machine that will allow him to alter history at any point he chooses. The Phantom Renegade said that he has his own Time Bender, and plans to use it to undo the wrong that has afflicted Sparkx. Meanwhile, Malaketh ordered Darcy to secure all the financial aspects of The Shadow Riders. Darcy had plans of her own for all that money, while Icy planned to destroy Malaketh and use the stones for her own time travel experience. On with the show!

Chapter 39: Clash at Salusa Secundus pt 1

Bloom starred out one of the portholes as _The Night Rider_ streaked through hyperspace at 13,750 times light speed, destination: Salusa Secundus. Even at that speed, our heroes wouldn't reach the location of the final stone for another hour, so the time was spent getting ready for what was sure to be the final battle against The Shadow Riders.

"Can't this rust bucket go any faster?" asked Ranma, "Malaketh could be there already." "We're already past normal cruising speed," said Lucinda, "I don't know how much more the engines can take."

"Well I know what the engines can take," said Amanda, "I can push _The Night Rider_ up to 14,250, and that's about it without overloading the hyperdrive, unless you want to suffer death by massive explosion." "No," said Sky, "We're making good time."

"I'd rather be making great time," said Beauregard, "So how about you smart people figure out how to push the envelope for the hyperdrive, that is, if you think you can." "I know I can," said Elise, "So hold on to something, it's gonna get wild to the nth degree."

Less than five minutes later Elise had modified the hyperdrive to increase fuel efficiency and power output. _The Night Rider_ was now traveling at 16,500 times light speed. "Now this is what I'm talking about!" said Lucinda as she watched mesmerized at the stars zooming past the portholes. "Who needs drugs?" said Beauregard, "I'm tripping just looking out the window!"

The ship exited hyperspace seven minutes later, ending the 'trip' sooner than Beauregard and Lucinda wanted it to end, but not soon enough for Stella. She had spent nearly the entire journey throwing up from the turbulence. "You gonna be okay if there's a fight?" asked Brandon. "I don't know," said Stella, "But I'll try."

Salusa Secundus was a gloomy looking planet nearly covered by gray clouds. "I'm reading a unusually high level of background radiation," said Timmy as he scanned the planet for the stone, "But it shouldn't be a problem as long as we don't stay too long."

"How long is too long?" asked Musa. "If you find that your hair is falling out," said Washu, "And you're glowing in the dark, you've stayed too long."

_The Night Rider_ descended through the clouds towards the surface of the planet. "Radiation levels are getting higher," said Tecna, "But we're still safe. Something terrible must have happened here for this world to have such high levels of background radiation."

As the ship cleared the clouds, Bloom and the others looked out the windows to see a blasted landscape with hardly any greenery. In fact, scanners were hardly picking up anything alive, not even cockroaches; only algae in the oceans. They landed on the outskirts of a ruined city on the northern continent. The buildings were falling apart at the seams.

"Good Gods," said Bloom, "What happened here?" "I can answer that," said a digitally altered voice. There stood The Phantom Renegade atop a nearby boulder, "But first, do you have the stones you collected?"

"Yes," said Bloom as she pulled out an item from her pocket about the size of a small matchbox, "I put them in this box and shrunk it." "Excellent," said The Phantom Renegade, he pulled out from his pocket a small bag. From that bag he produced the three stones he had. "I give you these Stones of Power," said the masked man, "Protect them well."

"How long have you been here?" asked Tenchi as Bloom restored the box to it's original size, placed the three stones with the four already in her possession and re-shrank the box.

"I had just arrived," said The Phantom Renegade, "When I saw your ship landing. As to your question, Princess of Sparkx: This planet was once a world of diverse cultures and races, not all that different from Earth, in fact, too like Earth. Two thousand years ago the population of Salusa Secundus was divided into two rival nations that hated and feared each other.

"What happened here, what destroyed this world as a beacon of culture, science and civilization, was what nearly happened to Earth in the latter-half of the twentieth century; Global Thermonuclear War. Both nations were capable of launching nuclear missiles at each other, and that's what they did. Nearly every major city was annihilated by nuclear fire. Those who survived the initial destruction were soon dead from the global fallout. For two thousand years Salusa Secundus has been a dead planet."

"There's no such thing as a dead planet," said Flora, "Only sleeping ones." "No, Flora," said Elise, "I'm afraid I have to agree with our masked friend. Even after two thousand years the radiation levels in the water and soil are dangerously high. Not even your Winx can make something grow here. Believe me when I say that Salusa Secundus is a dead planet."

"Which makes this world the perfect gravesite for you interlopers!" Bloom looked to her left to see Malaketh and the remaining Shadow Riders. In his hand was a clear stone, almost like a crystal.

"We got here an hour ago," said Xallos, "And as you can see, the final stone is ours!" "It's more like a focusing crystal than a stone," said Salamei, "The first twelve are the real power source."

"The choice is yours, Bloom," said Malaketh, "Either hand over the stones you have, or you and your friends shall most surely die." "I have a better idea," said Icy, "Let's just kill them all first, then take the stones."

"I have an even better idea, Icy," said Carmen, "How about the two of us have one last battle, this time to the finish. If I kill you, your side hands over their stones. If you kill me, my side hands over our stones. Sounds fair?"

"As a matter of fact," said Icy, "It does. One last fight, to the death, with all the stones going to the winning side." "Well I don't approve," said Salamei, "You might lose."

"I won't lose to this Wicca wanabee," said Icy, "It's time Carmen was put in her place." "Then you'd better win," said Malaketh, "Because I've waited far too long to possess all thirteen stones." "You'll have them within fifteen minutes," said Icy.

"You sure you want to do this?" Flora asked Carmen as the witch got ready for the fight. "Abso-f#ck$ng-lutely," said Carmen, "I've been itching to kill Icy for a long time now."

"What if you lose?" asked Bloom, "What if Icy kills you?" "Then I trust you to finish the job for me," said Carmen, "On another point, I don't trust Malaketh to just hand over the stones he has." "Me neither," said Tenchi, "So I say that as soon as Carmen wins, assuming she does win, we rush the enemy before the can defend themselves."

"The second I kill that bitch Carmen," said Icy, "Strike and kill Bloom and her pathetic friends." "Consider it done," said Malaketh, "Just make sure you win."

"Remember about that insurance policy that will bring back Stormy?" said Darcy, "Well it applies to you as well. Gods forbid that you die, you won't be dead for long." "Good," said Icy, "Because if you can't bring me back, I'll reincarnate myself as an monster of sort and rip you to pieces."

The two rival witches were soon ready for their fight to the finish. "Any last words before I destroy you?" asked Icy. "Just one," said Carmen, _"Freezudo!"_ Before Icy could blink her legs were covered in ice.

"You bitch!" raged Icy as she tried to free her legs, "How dare you use my element against me!" "I dare," said Carmen, "Because I'm better than you. From the first time we glared at each other back at school I swore to the gods that I would bring you down off your high horse, that I wouldn't stop until you were on your knees in submission. When I'm done with you, you'll be begging me to finish you off."

"Dream on!" exclaimed Icy as she shot an ice beam at Carmen. It only grazed her, yet part of the beam hit her eyes, covering them in ice. Icy then freed her legs while Carmen struggled to clear her eyes.

"You're the one who'll be begging for death," said Icy. She then shot several ice shards at Carmen. She had barely managed to restore her sight when the first of the shards slashed her left arm. Carmen managed to dodge the rest of the shards, but the first one left a deep cut that was bleeding freely. "First blood to you, Icy," said Carmen, "And now, some blood for me!" She sent a high-powered energy sphere at Icy. She failed to dodge the attack, which impacted the left side of her face, knocking out two of her teeth.

"You'll pay for that," said Icy as she spat blood from her mouth. "Please," said Carmen, "Put it on my tab." This small joke seemed to have a negative effect on Icy. She howled in rage and flew towards Carmen. Carmen also flew up into the air. The two witches met in a clash of ice and dark energy.

"Look at them go," said Toro to Darcy, "They really want to kill each other."

"Such reckless hate," said Flora to Bloom, "How can Carmen stand having such negative emotions in her heart?" "I don't know," said Bloom, "What I do know is that Carmen and Icy are too evenly matched. This fight is going to last a long time."

True enough both Icy and Carmen seemed to be at equal levels in power. They alternated from magic based attacks to street-fighting blows. Eventually the two witches landed for a breather.

"We're getting nowhere fast, Icy," gasped Carmen, "We could fight like this all week and neither of us would win." "I hate to agree with you," said Icy, "But you're right. But it's not that we're evenly matched. We're both holding back."

"True," said Carmen, "well, at least I'm holding back. I'm afraid you've reached your limit." "I have no limits!" exclaimed Icy, "You're the one who's at the end of her chain. But I'll give you a chance to prove me wrong. You keep saying that you're better than me; well prove it! Show me what you've got that I don't got!"

"You really want to see what I got?" said Carmen, "You want to see why I'm better than you? So be it! I'll show you what I've got! But in order to truly appreciate what I've got, you got to hold still for about three minutes. So if you truly want to see what I've got, if you want to witness something truly out of this world or any world, stay right where you are!"

Icy glared at Carmen for a minute before answering, "Show me what you got! I won't move!" "Good!" said Carmen, "Now keep your eyes open and prepared to be amazed!" She held her hands together with her arms outstretched and began to chant:

"_Darkness from twilight;_

_Crimson from blood that flows;_

_Buried in the flow of time…_

A bright yellow energy sphere with a black outline began to form in Carmen's hands.

"_In Thy great name, I pledge myself to darkness!_

_Those who oppose us shall be destroyed by the power you and I possess!!"_

The energy ball continued to expand as Carmen channeled more and more energy into it. Red static bolts began to crackle from the sphere. "How much longer is she gonna charge this thing before she shoots?" asked Stella, "I remember the last time she used this spell, it didn't take nearly this long to get it ready."

At that time the ground began to tremble. "I know what she's doing," said Morgan, "Carmen is so eager to kill Icy, she has to be sure that that she gets the job done in one shot. It's all or nothing time here."

"Well that's one explanation," said Musa. "I've got another," said Ryoga, "Carmen's flipped her wig and she's gonna get us all killed!"

Still Carmen kept building up her attack. By now the sphere was over ten feet in diameter. "Are you just gonna build up your energy all day?" sapped Icy, "Or are you gonna blow my mind already?" "You'll know when I'm done!" snapped Carmen back, "Oh you'll know."

By this time the sphere was almost twenty feet in diameter, the red static bolts crackling like there was no tomorrow.

"She's charging way too much energy!" said Tecna as she scanned with her PDA, "It's enough to blow up the planet at least twice! If she misses…" "We'll be space dust," finished Elise. Still Carmen kept building up her spell; still the sphere kept growing. "I think it would be a good idea if we were to get out of the way!" shouted Ranma over the crackle of the energy charge.

"We'd better move out of the way as well," said Salamei. Both sides then backed away from Carmen and Icy. "Your sister is suicidal," said Toro to Darcy, "Why doesn't she get out of the way" "Because Icy hates Carmen so much," said Darcy, "because she's so convinced that she's the better witch, she has to see what Carmen has. She won't move, therefore, she's good as dead."

"You're going to destroy the whole planet, Carmen!" shouted Flora, "You've got to stop it!" "Flora!" shouted Helia, "Let's go!"

"DRAGON SLAVE!" roared Carmen. The sphere shot from her hands faster than the speed of sound, producing a sonic boom. Icy barely had time to raise her hands in front of her to block the spell when the sphere impacted. The resulting explosion vaporized everything in a forty-foot radius; the flash could have been seen from space.

Bloom and the others had covered their eyes from the flash. When they could see again without risking blindness, they saw no trace of Icy. Bloom rushed over to Carmen who looked worse for wear. She was shaking from the exertion of her spell, as if one good puff of air could knock her down.

"Is she dead?" asked Carmen in a shaky voice, "Is Icy gone?" "I can't sense her," said Bloom. "I'm not picking up Icy's energy signature either," said Elise, "You got her."

"Then it's over," said Carmen in a voice barely above a whisper, "I finally beat the bitch." With that she fell to her knees, "And with that, I am spent." She fell over and passed out.

To be continued… Next chapter the fight for the stones reaches its conclusion. Who will win? Who will die? Reviews will be rewarded with cake and pie. See you next time!


	40. Chapter 40: CLash at Salusa Secundus pt2

Last time our heroes reached the location of the final Stone of Power, Salusa Secundus; a world devoid of life, a world devastated by nuclear war. The Phantom Renegade had beaten Bloom and the others by about five minutes, while Malaketh and The Shadow Riders had beaten all our heroes by an hour. As both sides prepared to start killing each other, Carmen challenged Icy to a final fight to the finish, (try saying that five times fast). They fought to a standstill. Carmen then broke the stalemate with the Dragon Slave spell, apparently destroying Icy completely. On with the show!

Chapter 40: Clash at Salusa Secundus pt 2

"Is she dead?" asked Carmen in a shaky voice, "Is Icy gone?" "I can't sense her," said Bloom. "I'm not picking up her energy signature either," said Elise, "You got her."

"Then it's over," said Carmen in a voice barely above a whisper, "I finally beat the bitch." With that she fell to her knees, "And with that, I am spent." She fell over and passed out.

"She's not dead," said Ryoga, "Is she?" "Why don't you try sticking your head up your ass!" snapped Morgan, "See if it fits! Of course she's not dead!"

"Carmen may not be dead," said Musa, "But we may soon be." True enough The Shadow Riders had summoned just about every biot they had left, about 12,000 of them. The resulting battle would go down in history as one of the most violent, blood-soaked events in the history of the galaxy. I'd tell you all about it, but this story is rated 'T' for teens, so you'll just have to wait for the un-rated DVD.

Eventually Bloom managed to get a break from slaying biots. Her Winx was nearly depleted and she didn't know how much longer she could go on. Yet all thoughts of exhaustion were driven from Bloom's mind when she found herself face to face with Malaketh. They traded spells and curses, each knowing that there would be no mercy, no surrender; only one would survive

"You can't beat me, Bloom," sneered Malaketh, "I'm the superior magic user." While Bloom was nearly out of energy, she saw that Malaketh was hardly breathing hard. "That may be true in your eyes," said Bloom, "But I never give up. The only way you're getting those stones is over my dead body."

"I thought as much," said Malaketh, "That's why my brother has taken your beloved Prince Sky as hostage." To Bloom's horror, she saw that Xallos had Sky in a death grip, "One word from me," said Malaketh, "And Xallos will snap Sky's neck. All I ask is that you hand over the stones you collected and the stones collected by The Phantom Renegade. Oh yes, I know that masked bastard gave you his stones."

"Don't do it, Bloom," said Sky, "I'm not worth it." "Don't bother sacrificing yourself," said Xallos, "She won't risk losing you. You're worth a thousand stones to her."

"It's so simple, Bloom," said Malaketh, "I'll put my stones on the ground, you put yours next to mine and Sky goes free." To Bloom there was no way she could win. If she held onto the stones, Sky would be killed. If she gave up the stones, Malaketh would have the means to change history for his benefit and Sky would still probably die.

"How do I know you won't kill him just for spite?" asked Bloom. "You don't," said Malaketh, "I'm afraid you'll just have to trust that I'm in a good enough mood"

"Don't trust him," said Sky, "Trust me, everything's gonna be alright. Just don't let them get the stones!" "Say one more word," said Xallos, "And I'll kill you on general principal."

Just then Bloom realized that there was a third option to her problem, one that would probably result in both her and Sky getting destroyed, but at least the enemy would be denied victory.

She retrieved the shrunk box from her pocked and restored it to normal size. Bloom then opened the box to reveal the seven stones. "I knew you'd see things my way," said Malaketh. He then summoned a black attaché case, opened it and revealed the stones he had. Advancing ten paces he placed the stones from the case onto the ground.

After Malaketh had backed away from the stones on the ground, Bloom waked forward and placed her stones next to Malaketh's. She then backed away as well. "You see?" said Malaketh, "There's no reason that we can't be civil about these things. Yet, I'm not a civil person and you're far too trusting. Xallos, kill the boy."

"Tell your brother to let Sky go," said Bloom as she aimed her hand at the stones on the ground, a fireball already charged, "Or say goodbye to your dreams of ruling all."

"If you harm the stones," said Malaketh, his face beginning to show intense rage, "Sky dies. Besides, I don't think you'll destroy them. With these stones, you can power your own Time Bender and undo the past. Think about it: you can undo the devastation that has befallen Sparkx and live the life that was denied you. All I ask is that you let me use them first."

Bloom knew all too well what Malaketh would do if he used the stones first. Realize that this could be her last act alive, that both she and Sky would be destroyed because of it, she launched her fireball at the stones, completely obliterating them.

"NO!" raged Malaketh, he then glared death at Bloom, "You just made the biggest mistake of your all too shot life! Xallos! Kill the boy then kill the pixy!" Yet Malaketh's orders were met with silence. He turned around to see that Tatewaki had sneaked up behind The Shadow Rider and sliced Xallos's head off.

"You see, Bloom," said Sky, "I told you that all would be alright." "It's not over yet!" said Malaketh, "I still have enough power to destroy you all!"

"Malaketh!" shouted Tenchi. He stood less than twenty feet away, his sword in one hand, raised back and prepared to throw, "DIE!" he threw his sword like a spear. The sword flashed through the air and impacted blade first into Malaketh's black heart. Yet the warlock was still alive.

"You think you've gained a victory here today," gasped Malaketh, blood gushing from his pierced heart, "You think today's battle will make the universe a better place, don't you, you little pixy. But let me tell you this: you've won nothing. Today I die, but someone will take my place. Evil never truly dies, so your efforts today are meaningless; you've won nothing!"

"No, Malaketh," said Bloom, "We did win something today: we've stopped you. True, someone more evil and more powerful than The Shadow Riders may come tomorrow, but not today. The universe has been spared from your tyranny. Today countless people are assured to live free lives, and that makes them, the people we fight to protect, the real winners."

All Malaketh could say to this was, "F#ck$ng pixies," and he died.

"And so ends the great struggle against The Shadow Riders," said Tatewaki while Tenchi retrieved his sword from Malaketh's dead body. "Great," said Ranma as he and the others headed towards Bloom. She looked around to see that all the biots were destroyed and the remaining Shadow Riders were either dead or bound and unconscious. "Now can we please go home?" asked Akane

"The only place you're going Earth woman," said Salamei, "Is straight to Hell!" Beside Salamei were Darcy and Toro. "I forgot about them," said Stella.

"You may have killed my beloved Malaketh and his brother," said Salamei, "But as long as I live, The Shadow Riders live. Darcy! Toro! Destroy them!"

"As you command, mistress," said Toro in a sly tone. He took one step towards our heroes, spun around and delivered a hard chop to Salamei's neck, nearly crushing her windpipe. The female Shadow Rider fell to the ground gasping for air, her fingers clawing at her assaulted throat.

"Thanks for telling us that you're the last pillar holding up the organization," said Darcy as she knelt down beside Salamei. She looked up at the witch with horror-filled eyes as she realized the full extent of her betrayal. Salamei tried to shout her rage, yet all she could do was gasp what little air she could get into her lungs.

"For the record," said Darcy, "I don't like it when I get involved in something without being first told all the details. You Shadow Riders thought you could make slaves of me, my sisters and Toro, that we'd be your obedient minions," Darcy then grabbed Salami's face and blocked her nose and mouth, "You thought wrong." It wasn't long before the life left Salamei's eyes.

Almost at the same instant as Salamei's death the rings that were on Toro's hand and Darcy's hand fell off on their own. "It's done," said Toro, "We have our freedom again." "Yes," said Darcy, "We are free, and this time, I've learned my lesion about joining up with evil organizations. Now let's get out of here."

"Hold it!" exclaimed Elise, "You didn't think you could just walk away without dealing with me, did you?" "Not now, Elise," said Darcy, "I'm not having a good time."

"I'll say," said Stella, "after having lost her sisters, I'd be in a bad mood." "You pixies are lucky," said Darcy, "I'm in no mood for any more fighting. So this is goodbye, for now."

"As for you, Saotome," said Toro, "Next time we meet, I'll kill you and destroy everyone and everything you care about." "I'll be waiting," said Ranma. With that, Toro and Darcy teleported off the planer for parts unknown to our heroes.

"I guess that it then," said Tenchi. "It's not over just yet," said Sky. Everyone turned to see what Sky was looking at: The Phantom Renegade was on the ground by what little remained of The Stones of Power.

"I destroyed the stones because I had to," said Bloom to the masked man, "Otherwise they'd be in the hands of The Shadow Riders." "I don't blame you, Princess of Sparkx," said The Phantom Renegade, "You did what you thought was right. My only regret is that now I can never repay the debt I owe King Oritel and Queen Miriam."

"That does it!" exclaimed Stella, "We've got questions and you've got answers, so start talking. How do you know Bloom's birth parents?"

"Very well," said The Phantom Renegade, "I shall answer your questions." He removed his mask to reveal his face, "My real name is Jake Avatar. My father, Laurence Avatar, was the personal body of King Oritel. My family has served the royal family of Sparkx for several generations, until the last coven desecrated the planet."

"If your family worked for mine," said a stunned sounding Bloom, "Then that means…" "Yes, Princess Bloom," said Jake Avatar, "I too am from Sparkx."

The end of chapter 40. Didn't see that coming, did you? Next chapter we learn the story behind The Phantom Renegade, or should I say, Jake Avatar. Reviews will be rewarded with cake and pie! See you next time!


	41. Chapter 41: Other Survivors

Last time the forces of good and evil clashed in one last all or nothing battle on Salusa Secundus for the stones. In short: Bloom fought Malaketh, with Malaketh faring better than Bloom. Xallos took Sky hostage, forcing Bloom to surrender her stones. With all thirteen Stones of Power in one place, Bloom gambled it all and destroyed the stones. Tenchi saved Sky by killing Xallos, while Tatewaki killed Malaketh. With Salamei as the last leader of The Shadow Riders, Toro and Darcy betrayed and murdered her, thereby freeing them form Shadow Rider control. Our heroes then turned their attention to The Phantom Renegade, whom finally revealed his identity. On with the show!

Chapter 41: Other Survivors

"I destroyed the stones because I had to," said Bloom to the masked man, "Otherwise they'd be in the hands of The Shadow Riders." "I don't blame you, Princess of Sparkx," said The Phantom Renegade, "You did what you thought was right. My only regret is that now I can never repay the debt I owe King Oritel and Queen Miriam."

"That does it!" exclaimed Stella, "We've got questions and you've got answers, so start talking. How do you know Bloom's birth parents?"

"Very well," said The Phantom Renegade, "I shall answer your questions." He removed his mask to reveal his face, "My real name is Jake Avatar. My father, Laurence Avatar, was the personal body of King Oritel. My family has served the royal family of Sparkx for several generations, until the last coven desecrated the planet."

"If your family worked for mine," said a stunned sounding Bloom, "Then that means…" "Yes, Princess Bloom," said Jake Avatar, "I too am from Sparks."

"Impossible!" said Tecna, "Bloom is the only survivor of Sparkx." "She's the only _known _survivor," said Brandon, "Who's to say that they're aren't others?"

"True," said Jake Avatar, "There were some survivors. Several individuals escaped the destruction of our home, including 100 children of ages 3 to 11. I was six years old when the last coven attacked. Everyone and everything I had known was gone in an instant: My home, my friends and family, my life; all was taken away from me. I remember watching from a space-transport window as Sparkx was locked in a cursed ice age. I then swore that those responsible would die by my hands.

"Those that managed to escape the disaster were scattered across the galaxy. The few adults that made it knew that the coven would come searching for us. You see, all those born on Sparkx are born with an ember of The Dragonfire infused in our hearts. The coven knew that if they can't have the majority of The Dragonfire that was given to Bloom, then they would take several pieces of it from the survivors."

"But they didn't get a chance," said Ranma, "The Phantom Renegade killed them." "That doesn't make any sense," said Akane, "If you're The Phantom Renegade, and you were six at the time, how did you do it?"

"I'm getting there," said Jake Avatar, "I wasn't always The Phantom Renegade. When I heard that the masked man had destroyed the last coven, I made it my mission to learn all that I could about him. It took ten years of research and searching before I discovered the truth: The Phantom Renegade isn't a vengeful ghost, not the devil incarnate, as many would believe. Rather, he is many people who swore to fight the forces of evil thought out the years. When one Phantom Renegade dies or retires, another soon rises to take his place.

"Six years ago I found the current Phantom Renegade. His struggle to destroy the last coven had weakened him physically, almost to the point of death. His days of roaming the universe were over. His one regret was that he failed to find a successor to carry on the tradition of The Phantom Renegade. I volunteered to be his student.

"I spent the next five years learning everything my predecessor knew: all his abilities, techniques and his unique style. At the moment of my predecessor's death, he transferred to me all his memories and experiences and with them, all the knowledge of all the previous masked men.

"It wasn't long before I discovered that The Shadow Riders still existed. My predecessor did what he could to destroy them fifty years ago, yet Malaketh, Salamei and Xallos had survived. I then vowed to finish what my predecessor started, and this time, I would keep my vow.

"Among the many powers of The Phantom Renegade is the ability to move about without being seen. Not true invisibility, but rather that people wouldn't take notice of my presence. I used this power to locate and track Shadow Rider members to their mansion. Having infiltrated their base of operations, I soon discovered Malaketh's plan to use the stones to power a Time Bender. That's when I got the idea to make my own Time Bender, that I would undo history and restore Sparkx to it's true glory. Now that dream is has been shattered, the past shall remain set and Sparkx shall forever be icebound."

"That's not true," said Bloom, "Sparkx is beginning to warm up again. I know, I was there recently and things are slowly getting better. My friends and I are going to rebuild Sparkx and make it like it was, even better. While we can't change the past, we can strive for a better future. I would be truly happy if you were there to help us rebuild our home."

At this Jake's eyes began to shed tears of absolute joy. "You would have my assistance," he said, "Even after I threatened to destroy your friend?" "That's all water under the bridge now," said Bloom, "If you're asking for my forgiveness, you have it."

"My Princess!" said Jake as he fell to his knees, "My Queen! I am your ever-obedient servant. I swear to never abandon you or your friends. Ask anything of me and it shall be done."

Normally Bloom would be rather flabbergasted that anyone would swear loyalty to her. Yet the experience of the past few weeks seemed to give her more confidence as a person of royal blood. "There's no need to bow before me, Jake Avatar," said Bloom, "Your family has served mine for many years, but I accept you more than a servant, I accept you as my friend and ally."

It was then that Carmen recovered from her exertion. "What did I miss?" she asked. "Well," said Ranma, "After you killed Icy the rest of The Shadow Riders attacked. Most of them are dead, including Malaketh and Xallos. Darcy and Toro killed Salamei and they got away. The rest are tied up."

"Meanwhile," said Ryoko, "It appears that The Phantom Renegade is in fact a survivor of Sparkx. His real name is Jake Avatar and he just swore loyalty to Bloom." "Really," said Carmen, a strange look on her face.

"So what now?" asked Shampoo. "First," said Tenchi, "We call The Galaxy Police and tell them that The Shadow Riders are finally defeated, that there's several of them tied up and waiting to be booked."

"Second," said Brandon, "We head back to Earth and drop off Ranma and his crew." "Sounds like a plan to me," said Ranma.

"Third," said Tecna, "We return to Magix; the amount of schoolwork piled up for us must be enormous by now." "I'm sure our teachers would be lenient," said Flora, "Considering what we just did to save the universe."

"Don't count on any sympathy from Griselda," said Stella, "We'll be lucky not to have detention for a year. Speaking of time, Sasami and Roderick are getting married soon, so we'll all have to attend that."

"There's one overall point," said Bloom, "Jake, you said that at least 100 survived?" "Yes," said Jake, "100 children, including myself, along with a dozen adults. Before scattering the children throughout the galaxy they cast a spell that would allow us to recognize each other in time."

"So there's ninety-nine kids and twelve adults that survived Sparkx," said Sky, "And Jake can recognize them when he sees them. So all we have to do is look for them. We've got a long road ahead of us."

"The road isn't as long as you thing," said Jake, "another of the survivors is among us, and I'm looking right at her." Everyone followed Jake's gaze to Carmen.

"No way!" said Morgan, "No way Carmen is from Sparkx. She told me she's from Hefung 6." "She said that she grew up on Hefung 6," said Elise, "That she doesn't remember her birth parents or where she came from." "Still," said Morgan, "It does seem pretty farfetched that Carmen is actually a survivor from Sparkx."

"I believe him," said Carmen, "It all makes sense now. All my life I've felt out of place, even among other witches I've felt that I belonged somewhere else. I hid those feelings because I thought they were a sign of weakness. Now I know that they were guiding me to where I am needed, where I belong."

She faced Bloom and bowed, "My place is at your side, Princess Bloom. I pledge my undying loyalty to you; all my powers and abilities are yours to command."

"You have nee need to bow before me, Carmen," said Bloom, "Friendship already exists between us, and now I accept you as my ally."

"Hold on a second, Carmen" said Morgan, "Just because you've discovered who you are and where your place in life is, doesn't mean you're gonna abandon me. When we started out we promised to stick together. 'Where you go, I go,' remember that? Well if you're gonna help Bloom find the survivors of Sparkx, then so am I."

"Same here," said Elise, "Somebody's got to make sure you two don't get into too much trouble."

"I know this has been asked," said Riven, "But what now?" "I really don't know," said Sky, "But I can say this; what we've been through before was only the beginning."

The end of chapter 41. Next chapter it all comes together. Reviews will be rewarded with cake and pie. See you next time!


	42. Chapter 42: No Need For An Ending

Last time our heroes learned that The Phantom Renegade or Jake Avatar is in fact from Sparkx. Apparently there were survivors besides Bloom; several adults and 100 children, including Carmen. Both Jake and Carmen swore loyalty to Bloom. On with the show!

Chapter 42: No Need for an Ending

The wedding of Roderick of Solaria to Sasami of Jurai went without any interruptions from diabolical organizations, warlocks, dark witches or anything evil. It was as close as perfect a wedding as could be. Well, unless you don't count a random series of events that lead to Ranma turning female during the bride and groom's first dance. Other than that the whole event went without a hitch.

When it came time for Sasami to toss the bouquet, there was a brief struggle among the girls as they jostled for position to catch the flowers. As Sasami tossed the flowers into the air, Stella reached out with all her might to grab them, her eyes sparkling as the bouquet came within an inch of her fingers. Yet her fantasy was shattered when Akane grabbed the flowers instead.

Later on, back at Magix, Tatewaki stunned everyone, especially Kodatchi and Ranma, when he said that he wasn't going back to Earth. "I have decided to enroll at Red Fountain as a part-time student," said Tatewaki, "I feel that my skills as a swordsman, while greatly above average, could be taken further."

"What brought this on?" asked Akane. "Partly the need to better myself," said Tatewaki, "But mostly because I doth wish to be near Miss Layla." "And I couldn't agree more," said Layla.

"If you're staying here," said Kodatchi, "Then so am I. Someone needs to keep an eye on you." "No, sister," said Tatewaki, "Your place isn't with me. It is with the one thou truly loves."

"He means me," said Tenchi, "And if he wants to stay, if it'll make him happy, let him. Me, I think I've had enough of trouncing around the galaxy for a while. For now I just want to go home." "You know what," said Kodatchi, "So do I."

"The two of you are welcome to each other," said Ryoko, "I think you'd do well together. As for me I need to get back to Jurai. I'm still Sasami's bodyguard."

"Well we're going home to Japan," said Ranma, "Unless anyone else wants to stay." "I'm staying," said Ryoga, "I asked Beauregard and Lucinda if I could join their crew on _The Night Rider_. There's an entire galaxy out there for me to get lost in; I want to see as much of it as I can."

With that our heroes began to go their separate ways. Ryoko and the transformed Ryo-Ohki headed for Jurai. Bloom and the others bid farewell to Ranma, Tenchi and the other fighters as The Night Rider took off for Earth. But before they left, Bloom saw something that she would remember for the rest of her life. Ranma and Tatewaki were saying their farewells. "This is goodbye, Saotome," said Tatewaki, "But we still have unresolved issues between us. Someday, I hope we can decide who is the better warrior."

"I'm looking forward to that," said Ranma, "You just focus on being the best swordsman you can be and I'll keep pushing myself to be the best fighter I can be." "Fair enough," said Tatewaki. They shook hands and Ranma headed for the ship.

Just before boarding _The Night Rider_, Ranma turned around, "Hey Kuno!" he then bowed to Tatewaki in respect. Tatewaki was slightly stunned for a second before bowing in return. Bloom would later learn that Ranma had never done such a thing with any of his many rivals.

"I have this strange feeling that we haven't seen the last of them," said Brandon as the ship blasted off for space, "Like I know we're all gonna come together again someday for some reason." "Let's just hope it isn't so we can fight another evil organization bent on taking over the universe," said Stella, "I've had enough of that for a while."

"I think we all have," said Bloom, "But right now we've got another task ahead of us." "Yeah," said Musa, "Making up for all the schoolwork we've missed." "That," said Elise, "And helping Bloom, Carmen and Jake find the other survivors of Sparkx."

One week later Bloom received news from Earth that Ranma and Akane had eloped the second they got home and were now married. All our heroes would indeed meet again, while Bloom would one day find all the survivors of her home planet and would eventually restore Sparkx to it's former glory. But those are other stories…

The e…

Hold on, it's not over yet. There are still one or two more things that need to be told, so hang in there…

Somewhere on one of the many moons of Eraklyon was Diaspro, sitting in front of a complicated computer terminal, plotting something foul. "Soon, Sky," she said in a slightly insane tone, "Soon you and your precious Bloom shall experience suffering like you've never experienced. Soon revenge shall be mine!"

Elsewhere…

"Clones," said Toro, "Your insurance policy was to clone us." "More or less," said Darcy as she and Toro gazed at two large glass tanks filled with bluish fluid. Within each tank was a human embryo.

"You see," said Darcy, "I had no idea at the time when or if any of us would wind up dead. I also didn't know where I would get the money for this endeavor. Human cloning has been outlawed for many years, so I had to find the right rouge scientist who could be bribed. Fortunately, Stormy knew this total nerd from middle school who wound up as a geneticist."

"Let me guess," said Toro, "Stormy pretended to like the nerd so he could do her homework for her." "Exactly," said Darcy, "When I told him that Stormy would be ever so grateful for bringing her back to life, he nearly popped his pimples out of excitement."

"And when Malaketh asked you to launder The Shadow Rider's financial assets," said Toro, "It must have seemed like divine intervention, that the gods were smiling on you." "I haven't really thought about it like that," said Darcy, "But yes, it does seem like fate is on our sides."

"So how long until your sisters are back to their full selves?" asked Toro. "It'll be at least two years before the embryos mature to where Icy and Stormy were physically," answered Darcy, "Followed by another year or so before their memories return. When that happens they'll remember everything that happened to them up until I took the blood samples. We'll have to fill in the rest for them."

"At least three years," said Toro, "Will they be safe here? Will we be safe until then?" "As long as the two of us stay out of plain sight and don't do anything to draw attention," said Darcy, "We'll be fine. As far as the universe is concerned, Icy and Stormy are dead. Even if they suspect what I did, The Galaxy Police or anyone will never find them here."

"True," said Toro, "I would never suspect anyone would hide anything in The Asteroid Belt of The Sol System. But if we can't do anything that would draw attention, what will we do until your sisters are back to normal?"

"I don't know," said Darcy, "But we'll do something. The universe is vast; I'm sure there's a place for people like us; people who value personal freedom, people who won't submit to authority."

The witch looked into the eyes of the martial artists and he looked back. "I don't know if it was fate or something else that drew us together," said Darcy, "But from the second I saw you on Earth, I knew you were the man for me."

"And when you gave me my new name," said Toro, "I knew I was meant for you. I don't claim to know the future, but I do know this: Come what may, for better or worse, we'll always have each other." "Yes," said Darcy, "Always and never."

Now it's over. I hope you've enjoyed reading this story as much as I have enjoyed writing it. If you like this story, you'll love the sequel: 'The Madness of Diaspro,' coming soon. As usual reviews will be rewarded with cake and pie. See you later!

The End!


End file.
